Lifeix Club: Bigger, Longer and Uncut
by DiamondQuietRose2
Summary: "Here we go," Jennifer's first day was quite the unexpected encounter and since then the people that she loves and cares for will experience love, lose, anger, pain and try to move on with their lives even with them. Everlasting, True love, I am yours - Jennifer.
1. Chapter 1

Season I Verse I.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations._

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me, if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast._

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away, if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast._

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

It was Jennifer's first day at Alfea college for fairies and she was excited but nervous at the same time.

She headed through the gates and there was a line of students getting welcomed from none other then Griselda.

"Please state your name and where you're from,"

"My name is Jennifer and I'm the Princess as well as the Priestess of the kingdom of Materia."

"Good, you may come in,"

"Thank you."

Jenny joined the other girls and couldn't stop looking at the school. It was so lovely and amazing!

Headmistress Faragonda greeted the students with a smile as she walked out of the school.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Faragonda the headmistress of Alfea college for fairies, now will all of you please follow inside?"

Everyone followed her inside into the entrance hall and they were told the rules of the school.

"First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all of the rules! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time!"

"Thank you, Miss Griselda, for a recap of the rules, I want all of you to be the very best that all of you can be and if any of you need anything my office is not too far from here."

After they left Jennifer went to look for her dorm room which hopefully there won't be any problems with her roommates, if she even has one that is.

She finally found her room which had the names of Luna and Li Ming on it.

'Here we go,' she thought.

She reached for the doorknob as the cool brass sent a chill up her arm when she began to turn it.

Taking a peek inside, there was a lovely living room complete with a big pink sofa and a big flat screen TV!

Jenny walked inside while closing the door behind her and walked over to the sofa with her luggage in hand. But she didn't know that someone was behind her and she quickly turned around when she felt that person touch her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Its, it's alright! Sorry I get a little jumpy sometimes… By the way are you Luna?"

"Yes I am and this is Li Ming,"

"Hello."

"It's nice to meet the both of you! I'm Jennifer, the princess, and priestess of the kingdom of Materia,"

"That's so cool!"

"And the two of you are princesses too I'm guessing?"

Luna nodded her head and explained that she was the Arabian Princess of Asturias and was the fairy of Darkness/Shadows and Illusions while Li Ming was the Chinese Princess of Henan and the fairy of Storms and Wind.

"That's awesome, I control ice and snow."

"So that means you won't get cold then?"

She shook her head because even though she has the power over ice and snow she can still get colds. Jenni smiled and sat down on the sofa to tell them about the story of the Frozen Snake and how she got her indigo blue snake and holly tree tattoos.

"Wow what a story, so Jenny your Norwegian?"

"Yes, as you can tell by my clothes and hair but."

Jennifer clenched her hands together like she was praying. She frowned at how her childhood was the worst days of her life. The other kids would always tease her about her tattoos and how they looked or how they must be from a demon, however, the only kid that wasn't scared of her was a girl named Heather and she was the only one who understood her.

"I remember when I was little the kids at the school would always tease me because of my tattoos, and this girl named Heather was my only friend."

Luna frowned also, 'That's awful.' she thought.

"Don't worry Jennifer we're your friends,"

Jeni felt very happy and smiled at her new friends who made her feel special just by being there and thanked them for it.

Luna and Li Ming told her about their tattoos, how they got them and their history.

"You're welcome, Jenny. You have your own room so you should unpack soon,"

"Ok, I will, and nice to meet you two again."

Jennifer excused herself and went into her room that had her name on its door.

She looked around first to make sure that no one was watching and used a bit of her magic to help her decorate her room.

Jennifer's bedroom has a dark pink floor with contrasting bright pink wallpaper, covered with a decorative diamond-shaped repeating pattern. Several pictures also hang on the walls, and a wall lamp is positioned on the opposite side of the room to her bed.

A white border runs along the perimeter of the room.

The double-sized bed that has two large curtains hanging from the top, used for warmth. The bed has pink sheets and white pillows which are all decorated.

Next to her bed is a small table with some flowers placed on it.

Adjacent to her bed is a large fireplace which has a fire guard around its edge.

In the middle of the room, there is a large carpet which is adorned with a central symmetrical rose pattern, along with a patterned border.

'Much better'

"Jennifer, can I come in?"

Luna popped her head through the door and looked around the room, noticing the décor as well as the big king-sized bed.

"Luna, can I help you with something?"

"Oh, yes, our first class is starting"

"And that is?"

"Potionology,"

They went out of the bedroom and all three of them walked out of their dorm to the potions laboratory which is located on the ground floor.

There were some students in the laboratory. There are different flasks and powders as well as essences.

The teacher was Aisha, the fairy of Morphix and a member of the company of light that saved the universe many times along with her friends Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Roxy.

She has white hair now and her cerulean eyes aren't as vibrant as they were when she was 17 but they were still lovely to look at.

Jennifer, Luna and Li Ming took their seats next to each other and waited patiently for Aisha to introduce herself.

"Good morning class, I'm Aisha and I'll be your potionology teacher. Now I want all of you to grip any flask from your table and look in your potions book to see the different options that can be made,"

After gripping the flasks that they wanted, each of them looked at the potions and found a swirling potion, a bubble potion, and a rainbow potion.

"It says to mix 2 parts of the green essence and two parts of blue dust,"

Jennifer added the items and smiled when the potion began to swirl around inside the glass flask.

Luna and Ping hi-fived each other when their potions started to bubble-up and the letter turned into rainbows of colors.

All of the other students got different effects as well.

"Good job everyone, all of you get an A+."

After their first class, the three friends sat in the living room just hanging out until their next class which was going to start soon.

"Luna, have you been fixing shoes for a long time?"

"Yes, I have! In fact, back at the palace, I opened up my own cobbler shop to fix any kind of shoe that is broken."

"Wow, that's amazing,"

Well since they were getting along well with each other the Red Rose Princess thought that they should make a club name just like the Winx club had done so many years ago.

Jennifer paced the floor while taking a bite out of her sweet, milky white chocolate bar and thought hard about the Club name.

"What about the Gemix Club?"

"That name is lame!" Luna said while making a picture of the earth with her gold thread.

"Yes, that does sound kind of weird, hmm…"

She took another bite out of the chocolate and an invisible light bulb appeared above her head.

"How about the Lifeix Club?"

"I like that one!"

"I do too!"

"Alright, Lifeix Club it will be."

They went to their second class of the day and it was metarmorphosimbiosis class.

The Lifeix Club took their seats and Wizgiz hopped up on his desk with a smile.

"Good morning class, I'm professor Wizgiz, and I'll be teaching you metarmorphosimbiosis."

One of the girls raised her hand and put it down when she got the professors attention.

"Professor Wizgiz, what is metarmorphosimbiosis?"

"That's a good question Claire metarmorphosimbiosis means changing into different forms at any given time. Here, let me show you,"

Wizgiz took off his hat and turned into an elephant, all of the students gasped and smiled at their professor's amazing transformation. Then he turned back to his normal form.

"Now I want all of you to use these hand mirrors and think about changing your hair color,"

Everyone gripped the high polished mirrors that were laid in front of them and contracted hard on their hair color.

Just like that, everyone's hair changed color and Jennifer's hair turned white while Luna's hair changed into a jet black color, and lastly, Li Ming's hair turned into a fiery red.

"Wonderful class, now I want all of you to breathe in and out slowly, then your normal hair colors will return. Ok? Go."

Just like they were instructed to, everyone took a slow breath in then out and their hair colors went back to their owners.

"Wow! That was great."

After their second class, the Lifeix Club went into the cafeteria for lunchtime.

The food looked so delicious and cooked to perfection. The girls sat down on the benches and started to eat.

Jennifer ate her tomato soup very politely and took a drink out of her goblet, then after finishing her soup; she gripped three strawberries from the fruit bowl and savored every bite as the juicy strawberries went into her mouth.

She looked at the table that Miss. Faragonda, professor Wizgiz, the Winx and Miss. Griselda sat at while keeping an eye on the girls.

"Girls, please pay attention because headmistress Faragonda has an announcement to make."

"Thank you, Griselda. Girls four days from now, there will be a ball held to celebrate the schools 10000th anniversary and to welcome the new students that have arrived, the specialists from Red Fountain will also come to the ball so I want all of you to look your best tonight,"

After Faragonda made her speech Jennifer became very curious about these Red Fountain specialists so she gently tapped Luna's shoulder and whispered.

"Who are the specialists from Red Fountain and what is Red Fountain?"

She explained that the Specialists from Red Fountain specialize in dragon training, sword fighting and they have their own uniforms with different colored jeweled brooches on them.

"I see. Thank you for the explanation,"

"You're very welcome,"

When lunch was over Jennifer went out for a walk and explore Alfea a little bit before her next and hopefully last class of the day.

First, she went to the non-forest area of the school and relaxed on the ground. The sun shined brightly against everything that its rays touched, but personally, she preferred it to be snowy and cold.

"Nice day I guess."

She lifted up her hand and smiled when a white snowflake appeared above it, then she gripped it with both hands and it changed into a homemade storybook that was blank until she wrote something in it.

'Now, what should I write?'

The Little Princess. Became the title of the story as Jennifer continued to write and the silver pin that she used magically wrote the words cleanly and neatly for her.

 _Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl._

 _Her friend, the Princess of the Red Rose, was always at her side._

 _Then one day, her mummy and daddy died suddenly._

 _The Princess, too disappeared, leaving the girl all alone._

 _And the poor little girl was sent away to a strange house._

For some reason, she couldn't think of any more words to write on the book so she stored it away for safekeeping and headed back to the school for class.

"Jennifer where were you?" Ping asked as they walked down the hall to the greenhouse.

"Oh, I was writing a story, that's all."

"What kind of story?"

"Li Ming, don't be nosy!"

She crossed her arms and looked to the side with her eyes closed, letting out a humph as she did so.

"I'm not being nosy! I'm just curious."

Jennifer giggled with a smile on her face as they finally reached the greenhouse and when they crossed the magical gate to get inside, it was lovely.

The greenhouse appears to be covered by a large, stainless glass dome.

Inside the greenhouse are various breeds of plants and flowers. Many of which span from flowers, flytraps, vines and many others.

The teacher that was going to teach plant botany was again another member of the company of light, Flora the fairy of nature and just like Aisha her hair is white and her emerald green eyes weren't as lively as they once were when she was still a teenager but they were still nice to look at.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Flora and I'll be teaching you how to take care of the plants here and how to use them in potion-making."

She walked over to a big batch of white roses and used a spell to make them not wither.

"I want a volunteer to help the roses return to their original form, does anyone want to help?"

Li Ming raised her hand and walked over to the now-dead roses while waiting for further instructions.

"Now Li Ming I want you to use this special elixir and slowly pour it into the soil,"

She gripped the elixir bottle and all of them watched as the green liquid went into the dried up soil.

Slowly and carefully, the white roses became beautiful and full of life again. "They're ok now!"

"You did very good Li Ming and thank you again for helping me."

"It's not a problem," Ping said with a smile.

Then Flora walked over to a batch of pink hibiscus's and picked one of them out and picked one blue morning glory, she used her magic to make a table with a bottle that appeared before their very eyes.

"I'm going to crush these into a powder form and I will also use this purple essence and turn it into a potion,"

Flora crushed the two flowers and carefully poured those inside the bottle, then poured the purple essence into there as well and everyone watched as the yellow liquid burst up into the air and made small fireworks.

Everyone smiled and gasped at the wonderful sight, Luna loved it the most because she always had seen fireworks at her kingdom.

After their final class, the girls decided to head to the music café for a drink and listen to the music being played.

"What can I get you?"

"A pineapple smoothie for me please,"

"For me, tomato juice,"

"And for me, I would like hot chocolate,"

Once they got their drinks, they sat down on three chairs next to one of the square purple tables there and saw other fairies having drinks as well.

"So, Jennifer, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Oh, um, no not yet but I hope I can have one. What about you Luna?"

"Sadly, I don't have one either."

"Can I join the club?" Li Ming laughed with Jennifer and Luna doing the same thing.

After finishing their drinks, the gang went on stage to play the instruments to all of the others that were present.

Jennifer played the piano while Luna and Li Ming played the violin and the lute.

Their beautiful music created peaceful harmony with everyone that was there and it echoed throughout the walls of the café.

When they stopped playing the instruments, the girls clapped their hands and the three fairies bowed before all of them.

They walked to the cafeteria for dinner and talked about different things like their favorite music or food or favorite colors.

The three of them had their favorite dessert after eating their dinner and loved them very much. Finally, they went back to their bedrooms and got ready for bed.

'Hopefully there won't be a full moon tonight,' Jennifer sighed in front of the highly-polished bathroom mirror and looked at her face again before heading outside.

She wanted to finish her story so she gripped {The Little Princess}, storybook and sat down on her bed to write in it once more.

 _At her new home, the Aristocrat Club lived by the Rule of Rose._

 _But the girl found herself very much alone until she discovered a wonderful new friend._

 _The girl and her companion obeyed the Rule of Rose._

 _For in the Aristocrat Club, the Rule of Rose was absolute, as was the word of the Princess of the Red Rose._

 _The girl obeyed the Rule of Rose, but the Countess refused to like her._

 _The girl obeyed the Rule of Rose, but the Baroness punished her still._

 _The girl obeyed the Rule of Rose, but the Duchess taunted her anew._

 _And yet, the girl and her friend were still faithful to the Rule of Rose._

 _The Princess of the Red Rose found this all very dull._

 _And so, she issued a Rule of Rose for the final time._

 _The girl was to sacrifice her very special friend._

 _And when she did, she became a Princess._

 _A lonely Little Princess, burdened by the Rule of Rose._

 _The woeful Princess put her memories under lock and key, forever and ever._

She put the now-complete storybook on her desk and winded-up her music box then turned off the table lamp and went to sleep.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears you give me courage._

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

Well you guys I hope you all like my little remaster of the Lifeix Club series and I'm reworking everything like how instead of episodes there are going to be verses instead but it's still the same thing and the girls will get eight spells from the beginning plus with brand new opening and ending songs so I hope you all like it!

Here's a fun fact, I made all eight of my girls have tattoos on parts of their bodies such as, the snake and holly tree tattoos for Jennifer, a crescent moon with smoke that goes into a magic lamp is on Luna's left arm and wraps around until it reaches her stomach, a huge dragon is tattooed on Li Ming's back.

Becky has a paintbrush tattoo on her left leg while Leliana has a star tattoo on the top of her right hand, Dalilah has a heart on her neck and finally, Akemi has a very cute cupcake tattoo on her arm.

Anyway I hope you all love it and see you guys later.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	2. Chapter 2

Season I Verse II

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations._

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me, if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast._

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away, if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast._

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer was the first one to wake up and the first thing that she did was take a shower. She closed her bedroom door and saw Luna and Li Ming watching some weird cartoon on the TV. She greeted the girls and asked what their schedule was for today, Ping excused herself to go to her room for a moment and gripped the schools schedule from her bed, then read it to her friends.

"First, we have breakfast and after we have to go to the simulation chamber, and then after lunch we're going on a field trip to the Black Mud Swamp with Roxy and finally in the afternoon we have training with Miss Griselda,"

Jennifer had no idea what this so-called simulation chamber was but she figured it must be about using magic and such.

'This is going to be a long day.'

They hurried over to the cafeteria for breakfast and once again, everything looked so good that it must have been set for a king!

There were big stacks of pancakes, hot rolls, bowls of creamy yogurt topped with honey and walnuts, eggs, bowls of fruit and vegetables, grits, everything that one could imagine.

Looking around, Jennifer noticed that three girls were staring at her for no reason so she kindly asked why they were looking at her.

"Um, why are you guys staring at me? Is there something wrong?"

One of them shot her an evil smirk and the other two just laughed quietly at her. "Nothing, you freak!"

That one sentence was enough to make her angry and she wanted to freeze all three of them in a block of solid ice but she knew that wasn't right and just shrugged them off then continued to eat her breakfast.

Faragonda heard the whole conversation and took matters into her own hands. She walked over to Jennifer's, Luna's and Li Ming's table with an angry expression on her face.

"Oh, hi Faragonda is there-"

"I heard everything girls and I will not stand bullying in my school so all three of you will clean the whole school without any magic to help, is that clear?"

The Lifeix Club had smirks of their own while the three girls were in disbelief at what their headmistress had just told them. "Every room of the school, that's not, I mean that's."

"A cruel and an unfair punishment, well all three of you should have thought of that before hurting one of my girls so I think that punishment is fair."

"B… B, But that's going to take hours!" The old fairy snorted with a smirk on her lips. "Then I guess you should start cleaning now."

With a wave of her hand, Faragonda bright three buckets of water, three brooms and three cleaning cloths to the three girls and sent them on their way, while the Lifeix Club waved bye with big smiles on their faces.

"Thank you Miss Faragonda."

"No need to thank me, I'm glad that your happy again," She returned her smile and went to her usual seat to finish her own breakfast.

Everyone gathered around the simulation chamber and the one who operated it was Tecna the fairy of technology, also a member of the company of light.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Tecna and I'll be using the simulation chamber or the Magic Reality Chamber to make virtual simulations. Now, who would like to try it first?"

Luna lightly pushed Jennifer forward which was totally unnecessary and slightly rude but she has to take one for the team.

"I… I would like to go first."

"Ok, what kind of location do you want?"

"Someplace cold… As cold as possible."

Tecna nodded her head and looked through the very long list of virtual locations. "Ah! Here's one, the Frozen Mountains, Jennifer whenever you're ready to start please head through that door."

"Ok, girls wish me luck!"

"You'll do fine!"

She walked through the door and looked around as the room began to change, there was a star-filled night sky and she appeared to be on a white-snow covered mountain.

"Jennifer, can you hear me correctly?"

"I can hear you perfectly,"

"Good, now I'm going to send a group of monsters near you and try to fight them off ok?"

"I'll do my best."

"Alright I'm sending them in now,"

The monsters surrounded her from all sides and they were much bigger then her little form, but even so, she kept on a brave face. "Magic Winx!"

After transforming she started her first attack on them, one of them had visible holes on its chest where her attack had hit it but, it didn't seem to faze him that much.

"Iceberg!" The next monster became trapped in ice and with no chance of escape whatsoever, but that didn't mean that she was done.

Jennifer formed crystal disks and throwed them at the remaining enemies which cutted through their stomachs like butter, finishing the first one that attacked her to begin with.

Once all of the monsters were dealt with, the scenery returned to normal and she was back in the simulation chamber.

"Excellent job Jennifer, you pass!"

The others ran over to her to congratulate her victory with smiles all around. "I did it!"

For a change they sitted outside for lunch and just enjoyed the day, until they had to get ready for the field trip and hoped that wouldn't take all day.

"It's a beautiful day today,"

Jennifer nodded her head but at the same time she liked the cold weather more still, the day was lovely.

"What are you eating Li?"

"Crispy prawn wontons with sweet chili sauce,"

"That sounds, really, really gross."

"Luna! I'm offended, how can you say it's gross if you never tried it?"

"She's right you know."

Luna sighed, knowing that it was rude to not try things before you judge them so she used her fork to take one wonton from Lily's plate and ate it whole, and to her surprise it tasted really good.

"Its, it's very tasty!"

"I told you so!"

After their lunch was over, the Lifeix Club headed back into their rooms to get ready for the field trip and meet up with the others at the schools courtyard.

"Is everyone ready for the trip?"

Everyone nodded their heads and immediately all of them were transported to the swamp. Everything about it was weird and yucky but at the same time it was beautiful.

"No one here can use magic so headmistress Faragonda told me to take your magic away for the time being."

"But Roxy, why can't we use our powers here?"

"Because it's too dangerous and we might hurt something here, so that's why all of you can't use your magic."

Jennifer decided to look at the flowers that were growing there and one of them had a sweet nectar-like smell, a deer slowly approached her and was prepared to run away if he felt like she opposed as a threat but she wasn't so, he gently smelled her hand.

"Good boy, see? I'm not going to hurt you. Do you like the name Kai?"

He bowed his head and started to lick her hand; she giggled at the sweet gesture and stroked its soft brown fur.

But Kai quickly stopped when he heard a noise coming from the nearby bushes, he ran over to them to investigate the sound and the poor thing fell backwards.

"Oh no, Kai are you alright?"

She checked to make sure that Kai wasn't hurt and when he seemed ok she turned her attention to the bushes.

She moved them apart and looked around but couldn't find anything, until looking down. The thing that was making a racket was just a white rabbit.

"That's what was making the noise? It's just a harmless rabbit!" Jennifer laughed as she got up to walk away.

But as she was heading back to the group the so-called _Harmless_ rabbit wasn't as harmless as one could imagine, its eyes turned a golden color and its white fur turned a darker color and appeared thicker.

'I'm in trouble!' She ran through the thick trees with Kai following not too far behind and tried to listen to her friend's voices, any voice that could be heard.

"LUNA! LI MING! HELP ME!"

They turned around when they heard their friend calling for them and all of them fell down when Jennifer jumped on them, making them feel surprised on what had gotten her so spooked.

"Jennifer, what's the matter?!"

"T… That rabbit tried to attack me and Kai!"

But they didn't have enough time to react, as the rabbit was closely in on them. That is until Roxy used her magic to save them.

She shot an apple green beam of energy that calmed the animal right down and when it was she smiled.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, we are Roxy! Thank you for helping us."

"I'm glad I could help and be careful next time, let's go back home."

She rounded everybody up and transported them to Alfea where the sun was beginning to set, Griselda arrived right on cue and looked around to make sure that all of the girls were there and they were.

"Good, your all here, now let the training begin."

"MAGIC WINX!"

Once everyone was transformed they started their attacks on Griselda, she shielded herself from every single one of them, until the full moon came out.

Jennifer dropped to her knees and screamed in pain. Everyone quickly stopped the training and ran over to the fairy.

"Jennifer! What's wrong?! What is it?!"

White frosted clouds appeared whenever she took a breath and she touched her left shoulder blade, the others guessed her glowing, icy blue tattoos were causing the problem but were unable to do anything about it.

"M… my, tattoos! Get me lavender water, quick!"

Griselda's eyes held big sympathy for the poor girl, so she curled her hand, "Here you go honey," a purple bottle of lavender water appearing in her palm. Handing it to her, she took it with a smile.

Jennifer wrapped her white teeth around the cork of the bottle and spitted it away when she took it off. She dranked the whole thing, a small smile appearing on Griselda's face as she watched her, finally, Jennifer handed the now-empty bottle back to her.

"How do you feel now Jenny?"

"Much, much better thank you everyone."

"How come your tattoos hurted so much?" One of the girls spoke softly to her, knowing that it would calm her down.

"Whenever the full moon comes out the Frozen Snake shows itself through my tattoos by glowing an icy blue glow and it hurts so bad that I have to drink lavender water at all times, otherwise I can't fight correctly, but at the same time my powers increase intensely."

Once Jennifer was unhurt Griselda continued the training and hoped that what she said was truthful.

"Vertigo!" An illusion surrounded Griselda and confused her for a moment, but she was able to defeat it and blocked the other's attacks.

"Tornado force!" Griselda used a powerful gold spell to stop the tornado from harming her and waited for everyone else to attack.

"Polar rose!" The beautiful crystal rose-shaped barrier protected her and stopped Griselda's attack, Jennifer was truthful about her increased powers.

"Enough! All of you did well, A+."

Jennifer, Luna and Li Ming joined the others for dinner and talked for a little bit before focusing back on their food.

"What's that dessert called Jenni?" Li said while pointing to the oddly shaped dessert on Jennifer's plate.

"It's called Krumkake."

"What's Krumkake?"

"It's a small round cone waffle cookie that can be eaten plain or filled with whipped cream, what's yours?"

"This is Sesame candy that's made with sesame seeds and sugar or honey pressed into a bar; it can be chewy to crisp. What's your dessert called Li?"

"Vanilla fried ice cream that's, fried of course!"

They laughed and talked about even more stuff, after dinner they headed to the library to do some reading.

They picked out a small pile and sat down on nearby chairs with their books in hand while enjoying the rest of the night.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears you give me courage._

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

I will now do fun facts if you guys don't mind and here's another one, I gave each of the girls jewelry that they have on their outfits when they transform: Jennifer has pearls, Luna has obsidians, Li Ming has moldavites, Calliope has Agates, Becky has ammolites, Leliana has moonstones, while Dalilah has morganites and Akemi has Axinites.

Thanks for reading!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	3. Chapter 3

Season 1 Verse III.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer smiled as she gripped another blank, homemade book with her trusty pen and began to write neatly on the first page.

'What new story should I write today?'

 _The Clover Field._

 _Once upon a time_ _,_ _there was an unlucky girl._

 _All she wanted was to be happy. So she went to a clover field._

 _She found a one-leaf clover, but she dropped it on the road._

 _She found a two-leaf clover, but it slipped into the shadows._

 _She found a three-leaf clover, but a witch hid it away._

 _She wanted to find a four-leaf clover, but she was too unlucky._

Once the storybook was completed Jennifer laid it down on her bed and headed into the living room. Luna was fixing a broken shoe with her gold thread while Ming was just reading a history book.

"Hey girls! Are there any classes today?"

Ming shook her head from side to side. "No, because it's the day of The Rose,"

"Oh, I see, well I have a lot of packing to do then."

Excusing herself, Jennifer went back into her room and neatly packed all of her clothes while packing all of her shoes in another suitcase.

She then carefully put her music box with her clothes and used the little spare space to put her two homemade books inside.

"There, now everything is ready."

After packing up, she headed outside of the dorm and walked down the hallway that leads to the courtyard of the school.

Some of the students had their luggage with them and they were saying goodbye to the teachers while the rest of them were probably staying at Alfea.

Luna and Ping caught up to her with their things in tow and hugged her before saying their goodbyes but Luna started to cry because she thought that they won't see each other for a long time, even though they were only going to go home for one day.

"Don't cry, Lulu! We're only going to go home for one day so don't worry,"

"I know, but it's just… hard to say goodbye."

They hugged one last time which was the biggest and the most giant hug that anyone could ever give before saying goodbye to Faragonda and the other teachers.

"Have a safe journey home and see you soon girls,"

The three fairies took the bus back to their kingdoms and once again said goodbye for the time being.

"See you guys later!"

When the bus's door closed the ice fairy looked at her home again for what felt like an eternity, even though it was only for three days.

'Home sweet home,'

She picked up her luggage and started to walk to the castle gates which were guarded by two huge snowmen.

"Welcome back Princess Jennifer."

"Thank you very much, it's nice to be back home."

They let her through the gates while still keeping a very watchful eye on any intruders that might try to sneak into the kingdom.

The people of Materia greeted their princess by bowing and nodding their heads, the village was a big place. There were fruit shops, vegetable shops a smith shop, a fish market, a bakery, a bookshop, homes etc.

She smiled brightly at her people while talking to each and every one of them before walking to the palace.

It has a gothic architectural style which is unusual for the kind of climate that they were living in right now.

Once the Princess opened the double doors to the palace two of the servants immediately brought her things to her old bedroom while she went off to find her parents.

Jennifer headed into the palace's library, as the doors open she was greeted with a crisp and cool scent.

"Mama and papa I'm home!"

The king and queen quickly dropped their books that they were reading to hug their daughter who they missed so, so much.

"Welcome home, my cookie."

"Welcome home, honey. You arrived safely I hope?"

"Yes, papa I did,"

"Good and how was Alfea?"

"It was great! I meet these two girls called Luna and Li Ming and I had so many classes."

"It sounds like you had a wonderful time there,"

She nodded her head. "I did. Thank you, mama and papa, for letting me go to Alfea,"

They hugged their daughter again as a way of saying you're welcome. After settling in the palace, Jenny went to the Chamber of Ice to meditate for a little while.

It was late afternoon when the ice and snow Princess returned to her home to join her parents for dinner.

"What are we having for dinner mama?"

"Bow tie pasta with sausage and tomato sauce,"

"That's my second favorite food, the first one being potato dumplings of course."

When dinner was through, Jenny went into her bathroom to take a nice long bath before heading to bed.

She switched on the ceiling light and lit some lavender incense, then turned on the warm water and got in.

She sighed as the stress of school faded away, as Jennifer washed her hair she couldn't help but think about her new best friends and how sweet and kind Faragonda was to her.

'Alfea has been great. Everyone there has been sweet to me but I feel that there is still one more piece to my heart that hasn't been filled yet, why am I talking to myself?!'

Quickly shaking the idea off she dried herself off and went back into her bedroom to put her pajamas on.

After getting comfy Cookie picked up Arabian Knights from her bookshelf and began to read to herself.

 _Once upon a time, there was a boy named Aladdin who didn't have any money for food and his mother was also poor._

 _Everyday Aladdin had to steal things so his mother and himself can eat but one day, he took his mother's wedding ring and planned to sell it to buy food._

 _Until his mother found out and said. "My dearest Aladdin, why must you steal for us to survive? I want you to make me proud and try to stop your thieving ways._

 _Aladdin took this too heart, so when she fell asleep the boy placed her wedding ring back on her wedding finger and went outside to think hard about his life._

Barely a full page in, she looked up to see that it was getting late. She sighed and lowered the book.

~.o.0.o.~

The next morning, one of the many servants that worked around the palace walked up to the Princess's bedroom and gave her door a few good swift knocks before speaking.

"Princess Jennifer?"

She snorted awake as her still tired eyes tried to focus on the voice who had woken her up from her very, very peaceful sleep. "Y… Yes, who is it?"

The female servant stayed behind the door as to not make her princess jump in surprise so she added softly.

"Sorry to wake you, Princess…"

The Red Rose Princess tiredly shook her head and quickly cut her off. "No, no you didn't! I've been up for hours!" Jenny stretched her arms out as her still tired eyes tried to remain focused until she rubbed them to get the sleep out of them.

"I'll be out soon."

The servant nodded her head before continuing on with her duties, leaving the Princess alone once more.

Jennifer quickly did everything at one time. When she was ready the ice Princess headed downstairs to join her parents for breakfast.

"Good morning mama and papa,"

Helena and Thomas smiled brightly at her, which made her feel even happier than she already was because today is the day of Alfea's 10000th-anniversary ball.

She told them that she might even meet the Prince who could spend her life with and blushed at the thought of it while starting to daydream about it.

"Maybe, my Cookie," Thomas laughed in a sort of funny way. "I'm glad that your mother and I already picked out your gown already."

Her dark red eyes gleamed brightly as a big smile crossed her face. 'They really have a gown for me?'

"Thank you so much, mama and papa!"

She hugged both of her parents and kissed them, they smiled while hugging their daughter tightly, never wanting to let go.

Jenny darling walked back into her room and when she opened the door, there was a beautiful dark blue gown waiting for her on the bed.

She held it in front of the mirror to see how it would look on her and smiled, it has an A-line skirt with a high front side slit with jewels everywhere.

Without wasting any time, Jennifer started to get ready for the ball. After finally getting ready, she said goodbye to her parents before heading through the portal to the school.

She was transported back into her dorm room, looking at the entrance from her balcony, the Specialists walked to the school.

'There here.' She thought.

One of the boys stopped to look up at the ice Princess, he was a little bit over-weight {130}. His eyes are gray and he has red hair with the sides of his head shaved, forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck.

Jennifer blushed but waved _hello_ to him with a smile before heading back inside.

Her cheeks turned red and she jumped up and down with a huge smile on her face, she couldn't believe it; _He_ looked at me! Her voice sounding excited even more than it already did.

"Jennifer? Are you there?"

It was none other Luna who gently opened the door who quickly ran over to her best friend.

"You're back! I'm so glad that your back home!"

"Me too! Lulu, I saw one of the specialists and he looked at me!"

She told her everything while the three of them walked to the school hall where the ball was held.

Everyone was there including Miss Faragonda, Roxy, Aisha, Stella, Flora, Bloom, Tecna and their husbands, as well as Griselda, Wizgiz, and Palladium.

"Everyone I hope all of you like the little gifts that we got for you."

One of the boys opened up the solid gold chest that had cute yellow eggs inside it.

They each handed them to all of the girls and the redheaded boy handed Jennifer one but he looked down as to not meet her eyes because he was shy.

"Thank you. My name is Jennifer and yours is?"

"X… Xavier, m, my name is Prince Xavier and uh, it's uh nice to meet you."

He tried his best not to sound like an idiot but when you're standing in front of a beautiful girl then it's hard not to.

"Xavier? That's a nice name."

"T… Thanks, w, would you like to dance with me?"

She giggled at his shyness and put the egg in her pocket for safe keeping, not wanting to open it now with everyone around.

"I would love to but how can we when you keep looking down?"

He sighed knowing it was true so he looked up and was in a trance with her beautiful dark red eyes and it was the same thing with his gray eyes.

 _So true funny how it seems._

 _Always in time, but never in line for dreams._

 _Head over heels when toe to toe._

 _This is the sound of my soul._

 _This is the sound._

 _I bought a ticket to the world._

 _But now I've come back again._

 _Why do I find it hard to write the next line?_

 _Oh, I want the truth to be said._

 _I know this much is true._

 _I know this much is true._

 _With a thrill in my hand and a pill on my tongue._

 _Dissolve the nerve that has just begun.  
_

 _Listening to Marvin all night long._

 _This is the sound of my soul._

 _This is the sound._

 _Always slipping from my hands._

 _Send's a time of its own._

 _Take your seaside arms and write the next line._

 _Oh, I want the truth to be known._

 _I know this much is true._

 _I know this much is true._

 _I bought a ticket to the world._

 _But now I've come back again._

 _Why do I find it hard to write the next line?_

 _Oh, I want the truth to be said._

 _I know this much is true._

 _I know this much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _Babe much is true.  
_

 _This much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _I know, I know, I know, this much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _This much is true._

 _I know this much is true._

 _I know, I know._

They looked deep into each other's eyes and for a moment didn't care about anything else but themselves.

"Xavier?"

"Jennifer?"

They leaned in closer and closer until their lips were almost about to touch, that is until that blasted Griselda ruined it by saying that the party will be over very soon.

"It's getting late but I'll call you so here's my cell number and thanks for a great time,"

"I had a great time with you as well and I'll definitely call you sometime."

He raised her tattooed hand and gently kissed it before taking his leave. Luna and Li Ming ran over to her with big smirks on their faces.

"What is it? Why are you guys staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face? Is my hair okay? Why are you guys staring at me?"

"You're in love."

She quickly shook the answer off, how could she love someone who she just met? "I… I'm not in love Ping and I never will be!"

Ping sighed and rolled her eyes while failing to notice that Jenny already left the hall to head back into the dorm.

Jennifer quickly headed into her room and locked the door behind her. She took off everything but set the still un-opened egg on her bed and went to take a long shower to collect her thoughts.

'There's no way I can be in love. There's no way…'

All of a sudden she had this weird feeling in her chest and immediately knew that Li Ming was right, she was right about it all.

'I… I'm in love with Xavier,'

The warm, crystal clear water dripped down on her mostly tattooed naked form and she loved every minute of it.

'I have to tell Xavier that I love him someday but for now I'm just going to relax.'

She returned to her bedroom and decided to finally open the egg, once she did sparkling white snow slowly fell on top of her. She smiled big as she tried to catch some of it in her hands and it was a truly beautiful sight to see. 

_Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

~.o.0.o.~

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You smile is the finest honey.  
_

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! today is my birthday, and I'm 23 years old now and I'm so, so happy right now you guys don't even know! thanks again for reading my story, because that's the best birthday gift ever and don't worry I will post We Shall Find Our Freedom once again.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	4. Chapter 4

Season 1 Verse IV.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer skipped down the hallways with a huge smile on her face and didn't care if the other fairies thought she was crazy because she only had one thing on her mind. She gave her best friends a group hug and told them about the good news. "I love Xavier!"

Luna and Li Ming looked at each other with knowing looks in their eyes since they knew that Jennifer was in love, to begin with.

The Red Rose Princess thanked the pair for supporting her in all of this mess and gave them another big, or another huge hug.

"You don't have to thank us at all… so, are you going to call him up later?"

Jenny bit her bottom lip nervously, her dark red eyes showing concern. "I… I don't know. I'm still trying to decide if I should or not but hopefully, I will."

She said goodbye to the girls and hoped that Faragonda would help her through these new feelings.

When she finally arrived at her headmistress's office she took a deep breath before heading inside and took a seat.

"Miss Faragonda I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Of course not Jennifer, what is it that you came to tell me?"

She looked down at her hands, teardrops started to fall on her knuckles and Faragonda immediately thought that it was her tattoos that were bothering her but she could see that it was something more.

So she got up from her seat and bent down next to the crying ice and snow fairy and took her small hands in her's.

"Tell me, dear, is it about someone special?"

Jennifer nodded slowly.

Tightening her hold on the small hands, she tried to convey how sorry she was. "About Xavier?"

Again, Jennifer nodded her head, feeling ashamed and guilty. "I'm just being foolish, I'm crying for nothing, but what else can I do? Loving someone is something a Priestess or Princess should never do."

Faragonda had a shocked look on her face, how could she say or even think that she was being foolish?

"Oh honey, you are not being foolish! You're just in love that's all and that's normal for a girl your age."

"How can it be?" She spoke softly with fresh tears still streaming down her face. "If the Frozen Snake will never allow such a thing to be so as you say it is?"

Faragonda sighed sadly, knowing that getting through to the fairy will be difficult but she had to try, for her student's sake and in a way for her's as well. "The Frozen Snake will always have his doubts, and even though he may not agree with it now he will try his best to understand it. Ok?"

Jennifer wiped her tears away and nodded her head. Her shame and guilt turned into a smile, that's something that Faragonda wanted to see come back to her face and hopefully, she'll stay smiling for as long as she lived.

"Thank you for helping me out Miss Faragonda."

"It was my pleasure, now go join your friends for breakfast and keep that smile up."

Again, Jenni nodded her head and went to the cafeteria. She slowed down to get some air into her lungs before taking her usual seat between them.

"Jennifer how was your talk with Miss Faragonda?"

"It was very comforting and helpful,"

When they took their seats, in music class the teacher that was going to instruct them was Musa, the fairy of Music and another member of the Company of Light.

Just as the others, she has white hair and her blue eyes are not as vibrant as they used to be but they're still pretty either way.

"Good morning class, today I want you to play the instruments that are in front of you and fill this whole room with magical music. All of you may begin."

They took the instruments and started to play beautiful, sweet music that made the Guardian fairy cry with delight.

"A+ girls that sounded amazing and well done!"

They had sometime before there next class starts so they decided to have a drink at one of Magix's cafes.

As soon as Jennifer sat down on one of the chairs she immediately called Xavier and hoped that he wasn't too busy to talk with her.

"It's ringing! What should I say to him?"

"Just take a deep breath and say what's from your heart."

She nodded her head and mouthed thank you before waiting for the Prince to pick up.

Xavier walked over to his bed to pick up his cell phone and answered to whoever was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Xavier? This is Jennifer and I was hoping that if… if you're not doing anything this Saturday that we could hang out in Magix? I mean if you want too?"

For a moment he didn't say anything and that made her worried. Maybe he doesn't want to go out with her after all?

"I would love too! So I'll pick you up at 5 and thanks for calling me."

She sighed in happiness with a smile and fell back in her seat with her tattooed hand resting over her pounding heart. "Great! I'll see you then and your welcome, goodbye."

When Jennifer hanged up both Luna and Li Ming couldn't help but tease her as put her phone away in her pocket and loved every minute of it.

"Oooh, Jennifer got a date!"

"Guys come on, stop it!" She said as she playfully smacked their hands while her whole face turned bright red from getting embarrassed.

"Ok, Jenny! Don't get excited, it's great that you two are going out together."

"And we're going to stick by you through it all."

She smiled again, she was so happy that she has friends like Luna and Li Ming. Once they paid for their drinks they used the school bus to head back to Alfea to start their next class.

Everyone headed into the school gym for gym class and the teacher was a woman with light green hair and dark green eyes.

"Good morning, everyone my name is Meg and I'll be teaching you how to do different gymnastics. First I want all of you to relax and try to do a simple cartwheel,"

Most of them did okay but for Jennifer, it was harder then it looked and she landed straight on her back with a thump as she thought that she got it right and some of the girls couldn't hold back a giggle when Li Ming helped her up.

"Thanks, Ping… Well, that was a disaster."

"You did alright Jennifer, most students have the exactly the same problem doing a cartwheel, A for effort."

Jenny gave her a nodded with a slight smile while gently rubbing her back with her hands in an up and down motion.

The girls met up for lunch and talked for a little while. Looking around, she noticed that the three girls that teased her were sitting at a different table.

'I guess cleaning up the whole school without any help must have taken their toll on them but I hope they're going to be alright.'

Finally, the trio headed to their final class of the day which was levitation class. The teacher there was a red female fire alien, her eyes were a striking yellow color and she had on orange lipstick.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Horatia,and I'll be teaching you how to levitate things into the air."

In front of them were small clocks that had different designs on them and they didn't look like they hadn't been used in a long time.

"Try to lift them up with your hands first and then try to do it with your minds, you may begin."

Luna and Ming tried it first and those little things were stubborn! It's like they were super glued to the desks or hammered down with nails.

However, with some nudging, they finally levitated them perfectly as did Jennifer. Then they tried to do it with their minds and with some persistence they worked fine, and before they knew it the clocks were floating around the room until they had to land back on their desks.

"Well done girls!"

Dinner wasn't bad, but one thing on Jennifer's mind was only Xavier and nothing else. This, however, worried Luna and Ming as they only saw her think really hard about something.

"Jennifer? Are you alright?"

She blinked her eyes then shook her head out of her trance-like state before returning to reality. "Huh? Oh, yes, Luna. Why?"

"Well, it was just that you were staring into space and we were worried but you're okay now,"

She smiled. "Thank you, and yes I'm fine."

When they got to the living room they watched movies for a little bit with buttered popcorn too.

"Here's a good one! Children shouldn't play with dead things."

Jennifer immediately and quickly shook her head from side to side, if there's one thing in this world that she hates the most is anything scary like bugs or rats.

"No way, if you guys want to have nightmares then leave me out of it. So I'm gonna go into my room instead, so see you guys tomorrow."

But as she touched the cold brass that leads to her bedroom the dark fairy and the storm fairy stood up in protest, leaving the ice fairy no choice but to turn around and listen to their argument.

"Oh, Jennifer, come on! This is the first time that we have actually hung out together and now you're saying that you want to bail out?"

"It's not like that guys it's just that I don't like horror movies or anything that's scary, that's all but if you two really want me to watch it with you then I'll only watch a little bit."

It wasn't even half-way into the movie and Jennifer already jumped out of her skin! She put her hand over her heart and started to breathe in and out fast.

'Come down Cookie, it's only a movie, just keep repeating that to yourself. It's only a movie, that's all it is, don't worry.'

She started to breathe in and out slowly before turning her attention back to the TV.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

I hope you guys enjoyed another chapter and stay tuned for more! Each of my have different nationalities, as you know Jennifer is Norwegian while Luna is Arabian and Li Ming is Chinese while Calliope is of course Greek.

Becky is American, Dalilah is Hispanic while Leliana is German and lastly, Akemi is Japanese.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	5. Chapter 5

Season 1 Verse V.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer woke up later than usual because she couldn't really get any sleep last night and didn't really realize it until Ping had to wake her up.

"Jenny? Jenny, it's time to wake up sleepy head."

"Mmhm, Li what time is it?"

"It's 7:00 am."

"WHAT?!"

Ping said that she was sorry for not waking her up earlier and the reason why was because Jennifer was thrashing around in her sleep so Li thought she needed the rest.

"I was?" She said while they walked into the living room and greeted Luna who was reading a book on the ground.

"Yes you were and that's why I wanted you to sleep a little bit longer. But its summer break so there's no problem with sleeping in once and a while."

Jennifer hugged her two friends with a big, happy smile on her face, luckily for them, it was summer break and that meant no classes so they hung out together instead.

They went to the museum of Magix to look at the many different artifacts and there were a lot of them.

"Look at this one. It's the Agador box that has the power of containing any spell or form of magic placed in it,"

The gold box shined brightly through its display case, it was such a beautiful box with carefully carved solid gold legs. "When Valter was finally defeated all of the spells that he stole from this box was put back inside it but the only one didn't, which was the spell of the Spell of Elements."

"That's interesting! Wow, the Winx Club defended the world so many times and saved so many lives. I hope that we can be as heroic as them one day."

Luna nodded her head "Maybe, who knows? We might be even better than them."

Li Ming looked down at her watch before looking back up at the others. "It's almost lunchtime, hey, let's go get pizza at this pizza restaurant and do some shopping."

Jennifer's eyes lit up at the word {food} and quickly headed out of the museum with Luna and Li Ming following close behind her.

They headed to the restaurant and ordered extra cheesy pizza with green peppers and mushrooms on it which tasted so good by the way. "So Luna and Li Ming what do you guys want to do after you two become full-fledged fairies?"

"I want to become a belly dancer and help people."

"Me too and I also want to have a fighting school of my own, but for now saving the world is the most impartment for all of us."

Xavier finally arrived at the pizza restaurant and Jennifer quickly got up from her seat then walked up to him with a big smile on her face.

"It's good to see you, Jenny. Are you ready for our date?"

"Yes I'am, girls I'll see you later."

They waved goodbye as the Wind Rider moved into the distance. Jennifer's arms were wrapped around Xavier's waist and laid her head down then closed her eyes.

"Don't get sleepy on me now."

She smiled again, shaking her head from side to side and asked him where were they going.

"We're going to a park and then I'm going to get you dinner."

"That sounds wonderful, oh and thank you Zavi for taking me out today."

He blushed at the cute little nickname and smiled to himself, he wanted this day to be special so after they were finished doing the two things Xavier secretly hid a necklace in his Red Fountain suit and waited for the right moment to give it to her.

They finally arrived at a quiet park and held hands while just talking such as asking where they were both from.

"I'm from a kingdom called Acigorin and I'm the Prince there along with my mother Queen Marian and my father King Joseph."

"Really, that's so cool! I'm from a kingdom called Materia and I'm the Princess there along with my mother Queen Helena and King Thomas, I'm an only child."

"I'm an only child too!"

Jennifer smiled as they both realized they have a lot in common than they thought, they watched the sunset while sitting on the cool green grass and it was a lovely sight.

"Sometimes sunsets make me a little sad."

The Red Rose Prince tilted his head slightly, wondering why she would say that. "Why? Sunsets are beautiful to watch."

"I know, it's just that it means I won't get to spend more with the one person that I care about the most."

He smiled lovingly at the ice fairy and held her hand again with all the love that he ever could give to her.

 _Do it damn it!_ Those words repeated into their minds over and over again, while neither one of them were prepared for it until they slowly closed their eyes and finally kissed for the first time.

It was slow, achingly slow, careful, heartfelt. They were lost in their own paradise and at last, they became the couple that they always dreamed of.

But their lips pulled away as they realized that the sun was gone and in its place were the big white moon and a night sky that was filled with many, sparkling white stars.

"Are you ready to go now?" She nodded her head once again.

"Yes, I'm ready."

The both of them rode out into the night to a romantic café in Magix city. Once their food was ordered they talked about different topics and even some were funny.

"One time when I was at the palace it was raining and the ground outside turned a dark brown muddy-kind of color, and as I played outside I fell face first into the mud!"

Jennifer covered her mouth with her hands while closing her eyes and began to laugh like a little school girl.

"T… That's too unreal! Did your mama get mad at you?"

"Well let's just say that it wasn't pretty."

She smirked at him with a gleam in her dark red eyes. "You got grounded for a month."

"I got ground for a whole year! But I got off early for good behavior." He smirked playfully with a wink.

She smiled again and touched his hand with her tattooed hand. Xavier always wondered what her tattoos meant so, he calmly asked her. "What do you're tattoos mean by the way?"

Her smile went to a sad frown as she let out a sigh, both not wanting to tell him but wanting to tell him anyway so she decided to tell him about her snake and holly tree tattoos.

"Before I was born, there was this prophecy that said that the great Frozen Snake will take its form into a tattoo on Materia's first born child with indigo blue ink, which completely covered my entire back, my right arm, and hand and the right side of my face. But even though it's a wonderful gift it's also very painful because if there's a full moon out into the night sky then the Frozen Snake will show itself by making my tattoos glow a light blue glow."

Xavier's heart broke in two, how could

Jennifer took another drink of her pineapple smoothie before continuing on. "Maybe so but it's the truth. When I was little and in school, I was teased all the time because all of the other kids said that I was a witch or that my tattoos were cursed."

Her eyes started to tear-up and finally, tears slowly dripped down her lovely face. "I would never hurt you, Jenny, ever."

They held hands again as she wiped her tears away from her face and smiled sweetly, lovingly at her prince.

"Thank you, Xavier."

"Your very welcome, Jennifer."

After dinner, they walked around for a bit before stopping at a quiet corner of the city. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift that he was saving for her before taking her hand in his.

"There's something that I want you to have."

She took the wrapped box in her small hands with watchful, yet, loving eyes.

Jennifer gasped, her dark red eyes going wide as she slowly opened the lid.

It was a beautiful flower-shaped necklace, it has a solid gold plated filigree base and six petals made of Swarovski arctic blue navettes with solid gold settings.

At the center of the flower is a Swarovski dark blue rhinestone.

The necklace must have costed a fortune because it was so polished and sparkling so much in the moonlight.

"Oh, Xavier it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

She gave him a slow kiss on his lips before pulling back, carefully taking the necklace out from its box she raised the solid gold chain over her head and easily put it on since there wasn't any annoying clasp to get in the way.

"You look lovely,"

Jenny darlings face turned a red color as she stared down at the ground with a small smile, just like Xavier had done when they first met at the dance. "Thank you, Xavier. It's getting late so we should head home."

The ride home was slow but wonderful at the same time, everything was perfect and both Jennifer and Xavier couldn't have been even happier.

"Xavier, thank you so much for hanging out with me and thanks for the lovely evening."

"I had fun with you too."

"Thanks, and thanks for buying me this necklace… did I say thanks already?"

"Yes, a couple of times," Xavier answered with a smile, still seated on his wind rider.

"Well have a good night, my handsome prince."

"Sleep well, princess."

They kissed once again which was just as passionate as the last time before pulling back and heading home.

However, Jennifer became surprised that Luna and Li Ming were waiting for her at the school's gates who greeted their friend as soon as she was in their sights.

"Girls look! He bought me this necklace! Isn't beautiful?"

"It's very lovely, but it must've been really expensive to get."

"Maybe, but either way I'll cherish it forever and ever."

Jennifer took a long and nice shower in her bathroom. The warm water slowly fell down her naked body quite nicely as the ice fairy was very thankful for the stress reliever.

She put both of her hands on the wet, shower wall and bowed her head with closed eyes. "Xavier, thank you."

In truth, she didn't know what exactly she was thanking Xavier for but to her, it didn't matter.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

Another one done and I hope you all love it. Thanks for reading!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	6. Chapter 6

Season 1 Verse VI.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

"Good morning, girls," Jennifer said while sitting in between Luna and Li Ming on the sofa.

"Good morning, Jenny darling! Miss Faragonda said that she's going to teach us about convergence magic in the simulation chamber today after breakfast."

"What is convergence Li?"

"Convergence is a spell that requires harmony within the participants. They must also focus on one point to do this."

"I see."

They eat outside again because it was such a beautiful day and plus it was less noisy. The sun is shining so brightly today and the green grass is swaying in the wind.

Jennifer covered her eyes with her tattooed hand to try to keep the sun off of them but it failed so she had to go sit in a nice shady spot by the trees.

Taking a sip of her Jasmine tea with her pinky out, a small, mischievous smile appeared on her face as she blew white snow towards Luna and Li Ming. It gently landed on their hair and their food and the Ice princess couldn't help but laugh as they both shot her a slightly, angry look. "Very funny indeed Jeni,"

"Sorry about that, but I thought that you guys might have needed to cool off for a bit."

They rolled their eyes before wiping the snow off of them and their food which was surprising because it wasn't ruined by Jennifer's little snow charade.

The trio headed straight for the simulation chamber and once again Miss Faragonda and Tecna were waiting for them, telling them that they hoped that the trio had a good breakfast and if they were ready for their convergence test.

"Yes we did Miss Faragonda and we're ready for the convergence test."

"Excellent! Please head to the chamber and Tecna will choose a location for you, and girls, good luck."

They headed inside and they were transported to a place with a single cherry blossom tree and a beautiful sunset appeared over the horizon.

Tecna spoke over the intercom. "Girls, can you hear me?"

"Yes Tecna, we hear you loud and clear," Li said as she stared at the cherry blossom tree as the blossoms swayed in the wind.

"I want all of you to transform and an ogre will be waiting for you."

Very loud footsteps shook the ground as the huge, ugly ogre approached the three fairies, a spiked club in his hand and yellow teeth to match this looked like the strongest foe yet. But as the saying goes, the bigger they are the harder they fall.

"MAGIC WINX!" The three friends immediately circled around him and held hands while feeling complete harmony with each other.

"Girls remember that we have to completely focus on this ogre or otherwise the spell won't work."

The fairies closed their eyes and they began to glow jet-black, snow white, and maroon. "THIS IS OUR CONVERGENCE SPELL! TRIPLE ENERGY BLAST, DISAPPEAR INTO THE DARKNESS FOREVER!"

Three animals that were made of their energy tightly wrapped around the ogre and began to squeeze the creature so hard that his body was nothing but a bloody mess, while his limp, lifeless head was the only thing left of him. While his blood splattered club sat next to him, now useless and abandoned.

Faragonda smiled proudly as she watched her girls revert back to their normal selves. Walking over to the control panel she talked to them over the comm. her smile never fading away.

"A+ girls that is convergence,"

To celebrate the special occasion, they decided to have a spicy chicken wing party at Magix, complete with delicious fruit smoothies. "We actually did a convergence girls! Isn't that amazing?"

Li had hot sauce all over her lips and her chin which in turn was of course very funny to Luna and Jennifer.

"Lily, you have hot sauce on your face. Here, use this."

"Xiexie."

"What does, Xiexie mean?"

"It means thank you in Chinese."

"I understand, hay girls, how about going shopping for a little bit before heading back to Alfea?"

"That sounds like a great idea!"

Their first stop was a shoe store, there were thousands and thousands of shoes that seemed to be calling the three fairies. After three hours they finally left the shop with seven or so bags completely full of different kinds of shoes all in different colors as well. Their next stop was a clothing store, as with the shoe store there were thousands of clothes just waiting and begging to be bought.

Again, another three hours had passed and the girls were walking out with even more shopping bags than before and it looks like that they would need some help carrying them, ah, but what is a fairy without her magic to aid her?

"Girls I think that we're going to get in trouble." Luna said as she pointed a finger over to the clock that was hanging nearby on a red, yellow and green light street pole.

"Uh-oh, girls we have to get on the school bus quickly and hurry up to our rooms without looking back."

Once they arrived back at the school with their luggage in tow they headed straight to the hallway that leads to their door but as just as Li Ming opened it just a hinge Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Girls it is late in the night! What are you going walking around the school at this hour?"

Jennifer, Luna and Li Ming looked at each other with very scared looks on their faces. "W... We were having a spicy chicken wing party at Magix and then we went shoe shopping for three hours. After that, we went shopping for clothes and that was another three hours."

"But by the time we looked at a street light clock outside it was already passed our curfew."

"And we will accept any punishment that you decide to give all of us,"

Miss Griselda was taken aback by the lightning and windstorm fairy's statement, but as the Head of Discipline at Alfea she has to be strict with the students otherwise everything will fall out of place and nobody will like that at all.

"We won't punish you." After quickly fixing her sharp glasses with her first finger she continued on. "But I will let you three off with a strong warning, is that clear?"

The trio nodded their heads at the same time while the two old women pulled up their glasses with their first fingers before Griselda spoke up once again.

"Good, now hurry along to bed because you girls will have to help to prepare for the casual dance tomorrow night which means no classes."

They all nodded their heads before heading inside and without looking back. Faragonda and Griselda walked down the hall, the fairy shaking her head.

"What are we going to do with those girls?"

Griselda placed her hands behind her back until a smile formed on her rosy pink lips. "Those three remind me about the Winx so much."

Faragonda nodded her head with a smile on her lips as well as they headed to their bedrooms. 'They really do.'

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

All of the girls have an object/color attached to them; roses, storybooks, crayons, snowflakes and the color red for Jennifer.

Calla lilies, magic lamps, tacks, crescent moons and the color blue for Luna.

Lotus blossoms, swords, lightning bolts, dragons and the color green for Li Ming.

Violets, jewelry, gemstones, diamonds and the color gold for Calliope.

Daisies, dumbbells, chokers, paintbrushes and the color orange for Becky.

Carnations, lipstick, doves, hearts and the color turquoise for Dalilah.

Borage, telescopes, space suits, stars and the color black for Leliana.

Magnolia, bunnies, chocolates, cupcakes, and the color pink for Akemi.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	7. Chapter 7

Season 1 Verse VII.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

 _Flowing freely, your ebony hair._

 _Like the night sky, scattering fragrance._

 _My heart, clamoring in my chest like a storm, you trifle with it._

 _Your pristine glance._

 _Like a feast, when you smile._

 _My thoughts disturbed, my breath._

 _Like opium, it drives me mad._

"What a lovely poem." Jennifer wondered through the halls of the school with a red covered book in her hands.

This morning she decided to explore with no destination in particular and all the while never breaking eye contact with the book.

She pasted the students who were either talking or looking at her but she paid no mind that is, until, the ice fairy bumped into someone.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and…"

"No, it's okay! It was just an accident. By the way, my name is Stella,"

The guardian fairy and teacher of Sunshine outstretched her hand with a sunny smile toward the freshmen student.

Jenny firmly grasped her warm hand and returned the smile as they shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you, Stella! My name is Jennifer."

"I know, Miss Faragonda told me all about you and your friends and I hope that you will learn as much as I did when I first went here. But don't forget to not blow up the potions lab if you want to make a different shade of pink,"

A giggle escaped her lips as she nodded her head. "See you later, and good luck with getting everything ready for tonight."

"I will and thanks,"

After waving goodbye she headed into the courtyard to help set the long tables, there were 4 or so of them and with the help of the others, they were placed in their proper places.

"That's done and out of the way, now all we have to do is set up the plates and goblets, then we'll be all set for tonight."

The checklist in hand, Griselda made absolutely sure that everything was set in their proper places and that nothing was out of order.

"Ok Faragonda, everything is in its place."

"Good, good, tonight's going to be a wonderful night."

Night had finally fallen, and everyone put on their best casual clothing for this evening. There were lights everywhere and piles of good, hearty food just waiting to be eaten.

"Well girls, I think this is going to be the best party yet."

Lu and Ping couldn't help but agree, however they could tell that their best friend was very upset about something. "Jenny, what's bothering you?"

"I just wish that Xavier could be here with the other boys."

What she didn't know was that Xavier already arrived and he quietly walked up behind her, a playful smile appearing on his lips as he covered both of her eyes with his hands.

She was startled at first but then quickly relaxed as she felt her prince's breath brush against her neck. "Xavier, it's you!"

"Your right my snowflake, I'm happy to spend time with you again. Would you kindly give me the first dance?"

"I would love too." She gripped his outstretched hand and took it in hers before heading to one of the grassier areas of the school.

Everyone was dancing, including Miss Faragonda who was dancing with Miss Griffin and they all had a great time.

 _If I had to live my life without you near me._

 _The days would all be empty, the nights would seem so long._

 _With you, I see forever oh, so clearly.  
_

 _I might have been in love before but it never felt this strong._

 _Our dreams are young and we both know, they'll take us where we want to go._

 _Hold me now, touch me now._

 _I don't want to live without you._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _If the road ahead is not so easy, our love will lead the way for us._

 _Like a guiding star._

 _I'll be there for you if you should need me._

 _You don't have to change a thing I love you just the way you are._

 _So come with me and share the view._

 _I'll help you see forever too._

 _Hold me now, touch me now._

 _I don't want to live without you._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _You ought to know by now how much I love you._

 _The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my love for you._

Just like when they first meet at Alfea they once again looked into each other's eyes and kissed for the second time.

It was slow and passionate just like their first kiss and it seemed like nothing could ever break them apart for even a second or an hour.

They pulled back to get some air into their lungs before smiling at one another. "I love you, Xavier."

"And I love you, Jennifer."

Not too far away both Luna and Li Ming were dancing together since none of the boys caught their interest.

"What to do the Waltz?"

"What's a Waltz Luna?"

"It's a type of dance where the first person leads the other. Here let me show you, 1 2 3,"

She stepped back as did Li and forward until they had a good rhythm going, she spun her around then Li did the same thing to her.

But suddenly stopped when Jennifer and Xavier were looking at the two of them, their shocked faces slightly annoyed the dark fairy. "What? I was just teaching her how to dance; you guys don't need to make those weird looks!"

"Sorry, it's just that you guys were getting a little too close to each other. That's all Lu,"

The ice fairy and the prince agreed then left the whole situation alone since it was none of their business.

Everyone sat down on the benches that were as long as the tables and they raised their goblets in celebration. "To friendship and love,"

"Cheers to that!"

"Cheers everyone."

"Cheers guys,"

The food was just as tasty and as yummy if not filling. Afterward, they watched the many beautiful twinkling stars in the night sky.

"Look! A shooting star, let's make a wish everyone."

They closed their eyes and made silent wishes in their hearts so that no one would know what kind of a wish it was.

Jennifer and Xavier walked through the halls of the school alone without any interruptions. "It's such a lovely night, isn't it Zavi?"

"Huh? Oh, yes it is, sorry I was paying attention to something else."

"What was it?"

"You and only you,"

A pink shade of color appeared on both of her cheeks with a big smile on her face and she looked up at the man that she loves so much in this whole wide world.

"Thank you, Zavi. But do you really have to go?"

He held both of her small hands without the intention of ever letting them go and smiled sweetly at the ice fairy.

"You'll be fine Jenny, besides I wouldn't want to keep the others awake late in the night."

"Oh, I'm sure that they'll be fine if we are quiet,"

He laughed. "Easy snowflake, we haven't even gone on a second date yet."

She thought about giving him the puppy dog eyes but instead getting a simple kiss will have to do, for now.

"I'll miss you and I love you,"

"I love you too, see you later."

Xavier gave her a goodbye kiss then went back to Red Fountain on his Wind Rider; she headed back inside the living room and stretched her arms out above her head. She sketched in her sketchbook for a little bit, her drawing turned out to be Prince Xavier with a wonderful smile and on the bottom left she drew her snowflake emblem.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

Here's another fun fact, the girls have different voice actresses from different parts of the world such as China, Japan, ect and why you ask? Well I want the series to be read like an actual TV series and not just a fanfiction because I don't want to leave the rest of the world out if that makes sense.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	8. Chapter 8

Season 1 Verse VIII.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer, Luna and Li Ming went for a walk in Magix. But they stopped at a local Witch bar and inside were many witches from Cloud Tower.

"Jenny, I think that we should leave."

"Why? I'm not scared of witches! Together we're strong, remember?"

Luna slightly tilted her head with a small smile, however; she still didn't feel like they were safe and just kept on walking slightly ahead of them.

But they didn't even make four steps as a group of four witches stood in their way, the three of them looked to be Greek while the other one appeared to be Scottish.

"Look at what we have here lads, tiny wee little fairies who think they'd win against four powerful witches?"

"Well, we're powerful too! Because we believe in ourselves and-"

"Held your tongue! Bubble stream."

The sapphire blue bubbles knocked Jennifer back words and she hit the hard ground, the sleeves of her dress slightly ripped up with nasty bloody scrapes on her elbows. "Why you little, magic winx!"

She stood up on her two feet with Luna and Li Ming joining her in on the fight, she shoot sharp icicles at the Water Witch and they hit her in her stomach. It cut into her skin, making her bleed however one by one Nancy pulled them out and continued to fight.

Dark yellow electricity ran through Pandora's outstretched arm through her fingers before shooting it to Luna's direction. The attack left her stunned but thankfully it only lasted for a few seconds so Li Ming stepped in for her.

"Twister of rage!"

The purple lightning bolt formed a strong tornado and sucked Pandora in, spinning her around and around in circles until it threw her straight into a wall, leaving an outline on the cracked wall.

A hand of black shadows grabbed Acacia in its fingers and as she struggled to get out of its tight grip it threw her down below on the empty street like a ragdoll.

"Y… You'll pay for that, blinding leaves."

The forest green leaves spun around the shadow and darkness fairy and sent her into a daze before temporary blinding her eyes.

"How dare you, ice spiral!"

She dodged the attack and made oak trees grow from the ground to trap Cookie. Even from above her head she still couldn't get out.

"Stone column," Calliope said as she forced stone columns to come out of the ground before slamming them into Li Ming, knocking her back a few hundred feet.

Jennifer touched the trees with both of her hands and in an instant they completely froze into a box of crystal ice before finally breaking apart into tiny shards.

The Witch and the Fairy faced each other, ready to fight again until Nancy decided to speak up.

"Ye little wee fairies are strong! I've never seen such strength in my life,"

"So are you. Why don't you say we call this a draw?"

"Ye put up a good fight lassie so we'll give you three a break today. Sorcerix Club let's go!"

When the Witches were out of sight the trio limped to the school's bus stop so they wouldn't have to walk to the school on foot and every single inch of their bodies was totally bruised from head to toe and even bleeding in a few places.

"Girls, I really hope that they won't cause trouble again for us because right now I can barely walk let alone walk."

"Me too, but the witches from Cloud Tower are known for causing problems for us fairies so we'll see them again for sure."

As they limped to the school's gates Flora, the guardian Fairy of Nature ran over to them and badly wanted to know what happened to her students.

"Flora it's a long story, so can we tell you in private?"

"Of course you guys can! Quickly let's get all three of you to the school hospital."

As the nurse brought them oils and ointments to fix up their wounds they told Flora everything about their fight with the Sorcerix Club.

"That's incredible! You three did a fantastic job of using your abilities to your advantage. I'm very proud of you!"

"Thanks, Flo, but I have a feeling that Miss Faragonda and Griselda would not agree,"

"Why not?"

"Because we broke the rules twice and our powers are gonna be taken away! Even if we nearly got killed for using it! That's not fair Flora. That's not fair at all,"

Flora brushed her hair back behind her right ear and her frown turned upside down when she remembered her time as a student at Alfea.

"When I went to Alfea I and my friends got into big trouble like you three did and one time Miss Faragonda had to take our powers away because Griselda told us that we had to clean up the whole school without them while the rest of the students went out to a concert!"

Ping was amazed and asked if they had to clean up the entire school all by themselves. Flo nodded her head as she gently rubbed rose-scented oil on one of Luna's knees but pulled her hand away when she started to jerk away.

"OWW!" Luna screamed, wincing dramatically. "That hurts!"

"I know that it hurts Luna, I'm sorry if it stings but that's the only way the oil can work on the skin."

Lulu sighed, knowing full well that there was no point on screaming like a little baby but she really wanted to hear about when the Winx first studied here so she tried to ignore the pain and continued to listen.

"If you guys haven't already met Stella then you would know that she became extremely lazy and didn't want to help Bloom and Musa clean up so as a harmless joke Bloom gripped her water bucket and threw the water all over her!"

They all laughed and had a great time learning about the fairy of nature's past and how she saved the world so many times from the Trix and from her many other enemies.

"Did you and Helia ever get married?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you and the Winx were finally done saving the whole world did you two ever get married afterward?"

"Oh, yes we did! But of course, Bloom and Sky were the first ones to get married. I and the rests were bridesmaids and Stella, oh boy don't even get me started on her. She quickly made designs for our dresses and Bloom's wedding dress but she kept us up all night with her noisy sewing machine and wouldn't let us get any sleep at all!"

"She did?"

She nodded her head and told them that their wounds were going to heal up nicely then told them to get some rest as she got up to leave.

They said their goodbyes to Flora and were ready to take very long naps.

Meanwhile, the Nature fairy went to Faragonda's office and told her everything about the Lifeix Club and the fight that they had earlier that day. Griselda was pissed off and couldn't believe what she was hearing but Flora was even more pissed off about Griselda, she let her be hard on her and the rest of the Winx for a long time but she will not let her be hard on those kids.

"But Griselda they fought really hard! Good god, they even had bruises and scratches all over their bodies and they were bleeding! Can't they get a break for once?!"

Griselda opened her mouth to say something else but before she could have gotten a word out Faragonda decided to let them rest for now.

"Flora if what you said is truthful then I'll let them be and besides, it reminds me of the time when you and the Winx caused trouble like that,"

A big smiled appeared on Flora's face as she too remembered that as well. "Even now I as grow older I still miss those times,"

The old fairy nodded her head with a smile as well "So do I, Flora, so do if there's something else you need then you can always come to tell us."

"Thanks miss Faragonda… I'll see you guys later then, sayonara."

Jennifer, Luna and Li Ming were having peaceful, wonderful dreams about the people that they love and hoped that it would never ever end.

It must have been a few hours or maybe more until all of the three fairies finally woke up.

The lovely white moon shined through the hospital windows and let its light through the room.

"How long have we been asleep?"

"I don't know, I just woke up at the same time as you guys."

Suddenly they heard soft sounding footsteps moving through the hallway and they stopped at the hospital door before opening it up and switched on the light.

"Griselda, it's just you! You scared us for a second!"

"I didn't mean to scare you three. Here, I brought you some food to eat and tea to drink and I hope that all of you will get some rest again afterward."

"We will and thanks again for bringing us our dinner,"

"There's no need to thank me besides…" Griselda pushed up her glasses with her first finger before continuing on. "You guys deserve it for your hard work today,"

She stood up to leave, her heels clicking with every step that she took on the tiled floor and closed the door behind her, leaving the three fairies alone again once more.

The Lifeix enjoyed their delicious sandwiches and hot green tea that was laid out for them very much.

"Li, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Lunette, you guys can ask me anything that you want."

"What was your childhood like as a little baby?"

"Mine? Um… it was just like anyone else's unless you're talking about how I was born then that's a different story."

Taking another bite out of her sandwich she slowly chewed then finished her story.

"My mother, empress Tai Fang told me that she tried many times to have a kid but she could never do it so one warm night at a festival my father emperor Mu Fang and mother were having a great time until unexpectedly a windy storm appeared out of nowhere! Then a single lightning bolt hit the ground with a tremendous force that it left a small creator in the ground and that lightning bolt was me."

Luna was amazed and said that it must have been such the happiest moment of her mother's life when she found her.

Ping nodded her head. "Yes it was but for my father, he didn't really accept it at first until he saw how happy my mother was and loved me just as much as she did. How were you born Lunette?"

"I was born on a full moon in my parent's small pond and they heard me crying before taking me into the palace to meet my older brother Prince Ali,"

After hours and hours of talking about their childhoods and finishing their dinner, they headed back to bed.

At cloud tower, things weren't so great because Calliope the witch of Stones felt scared and alone then she had ever been in her entire life.

Not knowing what was happening to her she opened the window of her dorm to get some fresh air.

White frosted clouds escaped her mouth with every breath she took, staring at the many beautiful twinkling stars in the night sky.

'For the first time in my life I actually feel bad for fighting with those three girls and somehow I feel like being a fairy is the right path for me,"

But that could never be true because her sisters would hate her for thinking such thoughts, at the same time she didn't really care about what they would think of her.

Immediately she started to form a plan in her mind and realized that she had to run away in the night while her three sisters and step-sister were still sleeping and go to Alfea uninvited but at least she would be able to tell Faragonda what was going on.

"Then it's settled so I better get everything ready,"

Calla quickly turned around when she heard the door being opened and to her surprise, it was Miss Griffin who walked inside of the dorm.

"Miss Griffin? What are you doing here?"

"I came here because I know that you really want to be a fairy instead of a witch and I understand that."

"You do?"

"Of Course I do, that's why I want you to choose your own path. Be it a witch or fairy,"

In the past, Griffin worked with Valtor until she learned the error of her ways and to make up for the horrible act she worked with Miss Faragonda, Oritel, Marion, Saladin, and Hagen.

"Believe me Calliope; no one can make your destiny, only you're the one who can make it as you wish,"

Feeling even braver then ever she walked over to her mentor and gave her a hug, slowly but surely Griffin hugged her back even though she wasn't the one for hugging anyone. As they pulled back from the hug Griffin gave her, her permission to leave Cloud Tower and that's what she did.

As soon as she left her three sisters and step-sister walked into the dorm room, and quickly noticed that the Stone witch, wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where did that annoying lass go to Griffin?"

"Don't have a bad attitude Nancy because I can easily make you do extra homework for a year and have you three in detention in no time. Anyway, I haven't seen her so I can't help you with that,"

The Water witch just rolled her eyes and went to her bed to rest for tomorrow with her step-sisters doing the same thing as well, ready for another day of messing with the Alfea fairies.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

Hi guys! There are no fun facts today I'm afraid but they will be back so have no fear! Thanks again you guys for reading for my story.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	9. Chapter 9

Season 1 Verse IX.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

After taking a final glance at Cloud Tower from a long distance Lia continued to walk toward Alfea and hope that the Lifeix Club won't attack her when they first see her.

As she walked through the Black Mud Swamp she could hear singing and laughter. "Where are those sounds coming from?"

She looked behind one of the dark trees and there was a trail of fireflies leading to someplace.

"Come with us Calliope,"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"We are the Undines and we live in a miniature underwater town made of bubbles."

"I think I read about you guys in a book, so that trail of fireflies was all of you?"

"Yes, that was us and we want you to have a place to sleep for the night. We'll turn into fireflies again and you can follow our trail of sparks to a quiet place in the swamp,"

Following their sparks, the witch of stones came upon a comfortable looking bed that was made out of pink flowers and the stems that held the flowers and they seemed to able to take her weight.

"Thank you so much! But aren't you guys worried that I might ruin the flowers?"

"No, these ones are very strong and can hold up to three wolfs if they wish. It's time for us to go but we'll see you in the morning, goodnight Calliope."

"Goodnight Undines, sweet dreams."

Sitting on the bed, Popi started to remember her childhood like it was a lightning bolt coming out of the sky.

Life on Isis was very wonderful and when she was little she used to play in the gardens or inside the palace and cause trouble for her parents.

By the time she was sixteen, she started to unlock her dark powers along with her three sisters and her parents arranged for them to go to Cloud Tower to further develop them.

She felt like she was on top of the world until her step-sister Nancy showed up and ruined everything for her.

Even if her parents wanted her to be a witch she secretly and always wanted to be a fairy instead.

She tucked into bed while finding a cozy position to sleep in and soon enough, she fell asleep.

The next morning Calliope heard the Undines talking again and went to investigate.

"What should we bring to Calliope so that she can be safe when traveling to Alfea Lusiz?"

"I think we should give her a yellow tulip and…"

Lusiz looked at one of the trees and could sense that their new best friend was watching them but didn't want them to notice her, as a playful gesture they quietly went under the swamp water and swam to her.

When she peered around to check on them they weren't anywhere to be seen and as she walked to where they were talking they jumped out of the water and scared the living daylights out of her.

"Hello, Calliope."

"Hey guys, nice entrance. Fantastic."

"Did we scare you?"

"Yeah, you guys did! I overheard that Lusiz wanted to give me something special?"

The little mermaids looked at each other before turning their attention to Lusiz who was moving a purple vase with the lovely yellow tulip that they had promised her.

"Thank you! This means a lot to me! No one has ever been so nice to me before, well my three sisters were but this is different and I suddenly feel happy, is that normal?"

"Yes. It always feels nice to be happy even if a witch doesn't experience it often,"

After packing up her belongings and getting ready to leave she walked up to her friends, bending down to meet their eyes and tried so hard not to feel sad at the same time.

"I've never been good at saying goodbye so I'll see all of you soon I hope,"

"We hope to see you again soon too Calliope and we hope that you have a good time at Alfea."

Calla continued to walk towards the fairy school until she could see it in the near distance and ran over to the gates.

As she tried to calm her body down from breathing fast she stared at the school in amazement.

'I'm really here! This is really happening!'

However, she still wasn't sure if she should go in or not because of the fight that happened between her and the Lifeix Club but she decided to take a leap of faith and headed inside.

The three fairies noticed the witch right away and immediately got nervous, not fully knowing why Popi walked into the school like that.

"What is she doing here?"

"Maybe she wants to fight us again,"

"No, she would have attacked us fast when she even laid one eye on us."

Jennifer was excited because Calliope wanted to be a fairy instead, just like Mirta was once the witch of Illusions but soon turned into the fairy of Illusions and became good friends with the Winx.

Faragonda smiled warmly at the witch of Stones and greeted her when she walked up to her.

"Good morning Calliope, Griffin told me that you want to transfer here and learn to be a fairy instead. Is that true?"

"Yes, Miss Faragonda it is! And I hope that I can make it up to the Lifeix Club for all the bad things that I caused them."

When the both of them were out of sight Jennifer was touched by Calliope's statement and wanted to give her a chance to prove herself worthy of earning her Magic Winx.

Rain fallen from the night sky and completely soaked the blue rooftops as well as the windows of the old castle.

"I hate rain because it takes a long time for it to stop so everyone has to stay inside,"

Luna was sitting on a chair in their living room fixing one of Faragonda's shoes that got broken by mistake with her gold strings and one of her handy silver tacks.

"I'm bored too Lulu but we just have to wait until the rain stops. I have a great idea! We could have a sleepover and play pillow fights and play truth or dare,"

"That sounds like a great idea to me. What about you Jennifer?"

Jennifer said yes right away and went into the kitchen to get some buttery popcorn and diet soda.

As she got the items ready someone knocked on their door and as Li Ming turned the cold doorknob the person turned out to be Calliope.

"Calliope, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you guys were having a sleepover and I wanted to join you guys, I mean if that's okay?"

"Yeah it's okay, come on in"

As she headed inside she immediately smelled popcorn cooking and there were lots of different colored pillows of different sizes lying around on the living room floor and soon enough, Jennifer left the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn in her hands while Luna carried a silver tray that had four glasses of diet soda inside them.

"Calliope?"

"Hello Jenny, Li Ming said that I could join you guys."

She looked at Lulu who had a welcoming smile on her face and then at Ming who also had a smile on her face before returning to Kelly and she gripped her both of her hands while smiling as well.

"Welcome to our slumber party!"

Without knowing what she was doing the witch of Stones hugged the Ice and Snow fairy and didn't want to break the hug.

This surprised her as she didn't know that she was going to hug her but she accepted it anyway.

After pulling from the hug they sat down and started to play truth or dare.

"Luna, you start first"

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make the biggest heart that you can ever make with your gold strings"

"You're on!"

Gripping her tacks and plenty of strings she started to make the basic heart shape first then slowly but surely she made the biggest heart that Li Ming requested.

After some time she finally completed it and showed it off to the others who gave their approval.

"Wow, you did it. I'm impressed, lulu!"

"Thanks! My cobbler skills are unmatched anyways, now it's your turn Ping truth or dares?"

"Truth."

"Okay, do you like guys and if so then who?"

"To tell you all the truth no, I don't like guys because their perverts and all they want is to make love to us,"

"Not all men are like that."

"Yeah because my Xavier isn't like that and he never will be!"

"She's not saying that he is Jenny darling"

"I know but still it seemed like she was and I'm sorry if I sounded mean,"

They ate their delicious snack and looked at the TV for a little bit before getting the pillows and playfully hitting each other with them.

However, it was soon interrupted as the windows started to have thick dark green vines grow on them for no reason until they broke through and wrapped around the Lifeix but Calliope was left unharmed.

"Where are… are these things coming from!?"

A huge sapphire blue bubble floated above their heads and it engulfed them inside it, making them unable to move or get out.

"NANCY! LET US OUT!"

The Water witch only cackled, she really enjoys seeing the fairy squirm around like a trapped lab rat.

"And as for you little sister, how could you betray us for these things?!"

Kelly looked down at the ground for a moment, thinking about her words carefully before looking back up with the fierce look that she could muster.

"These _things_ are my friends! They made me realize that there is so much more to life than fighting with other fairies or witches and they taught me how to love because all of you never ever did!"

Nancy was taken aback, after everything that they all did together Calliope, was just going to throw it all away?! Nan's eyes glowed sapphire blue. "You'll die with them too! Water bomb!"

As the water exploded on her the other three witches took care of the Lifeix Club.

"MAGIC WINX!"

When they transformed they broke out of there bubble prisons and attacked the group of witches that messed everything up.

"Sphere of oblivion,"

Purple illusions of themselves surrounded every side and corner of them until they were all trapped as well.

"Twister Fury,"

The black gust blew Pandora off the living room floor and outside on the cold hard ground but it didn't faze her as she did her attack.

Dark yellow lightning bolts came out in a wave from her spreading arms and she watched with delight as the bolts shocked her former sister. It sent millions of electricity through her entire body, making her body shake and stay in place.

"Leave her alone! Ice attack," Three crystal disks targeted Pandora with the intention of slicing her apart but of course, she flew out of the way.

"Water catcher,"

The droplets of the rain on the school grounds had its water stolen from them, making the ground below it completely bone dry and Nancy used every bit of it to attack the three fairies.

She threw another three bombs of water at them which exploded in their faces and sent them flying back into the hard wall. Calliope watched in horror as her friends got beaten down and hurt so, with teary eyes she closed them and believed in her heart that she was a fairy.

"MAGIC… WIIIIIIIIIINX!"

She glowed with a golden light as a mix of cut polished gemstones and rocks wrapped around her body. The light became so bright that the others had to shield their eyes away but when it faded away they all saw her in her Winx.

"You've hurt my friends for the last time. Golden topaz!"

The golden yellow energy beam trapped the three witches in a golden yellow topaz, diamond-shaped cage and she pushed them out of the window, as their prison broke into pieces they too were bruised and bleeding like the Lifeix Club was.

"Why is everything so loud?!"

Faragonda appeared hovering over the fallen girls, her hair had mint green curlers and she was dressed in her night clothes.

"You three will be in trouble for hurting my girls! Now hurry up and go before I make you go,"

Not having the strength to fight back they just limped through a portal instead that would take them straight to their dorms.

The Lifeix Club returned to their normal human forms, feeling completely exhausted as well.

"I'm sorry about the mess that I made Faragonda,"

"It's all right we can always fix it. But you earned your Winx Calliope and I'm very proud of you!"

Calliope felt very proud of herself to finally be a fairy and she was even more happy that she has new friends to help.

"And I'm very proud of you three as well. Now get some rest for the party tomorrow night alright?"

They all nodded their heads and headed to bed right away. The fairies had won again, for now.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

Another one done. Here's another fun fact, the girl's kingdom's represent a different part of the world, such as fallows.

Jennifer's kingdom represents the Viking age.

Luna's kingdom represents the Mogul empire.

Li Ming's kingdom represents the Qing dynasty.

Calliope's kingdom represents the Athenian empire.

Dalilah's kingdom represents the Visigothic dynasty.

Becky's kingdom represents the USA {obviously}.

Leliana's kingdom represents the Byzantine empire.

Lastly, Akemi's kingdom represents the Kofun period.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	10. Chapter 10

Season 1 Verse X.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

Luna went to the Alfea's library to look for three different books and help with the preparations for the freshmen party tonight.

As soon as she stepped foot into the library it had many, many books and didn't know where to start looking but luckily, Barbatea the librarian was putting books back in their places not too far from where she was.

"Good morning Luna! How may I help you?"

"Oh, good morning Barbatea, actually I wanted to see if I can check out three books today."

"Sure, what kind of three books would you like?"

"Hmm… I want a book about Cinderella, another one about how to make origami and the last one red riding hood,"

"Let me see if we have them."

She walked past the many books that lined the shelves of the library and caught the three books that the fairy was looking for.

The Cinderella book had a light blue cover with the words {CINDERELLA} in gold letters.

The origami book has a white cover with different colored origamis on it while the last one has a red cover and a picture of a brown basket on it with a white cloth covering it.

"Here we are, and please remember to return them in one week"

"Thank you very much and I will return them on time, bye."

When she got back to her room she made jasmine tea and read the Cinderella fairy tale book first.

 _And as the Prince put the lost glass slipper on her foot he immediately brought her back to the palace to be his bride as well as the future queen of the whole kingdom._

 _Together they lived happily ever after as husband and wife._

She took another sip of her tea before picking the red riding hood book next, in a few minutes the book was done but she saved the last one after the party was done.

Looking up at the clock on the left wall, it said 8:05 AM so Luna hurried over to the cafeteria to get breakfast with the others.

"What took you so long?" Ping whispered as Jennifer and Calla looked at her then continued to eat their food because they didn't want to be noisy.

"I was reading two books that I got from the school's library and then I left the other one in my room,"

After breakfast, the Lifeix returned to their home and watched TV together. "Lunette, what are you doing over there?"

"I'm making origami figures here, wanna try it? It's fun."

They each took a different colored paper and started to make shapes and other things with it.

Jennifer made a white snowman while Ping made a red dragon and Calliope made a giant yellow diamond.

But Luna's origami was the most unique because it was shaped like a golden genie lamp and it even had a handle to hold it.

The others were very, very impressed at her skills and they wanted to know how long it took her to make stuff like that, the only thing that she told them was that it takes a lot of practice and with time everyone could make anything that they wanted.

Jennifer wanted to talk to Xavier since they hadn't seen each other in a long time and they didn't even go on a second date yet so she hoped that he wasn't too busy at Red Fountain to speak with her.

"Hello?"

"Xavier? It's Jennifer."

"Hey Snowflake, I was just about to call you to see if you wanna go on a date with me again… I mean if you're not too caught up in school work?"

"I'm never too busy for you Zavi! And I was just about to ask you the same thing as well. Can we go tomorrow because tonight is the freshmen party and I know that I'll see you there soon I hope."

"Yes I'll be there and I love you, Jenny,"

She told him that she loved him as well and that she'll see him soon.

As soon as she hung up the snow and ice fairy jumped up with excitement! She couldn't believe that she was going on another date with the man that she loves.

Everyone started to put up the decorations and the hanging lights that were going to light the tables were up in their proper places.

The tables were set as well as the benches, then the plates, the knives, the forks and the silver goblets were set as well.

Then the only thing left was the food which was right on cue as always.

"Guys, I think we did a fantastic job on getting everything ready if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, we did! The boys should be coming soon. Girls, I can't believe how fast this year went,"

"But we shouldn't worry because we have two more years ahead of us so we have to get our Charmix and finally our Enchantix to become full-fledged fairies,"

They were all excited as can be and couldn't believe that they had two years left until they graduate from Alfea.

They all hugged each other and held out their hands, promising to always be there for each other no matter what even if they all become Queens of their realms.

The party was going great and everyone was having a wonderful time dancing, talking and just being their self's.

"Luna, will you join me in a dance?"

Professor Palladium reached out his hand to her with a lovely smile, hoping that she would take it and she gladly did.

But now Calliope felt left out because everyone else was dancing together except her until Mirta the fairy of Illusions offered her to dance with her and she, of course, accepted it in a fast heartbeat.

After the dance was over Jennifer, was sitting alone next to one of the trees in the school's forest while looking at the many twinkling stars.

"Why are you here by yourself Snowflake?"

"I'm looking at the stars and I'm thinking."

Xavier sat down next to her with his legs crossed and looked at the stars with her.

Their hands intertwined together as they looked into each other's eyes, a twinkle appeared in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him with him returning it.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Xavier when we're away and I'll write to you every day to see how you're doing or if your too busy to read my letters then I'll call you instead, I mean…"

Her sentence was cut off with another kiss that her prince placed on her lips and told her that he was going to miss her too and said that he loves her so much while kissing her forehead.

Making her blush with a small smile on her lips.

She smiled at him before looking back at the stars in the cool, crisp night sky, and they sat there in a moment's silence until Jenny decided to break it.

"Xavier, do you ever want to have kids someday?"

He never thought about that before but he told her that he would love to have children someday.

"Oh, really?" Jennifer giggled uncontrollably, almost like teasing and he didn't like it at all.

"Don't tease me Snowflake."

When she shook her head he playfully captured his lips on hers and cuddled with her.

"I want to have kids too… with you,"

"Jennifer." Xavier's voice was soft and gentle just like an angel's would be, her angel.

She rested her head on his chest and quietly listened to his heartbeat while he wrapped his strong arms around her protectively, it was so comfortable that they soon fell asleep holding one another.

'Good night, my wonderful snow King.'

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

It's fun fact time once again, well not that much but when my girls transform they show _everything_ and when I mean that their breasts, nipples, ass and pussies are showing and nothing, will ever be censored and all of you shouldn't be afraid to show some skin! And another reason is because in Japan nudity is a sign of purity so like I said don't be scared to draw naked people.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	11. Chapter 11

Season 1 Verse XI.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

Calliope trained hard to become a fairy and learned as much as she could do at Alfea, she even made new friends so that was great.

She walked out to the courtyard and sat down on one of the benches, resting her cheek down on her knees. An 18-year old fairy saw how upset the Princess was and decided to talk to her.

"Fuck you doing out here?" Kelly opened her eyes to see another fairy standing before her, she has lime green hair that's shaved on the right side of her head but the rest was in a ponytail with a lit cigarette in her right hand.

Her skin was an apricot color with purple lipstick on her lips and she also wore a black shirt with black bands at the top of her arms and a matching mini skirt that has white skulls all over it with black high-heeled boots.

Her eyes were a sky blue color as well and she looked more like a witch than a fairy.

"It's a fucking mess out here, come inside"

Kelly shook her head because she needed fresh air but told her what was bothering her so much.

"I turned into a fairy."

The punk fairy smoked her cigarette, blowing the smoke out of her mouth again then placed a hand on her hip with a side smile. "That's good news… so why do you look like that?"

Damn it, she saw right through her. Was Calliope truly that bad at hiding things? The Princess told her that she was very afraid about what her parents would think about her being a fairy since their two other daughters were witches from Cloud Tower.

"So that's why you're sitting here by yourself like a loser. If your parents don't agree with you being a fairy then they just don't get you at all."

Calliope pondered this for a moment and knew that she was right, how could she tell them about this especially her father now that was the one who was going to piss himself.

She smiled as she thought about it, chuckling even.

"My name is Emersyn, by the way."

The name means brave and powerful; someone who is a leader which was very fitting considering she helped her out and thanked Emersyn for that.

Emersyn took another smoke then blew it out and smiled a little at Calliope while tapping onto her cigarette to let the grey-colored ash drop onto the grass. "No problem, hon."

Kelly looked at the old school but jumped when she was offered a cigarette by Emersyn, however, she kindly rejected it and asked her how long had Alfea being standing.

The punk fairy said that Alfea has been standing for centuries or maybe even more… well, that's what she heard anyway so it may or may not be true.

Calliope talked with Emersyn for three hours, getting to know each other like what their childhoods were and what they both wanted to do once they graduated from Alfea and became full-fledged fairies.

"So Calliope, do you like to read?"

"Yes! I love to read very much and in fact, I'm in the middle of reading a book called Cathedral Secrets by Furkanelli."

The large book has a red cover with a profile picture of Furkanelli on it and it must have 500 pages because it was so big and she wondered how the Greek Princess was able to read it without ever getting bored.

Inside was information, describing the archaic alchemistic writings on the walls that line the Notre Dame Cathedral.

She looked at the pages until she was finally on the last page before closing the book, Kelly's eyes widened in surprise and she looked shocked.

"Wow… that was fast!"

Emersyn smirked as she pushed the cigarette down onto the bench to distinguish it, the sizzling sound it made, made the Gemstone and Rock fairy get goosebumps on her skin.

"That's because I'm a fast reader. What are your powers Calliope?"

"I have the powers of gemstones and rocks, what about you?"

She rolled her sky blue eyes, not wanting to tell her about her powers but decided to get it over with so she could see that horror movie that she wanted to see at the movies.

"You're not going to believe this but its grapefruit."

Calliope held her breath in, she wasn't being serious, was she? No, she couldn't be. "Grapefruit? Like actual grapefruit?!"

When Emersyn nodded her head, Kelly just couldn't process it. 'That's kind of cool actually and I wonder if she's a Princess or not?'

Popi asked the punk fairy if she was a Princess but she shook her head and said that she's from Earth and transferred at Alfea to study how to make her powers stronger.

They talked for so long that they didn't notice that the sun was starting to set so they said goodbye to each other before going their separate ways.

Popi picked up her book and walked inside the old school then turned a corner until she was at her door room.

She closed the door and opened up her book but saw a piece of folded white paper fall out between the pages.

"What's this?" She unfolded the paper and the words on it said. _Never be scared of who you are_.

Calliope smiled brightly as she folded the note back up and placed it on her dresser before joining the others for dinner.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

Hi guys! I hope you all like it and I have another fun fact for you guys, when the girls are done transforming they saw quotes that are similar to how the Winx Club used to do it but their more longer.

Jennifer: "By the power and curse of the Ice Snake, I am Jennifer, fairy of Snow and Ice!"

Luna: "By the power and curse of the Moon, I am Luna, fairy of Darkness and Illusions!"

Li Ming: "By the power and curse of the Storms, I am Li Ming, fairy of Lightning and Tornados!"

Calliope: "By the power and curse of Precious Gems, I am Calliope, fairy of Gemstones and Rocks!"

Becky: "By the power and curse of the Arts, I am Becky, fairy of Paint!"

Leliana: "By the power and curse of the Stars, I am Leliana, fairy of Space!"

Dalilah: "By the power and curse of the Heart, I am Dalilah, fairy of Love!"

Akemi: "By the power and curse of Candy, I am Akemi, fairy of Sweets!"

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	12. Chapter 12

Season 1 Verse XII.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations._

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me, if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast._

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

Calliope walked through the streets of Magix, wearing a knee-length reddish-pink layered silk chiffon dress with matching strappy high-heels and her hair is in a low ponytail.

The pure silver earrings in her ears are in the shape of owls and finally, there is reddish-pink lipstick on her lips.

She walked past the shops until she spotted a nail salon, she looked down at her nails and she didn't even think about cutting them to make them shorter.

Her nails were still as long as a cat's.

'Time to change them.'

The Princess entered the salon and was greeted by a woman who was from Louisiana because of her southern accent.

Her hair is loose and she has on a dark teal skirt with a white blouse on top and ankle-length brown low-heeled boots.

She also has light pink lipstick on her lips.

"Welcome, darling! Please sit down."

Calliope nodded her head and sat down on the leather chair and looked around the salon while the blonde women went to get her tools.

The place has ivory tiled floors with a curved desk in the far right corner with a door behind it and a green potted plant sat next to the desk and the entrance door was placed on the other side.

There were two large windows on either side of the door while there are eight grey-black leather chairs including the one the fairy was sitting on and behind the chairs were eight mirrors with light bulbs attached to them that can be turned on but were turned off for now.

The lady came back and put on gloves before asking to see the fairy's nails which she did but the blonde shook her head disappointingly. "Darling, these are so long! I don't get how anyone could have long nails like these… well, I'm going to fix those right up."

Popi's face turned pink and closed her eyes out of embarrassment. 'Maybe I should have gotten them cut a long time ago?'

It took a long time but the fairy's nails became short and painted with light pink polish with two white accent nails. The accent nails feature thin strips of pink glitter and gems. There are even little pearls on one of her pink nails.

"Wow! There so beautiful, thank you so much Miss…?"

"Kaari, my name is Kaari, darling and yours?"

"My name is Calliope, and it's nice to meet you, Kaari."

She nodded her head with a sunny smile before taking off her gloves and threw them away in the trash bin then rang up the fairy's brand new manicure.

"Its 10.00 dollars darling."

Calliope handed her the money and said goodbye to Kaari before walking out of the salon with confidence.

Popi waved to Luna with a smile as she was fixing another shoe that had a hole in it, Lulu moved her tack that was in her mouth to the right and smiled back at the fairy with a nod because she didn't want to mess up.

She sat down next to the Cobbler and looked down to see what she was doing. "You changed your nails?"

The Cobbler said as she moved the tack to the other side of her mouth. "Yes, I did. Do you like it? I'm not too fond of pink or white myself but this these are excellent!"

She moved the jeweled nails into the sunlight and beautiful, dazzling colors shined off of them which immediately caught the attention of Stella who sat down on her knees and looked at them with excitement.

"These are so gorgeous Calliope! Where did you get your nails done?! Come on you have to tell me!"

"Well, I went into a nails salon in Magix and met this blonde woman named Kaari who…"

Calliope didn't have time to finish her sentence since Stella was already long gone, she shook her head, that's typical Stella for you she thought.

Popi sat up and dusted off her dress before heading inside of the greenhouse and saw Flora looking around for something frantically.

"Oh, Calliope there you are I've been looking around all over for you!"

"Why Miss Flora, what's the matter?"

The old fairy handed her a list and told her that she needed six specific items from a shop in Magix called {The Giant Gnome}.

They were as follows.

 _Dandelion flowers {2}._

 _Crushed ash tail {3 bags full}._

 _Pink, green and lilac purple potion bottles {6 different sizes}._

 _Cubed ice {another 3 bags full}._

"But Flora, that's going to be 40 dollars and I don't have that much left in my pocket!"

The old fairy of nature calmed the younger fairies nerves and said that she already paid for them and that she just has to go pick them up at the shop then bring them back to her at the greenhouse.

"Okay, I'll be right back then."

Popi quickly headed out of the school and rode a bus back to the city then stopped at the shop, it looked like a small brown cottage with a carved tree that has an unlit lamp hanging from its branch.

On the right side of it is a large molded window with the glass door on the other side and on display were things like crystal fairies and handmade clocks. Up above the shop was the words, The Giant Gnome with a fairy sitting on the gnome letters.

The whole shop was much, much different than the rest of Magix and it even looked out of place.

Calliope walked inside of the place and was greeted by the shopkeeper who was waiting for her, he has dark green hair that stops at the nape of his neck and he has emerald green eyes.

He was wearing a loose brown shirt with fitting pants and black shoes, he also has a solid gold wedding ring on his wedding finger.

"Are you Calliope that Flora sent?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I am and you are?"

"I'm Michael! Here are your things." The man handed her the items then waved her goodbye as she left his shop with bags in tow.

Kelly headed inside of the greenhouse and placed the bags on the table with a tired sigh and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Thank you, Calliope. You earned rest," The old fairy smiled proudly as the young fairy left.

'Stay strong Calliope.'

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears you give me courage._

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

Again you guys I hope you all like this and I'm running out of the things to say so I hope you guys understand but here are more fun facts. My girls have different religions and no I'm not trying to shove them down your throats and I don't have any problems with them so don't be scared.

Jennifer practices Anglicanism.

Luna practices Buddhism.

Li Ming practices Taoism.

Calliope practices Stoicism.

Becky practices Catholicism.

Liliana practices Atheism.

Dalilah practices Protestantism.

Akemi practices Animism.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	13. Chapter 13

Season 1 Verse XIII.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

"Jennifer, can you help me please?" Calliope called out from her bedroom to Jenny who was sitting in the living room drawing a rose, how convenient.

"Okay, hold on." She placed the drawing down and walked inside of Calliope's room, the fairy was at her desk trying to fix a small clock because the glass cover was torn from its hinges with the bolts scattered around the floor.

While Popi looked at the directions on a how to fix it with a screwdriver sitting in front of her crossed legs on the bed with a box of new bolts on her right side with the directions in her left hand.

"What happened here? It looks like an elephant came through!"

Jennifer shivered as she picked up the old bolts and placed them all on the table before sitting on the edge of the bed then grabbed the directions and told her what to do next.

Calliope twisted the bolt with the screwdriver and sighed as it was the last one finally. "Thank god… thanks, Jenny for helping me out." She smiled with closed eyes. "No problem!" Popi threw the old bolts away and placed the fixed clock on the wall with a smile before getting a call on her cell phone.

Picking it up, she answered who was on the other side. "Yes, this is Calliope speaking"

Her eyes widened in shock when the person on the other line was her mother, the one person who was the first to know about Calliope wanting to be a fairy instead of a witch and wondered why she was calling all of a sudden.

"Mother…? oh my god! Are you okay, why are you calling?! Is something wrong!?"

The Queen calmed her daughter's nerves and told her that everything was alright here and to not worry, she just wanted to call to see how her daughter was doing. Popi took a deep breath out then said that she was doing great and that she loves being here at Alfea so much.

"And your sisters?"

The fairy frowned and shook her head even though her mom wasn't in the room with her. "I… I haven't spoken to them since the night that I left but I'm sure that they are doing fine without me there."

"Oh, Calliope I'm sure that they miss you just as much as they miss you."

She rolled her eyes. 'I'm sure they are' Popi thought in her mind, how could they really miss her after she betrayed them out of the blue?

She smiled as asked how grandpa and her father was doing, the Queen smiled and told her that the old man and the King were doing just fine and that they miss _all_ of their granddaughters and daughters very much.

Popi sighed sadly at the { _all}_ part because she knew that her father didn't want anything to do with a traitor and her father was very hateful toward them so of course, he wouldn't miss her at all.

"I'm sure he's going to piss his pants when he finds out about it!"

The fairy gasped at what her mother just said but it quickly turned into a laugh when the fairy thought the same thing when she was with Emersyn a few days ago as did her mother.

"M-Mother I was thinking the same thing, oh, man that's so hilarious!" Popi continued to laugh until tears fell from her silver eyes until she forced herself to stop laughing since she didn't want to get an upset stomach.

"Anyway… I very happy that you called mother, I hope you'll call again soon and tell grandpa that I love him, bye."

Queen Diantha hung up the call then walked to the music room where the old man was playing with a few instruments.

He smiled at his best friend and asked how Calliope was doing at Alfea, hopefully, it was good news instead of a bad one.

"She's doing great and she told me to tell you that she loves you"

The old man smiled again but in the inside, he was so angry not at Diantha but at his own son, he knew that Calliope was scared that her own father was going to consider his own daughter a traitor even if she did nothing wrong.

How could he even think of doing such a thing?! And the other thing was that he could banish her or even worse, which sickened him to no end was that Apolo could have her killed. Kratos slowly breathed in and held it in for ten seconds before slowly breathing out, he always did that to clear his head.

"Should I tell Apolo about-…" Kratos shook his head from side to side.

"Not yet. Let's wait until Pandora and Acacia come back here from summer break,"

If his son even tried to do anything to his granddaughter he would hit him over the head with the golden flute that was in his hand. Kratos may look old but he still has a lot of care in him which Apolo apparently brushes over like it's nothing.

'What am I going to do with my son?'

Diantha nodded her head and turned around to leave but the old man stopped her and said. "Play an instrument with me a little bit, you need the break Diantha."

She turned around and smiled. "I would love too!" He gestured over to the empty seat next to him and grabbed a cello then they started to play lovely music that rang throughout the palace, filling the hallways which calmed the servants and they all smiled in harmony.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

So it appears that Kratos turned from the God of War into a gentle, old caring man who loves all of his granddaughters to death?

I'm just kidding guys! Ha, anyway I hope you all like this new chapter in the series and please tell me your thoughts on it but sadly I can't think of any fun facts AGAIN! So please forgive me for that, thanks for reading.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	14. Chapter 14

Season 1 Verse XIV.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

Calliope headed inside of the school's treasury where it's filled to the brim with solid gold coins, jewels, pure silver coins and everything else that anyone could think of. The treasury is a large room with a shiny white tiled floor but the walls and ceiling are made of grey which was very strange considering the rest of the school has a pink color scheme.

She looked at a beautiful solid gold egg that is encrusted with sapphires, rubies, emeralds and solid gold chains. "It's so beautiful! No wonder why the school has never been bankrupt."

The fairy looked at the pile of pure silver coins and took one in between her thumb and first fingers to examine the highly polished surface, moving it from side to side.

Everything here was so well taken care of Popi was surprised that any other fairies hadn't come in here but maybe they didn't know about this place yet. Kelly placed the coin back with the rest of the pile before standing up and headed through the door to her next class.

Her next class was Herbology, the teacher has dark brown hair that's tied into a short loose ponytail with a nicely trimmed beard and brown alchemy clothes with black leather boots.

He has a small scar on his left cheek and amber yellow eyes, he looked to be about in his early fifty's so he must have a lot of information about herbs and the like.

"Good afternoon everyone!" The students were talking amongst each other so he grabbed a spoon and tapped it on one of the glass vials to get all of their attention on him.

"Good afternoon everyone!" He said louder this time as the fairies looked at him. They all quickly stopped talking and all of them said good afternoon professor Kreag with smiles on their faces, ready for their lesson.

He smiled as he placed different kinds of herbs onto the very long desk in front of them, there were Lavender ones which was Jennifer's favorite ones, Chamomile, White sage, River mint, Cedar, Thyme, Cannabis, and Rosemary etc.

"Can anyone tell me what rosemary means and how it's used for?"

Calliope slowly raised her hand up in the air. "Yes, Princess Calliope?" Kreag said as he pointed to the Princess.

She looked at her friends for guidance who gave her thumbs up and confident smiles before looking back at the professor with a smile. "Rosmarinus officinalis or rosemary is a woody, perennial herb with fragrant, evergreen needle-like leaves and rosemary means remembrance in the language of flowers…"

The brunette nodded his head as he listened to Popi as did the others who were very interested in the subject, everyone looked at one another as she continued to speak.

"Rosemary leaves have a bitter, astringent taste and a characteristic aroma which complements many cooked foods and herbal tea can be made from the leaves also."

Kreag clapped with a smile. "Excellent! A+, well done."

Jennifer, Luna and Li Ming clapped with the professor and soon everyone was doing it which made Kelly blush, a smile forming on her lips.

The class learned how to make medicine, oils, spices, perfumes, make-up, and even shampoo plus other things as well.

Kreag raised his hand to stop the students and told them that the class was over. 'Finally, I'm so hungry now!'

The girls headed into the cafeteria for dinner and everything looked so delicious. There was roasted lamb, pork, ham, green beans, asparagus, chicken, oysters, shrimp, cakes, tarts, and pies etc.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen this much food in my life!" Ping exclaimed as she dug into a piece of seasoned turkey with two oysters as well.

Jenny has pork and green beans while Lulu's got chicken with five pieces of asparagus, Calliope has roasted lamb and a slice of coconut cake with vanilla flavoring.

The girls could barely walk because their stomachs were so full but it's a good thing that they have fast metabolisms otherwise the dinner was great and hopefully, the kitchen serves a light breakfast tomorrow morning.

Calliope decided to read for a little while since she couldn't sleep at all and learned more about gemstones.

She turned the pages and found a page about a gemstone called amazonite.

Amazonite is also known as the Amazon Stone. Amazonite is a light green to light bluish-green color gemstone, with a soft and attractive color that can closely resemble that of nephrite and jadeite.

It is sometimes erroneously referred to as {Colorado jade} or {Pikes Peak jade} because of its close resemblance. Amazonite's appearance is very distinctive with its grid-like, mottled, green and white pattern.

Amazonite can also exhibit a very faint sheen adding to its uniqueness.

Amazonite was named after South America's Amazon River, which flows through Brazil. It was believed that amazonite was found there long ago, but mineralogists claim that no green deposits of feldspar exist in Brazil's Amazon.

As a result, the stones were later assumed to be nephrite jade and not actually amazonite. Amazonite and other green feldspars do naturally occur in other areas of Brazil, just not in the Amazon River.

Amazonite is a variety of green microcline feldspar. The feldspars are a fairly homogenous group of rock-forming tectosilicates that make up nearly 60% of the Earth's crust.

Followed by the quartz group, feldspars are the most common mineral in the entire world.

Despite feldspar's fame to abundance claim, there are only a few varieties of feldspar that are considered to be gemstone quality.

The word {feldspar} originated from the German words, "Feld" and "Spath", which loosely translates as "rock that contains ore".

"I never knew that that's so interesting! I should learn about these things more often."

She turned the pages again and found some information about Grandidierite.

Grandidierite is magnesium aluminum borosilicate and one of the world's rarest gems. In fact, it is often listed as one of the top ten rarest gemstones and one of the most expensive stones in the world.

Specimens of grandidierite are rare even in mineral collections and museums. The name, grandidierite was bestowed to the mineral in honor of Alfred Grandidier, a French explorer, and geographer who thrice traversed the island of Madagascar; the place where grandidierite was first discovered in 1902 by French mineralogist, Alfred Lacroix.

The beautiful greenish-blue color of grandidierite comes from the presence of iron. Transparent grandidierite specimens were pretty much unheard of until the last few years when a new deposit was discovered in Southern Madagascar and some excitement was generated by a mere 0.29-carat faceted grandidierite gemstone from Sri Lanka.

In recent years, an extremely limited number of larger grandidierite gemstones have entered the market, which judging by the past century will likely be the only stones available for a long while.

The opaque material is cut cabochon and translucent grandidierite is faceted, usually with cuts that preserve carat weight, such as ovals.

It is very rare to see grandidierite with another shape or cut. Grandidierite gemstones weighing 2 carats or more are extremely rare, so large faceted gems demand very high premiums.

Popi kept on reading until she fell asleep on the open book, her head lying down on her arms. "Good night sleep tight Calliope."

Luna whispered to herself with a smile as she closed her door before heading to her own room for some much-needed rest.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

Another one is done and I hope you all have a good, happy school year! Here are some new fun facts made by a dear best friend of mine, Ruca honey this is for you!

My girls lovely pets.

Jennifer: a huge white polar bear as well as a few snow leopards.

Luna: a colorful peacock and a horse.

Li Ming: a dragon as well as a few small dogs.

Calliope: a dolphin and a cute rabbit.

Becky: she owned a Persian cat once but sadly it died of old age so she vowed to never get another pet again.

Leliana: she has a swan and a few wolfs.

Dalilah: a panther as well as a zebra.

Akemi: Ai has a cute panda and a koi fish.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	15. Chapter 15

Season 1 Verse XV.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

Calliope sat in her room reading the same gemstone book that she read last night and this time she was looking at two more gemstones.

Amber is the fossilized hardened resin of the pine tree, Pinus succinifera, formed mainly in the Eocene epoch of the Tertiary period, about 50 million years ago. Amber has been used since prehistoric times for jewelry, amulets and religious objects.

The most prized pieces contain inclusions of insects, plants or pyrite.

Yellow, orange and brown are the most common colors for amber, though rare blue amber is found in the Dominican Republic. The term {amber} has entered the English language as the color that is halfway between yellow and orange.

The clarity of natural amber ranges from transparent to opaque. Most pieces have bubbles or inclusions. When polished, amber has a resinous luster. Unlike most gemstones, amber is amorphous rather than crystalline. It is fairly soft, with a rating of 2 to 2.5 on the Mohs hardness scale.

While it is durable enough to have survived for millions of years, it is sensitive to acid, caustic solutions, gasoline, alcohol, and perfume. It will burn if ignited by a match, emitting an incense-like odor.

One of the unique characteristics of amber is that it is exceptionally light. It has a density or specific gravity of only 1.05 to 1.09. Amber is so light that it will float in salt water.

Amber's low density makes it difficult to imitate with glass or plastic, which have much higher densities. By way of comparison, the total volume of a 5-carat piece of amber is 2.5 times the volume of a 5-carat piece of zircon {one of the denser gem materials}.

Amber is found mainly in the Baltic region, though younger amber deposits are found in the Dominican Republic. The largest deposit in the world is west of Kaliningrad in Russia, in a layer of amber-containing clay about 30 meters below the surface.

There are large reserves of amber on the bed of the Baltic Sea and amber often washes ashore there after heavy storms. Other deposits are found in Sicily, Romania, Burma, China, Japan, Canada, Mexico and the United States.

Learning about gemstones were so interesting! It's a wonder she'd never studied them before, well she would have if she hadn't become a witch but anyway, she turned the pages once again and found a page about Bloodstone.

Bloodstone is a dark-green opaque form of chalcedony quartz with distinctive red spots. The green color is due to the presence of particles of chlorite or included hornblende needles, while the red spots are caused by iron oxide. The color is somewhat variable and some specimens of bloodstone have very little or no red spots.

Bloodstone is also known by the name heliotrope, from the Greek helio and tropos, meaning to turn toward the sun. Perhaps the color was reminiscent of heliotrope plants that were so called because they turned toward the sun. The name bloodstone obviously comes from the appearance of the red droplets being similar to blood.

The Christians attached special significance to bloodstone. According to Christian legend, when Jesus Christ was crucified, the dripping blood stained the green jasper at his feet, and this was the origin of bloodstone. Bloodstone was widely used in sculptures representing flagellation and martyrdom and was known at one time as the martyr's stone.

There are also some gemological myths associated with bloodstone. In the gem trade, the term blood jasper is sometimes used to refer to bloodstone. Many apparently reputable sources describe bloodstone as a form of green jasper, or as containing red jasper.

But according to the most authoritative sources, such as Schumann's Gemstones of the World, bloodstone is not a Jasper at all.

Bloodstone was the original birthstone for March but has been replaced by aquamarine. However, bloodstone is still regarded as the astrological gem for Aries.

You will most commonly find bloodstone cut into cabochons and beads. It was also traditionally used for insignia.

As she turned the page she got a knock on her door. "Calliope? It's Jennifer."

"Oh, Jenny it's open!" Kelly said as she closed the book and sat it on her lap as the Red Rose Princess opened up her door.

"Griselda said that training starts and to be in the courtyard in a few minutes."

The Princess nodded her head in thanks with a smile. "Okay, I'll be in the courtyard in two minutes." Cookie closed the door and headed to the courtyard. Calliope looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath before heading outside to join the others.

The fairies transformed and flew up the prepared to attack with Griselda getting ready as well. Popi was the first one to attack.

Attention, they've just entered a battle zone.

"Rock Blast!" She raised a rock from the ground and quickly shot it at the old women who grabbed it in her hand and crushed it into dust. When that didn't work Ping summoned a tornado to trap her in place.

Griselda was lifted off her feet however, she quickly raised her hand and dissipated the tornado then made a dome around herself to block Jennifer's crystal disks that shattered when they made contact with the apple green dome.

"Try this, sapphire shard!" A bolt of blue sapphires shot out from her hands and Griselda was just fast enough to dodge them but one of them managed to cut her cheek, blood slowly moving down it until she wiped it away.

"Enough! Training over, A for effort."

~.o.0.o.~

The girls returned to their human forms and high-fived each other with bright smiles on their faces.

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

Hay you guys. I know that this chapter is boring but please stay with me because the next one will hopefully be more interesting and only one more chapter left until it's off to Season 2 and here is another fun fact for you all.

Their favorite desserts.

Jennifer: Krumkake.

Luna: Sesame candy.

Li Ming: Vanilla fried ice cream.

Calliope: Extra Syrupy Tulumba.

Becky: Blueberry shortcake.

Dalilah: Strawberry or banana flavored taffy.

Leliana: Mango milkshakes.

Akemi: Okayama dumplings.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	16. Chapter 16

Season 1 Verse XVI.

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} carries as much weight as a mere feather's._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _I am living, in a manner more sweetly fragrant then having a dream while buried in a bed of millions of roses._

 _What must I do to be able to flap my wings and fly away unsullied from this world infested with ugly creations?  
_

 _Although I continue pondering alone in my cocoon, the crystalline starry sky is still so far away from me._

 _Do not touch me yet with those fearfully trembling fingertips, for a flower snatcher needs to display sweet hesitation._

 _You may touch me if you have the self-confidence to reach the deep depth of my breast.  
_

 _It's not like I believe in such things such as a Prince on a white horse._

 _The purity decorated onto the cracked glass case is from the hearts of the dying angels._

 _Every time when I awake again, it would be another 100 years passed._

 _I am a sleeping beauty, surrounded by briar, with a sleepless soul._

 _The eroded crown is in a drop of blood._

 _Ah, I think this present reality is the truth._

 _Do not leave yet this barrier created by the moonlight, for then I might become aware of the mistake I'm making._

 _Wanting to perish enveloped in your calming warmth, am I truly a sinful girl?_

 _I do not even know yet the meaning behind my softly flowing tears._

 _Do not speak yet those incantation-like words, for {love} weighs as heavy as metal chains._

 _Whisper to me in a tenor voice more tender than a father's, if you're prepared to snatch me away._

 _Make your oath now, with those trembling lips and the excitement of a hunter who gathers nectar._

 _You may sweep me away if you have the courage to pierce me all the way through the bottom of my breast.  
_

 _My dear, once you've captured me, make_ _sure never to let go of me._

~.o.0.o.~

Kratos rubbed his tired hazelnut tan eyes with a sigh as he finished his written letters to his granddaughters who were at the two schools and he made sure that the letters were from the heart.

He looked out the large pillared windows to see the sea, the waves were calm and cool while the moon shined it's like on the palace's golden walls. Smiling, he neatly folded the letters before walking out of his room and to the mail carrier who quickly went to deliver the letters in his ship and hopefully they would be delivered to the four girl's tomorrow morning or maybe even in the evening if they have classes.

He smiled as he removed his shoes and headed down the small wooden pier where a bank of a stream is located at the palace. Kratos sat down on his knees at the edge of the pier and scooped up the pure water in his hands before letting it fall on his face.

The old man sighed in relief with a smile as it cooled his face down as it did he remembered his childhood, his mother and father brought him to this very stream when he was 7 years old.

"Honey, if you come here every day at night and you look at the water it will show you, your future." Kratos got down on his knees and looked at his own reflection until it changed. It showed him to be a 21-year old man with a beautiful woman beside him, she has tan skin with knee-length black hair that was curled and tied into a bun.

Her almond-shaped, grey eyes have stars in them while her lips were tinted a peach color with matching eyeshadow on her eyelids. Her pleated gown is crafted of golden fabric and features a bodice draped with ivory white chiffon accented by a gleaming, solid gold medallion. She also has a white ivory palace crepe cape, embellished with golden Greek-inspired designs. The ensemble is completed with delicate sandals, solid gold earrings, and a wondrous headdress featuring a laurel leaf motif.

Seeing her took his breath away but sadly the water changed back to only show his reflection and listened as his mother continued to speak. "If you drink the water then it will give you strength and wisdom beyond your years."

Kratos nodded his head and scooped up the water before drinking a handful. The old man frowned sadly at the memory of his long gone parents until the stream changed to his current family that was in the old man's life. The old man smiled as tears rolled down his face before dripping down on the water, he wiped his tears away and stood up but groaned in pain as the old man's legs hurt from sitting on them for so long.

Kratos walked back inside the palace then decided to call it a night.

~.o.0.o.~

Calliope received a letter from her grandfather and was so happy that she opened it right away, completely forgetting that she had class right now.

It said.

 _My Darling Granddaughter, when each day dawns, I wish you, Joy._

 _When your spirit takes flight, I wish you Peace._

 _When you follow your dreams, I wish you, Hope._

 _When you are in doubt, I wish you, Faith._

 _I have loved you and your sisters when you were first born and I want you to know now that even if your father disowns you I would NEVER do such a thing to you as I love you too much to see you any differently._

 _I've never told you or anyone else about a stream next to the palace that my own parents took me to when I was seven and my mother told me that if you come here every night and look at it, it will show you you're future, that's how I knew about my beloved wife.  
_

Tears formed in her eyes as the letter told what her grandmother looked like and how kind and sweet she was before moving on to the next life.

 _My mother also said that if you drink from the water it will give you strength and wisdom beyond our years so my darling granddaughter, I hope you will do the same as I had done._

 _Lastly, have a wonderful time at Alfea my Calliope and know that I and your mother love you so much.  
_

 _With love Kratos the Spartan._

The Spartan wiped her tears away and kept the letter close to her heart then stood up, she folded it neatly before placing it in her pocket and walked out the door to her class. A big and bright smile on her lips.

'I love you too grandpa, stay safe and you as well mother.'

~.o.0.o.~

 _Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain._

 _I've been alone all day._

 _I wonder what you're doing right now…_

 _The memories I collect are precious treasures, making my heart wrench._

 _Ah, isn't strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate._

 _Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk my heart dissolves._

 _You're smile is the finest honey._

 _Looking up in the sky at Orion's ruby, in my very own planetarium._

 _Welcome back again tonight._

 _When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars._

 _Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky._

 _Ah, isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side._

 _On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage.  
_

 _Your smile is the finest honey._

 _I spread my wings wide and alight from heaven, like a star-filled sky._

 _I can be strong!_

 _Your smile is my very own honey._

~.o.0.o.~

Hello, hello! I know that this episode was super short but I wanted it to just focus on Kratos and his granddaughter and show his childhood.

I normally don't describe clothing because it slows the story down but here it flowed perfectly and the same thing will happen again in Season 9 however, I won't spoil it!

Here are some more fun facts for you guys.

Their favorite foods.

Jennifer: Potato Dumplings.

Luna: Arabian nights grilled herbed chicken.

Li Ming: Crispy prawn wontons with sweet chili sauce.

Calliope: Lemon wings.

Becky: Stake and eggs.

Leliana: Cheese egg omelet.

Dalilah: Juicy cheeseburgers with pickles and ketchup.

Akemi: Futomaki sushi.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	17. Chapter 17

Season 2 Verse I.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Luna was in her Cobbler store making a pair of leather boots for a costumer that wanted them in time for his horse riding.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

She turned around to see another customer was waiting for her, he looked to be Egyptian and of course, he was really cute.

"Hello. My name is Prince Akins but my friends call me Akins for short,"

"Hi, my name is Cobbler I mean uh, Princess Luna and I'm also a Cobbler but my girls call me Lulu or Lunette for short.

"It's nice to meet you, Luna,"

"It's nice to meet you as well,"

"Now what brings you to my Cobbler shop? Do you need shoes that need fixing or mending? Or maybe you need me to make a new pair for you?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me by making me a special pair of shoes and I heard that you can make lovely designs on them… is that true?"

"It would be my pleasure! Yes, I can make a lot of designs on them and what is your shoe size?"

"I'm a size 7,"

"I'll work on them right away!"

First, she made the right-sized soles and then made the gell or the cushion to make them extra comfy.

Once the polishing was done it was a very beautiful pair of shoes indeed, probably her best work yet.

They were made of emerald green silk and embroidered with golden thread in intricate designs; elegant birds and exotic plants decorated its sides and toe.

"Oh, my god! Those are so amazing! I love them, thank you very much, Luna."

"I… It was nothing really and I'm happy that you love them so much,"

Her cheeks flushed pink as she gave him the shoes with a smile but then a brooch flashed on her chest and she gasped at the lovely item.

"It's my Charmix brooch! I finally earned the second level of my progress as a fairy!"

"Congrats! Um… this may sound weird but could you show me how to make string pictures?"

She nodded her head as her eyes lit up from the excitement and she sat down next to him on one of the benches that were outside with her gold string.

She held her hands up a few inches apart, palms facing inward, then nodded at his own hands.

He mirrored her gesture. He reached out, hesitated for a moment, and then gently grasped her warm hands.

She gingerly spread his fingers and moved his hands a couple more inches apart.

Then she looped the gold string around his hands, draping it between his fingers.

"Okay, now I'm going to guide each one into place so try not to move so much ok?"

"I'll try not to."

It took some time but finally, she lifted his hands up and pulled them apart. A simple circle appeared between them.

Akins smiled happily at the new creation that they both made together.

"That's so cool!"

"It is huh, now I want you to try it by yourself."

The prince slightly frowned as he never made anything like this before but he mustered up the courage and tried to make the circle on his own.

A few hours had passed and Akins could make different pictures perfectly without the need of anyone helping him unless he was making the most complicated ones then he would need help.

~.o.0.o.~

"I missed you guys so bad and guess what I earned my Charmix!"

"That's great that you got your Charmix first and how did you earn it?"

As the Lifeix sat down on the cool green grass Lulu told them how she earned her brooch and that she met Akins for the first time.

"Then I made him a pair of beautiful shoes and taught him how to do tricks with my gold string and that's how I got my Charmix… girls, what have you been doing since we've been away?"

"I learned how to do back massages and how to surf,"

"For me, I worked as a fruit vendor in my parent's marketplace."

"I learned how to do Aromatic therapy."

As they walked through the halls of the school Faragonda was talking with four other fairies. "Hello, Miss Faragonda! Good morning."

"Good morning! Girls, this is Dalilah, she will be joining you on your vacation to the Resort Realm for one week"

Jennifer, Luna, Li Ming, and Calliope had puzzled looks on their faces as they all became surprised.

"The Resort Realm, so you mean that we're going to get the rest of our Charmix there because Luna already got hers in her homeworld."

"She did? That's the first time that I ever heard a fairy getting her Charmix in her home planet before that's… interesting but no, because all of you will earn yours in your own time. Two specialists will be joining you including Xavier and Akins as your bodyguards because fairies and witches can't use their magic in the Wildlands,"

"And that's why we have to get these brooches and bags for our next fairy level."

Faragonda nodded her head, as the four new girls introduced themselves to the group.

Dalilah introduced herself first and said that she was the fairy of love then Leliana was the second and she was the fairy of the galaxy.

Becky called herself the fairy of paint and lastly, Akemi was the fairy of sweets. The four friends were amazed at the other fairies powers; this is going to be a very fun experience for the already expanding Lifeix Club.

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer returned to her bedroom and decided to write another storybook or two to just past the time.

Sir Peterbecame the title of the story as the princess wrote it with her silver pen.

 _Sir Peter, Sir Peter, went out for a stroll._

 _Sir Peter, Sir Peter, put in a cage, had to hold it in._

 _Sir Peter, Sir Peter, needs to go right now, doesn't want to sin._

 _Sir Peter, Sir Peter, bagged and whisked away, before he found a toilet._

 _Good-bye, Peter. Good-bye._

After the storybook was finished she set it down on her bed and went to the cafeteria with the others for lunch.

"Are you guys excited about our vacation tomorrow?"

"We are but we have tons of packing to do plus we've got to train with Griselda again"

After lunch, the girls sat down on the grass in the courtyard, just relaxing and having a lovely time.

"So do you guys have anyone that you like yet?"

"Jennifer and I are seeing Prince Xavier and Prince Akins and I haven't gone out with Akins yet but Jennifer is going out with Xavier,"

"I haven't found a boy that I like just yet and Calliope doesn't have anyone yet either, what about you Becky?"

"Well I really want to have a boyfriend because I think their sweet and should be able to take care of one another and be faithful to the other"

"That's true but some guys can be nice like Xavier and Akins. Anyway, can you tell us a little bit about yourself, Dally?" She told them that she was from Earth or Miami and she's a cheerleader at her high school but since the fairy discovered her powers she wanted to move to Alfea to strengthen them and learn all that she could,"

At this moment the eight friends were happy to learn so much about one another and they were also happy that their new friend wanted to make her skills strong.

"Love disc!" The white disc was thrown towards Griselda but she summoned a bright green colored dome to stop it and continued the training with the others.

"Plasma tie,"

The green slime like-attack was headed straight for Jennifer but she formed a rose-shaped barrier made of ice shards to stop it then followed it up with one of her favorite attacks.

"Iceberg!" The Head of Discipline became trapped in solid ice with no chance of escaping that is until she broke out as a blue aura surrounded her before disappearing.

"Shadow hand!"

"Tornado force!"

The hand gripped Griselda tightly in its grasp then it threw her to the wind that Li Ming summoned and it spun her around and around but she quickly moved her hand above her head and the wind immediately stopped, she landed back down on the ground with a smile on her face.

"Well done girls, A+."

After the training was over everyone met up at a restaurant to have a big sundae.

It has strawberry ice cream, chocolate ice cream, and green tea ice cream.

There are caramel sauce, butterscotch sauce, and chocolate syrup.

Lastly, it has whipped cream, peanuts and a fresh yummy cherry on top.

"Dig in everyone!"

As soon as they put the ice creams in their mouths they were in sundae heaven and they didn't want it to be over.

"How did your training go guys?"

"It went very well, and we got an A+ for it!"

"That's good, besides that how was your day?"

"For all of us, it went fine."

After eating their dessert they went for a walk while just looking at the shops with different items in them.

"Xavier, I missed you very much and I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was at home"

"I missed you as well, and I looked at the letters that you sent me. They made me happy and warmed my heart when I think of you,"

"Xavier how sweet, thank you" She wrapped her hands around his back before leaning in to give him a kiss.

"I see that you're still wearing the necklace that I bought for you,"

He said as he took the four petal flower in his right hand before taking his princess's hand, the way that it shined made his heart even warmer.

"I take care of it every day and I almost never take it off unless I'm going to bed. I hope that I'll be able to give it to our daughter when she's older,"

"I really hope so too, Snowflake?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Her cheeks had a soft pink color to them as a big smile appeared on her face. She gave him another kiss and held his hand too.

"And I love you,"

Luna showed Akins another one of her cobbler tricks and it was very impressive as always.

She made a crown shape with the tiny jewels that decorate it and then she made a double heart shape, making both of them blush.

And for the grand finale, Lulu made a swan with flappable wings and a moving head.

"Wow! That's so amazing and cool! Where did you learn how to do all of those pictures?"

"When I was little, my father King Reza showed me how to make them with his tacks and he also showed me how to fix or make shoes, but the most wonderful thing was that I opened my own cobbler shop."

"So that's how you learned to make shoes huh?"

"Yep! If you don't mind me asking, how come you have royal yellow and gold eyes?"

"Oh, well my mother Queen Catalina had very, very special and hidden powers that she carried around with her for thousands of years or maybe even more but she never told me what those powers were so it's still a mystery."

"I understand, are your parent's nice?"

"Yes! Actually, they would love to meet you if you get the chance to come over to my kingdom."

"I would love to meet your parents!"

The night was lovely and magical and everything was so perfect that everything didn't seem to matter.

As they returned home, everyone said goodnight to each other and kissed their princes before heading inside.

When Jennifer was cozy enough she decided to write another book to go with the one that she made this morning and the title was.

 _The Bird of Happiness._

 _Once, a girl found a big box._

 _The Bird of Happiness was inside._

 _The bird would take her to Forever Land, or so she hoped._

 _Each box was smaller than the last._

 _In a cramped, dark space, she finally found her little bird._

 _But it was far too little, and far too late._

 _The bird was long gone._

 _It had met a painless fate._

 _The End._

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._

~.o.0.o.~

Hi everyone! You may have noticed that season 2 chapters 1 and 9 are gone well that is because I got them mixed up so they should be good now hopefully.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	18. Chapter 18

Season 2 Verse II.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Today Jennifer was super excited because she was going to visit Xavier at Red Fountain for the very first time and she couldn't wait to see the school.

"Freak!"

"Fatso!"

"Loser!"

Three boys who also come from the same school treated Xavier very badly and that made the snow and ice fairy pissed off, now they were going to get it.

"HEY! Leave my Prince alone or else I'm going to freeze you three in blocks of ice!"

She ran over to him and wrapped her right arm around his own arm, his smile started to return which made her happy too.

"Come on Xavier, let's go"

"Yeah"

As they walked away Jenny kicked her right foot backward and looked back with a smirk when a huge lump of snow fell on top of the three boys, now they were the ones getting laughed at.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Snowflake,"

"You're my Prince so of course, I would stick up for you!"

He smiled and kissed her every time they did it made her heart melt and left her knees feeling weak.

A golden yellow light appeared on her chest and it turned out to be her Charmix brooch.

"I can't believe it, Xavier, I earned my Charmix!"

"And it's a lovely looking one at that; it's a cluster of roses with a border."

Just like Xavier said, her Charmix brooch is a cluster of roses with a border around it and a snowflake-shaped waist bag. She gave him another kiss and together they headed to a small quiet park and they danced for a little bit.

"Zavi, do you wanna get married?"

"Yes, I do! But do you mean…"

"Right now? Mmm, maybe if you want too,"

He shook his head and smiled, she always knew how to make him smile no matter what and he loves her for that. "One day I will ask you to marry me and it'll be the happiest day of my life"

Jennifer nodded her head with a smile and knew that it was going to be the happiest day of her life as well. They kissed one more time before leaving the park hand in hand.

~.o.0.o.~

Meanwhile at Alfea Li herself was getting very nervous because she was going to take a test and to top it all off her childhood friend, Lei Fang promised to visit her as well.

"Oh, god Calliope what am I gonna do? I have two big problems and I'm already scared about the test enough as it is!"

The storm and wind fairy paced the floor, the heels of her shoes made a clicking sound every time she took a step.

Calliope shook her head because she didn't think there was any point of Li getting upset over things like this and it wouldn't help if she kept on thinking about it either.

"Ming, it's going to be alright. You just have to have more confidence,"

"I know, I know" She sighed. "It's just that I'm feeling kind of down."

"It's gonna be okay,"

She held her hand with a smile on her face, Calliope was finally happy that she could be of some help.

Li waited at the school gates and she waved to her childhood friend but there was something off about the guy she was with like he had this bad vibe around him.

"Lei Fang, long time no see!"

"Long time no see to you, Li Ming! How long has it been now?"

"Um, three years I think."

"That long? I thought it would be longer than that… anyway, Ping, this is my boyfriend Glenn."

"It's nice to meet you, Li Ming! Lei Fang told me so much about you and your friends"

"Yes, I'm sure she did. I have to go because my test is starting and I don't want to be late so if you'll excuse me"

"Of course Princess Li Ming, I'll see you later than I hope?"

"Yeah, maybe." Ming walked away towards Alfea with a disgusted look on her face. "If you won't act so creepy and weird around me,"

Her words rang quietly as she made her way through one of the hallways and into one of the classrooms.

"Good morning Li Ming! How are you doing today?"

"Apart from my childhood friends boyfriend everything is fine and how are you doing Miss Anya?"

"I am doing good now, as you know that you will be taking a two-hour long test without any magic to help you I hope you understand?"

"Yes, I understand it."

"Very good, you may begin now and good luck"

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest while her mind was racing as she tried to only focus on the paper that was laid out in front of her.

'You just have to have more confidence,'

She took a deep breath as she wrote the words letter after letter.

One hour had past and she was already halfway through the test which she was very happy about.

'I'm almost done! I can do this after all.'

Finally, her test was over and she put the pen down for good.

But that wasn't the only good thing that happened, her Charmix brooch took its place on her chest and it made her very happy as well as having even more courage than before.

Her brooch is in the shape of a lightning bolt that's decorated with moldavites with a lightning bolt-shaped hip bag.

"Well done Li Ming, you passed."

"Thank you so much, Miss Anya!"

"You're welcome,"

She couldn't wait to tell the others about her test and that she earned her Charmix!

She ran through the halls than to the school gym and she saw Becky doing pushups in her cheerleader outfit then she did three front flips and finally two cartwheels before getting a drink from her water bottle.

"Hay, Li Ming. How was your test?"

"It was perfect! In the beginning, I had trouble but I started to remember what Calliope said to believe in myself more and I passed!"

"I'm so happy for you! I would hug you but I'm covered in sweat,"

"It's okay, and thanks. By the way where are the others?"

"I think Li Ming is in the library and Jennifer is in her room talking with Xavier but I don't know where the other's is so, sorry about that one"

"It's alright and thanks."

She said goodbye to her and jogged through the hallways to the school museum and lo and behold Calliope was looking at Magix history.

"Calliope, I passed!"

Just like lightning she hugged her best friend and hugged her, knowing that she could go it all along. "I'm very proud of you Lily!"

"Thanks but if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have been able to pass it so I'm the one who should be thanking you, and I also got my Brooch."

"Hey, let's go have drinks at the Music Café to celebrate"

They headed through the magical portal and to their surprise they saw Bloom ordering a drink with the Lifeix joining her as well. Li Ming was handed a glass of iced café au lait by Calliope.

As she took a drink she instantly fell in love with it and by the time she finished it she wanted another glass of it!

"Go easy on those Ping because I don't want you to get sick."

"Well, if you put it that way then I won't have another glass,"

They smiled as they listened to the music being played on the wonderful interments.

"I could listen to the music all day,"

"Me too Li Ming,"

After finishing her drink she went to go see Lei Fang again to tell her what she was feeling about her boyfriend and hopefully she won't take it the wrong way.

"Lei Fang, can I talk to you in private please?"

"Of course you can!"

They walked over to a shady spot next to one of the benches and sat down. The fairy told her that she doesn't trust Glenn because he just feels… off but Lei Fang snapped at her and said that Glenn loves her and takes care of her.

She sighed, knowing that she should have kept those thoughts to herself and now she was very worried that she might lose another friend because of it.

But as Lei Fang got up to walk away she saw her so-called boyfriend flirting with another fairy!

Her face turned crimson with anger and she slammed her left foot down on the hard ground, it broke into a small crater with tiny pieces of the concrete moving away by the gusts of the wind.

"GLENNNN!"

She walked over to him then kicked him up high into the air with her left foot and then slammed him down on the ground hard with that same foot.

His nose was broken and bloody and he looked like a hot mess waiting to be cleaned up.

"We are through!"

And with that out of the way, she went to go hug her childhood friend and said thank you before being on her way.

Li had this sort of happy look on her face mixed with both confusion and surprise as she headed back inside.

"So Li, how did it go?"

"I think it went rather well. Did you guys start packing yet?"

"I'm finished packing but my sisters didn't,"

"Well, you guys better hurry up then."

She decided to head to the gym to work out and make herself stronger just in case if anyone tried to hurt her as well.

After the workout, Luna headed into her bedroom to take a nice, long and relaxing shower.

'I want to make something else for Akins… maybe a pair of boots or maybe a pair of sandals or no, I think a watch might be better than making new shoes."

Even after sitting down she still thought about the perfect gift for him and wanted it to be magical as well.

"Should I get him a watch? No, no, no! Maybe a bracelet… hmm."

Tapping her chin softly with her first finger she thought about it for a moment before finally making her decision. She gripped her Cobbler tools then quickly went to work. First, she crafted the gold band or base and made small {A's} around the sides.

Then, she carefully placed a heart-shaped locket on the top of the ring and on the front of it she placed a tiny round diamond on it.

Next, she put emeralds around the sides of the locket before finally putting a picture of herself inside of it then closed it.

"Perfect! I hope Akins likes it as much as I do."

Luna placed it in a purple ring box and tied a pretty black silk ribbon around it to keep it closed and called Akins on her cell phone to come to meet her in the courtyard this evening for a surprise.

At five, Akins arrived on his Wind Rider at the school and went inside to see that Luna was sitting on the fountain with the ring box.

"Hey Luna, it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you as well Akins. Here, I made this for you,"

"For me?"

She nodded her head as she handed him the box and watched with happiness as his eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much, Luna! I love it very much. I'll wear this right now,"

He gave her a kiss then sat down with her, she was very happy that he loved his gift that much and it made her heart melt with love.

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._

~.o.0.o.~

Thanks so much, you guys for favoriting and just looking at my story! that really means so much to me you all don't really know.

Here are some more fun facts and they are their favorite colors.

Jennifer's favorite colors are blue, dark blue, navy blue, indigo blue, white, red and sometimes green or olive green.

Luna's favorite colors are purple, dark purple, violet, lavender, black and sometimes light blue, pink or light pink.

Li Ming's favorite colors are maroon, piggy pink, rusty, crimson, Han purple, Han blue, and green-yellow.

Calliope's favorite colors are dark red, dark orange, golden yellow, yellow, orange, fire orange, gold, blood orange, amber, reddish-pink and sometimes black or red.

Becky's favorite colors are all of them.

Dalilah's favorite colors are pink, deep pink, pink lace, cameo pink, light hot pink, cotton candy pink, dark pink and sometimes white or silver pink.

Leliana's favorite colors are golden yellow, strawberry red, seafoam green, periwinkle blue, pastel orange, light pink, white, deep brown and sometimes robin egg blue or light purple.

Akemi's favorite colors are queen pink, plum purple, scarlet red, floral white, blue-green, teal blue, avocado green.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	19. Chapter 19

Season 2 Verse III.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Becky sat down on a chair in her dorm room while reading a fashion magazine and drinking apple juice.

Since she was a little kid she always loved to look at the beautiful models with their lovely faces.

"She's so cute! Her earrings are shaped into a bunny with pink jeweled eyes. I wish I could have those."

Taking another sip of her juice she flipped through the pages and seen another model with platinum blond hair just like hers and she has on this lovely red dress with a strap on her left shoulder.

"Wonderful."

She took one last sip of her juice before throwing it away then headed over to her desk to turn on her stereo and put the energy music loud as she started to dance around the room.

She giggled as she did a cartwheel, remembering how her mother taught it to her when she was five years old.

'Mom, I miss you so much and dad I'm so sorry for what I did."

When Becky was four she was playing happily with her yellow ball in the gardens until the ball bounced onto the frozen pond.

Her dad went to retrieve it but as he bounced it to his daughter the ice beneath him broke apart and he fell into the icy cold water.

"DAD!" The Fairies scream echoed throughout the neighborhood as the child quickly ran inside to fetch her mother, they pulled him out of the cold water but it was already too late. His whole body was white and frozen, his lips were a purple hue, his eyes were covered in ice and his mouth was frozen solid but it looked like they were trying to scream for help.

The art fairy hugged her father's corpse and cried so hard that her face turned red. "I'm so sorry dad! Please forgive me!"

Even after all these years she still relived that horrible memory and as she got older she couldn't help but get scared whenever winter came.

"Becky, can I come in?"

"Just a second,"

Turning off the stereo Bex, opened the door to greet Jennifer who was standing on the other side.

"Hello Jennifer, please come in." Closing the door behind her she sat on the edge of her bed with Jenny sitting next to her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I have this feeling that you're sad about something from your past and I wondered if there's anything I can do to help."

This made Bex confused and shocked all at the same time, how did she know about her father's death? Was it just a coincidence or did someone tell her from the start?

Either way, it would really help the art fairy out greatly so with a smile she nodded her head in agreement.

With a twirl of her hand, Jennifer made a small ball of snow appear in mid-air and gave it Becky.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jenni brought her finger to Becky's lips and watched carefully as she twirled her hand again but this time the snow melted to reveal a stunning scene.

It was her and her father in a small ice statue, she was still a teenager but she was holding her father's hand without any worry or pain at all.

They were also smiling without a care in the world.

Tears left her closed eyelids as she held the statue close to her heart, never ever wanting to let go.

"Thank you," Becky whispered but made it clear so Jennifer could hear her.

"There's no need to thank me."

She gave her a warm hug before being on her way, not wanting to spoil this precious moment any longer than the Snow and Ice fairy needed to.

It seemed like hours until Bex stopped crying, she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and placed the statue on her desk.

"Dad… I can finally be at peace now. I hope you're proud of me."

Her Charmix appeared on her chest and she smiled happily, finally after all of those years of sadness and torment she could be happy again.

She took one last glance at the statue before heading out.

When everything was quiet, her father's icy eyes almost seemed to shine with a golden light as if saying, _**I'm very proud.**_

~.o.0.o.~

Calliope was also in her bedroom but she was playing cards with Akemi and having tropical fruit punch.

"Calliope, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Well, um…" Akemi thought hard about the question that she was going to ask because she didn't want to upset Calliope and get on her bad side so she took a deep breath and said. "Do you ever miss your sisters?"

She held her breath and waited to see if Kelly would get mad but to her surprise, she didn't and answered the question honestly.

"I'll never miss them."

"That's so good to hear!"

Being truthful earned the Gemstone and Rock fairy her Charmix and she was finally happy to get rid of her sisters as well as step-sister out of her life forever.

They continued to play cards until Akemi got four in a row and won the game fair and square.

"That was a good game."

"Yes, it is! I enjoyed it very much and thanks for letting me hang out with you,"

"It was my pleasure and I hope that we can do this again soon,"

She smiled with a nod before leaving and thought about getting her Charmix brooch as well but she didn't know how so she decided to talk to Musa about how so got hers.

Still being new to the school she had a bit of trouble finding the staff quarters and had to ask one of the senior's for help.

"Thank you very much,"

Walking past the other doors of the teachers she finally found Musa's door and gently knocked on it, a minute had past and there was no answer so she knocked a little harder this time and this time the Music fairy answered.

"Hey, Akemi, I'm sorry that I didn't open the door because I was listening to music on my headphones and I couldn't hear you at first. Anyway, please come in."

"Musa, how did you get your Charmix?"

The Music fairy's head perked up as she closed her door and turned to face her student with a smile before sitting next to her on her purple sofa.

"I'd be happy to tell you! I first earned it by trusting my ex-boyfriend Riven with one of my worst enemies which were Darcy even though he was under a spell that was put on him by her, and at first I didn't want to see him anymore but then he helped me and everyone else when we were at the resort realm."

Musa still cared for Riven and hoped that he was happy with someone else that truly loves him for who he is because he has a good heart, she asked Akemi if the fairy ever heard about the Pixies.

"I think heard about them and Becky told the others."

With a nod, the Music fairy let her student be on her way and put her headphones back on to continue to listen to her classical music.

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._

~.o.0.o.~

Hello guys! I want you all to know that I love you all and hope that you are having a good day or night whenever you're reading this. Here are some more fun facts.

There favorite fruit:

Jennifer's favorite is apples.

Luna's favorite fruit are papayas.

Li Ming's favorite fruit is blackberry's.

Calliope's favorite fruit are mangos.

Becky's favorite fruit is coconuts.

Dalilah's favorite fruit is dates.

Leliana's favorite fruit is elderberry's.

Akemi's favorite fruit are kumquats.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	20. Chapter 20

Season 2 Verse IV.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Today the Lifeix were going to visit the Pixie Village and bond with one of them before going on their vacation.

They went through the Gloomy Wood Forest and seen the Village with many Pixies walking, flying, talking and running their shops.

"I wonder which ones will bond with us?"

Having a look around, they spotted seven Pixies who were running away from some trolls and unknowing where they were going they bumped into the Lifeix Club.

Looking up to see their faces, they bonded with the fairies in front of them. "Are you guys alright?"

"W… We're fine. What are your names?"

"I'm Jennifer, and these are my best friends Luna, Li Ming, Calliope, Becky, Leliana, and Akemi."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Lucy and this is Bunny, Crystal, Joan, Maria, Alice, Titania and Hana."

"It's nice to meet all of you as well! We're also called the Lifeix Club by the way,"

"So what brings all of you to our village?"

They walked around for a bit, just getting to know each other and told them about the vacation that the Lifeix were going too. Since they bonded with each other the Pixies decided to go along with them and hopefully meet their boyfriends as well.

~.o.0.o.~

Becky returned to Alfea to pack the last of her things such as her swimsuits, plenty of sunscreens, towels, her cell phone and lastly her chocolate.

"There we go. All set,"

As she zipped up her bags she heard a knock on her door and went to go see who it was.

Nobody was there but on the ground was a beautiful yellow sunflower as well as a note tied together with a red silk ribbon.

A small smile appeared on the fairy of paint's face as she took the gifts with her in her bedroom and opened the note, it was a poem.

 _Shall I forget the face of a bright sunshine?_

 _Whose beauty is comparable to an angel so divine?_

 _Shall I overlook your smiles that are so sweet?_

 _Just, a glimpse of you knocks me off my feet._

 _Shall I pass a day without seeing you?_

 _Or miss a chance to prove my feelings are true._

 _Shall I think twice to win your heart?_

 _Living without you will tear me apart._

 _Shall I not recall the way your hair dances in the summer air?_

 _And how your laughter warms my cold winter._

 _Your gentle breath swifts right through the autumn's call, shall I confess this love or wait until the next fall?_

 _Shall I hold your heart or will forever yearn for it?_

 _I long for the day our lips would meet._

 _Shall I live another day without saying how much I love you?_

 _Or shall I die as a friend veiling these feelings for you?_

 _Sincerely, Prince Ritchie._

Becky became breathless that she had to sit down on the bed. She never received something so romantic in her life!

Folding the note up and putting the sunflower in a glass vase with water Bex headed outside of the school to go to red fountain to see this Prince.

She was going to ask one of the boys if they saw him until one of them walked over to her and greeted her.

He has shoulder-length wavy dark brown hair, with its upper layer tied with two side bangs as well as a fair peach skin tone, turquoise blue eyes and of course a strong body.

"Hello, I'm Prince Ritchie and it's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, I'm Princess Becky. So, you're the one who sent me those little gifts at my door huh?"

"Yes, I was the one. I hope I didn't make you angry or offended in any way?"

"Oh, no you didn't! It was very romantic and very, very sweet. Thank you,"

As they walked around they got to know each other better and out of curiosity, the fairy of paint asked if he was going to the resort realm with her and the others and he said yes which made her very happy.

They knew that they've known each other for a short time but it felt like a special connection has been made between them and they didn't want to lose it no matter what.

"Ritchie thanks for talking with me."

"Me too and I hope that we do it again soon,"

Becky planted a kiss on his left cheek before waving goodbye and went back home.

A big smile along with a blush appeared on the girls face and that's not all that made it happier; she also got her Charmix too.

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi was in the cafeteria with Hana sitting on the table, a goblet that was filled with water stood on the other side of the Sweet Fairy.

Her elbows were on the table and she was deep in thought.

"Ai, how come you look so sad?"

"I'm just thinking about my childhood,"

"But why is it making you so sad because mostly childhoods are happy."

"Can I tell you?" The blonde Pixie nodded her head as she carefully listened to what the Princess had to say.

"When I was about nine I used to have insomnia and have horrible, awful nightmares that wouldn't go away until I was 14 but sometimes I still do have nightmares but not that much anymore."

She went on to say that when she does have nightmares she fixes a cup of valerian tea to help her get back to sleep.

Akemi wiped away the tears that began to form; it was always like that when she thought about those horrible memories.

Hana hugged her with loving arms as she wrapped her arms around the back of her neck with closed eyes.

The other returned the hug with tears dripping down her fair colored cheeks.

"It's okay Ai, no one will ever do that to you again... I promise,"

She didn't say anything but only nodded her head as they broke the hug and decided to quickly change the subject.

"So, why were those trolls chasing you guys anyway?"

"Oh, because they were causing mischief at one of the bakery shops and of course we tried to stop them but they nearly ripped our wings off!"

They giggled with a smile on their faces, now that was a sound that Hana wanted to hear more often and hopefully, it won't be the last one.

"I feel so happy now, thank you, Hana, for helping me with letting go."

"There's no need to thank me, I'm just glad that you have your smile back and it looks like you got your pin too."

Looking down at her chest she was right, and it made her feel proud to have earned it.

As she finished her water they went outside for some fresh air and to talk some more.

The wind was calm, making the trees, flowers, and grass move gently. The sun was bright and sent light everywhere it touched.

They sat on the grass under one of the many shady trees and relaxed, watching the white clouds roll by until Mia broke the silence between them.

"So, um… are you a Princess or something?"

Hana blushed and placed a hand upon her face, quite embarrassed. 'Seriously Honey, you really had to ask a stupid question like that to her?'

Aki, however, found the situation to be quite amusing. "Hey, it's alright, and to answer your question yes, I am a Princess and I'm from Kuritoro."

"What's Kuritoro like? Does it have Aliens and are they nice to everyone there?"

"So many questions."

She giggled but not in a mean way, she continued to tell stories about her homeworld and more about her happiest childhood memories as well as the bad ones but mostly the happy ones.

They talked for a few hours as the sun began to set and night time came. "Let's head inside and have some food because I'm starving,"

"Me too,"

The both of them got chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy on top, greens and water to wash it all down.

Hana picked up her silver knife with one hand while gripping a fork in the other and tried to cut her meat up but as she was small it was very hard. "Here, let me cut it for you,"

Akemi cut the meat into small pieces so the other could eat it without any problems and stabbed one of the pieces with the fork before moving it to her mouth.

"Are you really going to hand feed me?"

"Well, unless you want to pick up this heavy fork yourself then be my guest."

"No, no, it's okay just please hurry up and do it."

She opened her mouth just a tiny bit, but it was enough for Leliana to gently slip the fork in and back out as the Pixie swallowed the meat.

"You could eat the rest with your hands instead."

The blonde's eyes shot open as she nearly choked on her food. "What?! Why did you feed me then?"

"Because I thought it would be cute."

Hana gave an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes at her before returning her attention back to her food.

Akemi stared at the ceiling in her dark bedroom with her hands against her chest as she lay in the bed, deep in thought.

She tossed and turned until she finally drifted off to sleep. However, it wasn't a good dream, it was another nightmare.

She was running away from a shadowy figure who chased her with lightning speed.

"Get away from me! Someone help me please!"

Everything seemed to be in black and white with her face as well as her body slightly distorted as she continued to run away from this strange creature.

But she stopped when she realized that this was all a dream and nothing can harm her in her dreams so, she turned around and faced the creature head-on.

"Magic Winx!" After Ai transformed, she flew up and prepared her attack on this monster. "Dark chocolate ball!" She threw a ball that's made of hardened dark chocolate at it and the monster was hit hard in the stomach.

The monster hit the ground while clutching her hurting stomach with a shaky hand, in fact, her whole body was shaking in horrible pain and she even spat out blood before fading into ash. Akemi shot her chocolate brown eyes wide open then looked around the dark room however, there was nothing there so she hooked her legs over the bed and stood up.

"I hate nightmares… I'm very happy that I don't get them so often though." Heike walked into the door room kitchen to make valerian root tea to help her sleep again.

She gently blew the steam away since it was too hot then took a swig, it tasted lovely. And just like that the Princess was out like a light and as she was sleeping, Ai got her Charmix.

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._

~.o.0.o.~

Hay, hay! I glad that you guys enjoy my story and stay tuned for even more to come and once again, here are more fun facts.

My girl's English voice actresses/Singers:

Jennifer: Hedy Burress {speaking}, Christy Altomare {singing}.

Luna: Wendee Lee {speaking}, Lea Salonga {singing}.

Li Ming: Cassandra Lee Morris {speaking}, Mandy Moore {singing}.

Calliope: Mila Kunis {speaking}, Jillian Aversa {singing}.

Becky: Jon Taylor {speaking}, Jade Villalon {singing}.

Dalilah: Kari Wahlgren {speaking}, Zoe Colotis {singing}.

Leliana: Kristan Bell {speaking}, Melanie Martinez {singing}.

Akemi: Kim Mai Guest {speaking}, Cassidy Ladden {singing}.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	21. Chapter 21

Season 2 Verse V.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi was in a hurry to take a shower as well as brush her teeth, and then she dried her hair before brushing it with a wooden hairbrush.

She woke up a little bit later than usual because she was up from her nightmare and didn't get much sleep.

After putting on her clothes she gripped her luggage and quickly headed out the door.

She hopped on a bus and relaxed a little bit as she took a seat while putting her things by her side.

While she enjoyed the sights very much, she knew that it was going to take a little while for the bus to get to its destination so she reached into her backpack and gripped her headphones as well as her favorite music. Popping the disc inside her portable player, pop music filled both of her ears as she leaned against the window with one arm on it while she rested her head on that same arm.

She enjoyed looking at the lovely scenery and smiled when she saw little kids playing around with their parents keeping a close eye on them.

As the bus continued to go past the people she could have sworn she saw Nancy look straight at her! But maybe she thought that her mind was playing tricks on her and quickly turned away, hoping that it was somebody else instead.

The bus finally stopped at its location and as soon as Ai got off it the sweets fairy saw all of her friends waiting for her to arrive.

"Akemi, you finally came!" Leliana said as she helped the latter with her stuff.

"I'm happy to see you guys as well, so where are we going to stay at while we're here?"

"At hotels, of course, we've got three hotels to choose from which are the Gemstone suite, the Seabreeze cottage and finally the Moonlight reef."

Jennifer, Xavier, and Lucy took the Seabreeze cottage while the other's either took the Gemstone suite or the Moonlight reef and all of them looked very lovely.

The Gemstone suite has a first-class feel to it with the largest rooms. All the rooms have a basic white décor, a large mirror, and a comfortable, spacious double-bed.

The Seabreeze cottages are a small collection of water-top cottages. Each one has wooden décor, a wide-open terrace that lets people dive straight into the ocean and a canopy-equipped bed.

Lastly, the Moonlight reef rooms are small but comfortable. Each room has a blue interior scheme, an aquarium, and large ceiling fans.

"This room is so cute! Look, there are little fish swimming around Jenny."

Lucy flew around in a circle when she had her eyes on a yellow fish with blue eyes and matching fins.

"What should we do first?"

"Maybe we can swim in the sea or ride on jet-skis or play volleyball."

"I think swimming might be good for now,"

With a nod and a snap of her fingers, the both of them changed into their swimwear and already had sunscreen on all three of them

but Xavier could only stare at his Princess's body. Her snake tattoos completely covered her right hand, her arm all the way up to her neck then her right cheek. They completely covered her stomach and her back.

"Wow… that's impressive,"

However, the snow and ice fairy took that as a bad thing and turned around angrily with her arms crossed, thinking that her tattoos were a horrible thing.

"Hey… don't get mad I think that they're cute no, I think that they're beautiful."

Before she could turn around he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his body against her back while laying his chin on top of her head.

She blushed with wide eyes at the sudden hug. "X… Xavier? I, are you sure that my tattoos are beautiful and you're not just saying that?"

"I really mean it. I love you just the way you are"

She smiled and put both of her hands on his own, a smile appearing on his face as well.

"Well…" She broke the hug and held his hand with a bright smile. "Let's go for that swim,"

They ran toward the terrace and jumped straight into the sea together, the water was crystal clear and even Lucy joined in too.

They swam to a family of seahorses and one of them blew bubbles at the Pixie's little nose, making the couple smile.

Jennifer swam over to two dolphins and gently rubbed one head with her hand while the other one nudged its snout against her temple playfully.

Smiling, she swam up to the surface with the two dolphins following her. She took a breath with Xavier and Lucy doing the same thing.

She gave them a kiss with a huge smile on her face then got out of the water, the dolphins waved goodbye with their flippers as they watched their new best friend leave before diving back into the sea.

~.o.0.o.~

Luna and Akins got globs of vanilla ice cream in blows with silver spoons as they sat on a log and enjoyed the day.

"It's so nice and peaceful here."

"Yep… it sure is but this ice cream is so yummy!"

The Prince took a scoop with his silver spoon before having another spoonful, and then another and another.

"Don't eat so fast or you're going to g-"

"OW! Damn it, I got a brain freeze!"

He groaned as he placed a hand on his hurting forehead and tried to wait it out a little bit but the women beside him couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Very… funny… god, it hurts!"

It took a minute but the brain freeze finally went away and he could enjoy his ice cream once again. Unlike Akins, Luna ate hers slowly and enjoyed every bite until there was none left in her bowl. Setting it to the side, she scooted closer to the Egyptian Prince with a sunny smile which he returned.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"We could lie on the sand and relax a little bit."

"That sounds like fun,"

They headed to the beach with their beach towels in hand and laid them on the white sandy beach.

They smiled as they heard the gentle waves of the crystal clear blue water going back and forth across the sand.

It was calming and soothing while also being beautiful all at the same time, pretty soon the sun started to set and it left behind a lovely gold and orange glow.

They sat on the sand for a little bit more before picking up their stuff and walked along the beach while still looking at the sun that was going lower into the horizon.

"It's so pretty."

Akins walked slightly ahead of Luna while taking a look at the sinking sun before looking at her with a smile, their footprints appearing in the sand.

"Yep, it is."

~.o.0.o.~

Dalilah was sitting on the bed with her knees crossed and looked at the blue fish swimming in the built-in fish tank.

She smiled as it blew bubbles while moving its mouth up and down at the same time.

"What are you doing?"

Maria flew over to her and tilted her head slightly with a raised eyebrow at the strange creature that was swimming around in the water.

"It's called a Pomatomus saltatrix"

"A pomtamu saltatriax,"

"Or you can call it a bluefish if you want too."

Maria, was even more confused at the fish's name, should she call it the hard and complicated name that Dalilah said or call it a blue fish? She flew over to the tank that it was held in and looked at it hard before deciding to call it by its skin color.

"It's a nice blue fish"

She was very intrigued by the many types of fish that were in the world and asked Akemi about them. However, she didn't understand half of what the fairy was saying and wondered why on Earth did these fishes have to have the weirdest and complicated names ever? Like a Lutjanus erythropterus or a Dichistius capensis or a Kuhlia sandvicensis just to name a few. "Are there many fish on Voya?"

"Yes, a bunch of em… anyway, how come you never heard about fish before? Surely the other pixies have told you about them."

"Oh, um… well the reason why I never heard about them is that I didn't come from the pixie village originally."

"What do you mean?"

Maria explained that she was born on a planet where there weren't any sea life at all and even when she came to the village she didn't bother to ask the other pixies about them.

Dalilah nodded her head in understanding. "I see. Well, what's your favorite type of fish then?"

"The blue one"

She laughed. "Very good!"

~.o.0.o.~

Becky was in her Gemstone suite doing some jumping jacks and leg stretches while Ritchie was reading a book about dragons.

"Hey! Why don't you put that book down and come exercise with me?"

"Thanks, but I rather not"

"Oh come on! Exercising is good for the soul and plus it keeps you healthy and it's much more fun than reading some stupid book!"

Ritchie huffed in irritation and argued that exercising is good but books can help anyone gain knowledge and help to understand new languages from all over the world. He smirked and thought that he won the argument until the book that he was reading was snatched out of his hands by the paint fairy; a playful smirk crossed her face.

"Give me my book back!"

"Not a chance!"

Ritchie rolled his eyes but he made a playful smirk of his own, if she wasn't going to give the book back peacefully then he'll have to get it back by force. He reached for her stomach and started to tickle her. "S… Stop! I... I'm ticklish- stop! OW, I hit my h… head!"

She fell down on the floor with Rich still tickling her and didn't intend to stop. "Are you going to give me my book or should I keep going?"

Her face was red from all the laughing and both of her legs were kicking the air until she finally came through. "O… Okay! I… I surrender – I surrender! P… Please stop!"

"Good."

He finally stopped and smiled in victory as he went to fetch his book off of the floor while also making sure that Becky was alright before continuing to read the chapter that he was on.

Her chest was going up and down from all the laughing while tears were flowing down her cheeks and her stomach was hurting and she knew that it wouldn't be the last tickle fight that they would ever have, ever.

"Now that I know that you're ticklish I'll be sure to use that against you if you ever try to steal my books away from me again, got that?"

"A… As crystal!" She said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and went to get some ginger root tea from the table for her aching stomach.

~.o.0.o.~

Ping was sitting outside on the sand and stared at the many twinkling white stars in the sky while listening to the gentle waves of the sea.

"You couldn't sleep?"

Prince Nicholas said as he sat down on the sand with her.

"I didn't feel like it, that's all."

He chuckled. "Are you trying to get away from the others?"

She smacked his shoulder playfully. "Of course not! I just like seeing the stars"

He smiled as he looked at the stars with her too and watched as the waves rolled back and forth.

"I like seeing the stars as well, sometimes if a star is shining brightly then the others then I make a wish on it and hope that it comes true."

They smiled as they slowly reached for each other's hand before joining their fingers at the tips.

"Thanks for staying here with me Nick."

"You're welcome Li."

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._


	22. Chapter 22

Season 2 Verse VI.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Leliana woke up at the crack of dawn and smiled when she saw Jamie cuddling Alice in his arms, the both of them sound asleep. She carefully got out of the bed and quietly went into the bathroom to take a shower. After she came back into the bedroom the prince and pixie woke up together while rubbing their eyes.

"Good morning you two,"

"Good morning Leliana… what time is it?"

"It's almost 7"

He nodded his head and went into the shower too. Afterward, the three of them went downstairs to get breakfast.

However, as they ate Joan felt like something was off and excused herself from the table then headed outside.

She took a look around before taking a whiff of a strange scent that she didn't recognize and being the Pixie of Battles made her all the more concerned.

"Joan? Joan, what's wrong?" Calliope asked as she walked up to the pixie who had a concerned look on her face and by the looks of it, it didn't mean that it was good.

"This scent Calliope, it smells odd."

"What scent? I can't smell anything." She tried to smell again but she could only smell the sea and nothing more.

The pixie shook her head. "It's not something that any normal fairy or a witch could smell unless they've been on the battlefield for many, many years,"

"So you're saying this scent could be dangerous?"

Joan nodded her head yes as her eyebrows pointed downwards, something was up. "Maybe so but it has a strong wood smell and it's not coming from a fire anywhere that I can see, let's just head back inside for now."

As they headed back inside the gemstone and rock fairy became very scared and thought that it might be Acacia but at the same time why would she send a scent that only Joan could smell? Because she knew her sister would just attack right away instead of sending a signal first and she also knew that it wouldn't be any of her other sisters since they don't have the power of nature.

Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to think about these things now so she decided to leave things alone as they were… for now anyway.

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer and Xavier were lying down on the bed together hand in hand and they stared into each other's eyes lovingly while Lucy looked at the fish that were swimming in the water.

"You're making me so tempted..."

"How am I making you tempted when you're the one who's making me even more tempted?"

With a smirk, Xavier leaned in close to her and kissed her.

She moaned as the kiss went deeper and longer with his tongue entering her mouth. He gently pulled on her sleeves, making her red bra visible as well as her shoulders.

She did the same thing with his shirt, tugging it just enough to feel his back and she slowly brought her hand on his hairless chest, blushing as was he.

"Snowflake…" He said as he finally pulled back to look at her properly. "I don't think we should be doing this now"

"But it was wonderful!" Jenny said, pouting at Xavier's little jab.

"And if I remember correctly, there was someone here staying with us."

"So? Lucy doesn't mind if we're having a tender moment!"

The Red Rose Prince giggled, he really loved her but sometimes it's best to make the situation important even if one does not want it to be.

"Fine, you win! But one of these days we really have to be alone again soon."

"Fair enough Snowflake,"

They quickly fixed their clothes before anyone came into their room and kissed again but this time they didn't get serious than the last time.

~.o.0.o.~

Calliope was making a huge sand castle with carefully carved windows, towers, turrets and the entrance way was nice as well. She smiled proudly at her new creation and used magic to make sure that the ocean won't destroy it.

Afterward she went for a swim and swam over to a few corals that shined and sparkled beautifully in the sunlight.

'I can't get Joan's words out of my head if my sisters were really coming here then why hadn't they done so already? But if they are then I'll have to get the others ready.'

She turned around on her back and looked at the surface, her hair was moving along with her and sometimes it was getting onto her face. When her swim was over she headed back to the hotel to tell the others.

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer was on the ground and looked at all of the books that she had made so far.

 _The Little Princess._

 _The Clover Field._

 _Sir Peter._

 _The Bird of Happiness._

 _"I only have four books? Then, in that case, I need to make some more"  
_

 _She gripped a brown fountain pen and a few sheets of paper then began to write the story._

 _The Mermaid Princess._

 _A long, long time ago the Mermaid Princess fell in love with a human prince._

 _But for years, her love went unrequited._

 _Before long, she was old and decrepit, all alone even on the day of her death._

 _The poor, poor Princess of the Sea Kingdom._

 _Who'd ever want to become an ugly woman like her?_

" _I am yours, even in death."_

 _She felt like another one would be great so she quickly went to work on it._

 _The Goat Sisters._

 _Little sister wrote a letter, bah bah._

 _Big sister munched it up, bah bah._

 _Little sister studied her notes, bah bah._

 _Big sister tore them to shreds, bah bah._

 _Little sister wanted to read big sister the letter, so she fetched it from her sister's stomach._

 _But with big sister dead in a pool of amber blood, who is there to read the letter to? Bah Bah._

 _Even "true love" is quickly shredded by conflict._

"Now I have six books altogether Lucy"

"Can I read one of them?"

"Yes, you can, here, read The Little Princess one."

The pixie of Storytelling turned the cover and read the first chapter of the story then she read the second one and the third one until she was finally finished with it.

"This story is so sad but wonderful, a story to cruel, to beautiful to go untold."

"I'm glad you like it."

They took a look at her other books and it had the same sad but wonderful vibe to them which Lucy loved a lot.

After she read the first one then she read the other one and then the other until she ran out of the books that her bonded fairy made. Well, until she made more. They did other things like watch the fish move around while talking about their childhoods and how it was like.

When they were finished talking they looked at the beautiful sunset that was sinking lower and lower into the horizon. As it went down, the burning light of the sun got dull and it looked like a huge disc of orange and yellow. The sun's orange rays were mingling with the light blue color of the sky and it produced a vast contrast of different colors.

Jennifer pulled Lucy closer to her and hugged her with a smile that was never going to leave their faces. They didn't say a word to each other to not ruin this very special moment. Pretty soon the half-shaped white moon showed its face as well as the many twinkling, white stars.

The ocean waves rolled back and forth gently across the sandy beach and seagulls were chirping while flying around the night sky.

The scene was truly lovely.

When they heard the door being opened Jennifer and Lucy turned around at the same time to see the most stunning scenery that they ever laid eyes upon.

Xavier's arms, legs, back and chest were completely toned and strong looking, probably from working out but the most striking thing about it was that Xavier's stomach was flatter, maybe 119 pounds at the most.

A drip of spit dripped off of Jenny's chin and both of her hands were on her cheeks as she looked at her Red Rose Prince with lust in her eyes, she never saw anyone as handsome as Zavi was.

But for the sake of the both of them, Jennifer remembered to behave herself and tried so hard to not make Lucy go out of the door, lock it and throw him on the bed.

"You look so… so amazing."

"Thanks" Just like when they first met Xavier couldn't help but look down at the floor and smiled a bit.

She put her first finger under his chin and gently lifted up his head to show her smiling at him warmly.

He returned the smile and kissed her on the lips than on the forehead which made her smile again. A knock on their door interrupted their thoughts and smiled when Calliope peeked her head through the door before entering and closed it.

"I don't mean to intrude but there's something important I have to tell all of you."

"What is it Calliope?"

She told them how Joan smelled a scent that she couldn't and that she thought that it must have been her sister Acacia since she is the witch of nature and she told the others to get ready if Acacia really comes here to start trouble with everyone.

Lucy even smelled that same scent but she brushed it off as a normal smell and didn't think to tell anyone but now she regretted that very decision but Jennifer comforted her and gave her a hug to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll be ready, now let's try to get some sleep."

That every scent returned to its owner and Acacia smiled at her new information and went to tell her sister and step-sister about it. "Good work lass, now all we need to do now is to earn our Gloomix's and we'll face off with them again."

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._


	23. Chapter 23

Season 2 Verse IX.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Acacia and Pandora arrived at their home early in the morning so they could spend more time with their parents even though they may seem cold and uncaring, the witches still loved their parents with all their hearts.

"Do you think we should tell our parents about what happened to Calliope?" Acacia whispered to her sister as they walked through the great hall that led to their parent's throne room.

Pandora immediately stopped in her tracks, shocked and confused on what to say. What should they tell them? Can they say that their own sister turned to the other side?

Even if they did tell them the truth they would be extremely furious and try to start a battle with Alfea college just for that one reason alone!

"We have to tell them all the truth, even if they get upset they're going to have to understand it one way or another"

When they arrived the first thing that they noticed was that their parents were not on their thrones. They were standing side by side between the two structures, heads inclined to speak in hushed tones.

The arrival of their daughters and granddaughter's silenced their speech while they turned to look at them.

"Mom, dad, and grandpa we came here to tell you that Calliope."

"Has decided to be a fairy and has been studying at Alfea college for two weeks now and…"

Their father raised his hand, telling them to be silent but as they all know, that wasn't a good sign.

The two witches held their breath as they waited for their parent's response to this news but they just sat down on their thrones, their father's face was turning red by the minute and then without any warning, he slammed his fists down on the arms of his seat.

It was so loud and hard that the whole room shook with the force and even the beautiful crystal chandelier shook violently from the impact.

"You mean that our third daughter the one who plagued her loyalty to us has become a traitor!? PANDORA AND ACACIA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

They backed away quickly, fearing their father's wrath but as always their grandpa came to the rescue.

"SON, SHAME YOURSELF!" The Spartan shouted back with just as much wrath as his own son.

Their dad relaxed a little bit but he was still very furious. He rubbed his temple with his fingers while his eyes were closed as he tried his best to calm down while breathing in then out.

"You may continue loves."

They nodded at their mother before returning their attention to the trio.

"As we both said before Calliope, has decided to become a fairy and she's now called the fairy of gemstones and rocks."

The witches looked at their mother then at their father back and forth until their mom spoke up again.

"I see, well we should consider how to treat her achievement."

Her daughter's mouths hanging open in shock and even their granddad was surprised himself.

Their father remained silent throughout the whole conversation lest he has one of his temper tantrums again and listened to what his wife had to say about the matter.

"You two must be tired from your trip at Cloud Tower so go ahead and rest and I'll send one of the servants to tell you when lunch is ready"

The sisters nodded their heads before heading to their bedrooms.

Their rooms were white in color and the ceiling is decorated with blue dolphins jumping up in the air with the waves of the blue sea rolling below them.

In the two corners of the back of the room are the beds that have golden yellow colored blankets on them as well as cream-colored pillows.

The walls are cream-colored also while the floor is made of dark oak and on the side of the left wall are there dark cherry wood dressers as well as dark cherry wood wardrobes. Finally, on the other side of the room are a pair of glass doors that lead out to a big stone marble balcony that overlooks the mountains and the blue sea.

They kicked off their shoes in random directions which didn't matter to them since the maids were going to get them anyway and changed into something more simple before falling face first onto their beds and drifted off to sleep.

Much later, a female servant named Hestia woke up the two witches and noticed these strange glowing pieces on their waist and thigh and wanted to know what they were.

"I wondered when we were going to get these!"

"Humph, it's about time,"

It appears that they got them while they were sleeping but they didn't seem to notice it since they were so tired.

They explained to Hestia that their Gloomix is the witch's version of a fairies Charmix and it makes them more powerful but just like with Charmix, Gloomix doesn't last long so they have to use them wisely.

Pandora's Gloomix is a swirly belt that's yellow in color with a yellow lightning bolt-shaped gem on it while Acacia's Gloomix is a swirly forest green thigh bracelet with a forest green leaf-shaped gem on it.

~.o.0.o.~

Meanwhile back at the beach, Akemi was digging through the sand happily, hoping to find something good buried underneath it. She gasped as she dusted the sand off of the three coins, they were solid gold and so shiny that she could see her reflection.

On the back and front of the first coin showed the face of the Archangel Michael while the other coin showed the Archangel Gabriel.

The third and last coin showed the face of the Archangel Raphael.

"They must be worth a fortune."

She returned to the hotel and had a smile on her face as she reached the room. She tossed the coins up into the air and caught them in her hand before they had a chance to fall on the floor and looked at the sunset with a smile, hopeful for another new day to begin.

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._


	24. Chapter 24

Season 2 Verse X.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer watched as Xavier skated around the big pond that they had found deeper into the forest and smiled when Lucy joined in as well.

"I never knew that ice skating could be so much fun!"

The Prince nodded in agreement, as he began to daydream about Jenny ice-skating with him but he didn't realize that the ice around him slowly started to melt. Lucy quickly shook or rather slapped him awake and he looked at the princess who had her tattooed hand on the pond with a big smirk on her face.

"Snowflake don't you dare unfreeze the pond, no, no!"

Xavier yelled as he fell into the water below once it lost its frozen form but luckily for Lucy, she had wings, however, for Zavi well let's just say that he wasn't too happy about it.

He turned to face Jennifer who was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "That was so great! Y… You should've seen the look on your face Zave when you fell in!"

She held onto her stomach as she continued to laugh, tears started to run down her eyes and she kicked her black, low-heeled boots up into the air.

Xavier glared at her before getting a great idea in his head, a very great idea. "Hay, Snowflake can you help me out here I'm not that much of a swimmer,"

She nodded her head as she wiped tears away from her eyes and walked over to the edge of the pond and took the Red Rose Prince's hand but she gasped as he pulled her down into the water with him and now it was his turn to laugh.

"Y… You son of a-"

He cut her off by kissing her, which she returned with an irritated groan then pulled back as she crossed her arms over her chest, still mad about what happened.

"What? It's not like you laughed at me."

She stuck her tongue out at him with the redhead doing the same thing but he became surprised when the Red Rose Princess suddenly kissed him, making them both fall into the deep water.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively but never pulled back from the kiss while also cherishing the moment.

Jennifer's pigtail braids floated up above her head and her eyes were closed, cherishing the moment as well. They smiled at each other when they pulled back but knew that Lucy was waiting for them so they finally resurfaced.

The pixie happily waved at the pair and flew over to them. "I thought that you guys drowned or something because you were taking so long!"

Xavier wrapped his left arm around the top of Jennifer's left shoulder and smirked playfully at her, making the latter blush with her head down slightly.

"We're just fine, right Jenny?"

"Y… Yeah, sure, I mean yes we're fine."

Jennifer mentally slapped herself for mumbling such an awkward answer but it seemed to convince Lucy, for now at least.

~.o.0.o.~

Luna concentrated hard as she brought the tack into the side of the broken shoe while the other was in her mouth, it moved as she moved her mouth to the other side then back again.

The beautiful silver thread made a zigzag shape as she finally closed the side then went to work on the other one.

Even though many people think that being a cobbler is easy it really wasn't because it takes hours and hours to make shoes and even fix them. 'Oh, how wrong they are.'

The fairy smiled at her handy work and she was also happy that her skills were improving each and every day.

"This one is finally done and now for the other shoe,"

She used more of the silver thread but this time she made circle shapes and concentrated hard on it once again.

It was a good thing that Luna decided to do her work at the beach instead of the hotel since the beach was much more quieter and plus the sound of the waves was a nice touch as well.

Beads of sweat dripped off her forehead as she worked but paid it no mind and just continued on working.

Quickly, she finished the other shoe and wiped the sweat off of her forehead while setting the shoes down in a little dark box so they wouldn't be damaged and then headed into the ocean to go cool off.

She sighed happily as her aching muscles relaxed in the water.

"Ah, this feels so nice."

Luna closed her eyes as she felt a gentle current soothing her, which almost made her fall asleep but luckily, she didn't.

She returned to Leliana's room to give her the repaired shoes came but to find out that she wasn't there. 'Where could she be? Oh, well I'll just leave them here then.'

Lulu placed them on the bed and decided to head back to her room as well.

~.o.0.o.~

Nancy paced back and forth in her dorm room all day long as she thought about a plan to get back at her step-sister for leaving them for those _fairies._

Pit-pat, pit-pat, her shoes made those same sounds as they went across the floor and back while her hands were placed behind her back tightly as she kept on thinking.

However, the witch finally stopped in her tracks when she saw her sisters enter the room.

A huge smile reached from both of her ears when an idea finally popped into her head.

"Ladies, tomorrow night we're going to pay those fairies a little visit."

Her words almost dripped with venom as water began to form above her hands and she grinned evilly as her eyes shined a lovely sapphire blue color.

Pandora and Acacia smiled at each other before looking back at their older sister; their eyes glowing yellow and forest green as well and they followed suit.

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._


	25. Chapter 25

Season 2 Verse XI.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer smiled as she hummed a song to herself while braiding half of her hair into her usual braided pigtails but saw that one thing was missing, a ribbon to tie the other half.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

She turned and saw Xavier playfully smirking as he moved the red satin ribbon like it was a bell that was hanging from a cord.

The princess rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, intending to not give into his little game.

"Just give me the ribbon Xavier or I'll, I'll make you give it back"

The Prince only reacted with mild amusement at the fairy's attempt to be tough.

Her eyebrows pointed downwards as she stomped towards him with purpose and was going to take it but he moved his hand more, up.

"Come on, give it!"

"Not until you kiss me!"

She shook her head as she kept on stepping forwards while he was stepping backward however, they did not realize that they were heading straight for the terrace.

They screamed in surprise when they both fell off and into the water, however, that only gave Jenny the chance to finally get her ribbon back but Xavier grabbed both of her shoulders and gave her a long, passionate kiss that he wanted so badly.

The Princess coughed and gasped for air as they came up for the surface and shook her head to get the excess water out of her hair before tying the other half into a braid.

"No hard feelings right Snowflake?"

She pretended to smile as she put her hands on her hips, making him think that she was gonna kiss him then leaned forward and blew frost on his face and pushed him down on the water before swimming back to the shore.

Lucy flew to the Prince to give him a helping hand, which he took immensely but quickly heard Jennifer scream as she smashed through the wall and onto the sand.

"JENNIFER!"

They immediately went to her side and tried to find out what happened to her. The fairy had bruises, some of which were bleeding and scratches were all over her and parts of her swimsuit was torn in a few places.

They looked up to see Nancy floating above them with a big smirk plastered on her face with her sisters doing the same thing and not to mention they have their Gloomix.

She threw an aqua bomb at Xavier who quickly dodged out of the way before it could hurt him and slashed through two of them before throwing one of his explosive beads at the water witch.

He smiled as the others arrived just in time. "Take care of Jennifer, we'll deal with this!"

The fairies flew up to their level and attacked the three witches with all their might.

Dalilah blew a kiss to Pandora which paralyzed her, giving the fairy a chance to fallow it all up with another attack.

Finally, the ice and snow fairy slowly opened her eyes but her hearing was muffled from the battle that was going on around her so she tried to speak but found that her lips couldn't move so she moved her left hand upwards and it was caught by Xavier who held it tightly with his hands.

His worried and scared face was enough to make even the evilest person feel very uncomfortable.

The Red Rose Prince was filled rage, strong indestructible rage for the evil witch that did this to his love.

He pulled his katana from its sheath and walked over to the witch who was still fighting the other fairies and grabbed her ankle tightly before using his momentum to slam her down on the sand.

"Why you…!" Nancy's face turned from angry to pure terror when she saw Xavier's eyes had only anger in them.

He slashed her face, then her arms then her stomach and every place that he could slash at while the others looked at the Prince in complete and utter shock and could only see as the once strong witch screamed for help.

"Xavier, you're going to kill her man!"

The other specialists ran over to their best friend and tried in vain to stop him but that only made things worse so there was only one person who could make snap him out of it.

Jennifer slowly got up and was able to move despite all the pain that was still coursing throughout her body and quickly moved towards him.

"X… XAVIER! Xavier, you must stop! Please, please for me, damn it, stop!"

She shot an icy blast at his wrist, making the katana fly out of his hand and land on top of the Terrance that she was thrown out of.

The Prince stared at the fallen bloody witch and at his bloody, shaky hands then back at Nancy then at his hands repeatedly. Tears fell down his face as he collapsed on the sand and cried like he was a kid once again.

Jennifer got down on her knees and held Xavier close to her while gently rocking him back and forth and didn't care or want to see that Pandora and Acacia teleported their injured sister away to Cloud Tower while the others let them get their privacy.

"Shh, it's alright Xavier, I'm here I'm right here, shh." She said quietly as tears started to run down her own face but for his comfort, Jenny decided to sing him a lullaby.

Taking a deep breath, she started to sing.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow._

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

 _Lay down your head, close your eyes, and when they open the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

 _Here, the daisies guard you from every harm._

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

 _Here is the place where I love you._

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray._

 _Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay._

 _Then again it's morning, they'll wash away._

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

 _Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

 _Here is the place, where I love you._

 _Here is the place, where I love you._

Jennifer smiled when Xavier stopped crying and fell asleep in her arms; she kissed the top of his head then rested her chin on his head while looking at the late afternoon sun.

Xavier groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Lucy sitting on the other side of the bed with him.

"Jennifer, his okay, his waking up!"

The Red Rose Princess quickly got up from her chair and hugged him while giving him tons of kisses all over his face.

Lucy and Xavier both laughed at the fairy's kind gesture, especially Xavier who found it very sweet.

"Okay, okay! Snowflake, I… I love you so much too… Come on that's too much love!"

When Jennifer, pulled back Xavier's entire face was literally covered in pink lipstick stains but she did not care and lovingly stroked his hair.

Xavier smiled and held her hand in his own. "Snowflake… thank you,"

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I needed you most of all,"

Jenny smiled again while shaking her head from side to side and held Lucy's hand too then they joined in a tight, loving embrace together.

'I love you Snowflake, I really, really do.'

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._

~.o.0.o.~

Hi, guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted any facts for the last two chapters but today I will so here they are. Their favorite tea.

Jennifer's favorite tea: chocolate rose tea and the flavor has hints of chocolate with a slightly floral finish.

Luna's favorite tea: cucumber mint and the flavor is blueberry and mint with hints of cucumber.

Li Ming's favorite tea: ginger lemongrass and the flavor is warm and aromatic with bright citrus overtones.

Calliope's favorite tea: harvest apple spice and the flavor has juicy apple spice, orchestrated with notes of berry richness and a hint of oak.

Becky's favorite tea: iced blood orange and the flavor is crisp, refreshing steep with the distinct sweet taste of Moro deep blood orange fruit.

Dalilah's favorite tea: caramel nougat and the flavor is sweet, with hints of caramel and almond.

Leliana's favorite tea: bleu hibiscus and the flavor is fruity with a crisp, tart finish.

Lastly, Akemi's favorite tea: cherry cosmos and the flavor has sweet cherries, cherry-herbal tart and moderately acidic character.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	26. Chapter 26

Season 2 Verse XII.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

"Damn it Nancy hold still!" Pandora was getting very pissed off because her step-sister kept on moving around and it was making it hard for the lightning witch to stitch her up properly.

A lot of the witches at Cloud Tower didn't know this but Pandora was a doctor at the local hospital in Magix but had to quit so she could continue on with her studies and using her knowledge from that she is able to heal anyone up. Well… if they don't _**move**_ as much as Nancy was doing.

"Maybe if you wouldn't stick the fucking needle through my FLESH, I wouldn't move as much!"

The step-sister and sister glared at each other while Acacia huffed in irritation, they were acting like little children and she wanted to stitch their mouths shut for some peace and quiet, however, the nature witch, was going to be the bigger person and tried to help Pan out.

She shook her head. "No way, you might infect her wounds if you're not careful with that new needle but you can knock her out," Pan smirked as she dodged a very sharp sphere of water that cracked the wall behind them.

"Try it, lass, I dare you!"

Acacia rolled her cloud grey eyes and went back to sit on her bed with her legs crossed over the other, watching the pair silently but was more intrigued by how Pandora was able to make the stitches look neat instead of just ugly looking. Maybe she could ask her to show her how she does it?

"There! All finished, now that wasn't bad was it?" Pan teased or rather mocked the witch who nearly wanted to grab her throat and choke her but splashed water at her face instead before standing up and walked out of the dorm room.

Pan's berry blue eyes widened in shock then turned her head to look at her sister who shrugged her shoulders with a wide-eyed smile and shook her head. "Well, at least she didn't try to snap your neck."

Nancy looked at herself in one of the green tinted glass windows and examined the stitches. 'Twenty-nine… that bastard gave me twenty-nine stitches!' She clenched her fists tightly before throwing a solid ball of water at the reflection in front of her with a yell, the window shattered into millions of tiny bits while the other witches stared at Nan who was breathing heavily.

She turned around but when everyone was staring at her that made her even more pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT!?"

The other witches jumped back in shock and truth be told they were feeling very scared in this moment; the witch slide down the wall with a thump and hid her face in her knees but felt something pull on her sky blue skirt.

"Go away… leave me be." Again the person or something kept on pulling onto her skirt until she got flared up again.

"I said leave me-…" Nan cut herself off as she stared face to face with an elf, she has tortilla brown colored skin with mauve purple eyes and coal black hair that's styled into a mohawk. She has on a biker punk-styled outfit that's in different shades of green, it consists of a mini skirt with a dark green leather spike-studded belt and a light green tank top with a dark green leather jacket.

She wears spiked high-heeled boots as well with dark purple nail polish on her nails and matching lipstick.

"What's your name?" Nancy asked while holding out her hand so the elf could get on it. "My name is Crimson and yours is Nancy, the witch of water."

Nan was surprised at how well she knew who she was but was also even more surprised that Crimson has two brothers who bonded with Pandora and Acacia. Her step-sisters walked next to the witch and helped her to stand on her feet.

"I see you bonded with our baby sister eh, Crimson?"

The elf glared at her big brothers who stood there with smirks on their small faces. "My stupid brothers over there are Peter and Dennis, the elf's of key swords and holly."

Nancy felt a lot better with Crimson at her presence and wondered if she could cause more trouble for the Lifeix club, maybe she'll ask her later.

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer dipped the blood-stained white cloth in a bowl of water, turning it into a ruby red color then cleaned up Xavier's gash on his arm since it was healed up with magic she just had to clean the blood off.

"Xavier, why did you attack Nancy?" The Red Rose Princess's voice was sweet, gentle and calm but she really did want to know the reason why.

He looked at her straight in the eyes and told nothing but the truth.

"You have forgotten a happy endeavor on those infamous nights, a ballroom full of people and a kiss on the lips… I would pay for less than that with my life."

The Red Rose Princess had truly forgotten those happiest moments of her life but how could she? As if knowing her thoughts he continued on. "You forgot that endeavor but you remembered."

He smiled kindly at his lover who had tears welling up in her dark red eyes before letting them fall on the blood-soaked cloth, she cupped his cheek with her tattooed hand and shook her head from side to side.

"You don't understand…" Her voice was filled with sadness but also happiness while he leaned into her hand. "I don't want you to die."

Xavier smiled and nodded his head in understanding because he wouldn't want her to die either even if it meant the world was in jeopardy and he also knew that she would pay for less than those moments.

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._


	27. Chapter 27

Season 2 Verse XIII.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Leliana walked along the sandy beach, looking up at the many twinkling stars that were above the night sky and wondered if she would be able to control them one day but so could only hope. She sat down and found the big dipper already.

The constellation of Ursa Major {Greek: Great Bear} has been seen as a bear, a wagon, or a ladle. The bear tradition is Greek, but apparently, the name bear has parallels in Siberian or North American traditions.

The name Bear is Homeric, and apparently native to Greece, while the Wain tradition is Mesopotamian. Book XVIII of Homer's Iliad mentions it as "The Bear, which men also call the Wain".

In Latin, these seven stars were known as the Seven Oxen {septentriones, from Septem triōnēs}. The classical mythographer identified the Bear as the nymph Callisto, changed into a she-bear by Hera, the jealous wife of Zeus.

She looked at the stars again and found the Northern Cross. The Northern Cross is a prominent astronomical asterism in the northern hemisphere celestial sphere, corresponding closely with the constellation Cygnus the Swan.

It is much larger than the more famous Southern Cross and consists of the brightest stars in Cygnus, Deneb, Sadr, Gienah, Delta Cygni, and Albireo. The head of the cross, Deneb, is also part of the Summer Triangle asterism.

Like the Summer Triangle, the Northern Cross is a prominent indicator of the seasons. Near midnight, the Cross lies virtually overhead at mid-northern latitudes during the summer months; it can also be seen during spring in the early morning to the East.

In the autumn the cross is visible in the evening to the West until November. It never dips below the horizon at or above 45 north latitude, just grazing the northern horizon at its lowest point at such locations as Minneapolis, Montréal and Turin.

From the southern hemisphere, it appears upside down and low in the sky during the winter months.

'There so beautiful, I never knew that stars could be so educational.' Lia counted thirty-eight stars that lined the sky but she knew that there many, many more up there in space. She stood up and dusted herself off before returning to the Moonlight Reef where Jaden and Alice were playing a game of checkers so she decided to read quietly to not bug them.

Lia could finish reading five books at day but if she could have her way she would want to read fifty or maybe even sixty, however, she cut herself off to read only five and that's it. "God damn it, Alice, you're cheating!" Jaden slammed his fist down on the brown wooden table in anger which made the checker pieces jolt around.

Leliana jumped in surprise and nearly tore the pages of the book out but thankfully she didn't. "Jaden, it's just a game relax." Jaden glared at his girlfriend who quickly hid her face in the book, blushing as she turned the page.

By the time that Jaden and Alice were finally done with the game, it was already 2 in the morning so they called it a night, Jay smiled when he saw Lia sleeping peacefully with the book that she was reading resting next to her. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

Making the fairy smile in her sleep. "Goodnight my sweet Angel… I love you."

~.o.0.o.~

The Spartan woke up early to go hunting while everyone else at the palace was still sleeping, he grabbed his flaming recurve bow and his twin blades as well as plenty of arrows that were stored in a grey colored steel quiver that was strapped to his back.

His blades were chained to his wrists and arms so he could throw them if he wanted too. Kratos walked through the forest of Diana to see if any monsters were hiding inside. He took out his bow and one arrow from the quiver before scanning his surroundings carefully.

A rustling sound was heard to his left and quickly drew the bowstring back then let the arrow fly, it pierced the monsters throat and pinned it to a nearby tree. He moved his feet around frantically as he coughed up blood and grabbed the arrow to try to break it but the Spartan was quicker and sliced his head clean off.

Red blood poured out of the decapitated body until a large pool was left behind. 'I still got it!' Kratos smirked as he swung the chain around above his head when another monster tried to attack him from above but just like with the last one it died just as fast or even faster.

Its torso was cut in half and the two parts landed next to the old man's feet, however, he heard more of them, he quickly held his blades in both of his hands as more monsters kept on coming towards him.

~.o.0.o.~

Many bodies lay scattered around the blood covered Spartan as he clutched his weapons tightly, he breathed heavily on the ground on his knees but he managed to pick himself up again just like he had done for a long time.

Kratos walked back to his home while the monsters that he just killed turned into bones before turning into dust that was swept away by the wind, never to be seen or heard from ever again.

The Spartan cleaned himself off and his blades then met his son and wife for breakfast. Queen Diantha greeted the old man who took his place at the dining table. "Good morning Kratos! You went hunting again I see,"

He grinned and rubbed his bald head. "It's always obvious with me huh Diantha?"

She nodded her head then continued to drink her morning herbal tea while the two men ate the food like they were animals, it was actually quite funny, like father like son.

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._

Hi guys, how are all of you doing today? Oh, that's good to hear! And what's even more good to hear is that we're finally back on track and as always here are some more facts for the curious ones.

Their favorite flowers.

Jennifer's favorite flowers: Roses.

Luna's favorite flowers: Water lilies.

Li Ming's favorite flowers: Peonies.

Calliope's favorite flowers: Delphiniums.

Becky's favorite flowers: Baby's breath.

Leliana's favorite flowers: Eremurus.

Dalilah's favorite flowers: Aster.

And Akemi's favorite flowers: Cherry blossoms.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	28. Chapter 28

Season 2 Verse XIV.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Dalilah giggled to herself as she danced to the calming music, the love fairy didn't let it consume her she just lets her spirit free in what she loves to do.

Dolly twirled around two times then bowed and spun around on one toe and leaped high into the air before landing on her feet once again, Maria watched her bonded fairy dance gracefully like a ballerina and tried to copy her movements.

However, it failed horribly and she fell flat on her face on the floor! "Maria are you alright?" The fairy asked while trying so hard to hold back a laugh. The pixie of beauty nodded her head and rubbed her forehead to make the pain go away, she wasn't good at dancing then she thought she was.

"Fuck that hurts! How do you dance so well Dalilah?"

The fairy shrugged her shoulders and said that dancing just comes naturally to her but she could teach her if she'd want too. May agreed to it however, the fairy turned their normal shoes into ballet ones so they'll don't break their ankles.

Dalilah decided to start with something simple so the pixie could get the hang of it pretty easily.

Dally did the grand jeté; a grand jeté is a long horizontal jump, starting from one leg and landing on the other; it usually involves a full leg splits in mid-air. The dancer hits the fullest split at the height of the jump, with weight pushed slightly forward, giving a gliding appearance.

Maria copied it carefully and landed onto her feet this time on the table instead of her face, she looked up at her bonded fairy who smiled in approval then risen to full pointe from the fifth position. The fifth position is where one foot is placed in front of, and in contact with, the other.

The heel of one foot will be aligned with the toe of the other foot. Relevé means rising from any position to balance on one or both feet with heels off the floor or higher to full pointe.

"Very good… now try the Retiré devant."

Retiré devant is a common pose during standard pirouette and an intermediate position for other moves. The working leg is raised just in front of the kneecap but can be raised higher and is sharply bent and turned out to the side.

"That's very good Maria, you're a fast learner!"

May felt very proud that she was able to learn those moves faster than she thought as well and asked if Dolly had been dancing for a long time. "Yes I have, actually, I started dancing when I was a one-year-old and everything grew from there."

The pixie smiled as she tilted her head to the side, love to watch the fairy of love dance gracefully and sweetly like an angel.

~.o.0.o.~

Everyone walked out onto the beach to play some volleyball, Ritchie and Akins were having a match with Dalilah and Akemi, the two fairies high-fived each other than faced their opponents, Akins held the zebra-striped volleyball in his hands before jumping up in the air and hit the ball.

Akemi passed the ball to Dalilah who jumped up and slammed it over the net, Ritchie quickly cupped his hands then bounced the ball only a little while Akins moved it up higher before slamming it to the ground on the other side.

The girls didn't catch it in time so the boys got one-point. "Too simple." Dalilah grabbed the ball then bounced it up and hit it on her arm which sent it over the net but Akemi jumped up and smacked it in between the specialists which also gave them one-point.

"All right, that's it!"

So far it seems that team A got five points while team B got six points so if Akins and Ritchie get another point then they win the game but if they don't then Dalilah and Akemi gets six points, so this is going to be very interesting.

Dalilah spiked it but Akins jumped up and blocked the ball from going over the net, however, Akemi ran over to where the volleyball was going to land and spiked it with her elbow and this time it hit Ritchie in the leg.

"I did it!" Ai said excitedly while clapping her hands with a huge smile, Rick crossed his arms over his chest angrily and looked away in defeat. "I underestimated them."

For doing such a good match team A kissed their opponents on their cheeks which made them blush a little bit and also made them forget what happened just now. All in all, everyone had a great time so now it's time for dinner.

The table was filled with fruits of different kinds, chicken, turkey, soups, ham, sweet rolls and normal bread rolls, brown rice and white rice, salads etc.

The food was amazing as well as being filling which was good then to wash it all down was pure clean water, Jennifer glanced at Xavier's sadly wound and excused herself before returning to the Seabreeze Cottage and of course, her lover followed her. The fairy put on her pajamas then untied her pigtail braids, letting her wavy waist-length hair loose.

She smiled when the Red Rose Prince wrapped his strong arms around her stomach and kissed her neck, making the Red Rose Princess moan then took in her wonderful scent.

"Why are you so sad my Snowflake?"

The fairy blushed at the nickname that she still couldn't get over it and turned around to face him, cupping his face in her hands. "I… I'm still sad about your wound my Zavi,"

She smirked playfully since it was his time to blush at his nickname now, they held onto each other as they kissed without a care in the world before pulling back with a smile crossing their lips.

"You shouldn't be so worried Snowflake because remember that I said that I would always protect you?"

Jenny nodded her head in understanding but it was still normal to be worried about things like this even if people say that they shouldn't be and she told him that she would always protect him as well. "I know Snowflake… I know."

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._

~.o.0.o.~

Hello you guys! Another episode is done and finally out of the way and I would've posted it sooner but I was just a little bit lazy, anyway here are more fun facts, there favorite gemstones.

Jennifer's favorite gemstone are diamonds.

Luna's favorite gemstones are moonstones.

Li Ming's favorite gemstone is jade.

Calliope's favorite gemstones are sugilite's.

Dalilah's favorite gemstones are rubies.

Becky's favorite gemstone is topaz.

Leliana's favorite gemstones are rutile quartz.

Akemi's favorite gemstone is emeralds.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	29. Chapter 29

Season 2 Verse XV.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

King Thomas walked down the hallway to his daughter's bedroom and opened the door to the smell of roses since they were her favorite flowers.

In the middle of the room was a small water fountain and on the right side of the room was a bookshelf that was filled up with many different books and a vanity stood a few feet next to it. On the other side was a light blue sofa, a lamp table with a beautiful vase placed on it with a single red rose inside of it.

Her large bed has white silk bedsheets and large, thick pillows while two large stained glass windows are on either side of it. Up above the ceiling is a lovely chandelier.

Thomas smiled as he took one of the books on the bookshelf and opened it but a piece of crumbled paper fell out and onto the floor, straightening it again he found out that it was a pledge that she made when she was eight.

 _I pledge allegiance to the Prince and Princess._

 _I promise to love thy neighbor._

 _I shall offer a monthly gift._

 _I shall punish the unfaithful._

'Jennifer must have been very angry with this, no wonder it's all crumbled up to shreds!'

He folded it neatly up before placing it in his pocket then headed out of her bedroom, the King was greeted by one of the servants who told him that lunch was ready. "Thank you, Heidi, you may go." The brunette bowed her head then left,

Thomas kissed his wife and sat down in his usual seat with a smile.

They were having Smørrebrød or an open sandwich which consists of a piece of buttered rye bread, a dense, dark brown bread. The toppings are pieces of meat or fish, cheese or other spreads.

To go with it the couple got fresh blueberry juice that has many health benefits such as it can help maintain brain function and improve memory as well as Antioxidants. The sandwiches were tasty while the juices were refreshing and chilled but only a little bit.

"Honey, have you seen this piece of paper?"

He showed her the pledge and raised his eyebrows questioningly when Queen Helena started to laugh when she saw it. "What's so funny, Duchess?"

She breathed in then out slowly to make herself stop laughing since she didn't want to get a stomach ache before answering her lover.

"Oh, that old thing? I'm surprised that you found it after all this time!"

Thomas didn't understand what she was saying at first until it finally clicked into his head, Jennifer put it there for him to find because they would always play the Prince and Princess when she was little but when she got older Jenny must have realized that her Priestess duties came first.

Even after all this time she still kept it even though it was all messed up, the King held the pledge to his chest, to his heart with a smile across his face. "I miss Cookie."

The Queen nodded her head. "So do I Thomas, so do I."

But their happy moment was cut short when horrible, scary screams were heard, the King and Queen quickly ran over to one of the stained glass windows to see what or who made those sounds.

An uncountable number of horrifying monsters came flooding the streets of the kingdom but thank god that the villagers were safe just as quickly. The couple looked at each other before nodding their heads, they were getting ready for war.

~.o.0.o.~

Snow leopards came charging at the enemies who dared try to attack their kingdom as well as an army of snowman knights who were going to defend their King and Queen to the death if need be.

Helena loaded a long arrow in her ice crossbow before pulling the trigger, it flew past everyone that were fighting and went through a monster's skull, cracking it then pierced his brain and went out the other end until he finally fell.

Blood stained the sharp tip as well as the shaft.

Thomas swung his battle ax at three enemies heads then head-butt another one while also stabbing it in the heart with his knife before yanking it out violently, he smiled at his wife when she killed another one who tried to sneak up on him for a surprise attack.

A snow leopard jumped on one and tore his face to shreds, both his mouth and teeth were coated in blood then slashed at another monster with its sharp claws with blood coating that as well.

A snowman grabbed the enemy by the throat before punching it in the stomach so hard that he cracked each and every one of its ribs, making it extremely hard for it to breath but he wasn't done just yet. Next, he grabbed his head and twisted it all the way around, the sound of its neck-breaking sent shivers down everyone's bodies and hours later found the kingdom of Materia lined with countless bodies of dead enemies, the streets were lined in an enormous amount of crimson blood and both the King and Queen were covered in it as well.

Thomas tiredly sat down against the palace doors, his bloody ax leaning next to him. "I… It's finally done, my love." The exhausted Helena nodded her head and held her husband's hand in her own with a big victorious smile planted on her magenta colored lips.

~.o.0.o.~

It really was over... for now.

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._

~.o.0.o.~

Hi everyone, this is the first of many battles that the kingdoms will face if not more so but thankfully the scary monsters will go away in Season 4.

Anyway here are more fun facts and they are their favorite anime.

Jennifer's favorite anime is Sailor Moon Crystal.

Luna's favorite anime is Naruto.

Li Ming's favorite anime is When They Cry.

Calliope's favorite anime is Inuyasha.

Becky's favorite anime is Black Butler.

Leliana's favorite anime is Blood+.

Dalilah's favorite anime is Gunslinger Girl.

And Akemi's favorite anime is Hell Girl.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	30. Chapter 30

Season 2 Verse XVI.

 _Stray! Stray!_

 _In the cold breeze that I walk alone the memories of generations burn within me._

 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow. I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

 _I'm here standing on the edge, staring up at where the moon should be.  
_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I chose until I fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears or opened up to anyone including myself._

 _I would like to find a way to open to you, been a while, don't know if I remember how to._

 _I'm here waiting on the edge. Would I be alright showing myself to you? It's always been so hard to do…_

 _Stray!_

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose until I fall…_

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Is there a place left waiting for me, somewhere that I belong or will I always live this way…?_

 _Always stray._

 _No regret cause I got nothing to lose._

 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose cause all things fall._

 _Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray! Stray!_

 _Stray…_

~.o.0.o.~

Li Ming sat a long pink white lotus flower-covered beach towel down on the sand before sitting down on it, she stretched out her arms then lied down on the towel with closed eyes and thankfully she put sunscreen or otherwise she would've been burnt to a crisp.

"So… today's my last day? I'm gonna miss this place."

She turned to the right and saw something shining in the sand so she moved it away until the hidden object came into view, the fairy's jaw dropped to the floor when she found out what it was. It was a gorgeous solid gold bracelet that's made of round and oval-shaped yellow citrine and green jade which sparkled beautifully in the sunlight.

But the real question was who left it here? Either way, it was just absolutely stunning to look at. She placed it upon her wrist and smiled at how it was just so sparkly when she moved her wrist back and forth. "Gorgeous!"

The fairy quickly turned around to where the voice was only to see that it was just Calliope who had noticed her bracelet while she was walking by.

"Oh, Calliope it's just you… you scared me." She said as she stood up and dusted the sand off her legs before telling her where she found it.

Kelly was very surprised when Lily told her where the bracelet was buried at. "Hidden in the sand? That's strange, it seems like it wanted to be found by you only."

The pair walked along the beach to listen to the calm waves that rolled by, the two fairies talked for hours and hours until the sun went down over the horizon and even then they were getting to know each other.

 _And I never thought I'd feel this way and as far as I'm concerned I'm glad I got the chance to say that I do believe I love you._

 _And if I should ever go away well, then close your eyes and try to feel the way we do today and then if you can remember._

 _Keep smiling, keep shining, knowing you can always count on me for sure that's what friends are for._

 _For good times and bad times, I'll be on your side forever more that's what friends are for.  
_

 _Well, you came and opened me and now there's so much more I see and so, by the way, I thank you and then for the times when we're apart.  
_

 _Well then close your eyes and know these words are coming from my heart and then if you can remember._

 _Keep smiling, keep shining, knowing you can always count on me for sure that's what friends are for._

 _In good times, and bad times I'll be on your side forever more that's what friends are for._

 _Keep smiling, keep shining knowing you can always count on me for sure that's what friends are for._

 _For good times, and bad times I'll be on your side forever more that's what friends are for._

 _Keep smiling, keeping shining knowing you can always count on me for sure that's what friends are for._

 _For good times, and bad times I'll be on your side forever more that's what friends are for._

The Worrier and the Jewel hugged each one another with smiles on their faces, promising to always be there for each other.

~.o.0.o.~

The next morning Li Ming ran down the stairs and met up with the club for breakfast, feeling much happier than the other night. She had two Bāozi or steamed buns that are stuffed with ground pork, eggplant, eggs, and vegetables, such as chives.

As well as a bowl of hot and flavorful Miàntiáo or wheat noodles. In Wuhan, hot-and-dry noodles are eaten at breakfast time by almost everyone. This dish is prepared by frying boiled noodles, drying them, then scalding them quickly and adding spicy condiments. The result is chewy and quite tasty.

"Good morning Ping!" The fairy smiled when Calliope, asking if she could sit with her, she nodded her head and patted the empty space beside her. She gave her uneaten bun since the noodles made her full up. "Thanks,"

After breakfast was over, everyone played in the water and tried to enjoy everything as much as they can since this is there last day before going back to Alfea however, the club was sadly going to miss this place very much.

~.o.0.o.~

 _If you are filled with sadness you can lean on me._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _I realized that you were the only precious person in this world._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, close your eyes._

 _Come close to me and sleep._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Come my way, alone in this darkness._

 _Come close to me now I'll shine some light._

 _I'll be with you, I'll be with you._

 _I'll stay beside you so come my way._

 _Calling out can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way._

 _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming just like the way it is…_

 _Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me._

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that this one is super short but I hope you like it anyway and I just wanted an excuse to use that's what friends are for!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	31. Chapter 31

Season 3 Verse I.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

The Lifeix was glad to be back at Alfea after there long trip away plus they were going to learn about their next fairy stage, Enchantix.

Except for Jennifer, who was too busy worrying about Xavier since he had nightmares about that horrible day and didn't feel like going to classes so she asked both Faragonda and Saladin if he could stay with her and have her work brought to her room until the nightmares faded and luckily, they said yes.

Xavier walked outside to the balcony to get some fresh air and saw the other fairies below him talking and relaxing. "You're getting some fresh air too?"

The Red Rose Prince smiled as he turned around to see that Jennifer stood in the doorway with a smile on her face as well before joining him.

"Yeah, I guess I am… How come you're not with the others?"

"Cause I don't feel like it at the moment but later I might."

Xavier frowned at the answer, he felt bad about keeping Jennifer away from her friends even though the Red Rose Princess told him time and time again that she didn't mind it but he wasn't a fool and knew that his Snowflake had to spend time with her friends so he told her that she was going to hang out with them.

"But, but-"

"No buts, you're going to hang out with them this afternoon, The Gluttonous Prince's orders!"

He smiled proudly with his hands on his hips, knowing that the Princess had no choice but to listen. She rolled her eyes and sighed before giving him a hug but there was one more thing that she wanted to do for him.

She told him to close his eyes while making him something special. The Princess waved her hands in the air and swirling frost appeared in front of her until they formed into his gift.

"Okay… you can open your eyes now"

The Prince's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the gift in wonder, it was a beautiful music box locket.

The music locket was also hung on a chain so that he could wrap it around his wrist if he wanted to.

The locket was silvery-blue, perfectly round and had a perfect rose carved into it.

"Oh, Snowflake… It's, it's beautiful… thank you,"

Jennifer smiled while nodding her head. "Your very welcome, here open it."

The Prince took it carefully to not damage it then wound-it up from the back and smiled from ear to ear when the locket opened to reveal the song Moonlight Sonata.

"My favorite song, Snowflake, how did you know?"

"Uh, lucky guess I guess." Jennifer murmured, rubbing the back of her neck unconsciously. Taking the chain, she wrapped it around his left wrist and smiled when it fitted him perfectly then told him goodbye before heading back inside to get started on her work.

~.o.0.o.~

"The highest stage for a fairy is Enchantix."

Professor Palladium walked back and forth in front of his desk as he explained the form to the others in the class.

"You can obtain it when you sacrifice yourselves to save someone from your homeworld and after receiving it, a fairy becomes the guardian fairy of her homeworld."

Luna and the others were so amazed as they could finally be true fairies and save the Magic Dimension just like the Winx Club did a long time ago.

The Cobbler, however, couldn't help but think that something more dangerous was lurking around, even more, dangerous than the Sorcerix Club.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Leliana whisper her name. Shaking her head, Luna whispered to her that she had a bad feeling but told her too not worry about it so that is what she did.

After class was over, Leliana went to the schools café to take a break but was surprised when Jennifer was sitting on the stage with a glass of pineapple smoothie sitting beside her.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?"

The Princess smiled and patted the empty space beside her; kindly taking the offer, she signaled to the male bartender to fix her a glass of Lipton tea.

"Well Xavier, ordered me, t-"

"Wait, wait!" Leliana shook her hands to stop the ice and snow fairy, as she could scarcely believe it.

"Xavier actually ordered you to spend time with us?"

She nodded her head before taking another swig of her pineapple smoothie and told Leah that she made Xavier feel better by making him a musical locket.

Leliana smiled and turned forward to see that the others were just arriving, Jennifer waved to them with a happy smile on her face.

The others joined with the pair while ordering drinks for themselves as well. "It's wonderful to see you out, Jennifer,"

"I know I'm happy to be out as well since Xavier ordered me too."

They all looked at her except for Leliana who already knew about it before laughing.

The Princess felt ashamed and embarrassed since she thought that they were all laughing at her but Leah calmed her nerves and told her not to take the laughing so bad.

"Thank you… I'm being a baby aren't I?"

"No you just feel like that, that's all," She smiled and playfully punched her in the shoulder with the Princess returning the smile as well.

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer held Xavier close to her chest as they slept but she was only in a light sleep so she could quickly wake up when Xavier had his nightmare again.

His left arm was around her waist while his other one was under his pillow.

The Princess quickly opened her dark red eyes when she heard the Prince moaning in his sleep and thought, that he was having another nightmare until he kissed in between her breasts.

She blushed and gently shook him awake. "Xavier, you kissed-"

"I, I I'm sorry snowflake, I thought that I was dreaming."

He turned his head away as he felt bad about it but at the same time, he enjoyed it and knew that Jenny enjoyed it too.

He looked back at her and loved the way the moonlight illuminated her face and her beautiful loose, wavy waist-length hair, biting his lower lip he grabbed a part of her hair and placed a kiss on it.

"I want you to be mine forever…"

The Prince untied her nightgown so the upper part of her body and an indigo blue bra was visible. "But I also want your heart, your body, and your soul to be all mine as well."

Zave touched the top of her shoulders and smiled sweetly at the princess.

"Xavier I, I don't know if I'm ready yet."

Taking the hint, he nodded his head and wrapped the blanket around her body then tapped her nose.

"I don't want you to do anything that you don't wanna do okay? I'll wait for as long as you want me too."

Jennifer smiled again and nodded her head before kissing him on his cheek but, she blushed as she told him to take off his pajama shirt.

He raised a cocky eyebrow at her, while also smirking, but it made the fairy's whole face turn red from shyness.

"You're just saying that so you could look at my abs, aren't you?"

She shook her head but Xavier didn't buy it so he played along and as soon as he did he pulled her into a kiss while slowly moving his hand down her spine.

Jennifer shuddered and moaned when they pulled back; a line of saliva connected their parted mouths.

"Good night Snowflake,"

They smiled at each other before going back to their positions on the bed just like before, their smiles never fading away.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

Ah, you guys Season 3 is here finally and bigger than ever! I'm very excited and I hope you all are too! Here are some more fun facts.

There favorite scents.

Jennifer's favorite scent: Vanilla and Champagne {surprising right?}.

Luna's favorite scent: Jasmine and Honeysuckle.

Li Ming's favorite scent: Cherry blossoms and Almonds.

Calliope's favorite scent: Maple and Whipped cream.

Becky's favorite scent: Oranges and Lemons.

Leliana's favorite scent: Thistle and Rose wine.

Dalilah's favorite scent: Honey and Crackers.

Akemi's favorite scent: Cotton candy and Strawberry's.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	32. Chapter 32

Season 3 Verse II.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Luna quickly ran through the halls of her home, her eyes were puffy from crying and her face was stained with her dried tears.

In her right hand was a wrinkled and damaged note that said.

 _Princess Luna your older brother Prince Ali has been sentenced to death by decapitation for the murder of a villager._

 _Everything will begin at sunset so you had better hurry… Aadhaya._

Truthfully at first, she thought that it was a joke by one of the witches at Cloud Tower but when she read the name out to Faragonda and she said that it wasn't one of the students, Luna knew that she had to hurry.

Memories, happy memories of herself and her big brother played in the cobbler's mind which seemed to block out her heartbeat that was going faster every second that passed by.

"NOOOOOOO!" Luna's voice echoed throughout the courtyard as she stood before them all in her Winx form.

Everyone gasped as they all saw their Princess, even the executer stopped who had the blade in mere inches to the Prince's neck.

"Mother, father how could you let this happen?! Ali would never, ever murder someone!"

Her anger seemed to spit on their faces but they stood their ground. "Luna we know that Ali did commit the k-"

"HE WAS FRAMED!"

She threw the crumpled paper at their feet and flew over to her brother; she picked the locks with one of her tacks and helped him up with a smile, which Ali returned but something amazing happened.

They all looked at their lovely Princess in wonder and amazement as she transformed in front of their eyes.

"Beautiful,"

"Little sis finally went to her Enchantix stage."

She smiled and hugged her big brother again while holding his hand. King Reza and Queen Yasmin hugged their son and apologized repeatedly for being so wrong lucky he forgave them and Lulu did too.

The Cobbler now had the duty of protecting her realm from evil forces so she did so but for a little while since she missed her best friends very much.

~.o.0.o.~

Li Ming and the others sat down on the grass with black tea in their hands. "Ping, what's this tea called again?"

"It's called Lapsang souchong,"

Calliope nodded her head and took another swig of it; she could tell that it had a smoky flavor to it because the Lapsang leaves are traditionally smoke-dried over pinewood fires.

"Did you guys hear that Luna got her Enchantix powers recently?"

"She did, that's amazing!" Leliana happily congratulated but felt sad since they all will not see her for some time and Akins would miss her most of all.

"I'm going to miss our Cobbler,"

"We all are Ai,"

They all nodded their heads in sadness but continued to enjoy the day nonetheless.

~.o.0.o.~

For the rest of the day, Becky decided to paint a picture about a crystal no, a pink quartz chandelier with added diamonds hanging down from it with showed off beautiful light from every angle. She smiled when adding things here and there while also making sure to take her time to finish her big masterpiece.

When it was done, the paint fairy hanged it up in her room and gave herself a pat on the back. "Not bad, not bad at all Bex," Ritchie said while he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Thanks, hay where's Alice?"

"Akemi's teaching her how to make white chocolate strawberry tiramisu"

She laughed when she heard Ritchie's stomach growl and turned to see that he was blushing with his head down in embarrassment. "It's not funny! I didn't have breakfast yet,"

Bex shook her head and grabbed his hand before pulling him out to the hall and into the cafeteria to get some food.

They had scrambled eggs with goat cheese and oven roasted asparagus on top, the eggs were so soft and fluffy while the asparagus was tender but still crisp.

The paint fairy looked up to see that Rich was smacking his food so loud that Akemi and Alice heard him all the way in the kitchen. "Jesus, can you be any louder?"

He swallowed the eggs and stuck his tongue out to tease her but he wasn't prepared when she poked him in the eyes with her first and middle fingers while Alice and Becky just laughed their butts off as the two continued to fight.

Griselda heard the commotion and headed inside to see what it was. "HAY! Hey, break it UP!"

She went in between them and held them by their ears so they wouldn't attack each other anymore.

"He started it!"

"No, she did!"

"Anata no makezugirai!"

"Bicho raro!"

"ENOUGH!"

They stopped but they glared at one another while Becky and Alice stopped laughing as well, Griselda could be really scary when she wanted too.

She told them to apologize, which they didn't want to do at first but when the Head of Discipline shot them both a glare of her own they immediately said sorry.

"Gomen'nasai"

"Está bien"

Griselda sighed and let their ears go then told them to not fight anymore since they are supposed to work together, knowing that she was right they shook their hands in agreement then watched as the old women left.

Calliope saw the old women walk past her and wondered what had happened when she entered the cafeteria the gemstone and rock fairy got her answer from Becky.

"Before you start to say anything, yes these two got into a huge fight and yes they made up"

Popi bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing and just marched back the other way, while she was out of earshot she let out the laugh that she held it before. 'They act like a brother and sister!'

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer decided to write more storybooks since Xavier loved them so much and she knew that her daughter would love them as well so that's what she did.

She sat on her bed with her bare legs crossed and started to write.

The title was called The Goat Sisters.

 _Little sister wrote a letter, bah bah._

 _Big sister munched it up, bah bah._

 _Little sister studied her notes, bah bah._

 _Little sister wanted to read big sister the letter, so she fetched it from her sister's stomach._

 _But with big sister dead in a pool of amber blood, who is there to read the letter to? Bah Bah._

 _Even "true love" is quickly shredded by conflict._

With one book finished, she wrote the next one.

This one was called The Rag Princess or The Rag Princess Sews.

 _Once upon a time, there was a girl who sewed rags, day in, day out._

 _The stench of the rags seeped into her clothes._

 _Her stepsisters wore beautiful dresses and went to the ball._

 _The girl stayed at home and her jealousy festered._

 _One day, a fairy godmother came, cast a spell on the girl, and said, "Sew yourself an ash-grey dress. Then, you can go to the ball like your stepsisters!"_

 _The girl patched together the sooty rags, and that's how she became the Rag Princess._

 _A very stinky Princess indeed._

 _She stunk up the whole town, in fact._

 _No girl who stunk so would be allowed into the ball._

 _I'll make that girl wear this awful dress myself!_

 _And thus, the Rag Princess and the girl in the rag dress became play pals._

Jennifer smiled when she felt strong arms wrapped around her shoulders to her breasts but it was nothing seductive about it. "Hello, you,"

"Hay you… what are you doing?"

Xavier said as he closed his eyes while burying his face into the nape of her neck and breathed in her wonderful scent.

"Mmm, writing new stories since you like them so much"

She moaned when he placed a kiss on the side of her neck and blushed when he licked it. He somewhat smirked smugly as he took the Rag Princess storybook out of her hands and began to read it.

The Gluttonous Prince looked at the story with stars in his eyes as he read the words and smiled at the pictures that she drew in it.

The Princess smiled and laid her head down on his chest while wrapping her arm around his stomach, the Prince blushed when he saw her smiling with her eyes closed.

"What are you thinking about my Snowflake?" He smirked when the fairy shivered at her nickname especially when he whispered it in her ear.

"Nothing, I was wondering who's going to get their Enchantix next"

Xavier wondered about that too but it was too early to say, even though it made him somewhat excited to know at the same time.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

Hello, hello everyone! Here is Verse two and I hope it was just as fun as the last Verse and of course here are more fun facts for you all.

Their favorite spells.

Jennifer's favorite spell: Ice coffin.

Luna's favorite spell: Color Veil.

Li Ming's favorite spell: Twister of rage.

Calliope's favorite spell: Topaz drop.

Becky's favorite spell: Paint splatter.

Leliana's favorite spell: Galactic fall.

Dalilah's favorite spell: Magic kiss.

Akemi's favorite spell: Sugar candy.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	33. Chapter 33

Season 3 Verse III.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Deep in a valley of rocks, there was a Dark Grotto that no normal human could ever get too and hidden away inside of it held five dark fairies that controlled Spirits, Earth, Air, Stars, and Fire.

The Leader, Roksana ruled the Dark Grotto with an iron fist and if any of her fairies failed in their missions they would be locked away in the deepest part of the Grotto for a few days or even months but the fairies were not scared since they have gotten used to the darkness.

"Aadhaya, you have failed… go back into the darkness"

The fairy nodded her head and sighed as she walked further and further away from the light.

Roksana stared coldly at the others but they showed neither fear or sadness and just waited for one of them to be called next. "Arwen, you have a new mission" She nodded her head and walked outside but made sure to shield her eyes from the bright sun.

~.o.0.o.~

Li Ming and the others stared at Jennifer in both amusement and sympathy, amusement since drool was coming out of her mouth and onto the table and sympathy since they all knew that she wasn't getting much sleep.

It was in the afternoon as well.

"You who, Jenny darling? It's time to wake up," Dalilah poked her in the head but Jenny moved her head to the other side and continued to drool onto the table. "Zavy, I already read you the Clover Field story all… ready"

She yawned and moaned while trying to block out the voices that were talking to her in her dream. "Xavier I love you… too"

The girls quietly laughed when the Princess talked in her sleep and tried another tactic, Dalilah cracked her knuckles, making everyone think that she was going to hit her but in reality.

She screamed in her ear.

It was so loud that Jennifer screamed and fell off the bench to the floor; she placed a hand over her pounding heart and stared at Dalilah and the others in surprise. "W-What the hell is your problem!?"

Her voice was shaky as she tried to control her breathing, and once it was under control she stood up and angrily glared at them while rubbing her ass.

Dalilah shrugged her shoulders and said she was sorry while helping her up but the Princess was kind of mad even though the love fairy didn't mean to almost break her eardrums.

Jenny was glad that there wasn't ringing in her ear but gasped when she remembered something important. "Oh man, I forgot that Xavier told me that his parents are having a formal dinner tonight!"

She waved them goodbye and quickly ran back to the dorm room to get ready for it. Xavier crossed his legs, rested his head on top of his hands, and watched in amusement as Jennifer ran around the place gathering her dress to put on as well as her make-up, shoes, and jewelry.

The Prince smirked whenever the Princess stumbled or nearly tripped on something. When he let out a snicker, Cookie would glare at him playfully as she set everything up.

"Don't worry I won't look" Jenny blushed when she remembered a couple of nights ago that he told her that she wanted to be his forever. "Actually, I wouldn't mind it if you did look"

Her whole face turned as red as an apple when she said those words and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment but Zave just shook his head and pulled her hands away before kissing her on the lips then let her get dressed.

He looked at her when she took off her white heeled boots first and put them to the side then her pinafore dress then her blouse and finally, her jewelry.

The Gluttonous Prince breathed out slowly when she was wearing nothing but her white bra and panties and wanted nothing more than to tear them off and make love to her on the bed. "Fuck,"

"What's wrong?" She said worryingly when his right leg was moving up and down fast, which is a sign of nervousness.

"I… I really want to rip those off you and have sex with you Snowflake"

His voice was both calm and serious but she could tell that he was doing his best to not do it since he promised her that he would wait even though it's not the first time that he had seen her like this.

She walked up to him, took off her bra and grabbed his hands then moved them to her breasts and moaned when he gently squeezed them.

Xavier looked up at her to meet her dark red eyes as he brushed his thumbs over her rosy pink nipples, he couldn't believe that she was letting him touch her like this.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jenny shook her head with her eyes closed and let him touch her breasts some more.

She felt herself getting wet as he gently pinched her nipples but when his hands went lower she bit her lip and sat in between his legs on either side and lifted her head up so he could kiss her neck.

They both blushed as he bit down on the fairy's pale, flawless neck. "X-Xavier… what's, what's happening?"

He felt her body tense and she started to shake but held her close and slowly rubbed her back. "Shh, it's alright Jennifer, I'm here I'm right here, shh."

Those were the exact same words that the Princess used when she was comforting him, and now he was comforting her with it.

He moved down and dipped his hand inside of her panties, feeling a small patch of navy blue hair then went lower until he touched her _there._

"Xavier!" She gasped when his finger touched her sensitive clit and dug her nails into his bare back when he moved his finger in circles.

He was almost, almost going to make his Snowflake cum if it wasn't for the damn knock on the door that interrupted them.

"Y… Yes? W-who is it?"

Her voice was breathless as she turned her head to the side but pouted when her snow King pulled his hand away which made the Prince smirk smugly before letting her get off of him.

She conjured a towel made of ice to make it seem like she just got out of the shower and opened her door to see Li, on the other side of it. "Oh, Ling it was just you! Is there something wrong?"

"Uh…" The worrier glanced passed her and saw that Jennifer's clothes were on the floor while Xavier was shirtless with the fairy's clothes on the floor except for her jewelry. "I, um n-no I was just checking up on you two that's all but please try to hurry up because the dinner is at 6 pm"

Cookie nodded her head and closed the door to finally get dressed but never forgot about their moment.

~.o.0.o.~

Everyone arrived at Xavier's home and they all looked at it in wonder and amazement, as a lot of colorful fireworks were launched into the star-filled night sky taking different shapes such as hearts, birds, and Jennifer's favorite, roses, as well as stars Etc.

"Your home is great man"

"Thanks, but I wonder where my parents are? Hmm"

He looked around the huge crowd of guests and found them on the other side of the long white marble dining table.

The Gluttonous Prince waved to his parents and smiled when they hugged him, while the other Specialists bowed in respect and the fairies curtsied.

"So which one of you have taken our son as a suitor?"

Jennifer stepped up and curtsied again. "It is I your Highness I am the Princess and Priestess of Materia and heir to its throne"

Xavier hoped that his parents would accept her just as much as he did and smiled happily when they gave her their full blessing to be with the one she loves so much in this world.

She smiled as she excused herself from their presence then joined her King for a dance.

 _Girl, you are to me all that a woman should be and I dedicate my life to you always.  
_

 _The love like yours is grand it must have been sent from up above and I know you'll stay this way for always._

 _And we both know that our love will grow and forever_ _it will be "You and me"._

 _You're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away._

 _When you come around you bring brighter days._

 _You're the perfect one for me and you will forever be and I will love you so for always…_

 _Come with me my sweet let's go make a family and they will bring us joy for always._

 _Oh, boy I love you so. I can't find enough ways to let you know but you can be sure Lord knows for always._

 _And we both know that our love will grow and forever it will be "You and me"._

 _You're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away._

 _When you come around you bring brighter days._

 _You're the perfect one for me, and you forever will be, and I will love you so for always._

 _You're like the sun chasing all of the rain away._

 _When you come around you bring brighter days._

 _You're the perfect one for me, and you forever will be, and I will love you so for always._

 _I will love you so for always…_

When the music stopped playing, the fairies and specialists leaned in close to each other and kissed one another passionately then pulled back with smiles on their faces.

Xavier looked down at the star-flower pendent and tapped the center with his finger before gently pulling the necklace, bringing Jennifer's lips up to his own.

"I love you,"

"I love you too"

However, their happy moment was interrupted when they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"EMPRESS TAI FANG!"

Li Ming screamed in shock but somehow also managed to hold her mother in her shaking arms, her beautiful long red dress was stained with Tai Fang's blood. She cried when she saw a dagger had pierced her upper back, where her heart was.

The others cried and held onto one another when they saw the dying Empress and wanted to help her so badly but, there was nothing that they could do for her except look on. "Who did this!?"

Ping looked shouted loudly at the huge crowd with fresh tears falling down her cheeks, carefully examining every single one them to see if anyone had any daggers in their hands and if they did, well they were going to experience the storm Princess's fury.

She looked down when her mother coughed up blood and weakly smiled at her daughter while holding onto her hand that was on her wound.

"We are worrier's Li… worriers can never die,"

"I know mom, I know."

Tai Fang wiped her mouth with the back of her hand but coughed up more blood again. "Doctor! G-Get the Empress a doctor!"

Calliope said to one of the guards but he sadly shook his head from side to side and frowned. "It's too late, she'll be dead in a few minutes"

She buried her face in her hands as she cried a second time, with the others crying a second time too; they all fell on their knees, mourning for the Empress.

The storm princess rested her forehead on her mother's while still holding her close to her own body until she went limp completely.

Dark clouds hovered over everyone while loud thunder was heard everywhere and the rain seemed to mourn with everyone there.

Ming gently laid her mother on the ground, stood up, searched the crowd one more time, and caught a shadow moving to the thick trees.

"Rest now my friend, I'm going to get that black cat - Magic Winx!"

"Ping, wait! Damn it, come on girls lets transform"

They chased after their friend but it was so hard because the rain made the mud dirty their shoes while their clothes and wings were soaked plus it was pitch black all around them as well.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

Hello guys, I hope your having a good day or night today and here are more facts once again. There favorite manga.

Jennifer's favorite manga: Hell Girl.

Luna's favorite manga: Cutie Honey.

Li Ming's favorite manga: Pandora Hearts.

Calliope's favorite manga: Citrus.

Becky's favorite manga: Rave.

Dalilah's favorite manga: Ajin.

Leliana's favorite manga: Loveless.

Akemi's favorite manga: Searching For The Full Moon.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	34. Chapter 34

Season 3 Verse IV.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

"Where are you, you murder!?" Li yelled as she shooted lightning at the trees, making them fall down and hoped that will reveal the location of the perpetrator that took her dear mother away from her.

"Your mother was nothing but a piece of trash h-…" The dark fairy was caught off guard when a huge tornado cut through the forest, sending trees and debris flying everywhere so she quickly flew up to avoid it.

However, her eyes went wide when the tornado quickly disappeared to reveal that Li Ming was hiding inside it and she shot purple lightning at her stomach.

The dark fairy fell on the ground hard with a loud scream as the lightning coursed and cracked throughout her body, she shook violently while her breathing became raspy. "Up for more?"

Li Ming said with a happy child-like voice as she stood over Arwen before kneeling next to her with a smirk.

She summoned a dagger made of wind in her hand; it was very sharp and could easily decapitate someone's head.

"Do you know what Chinese leaders do if they find out if one of their own killed the Emperor?"

She pressed the dagger to her cheek before continuing on. "They tie them to a wooden frame usually in a public place, and then a knife was used to methodically remove portions of the flesh from the body."

The dark fairy began to panic when Ping moved the dagger down to her throat and yelped when she cut a small line on the side, making small drops of blood go on the ground.

"At first his breasts and thighs then his limbs were gradually amputated, followed by ears, nose, and genitals over a long period of time,"

She screamed when Ping stomped down on her hand hard, breaking the bones and fingers then cut her upper back, making a downward motion to make a {T} shape.

"Finally, the victim was decapitated or stabbed in the heart, eventually resulting in death"

Before Ping could do any more damage to her, Becky painted two steel-cuffed shackles that sprouted out of the ground to trap her hands while Akemi karate chopped her neck to bring the fairy onto her knees.

"Let me go!" Ming spat angrily as she tried to get out of the cuffs but they were stronger and for good measure, if she thought about using her spells to break out then they would be useless.

Nick tried to reason with her by saying that her mother would not want this but she cut him off by saying that she knows what her mother said but Ping does not care and that her murder deserves to be punished for it. Badly.

However, if she truly felt that way, the worrier bowed her head down tearfully, fearing that she brought dishonor to her entire family and best friends but Nick didn't think so and hugged her before kissing her again then told Bex to let Ping go.

"Leave here and if you don't, I'll kill you"

The others were freaked out a little bit when Li Ming's voice turned like a happy kid however, they quickly shook it off.

Arwen glared at all of them but decided that going to the darkness was better than facing all of them at once so; she flew back to the Dark Grotto.

They all headed back to Xavier's home, Lily knelt down next to her mom and touched the open wound, using all of her powers to heal it then when it was closed she placed a hand over her heart.

Everyone watched in amazement as purple lightning appeared on her hand, which seemed to go through the Empress's dress, throughout her whole body and saw life returning.

"Thank god!" The lightning and wind fairy smiled happily when the Empress opened her eyes.

Tai smiled up at her daughter but it quickly faded away when she saw her sad expression. "Mom I found the one who murdered you… I found her but now I don't know"

She looked at her daughter once more and sighed. "Help me up"

Ping did so carefully then sat face to face, listening with everyone doing the same.

"You are a worrier of Henan. The Henan do not kill out of grief or anger." The Empress shook her head to prove her point then listened to what her daughter had to say.

"Yes… I know that…" The fairy's voice sounded understanding but the Empress knew that she still felt upset about herself so, she did what any mother would do, Tai hugged her tightly and made her feel better.

The others smiled but didn't say anything to not ruin this beautiful moment.

~.o.0.o.~

When everything settled down, everyone went to the guest rooms that the King and Queen gladly let them have for a few nights.

Li Ming stared out at the night sky from the big arched window; steam escaped her lips onto the glass but she quickly turned around when it showed a shadow walking forward.

"Damn, it's just me!" Nickolas held his hands up in mock defense and had a pretended shocked look on his face.

She smiled while shaking her head. "Don't do that again"

He lowered his hands and tenderly kissed her forehead then her lips. "I'm really proud of you Li,"

She tilted her head to the side then the other side, not quite understanding what he meant until it finally clicked into her brain.

Her face fell and she sat down on the purple silk sheet covered bed. "I wish you wouldn't, I almost killed another being… I almost became a murder" Li Ming said and didn't sense that she was spilling heavy tears as she stared only at the floor.

Nick grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze then kissed her temple, her right cheek, her left cheek and then her lips.

That lifted her spirits up a bit but she still felt guilty about it and told him that she was tired, nodding his head he got in the blankets and held her in his arms, hoping to have good dreams that night.

~.o.0.o.~

Luna cleaned the sweat from her forehead and sighed in relief as she leaned tiredly against the heavy palace gates to see that the last enemy was destroyed and gone for good this time.

"Princess Luna! Are you alright?"

One of the shadow people knelt next to her, holding a bloodstained Scimitar in his hand. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes Ervin, I'm fine, I… I'm just tired that's all"

She looked at the battlefield with heavy tired eyes. The monsters that attacked the palace tonight were laying in a big bloody mess, their limbs were torn off while their heads were rolled off somewhere.

The organs and intestines lay sprawled all over the place but the worst part about it was the awful smell, it got into the Cobbler's skin and she tried her best to not throw up all over the place.

Luna's whole body was covered in blood as well as having cut marks and nasty bruises on her arms and legs.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up and in bed okay? It was a very long day today."

She nodded her head again and grabbed Ervin's hand then limped back inside of her home, leaving all of the horrors that were there behind her.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still I will go on bravely._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

Hay, hay, hay everyone! I hope you like this one even though it is violent I want this to be different from the Winx series because all the times they've gotten hurt they never show them bleed or get bruised so I'm making that happen here.

Happy Halloween also!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	35. Chapter 35

Season 3 Verse V.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer and the girls explored Xavier's home with wonder in their minds, hoping to find secret passageways or maybe find a hidden alchemy room with many different kinds of potions lining the shelves.

"So Jenny, are you going to tell us what happened in your room the other day?" Leliana teased as she raised her eyebrow cockily with a smirk on her lips.

The others giggled as Jennifer grew red as an apple. It seems like their best friend was going something quite interesting with the Prince.

"I-It's not like that… I-I mean it is, no I mean, just, just shut up Lia!"

Jenny crossed her arms over her chest and bowed her head slightly, wanting to avoid the question entirely but as always the star pressed on.

"Still you two must have been going something really intimate since I last saw you with a towel on and Xavier with his shirt off."

Cookie's face turned even redder by the minute as Kelly continued to talk on and on about the two of them until she finally had enough of it, turning on her heel she turned to face the fairy. "So? It wasn't like I was naked and for the record Lia, keep your damn mouth shut!"

She felt really bad for snapping at her best friend like that but she really had no right to get into her own business and immediately said sorry when she finally calmed down.

Lia said sorry as well and gave her a star rose as an apology, which she happily took since she loved roses very much.

They continued to explore the castle and found one room, which looked, like the throne room.

Two thrones stand on a high imperial pedestal above the ground above the ground that is gracefully lead by several steps carpeted in velvet and has soft embroidered cushions upon it.

The chairs themselves are made of incredibly thick solid gold. Jennifer placed a hand on the velvet. It was so soft.

They turned around when the doors opened and curtsied when the Queen appeared.

"Please, girls you don't have to curtsy every time I enter a room."

They stood up straight and Jenny smiled when the Queen touched her pendant. "Xavier really loves you doesn't he?"

The fairy touched the petals with her first fingers and thumbs, blushing when she remembered when they went on their first date. He gave her the necklace as a token of his love for her and how sweet and gentle it was when they kissed for the first time.

"Yes… he does, he loves me for who I am and he wouldn't have me any other way"

"Your right, I wouldn't." A huge smile appeared on her face when the love of her life entered the room and ran over to him filled with joy. They both fell on the floor but they didn't care and kissed each other.

"I love you…" The brunette muttered between kisses.

"I love you too." She pulled back from the kiss with an even bigger smile but it faded when she looked at the others.

They had smirks on their faces and even Marian had one, feeling embarrassed they quickly stood up and tried to not make fools of themselves.

Xavier motioned his head to the side and walked to the doors with Jennifer following behind him. 'He looks so serious about something… I wonder what it could be?'

They walked up a flight of stairs and came to a door that had intricate scrollwork on it.

The fairy gasped when he opened it, there was a huge room that was made of shiny mirrors so she could see herself from many different angles.

However, hanging on the ceiling were countless, polished gemstones, each one cut like stained glass and each one showing a small picture both of them together. "It's… It's beautiful!" Jennifer smiled and touched a ruby piece, it made a beautiful sound like church bells but only softer.

 _Play {I Say Yes} By Ichiko, Wedding version._

~.o.0.o.~

"I'm glad that you love it but the reason why I brought you here was that…" He cut himself off, was it too early? Would she even say yes?'

No, he had to try and even if she said no then he would still love her no matter what so, he got down on one knee and searched for the little box in his coat.

Jennifer covered her mouth with her tattooed hand with wide dark red eyes when he finally pulled out a red velvet box.

She trembled and cried as he opened the lid revealing a gorgeous 15-carat yellow gold ring topped with a 16-carat white gold egg that's encrusted with 52 white diamonds.

However, this ring beats all the others because the most special and romantic part was the band that had the letters {J and X} incorporated in the band design three times on each side.

Xavier took a deep breath and said the words that she longed to hear. "Jennifer, my Snowflake… would you do me the greatest honor of being mine, forever?"

"YES!" When she said that he dropped the box and lifted her up in the air and spun her around then gave her the most passionate kiss that he ever gave the fairy.

They smiled happily and he put the ring onto her wedding finger, it fit her perfectly like it was molded onto her. "I made it for you."

Jenny's head shot up and for a second she didn't say anything but then she let out a laugh since she thought that he was incapable of making such a beautiful piece of jewelry however, she was shocked when he had a serious look on his face.

He gently smacked her in the arm. "I'm being truthful Snowflake!"

"Okay, okay!" She shook her head from side to side before continuing. "I really do love it Zavi, I mean it's a ring with an egg! Who wouldn't love that?"

The Prince blushed, he still couldn't get over that nickname and he was sure that Jennifer couldn't get over hers either.

She hugged him and kissed him. "Let's go tell the others."

They ran across the halls hand in hand with bright smiles on their faces and into Joseph's study. They had to take a moment to catch their breath while the others were looking at them like they were crazy.

"M… Mom, dad-I, I asked Jennifer if she would marry me and she said yes!"

Jenny showed them her ring and Akemi and the others shouted happily while jumping for joy before giving her a huge group hug.

They almost knocked her over if she didn't catch her footing in time, thankfully she didn't.

"Oh my god, we're so happy for you!"

Jenny Darling smiled. "Thanks, guys but you're seriously choking me,"

She took a deep breath in when they all finally got off her and held her King's hand in hers while also resting her head on his shoulder.

"So when's the date?"

Xavier and Jennifer looked at each other since they didn't think of that beforehand so they said that they didn't know.

Marian suggested that they have the wedding in the Crystal Solstice. "What!? That's 10 years away from now!"

"That's good; because that means that I'll have some grandchildren."

"Mom, what the hell!" The Prince whispered, slightly angry as he wrapped his arms around the Princess protectively while she hid her face in his neck to hide her red, blushing face.

Joseph placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and told her that they were still just kids and that they have all the time they need some time to make a big decision like that.

She nodded her head in understanding and told her future daughter-in-law that there was much to do and with a wave of her hand, they both disappeared in a cloud of turquoise smoke.

The others were rather surprised when the King and Queen left, except for Xavier because knew his parents liked to show off when they leave.

~.o.0.o.~

Luna's father, the Sultan brought her a cup of green tea to get her energy up as well as rosemary oil to heal her cuts and wounds.

"Thanks, father… oh, god I'm so tired," She said tiredly with a yawn as she drank the tea while her father gently rubbed the oil on her legs and arms.

"You should be since you've been fighting monsters since you got back home from Alfea."

He cleaned his hands and took the empty cup from her then placed a kiss on her forehead, told her goodnight before leaving so his daughter could get some rest.

She jumped when she heard a slight tapping sound on her balcony door, quietly getting out of bed, she headed for the curtain covered door and summoned a ball of shadows, planning to attack the intruder.

The Cobbler raised her hand high in the air and pulled back the curtain and… "Crystal?"

The shadow ball dissipated in her hand and she let the little pixie in. "I saw the carnage outside, and it was… awful."

Cry shook her head to try to forget about those killed monsters, and apparently, the servants still had a lot of work to clean up and it would take weeks if not months for the nasty smell to go away and that thought made her feel gross.

Luna rested in her bed again and told the pixie to come lay with her. She raised her hand and moved her finger in a circle to make a female shadow puppet appear and it even danced for them.

All night they watched shadows dancing around and they had fun too, not worrying about anything else.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still I will go on bravely._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._


	36. Chapter 36

Season 3 Verse VI.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Li Ming was the second one to get her Enchantix and tearfully said her goodbyes to the group. "I'm gonna miss you guys but I promise to try to write to all of you soon."

Empress Tai said her goodbyes to everyone as well and got on the ship that headed home, thinking about what to tell her husband when she got back.

Soon enough her daughter joined her and she waved bye as the ship took off then got comfortable because it was going to be a long ride.

~.o.0.o.~

Everyone in Henan bowed to their Empress and Princess as well as the jade knights who touched the hilt of their changdao's before returning to their duties.

They nodded their heads in appreciation with a smile then finally headed inside of the palace.

The whole area of the planet covers about 72 hectares {178 acres} with a total floor space of approximately 150,000 square meters {1,600,000 square feet}.

It consists of 1 palace and 20 courtyards **,** 980 buildings in the city and 8,704 rooms.

Ping hugged her father, happy to finally be home with her family. "I'm very glad that your back blossom and you as well honey."

He walked forward with his arms stretched out to hug his wife while his daughter was in the middle of it.

"Bàba, I can't breathe."

The Emperor looked down and pulled back. "Sorry."

The fairy shook her head before heading inside of the dining area; they sat on their knees in front of the table as the servants brought them chopsticks, soy sauce, and a teapot with tea cups.

The cook brought them Char siu, Shumai, Spring rolls, and for dessert, Lo Mai chi.

The cook bowed before returning to the kitchen. They thanked for their food then dug in, it tasted amazing. Afterward, Li walked in one of the hallways, a burning candlelight in her hand.

She put her back to the wall and peered around the corner to see that her father was practicing with his father's old zig-zag shaped sword.

His steps were so graceful and careful. His father trained him well.

"Who's there?" He sheathed his sword and sneaked over to where he saw a shadow moving.

The best things about being the Emperor are that his father taught him how to hide and sneak up on the enemy.

He grabbed his dagger and grabbed the corner with his other hand then swiftly pressed it tightly against the monster's throat or so he thought it was a monster.

"Bàba, it-it's me!"

The fairy quickly dropped her candle and grabbed his wrist tightly with her right hand while also resting her thumb on the side of his neck on his pressure point. "Ping? Why did you sneak up on me like that?!"

They let go of each other while Lilly rubbed the front of her throat. "Dang it, I-I didn't mean to, I was just looking at you practicing."

The old man put his dagger away and saw a little cut but it was nothing life-threatening.

She rubbed the back of her head and groaned, trying to massage the muscles that were hurting before bidding her father farewell for tonight.

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer rested on the bed, waiting for Xavier and smiled when she heard the door opening.

"Finally, you're here! I… I was waiting for you."

He smiled as well then closed the door before sitting on the bed with her, they blushed when the left strap of her indigo blue baby doll top.

The Prince kissed her bare shoulder but told her to wait a second.

She saw Xavier get off the bed and went over to the door then locked it. 'No one is going to interrupt this time'

He asked for permission to take off her top and it was granted. "Fuck, their perfect,"

The snow and ice fairy blushed even more than took off his shirt, revealing his chest and stomach again.

She lied down on the bed and took his hands and brought them to her breasts again, he breathed out as he gently rubbed her nipples then put one of them in his mouth before doing the other one.

He pulled on both of them, earning him moans. Next, Zavi kissed his way down her stomach then slowly, carefully took off her panties.

A wonderful, delicious scent filled his nose as he opened up her legs. She was _wet,_ wet for him and he couldn't believe it.

"Xavier, please"

He gulped, it was now or not at all. Xavier licked her pussy and she gasped while holding onto the bed sheets. Cookie never felt anyone ever do that before and it felt strange but at the same time wonderful. "Are you okay, my Snowflake?"

"Yes… it feels so wonderful."

Continuing on, he held her legs up and kissed her left thigh then the other thigh before licking her pussy again.

She moaned as she heard him slurp up the juices and blushed when he happily drank them but being new to this whole thing the Princess came faster than she wanted too but he wasn't done with her yet.

He coated his two fingers in his spit and slowly put them inside of her but stopped when she cried out. "X-Xavier, stop, I-It hurts!"

If she was _this_ tight then how would he ever take her properly? He bit his lip when an idea came into his head.

He rested his fingers so she could get used to them then slowly pushed them inside of her again but didn't go too far because he didn't want to break her virginal barrier just yet.

"How does it feel Snowflake?"

He said sweetly as he cupped her cheek, his grey eyes showing concern. She smiled and held his hand with her own, knowing that he was trying to make her comfortable as best as he can.

"It feels weird but I'll get used to it."

"I'm a virgin too ya, know"

Even if he said that it didn't look or feel like it. He pulled his fingers out, earning him a pout from the fairy but her whole face turned red when she saw that his two fingers were covered and dripping in her juices and he licked them clean in front of her.

The Prince pulled her naked form close and stroked her navy blue hair while holding his Snow Queen. "When will I get to do you?"

He smirked. "Maybe next time Snowflake… Let's go to sleep now"

She smiled again before going to dreamland with him doing the same.

~.o.0.o.~

The Red Rose Prince woke up from his sleep from the knocking on his bedroom door and forgot to unlock it from last night so he quietly got out of the bed and unlocked the door before opening it to see that it was just the Jewel Princess.

"Good morning Calliope, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing Xavier I just came to check up on you and Jenny."

He smiled. "We're doing fine… see you in a few minutes."

Quietly closing the door, he headed into his private bathroom to take a shower and when he got back, Jennifer was already up and rubbed her tired dark red eyes with her hand, not caring to cover her still naked body.

"Well, well good morning sleepy head!"

She waved over to him and blew him a frosted heart from her lips which he caught and put it in his pocket.

Cookie got up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck while he lifted her up and held her legs then kissed his lover.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before pulling back, a sincere smile on the fairy's face.

"Thank you for the wonderful night last night."

The Prince blushed, feeling proud to make her feel wonderful. "You're welcome,"

After breakfast was over, Jennifer decided to explore the forest a little bit. She passed the many green trees and stopped by one of the destroyed trees that Li Ming had shot down.

Touching the black trunk, she tried to not remember that night but it was hard not to. Sighing, she went further inside until she came to a large riverbed and it was deep as well.

She took off her boots and moved her dark grey skirt up then dipped her feet inside.

"Can I join you?" Jenny darling looked up at her lover and nodded her head. He took off his cyan shoes and long red socks before dipping his feet inside of the water as well.

She smiled when she looked at his music box locket and tapped the rose with her finger. "Xavier, can I do the same thing to you like you did to me last night?"

He blushed as well as being very surprised. "Now, right here?"

She nodded her head and began to take off her pinafore dress while the Prince took off his red t-shirt and purple shorts.

The Princess closed her eyes so she couldn't see his whole body while still taking off the rest of her clothes.

"It's okay Snowflake, you can open your eyes."

When she did, Jennifer put her hand over her mouth in shock. She had never seen a cock as big as his before.

It had to be ten-inches tall and it was vainy too as well as hard. "It's… it's so big."

He sat on his knees and brought her tattooed hand to it, she blushed as she touched the tip. It was sensitive.

She sat on her stomach and touched the shaft, tracing the vain with her finger. "Is this your first time?"

Cookie looked up at him and nodded, she placed a kiss on the tip then the shaft, making the man blush once again.

"It'll be even better if you like it from the bottom to the top but hold the base so it won't move around."

Taking his words in the Princess moved her tongue up, all the way to the tip while the Prince moaned and stroked her beautiful hair.

Feeling braver, Jennifer licked both sides of his cock and watched it move and pulsate in her hand but a white liquid ran down the shaft.

It was cum and she knew it all too well. She asked for permission to taste it and it was given.

Putting it on her finger, she tasted it, it was salty but good, and she wanted him to cum more.

"You can place your breasts on my cock and suck me off if ya want."

Jenny darling put her breasts in between it then moved her head up and down slowly, earning her moans.

It took a few minutes but he finally came inside her mouth. "Y… You could spit it o…out or swallow it,"

She thought about it and decided to swallow it, it went down her throat like silk and her mouth still tasted like it so she licked her lips to get the rest off and swallowed that.

"How was your first sucking?" Xavier smirked while licking his lower lip.

"It was… good."

Cookie lied down on her back and told him to rub his cock against her pussy to see how it feels.

He did so and he moaned when her pussy was wet again, oh how he wanted to be inside of her right now.

She opened up her arms to him, wanting to hold him. Zave smiled and went to her then gave her a kiss.

"Xavier?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for letting me pleasure, you."

The specialist smiled. "It's my pleasure"

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

Hi everyone, how are you guys doing today? Oh, that's lovely to hear! I'm doing great actually because today my sister is going to move out finally! I love you guys and here are some facts again.

Their favorite singers.

Jennifer's favorite singer: Melanie Martinez.

Luna's favorite singer: Adam Lambert.

Li Ming's favorite singer: Malice Mizer.

Calliope's favorite singer: Susumu Ueda.

Becky's favorite singer: James brown.

Dalilah's favorite singer: Jem and the Holograms.

Leliana's favorite singer: Frankie Lymon.

Akemi's favorite singer: The Marcels.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	37. Chapter 37

Season 3 Verse VII.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Becky walked through the streets of Miami until she saw the familiar robin egg blue house and went inside. She looked around the living room and started to remember her conversation with Big Smoke.

 _ **It's all my fault big smoke, it's all my fault that dad died!**_

 _ **Becky, it's alright baby it was just an accident please stop blaming yourself.  
**_

 _ **Who am I supposed to blame!?**_

She found a picture of her father on the wooden floor and picked it up while trying so hard to not cry.

Taking one of the chairs, she sat next to the table on the far right side of the room and put her hands on her head, trying to think of the happy moments that she had with her dad before he died.

"You picked the wrong house, fool!" Big smoke came into the living room with a baseball bat in his hand, ready to beat up the intruder.

"Hey, hey! Big smoke it's me Becky chill, chill!" She held the chair in front of her in case she was going to get hurt for real but she knew that her friend won't hurt her.

"Bex? Oooh, my girl what's up, ha-ha!" He threw the baseball ball bat on the table then held her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey, baby you okay girl?"

She shook her head. "No, it's my dad's old home."

He smiled and gave her a hug, telling her it's going to be alright and that her dad is always proud of her being a fairy as well as a daughter.

That gave her hope and that made big smoke happy too. They went outside to big smoke's old car.

"You remember how to drive right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Good cause I don't want to have any accidents."

Bex got in the driver's seat while Smoke got in the front seat and they headed to Melanie's apartment to pick her up.

She honked the horn and out came her mom, dressed in an expensive looking cream-colored suit jacket with a white blouse underneath and a pair of cream-colored suit pants with a pair of black sleek shoes.

The fairy got out of the car and hugged her mom that she hadn't seen in so long. "I'm so happy to see you mom! How have you been?"

"I'm happy to see you too honey and everything's fine here anyway."

They got in the car and headed over to a restaurant for lunch. The trio arrived at a seafood place that had a huge sign as a clam above it and pulled up to the drive-through.

Becky ordered sake-zushi or Kyushu-style sushi while Melanie ordered Futomaki but Big smoke got the biggest food of all.

He got four king crab legs, large king crab legs a spicy tuna sandwich with extra spicy tuna, oysters and four bags of mussels one with hot sauce and a large soda.

"Damn big Smoke, that's like…" Melanie counted the numbers in her head. "Food for seven people!"

"It's not like I ain't eating everything, I'm saving some for later."

She rolled her eyes and just ate her food then took the wheel since Bex, said that she wanted to draw. Melanie contracted hard on the road while Smoke was talking to her about the creatures that were stalking the whole city day and night.

"Mom, the road. Pay attention dear."

She moved her face forward while drawing with her other hand. "How can you be so calm!? You're still getting screwed in all this, too!"

The fairy ignored him and continued to draw since that was her job to protect everyone in her home realm but he just kept pressing on.

"Big Smoke, you seem to forget why I came back here in the first place. I see to it that I get my Enchantix and protect everyone that is the deal for fairies."

She smirked and winked at him before coloring in her artwork. He sighed in defeat then leaned back in his seat, knowing that his best friend was right.

Melanie smiled but that quickly disappeared when a plane appeared out of nowhere and headed straight towards them!

Becky quickly drew a clock to stop time while her mom ran off the high way like an idiot then threw the pencil up in the air. "Magic Winx!"

She flew up to the plane and stood on top of it while looking around to see who was operating it.

Turning around, the fairy jumped out of the way when a big round piece of the plane came flying towards her then got back down.

She grabbed her humongous paintbrush when a dark fairy stepped out from hiding. "Earlene?"

"Long time no see Becky." The dark fairy said as she summoned two guns made of air and aimed them at the fairy with a smirk.

Becky twirled her brush around to make the bullets bounce off then fired an acrylic at her, which of course she dodged, next, she followed it up by shooting an air blade at the fairy as well as air bullets. "Red shield!"

The blade kept on spinning and almost sliced through it completely while the bullets just left dents into it.

The fairy moved it up to her face before bashing it hard on the dark fairies nose and broke it. Drops of blood stained the cold metal below them; her hand trembled as she wiped the blood away then broke the shield with that same hand.

Becky did multiple backflips when Earlene continuously shot pale rose spheres at her but the fairy did a somersault high in the air before landing back down.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Afraid of dying are you?!"

Becky laughed with an amused look on her face. "Afraid, me? Never!"

Lene shook her head in disappointment. "You're not ready."

The paint fairy got offended and would show her who's really _not_ ready but a burning truck passed in between them, making the dark fairy fade in and out before disappearing completely.

'Finally, she's gone.' Her paintbrush vanished and she did a jumping somersault off the plane then grabbed her mom and friend as well as the car, using her momentum, she slammed the car on the high way as well her family.

Finally, she took her pencil back and time returned to normal as she landed beside the car with both hands on her hips as she got her Enchantix.

"OW! Damn it, what the hell happened?!"

She turned her head to the side, her face hardened. "I just caught up with an old enemy of mine and it was… interesting."

Smoke scratched the top of his bald head, who was her old enemy? In addition, why did everything stop? All of these questions made him think too much and he did not like it at all.

~.o.0.o.~

They headed to one of the malls in the city to get a new Lenovo Phab 2 smartphone for Melanie because her dog made her trip, making a big crack appear on the screen.

Melanie turned her head to the left as they passed the phone shop but pushed Smoke and Becky behind one of the palm trees that lined the mall. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"That woman over there…" She pointed to the store and the both of them saw a tall woman that was in her late 30's, she is a beautiful woman with coral peach skin and onyx black eyes.

She has on a sleeveless black tank top and a pair of camouflage flowery shorts with a black belt.

Her shoes are dark brown high-heels and her dark brown hair is pulled up into a ponytail.

She appears to be rich because she has a solid gold anklet on her right ankle and a matching choker that's decorated with rhinestones.

"Mom, who is she?"

"She's that bitch Crystal, who's a club owner and thinks she can rival me at my archeology findings!"

Male glared at Cry who was buying a smartphone of her own and it's probably the newest model too.

"Baby I think we should get another one at another mall."

"But the nearest one is two hours away from here! You can't keep on ignoring her forever."

The archaeologist rolled her eyes and huffed, knowing that the fairy was right. She smiled at her daughter who was wise beyond her years.

They walked into the store with Melanie's head held high and walked over to the wall with the smartphones stacked on it.

She found the one that she wanted and was going to grab it but Crystal snatched it before the blonde could even touch it.

Melanie turned her hands into fists and wanted to sock her right in the nose but didn't because she was going to be the bigger person and grabbed another one from the wall then paid for it and walked out.

Crystal stood there dumbfounded as the older women left with not just the smartphone but it was the newest model too!

'That… that fucking bitch!'

The male cashier stared at the women with bored hazel eyes. "So are you going to pay for that or not?"

She glared at the man before paying for the phone that she got in the first place.

"Mom I'm so proud of you about how you dealt with Cry back there!"

Bex clapped loudly with a smirk on her face. "Thank you, thank you!" Male smiled big with pride as she wrapped her hands around the back of her head.

Big smoke shook his head in amusement and decided to go home since it's been a long day.

The fairy and mother followed along too but Becky made sure to look out for any more monsters on the prowl just in case.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._


	38. Chapter 38

Season 3 Verse VIII.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi smiled with closed as she played on her violin, listening to the calming music filling her ears.

Dalilah heard it but didn't want to interrupt her best friend and sat on the living room sofa while continuing to listen and watch.

She opened her eyes and was surprised when Dalilah clapped after the performance, smiling brightly.

"That was so beautiful Akemi!"

"Thanks, DJ, I'm glad that you like it."

Candy Cane put the violin back in her violin case and sat to her best friend.

They talked for an hour or maybe more getting to know each other a bit more even though they knew one another for three years now.

Dalilah smiled when she realized that it was Christmas today and quickly told the girls who quickly began to prepare for it. Akemi went to work on the desserts and sweets while Calliope worked on the drinks while the others got to work on the food.

Jennifer made Kjøttboller, Gravlaks, Torsk, Kjøttkaker with Kjøttkakesaus or Brunsaus sauce.

Dalilah made cabrito, grilled arrachera that consists of shrimp, sausage, onions, potatoes, and chiles toreados, then tlayuda with meat, cheese and more.

Akemi made white chocolate bars, minced pie, and all kinds of desserts while Calliope made different kinds of healthy fruit cooled smoothies. They all set everything down and toasted in celebration to everyone in their lives as well as the loss of others then dug in but not before Jenny said a prayer in thanks.

After dinner was over, Akemi was playing her violin again but this time in her bedroom so she wouldn't be interrupted but quickly opened her eyes when she heard a loud bang sound. She looked up at the roof, which had a huge hole in it and out came a freshmen fairy called Xanthe. Blood stained the sides of her mouth and she looked like she was fighting with a vicious animal.

"Xanthe?!"

"Ak…mi… Sylvia…!" Before she could finishing saying anything more, Xanthe passed out and was dragged away by something or someone.

The others heard the crash but Ai told them to get a doctor right away because one of the fairies was bleeding heavily and headed outside.

Lightning crackled and flashed while the rain was heavy and it looked like Li Ming had summoned it.

Akemi stood out in the open in her Winx form, using her bow to play the violin with as a weapon but she quickly sensed a presence behind her so without thinking, she swung it at the person who she thought was Sylvia but it was actually Faragonda who was accompanied by Griselda and the other Alfea fairies.

"OW!" She hit her straight in the face who recalled back a few steps with her hands on her bleeding lips and nose.

"Oh, my god, Faragonda I'm so sorry!"

Akemi lowered her weapon and touched the old fairy's shoulder to see the damage that she had just caused but Faragonda just told her to forget about her and to look for the dark fairy.

She nodded her head and flew over to the gate but as soon as she landed, she was met with a swift punch to the gut.

Ai coughed hard as she fell on the ground, clutching her bruised stomach and tried to breathe in as much air as she could, feeling very lucky that she didn't cough up blood whatsoever.

"You stupid bitch! Honestly, were you actually trying to kill me?"

"Anata no Shirubia… o fakku!"

The dark fairy chuckled evilly before walking away from her, the still hurting fairy sat up carefully but she gasped in surprise when Sylvia grabbed her from behind and moved her arm tightly against her neck.

Akemi struggled to breathe again as she struggled to get the dark fairy's arm off her, Jennifer and the others quickly flew over to them and attacked her at once but she used the stars to stop their attacks.

If Ai or they didn't do something now then Sylvia was going to snap her neck any second so with the strength that she could muster up, Aki coated the dark fairy's entire arm in hardened dark chocolate then slammed her hands down on the ground which sprouted a 12-foot candy-cane from underground.

It stabbed her stomach, pierced her spine before coming out the other end as blood coated the length of it, a pain-filled scream filled everyone's ears as the dark fairy died right in front of them.

Akemi collapsed on the wet dirt ground and coughed violently as she tried to suck in as much air as possible once again while holding onto her hurting, sore throat.

Dalilah ran over to her and bent down to check on the sweet fairy's pulse.

She weakly looked up at the love fairy and smiled when she healed up her wounds, Ai was very grateful for her, for all of them.

"She's going to be fine but she has to rest in the school's infirmary."

Dalilah's voice faded in and out as Akemi loosed consciousness until everything went black.

~.o.0.o.~

Ai groaned as she sat up and rubbed her heavy, tired eyes. Looking around, she found out that she was still in the infirmary and touched her neck, it had a white bandage wrapped around it.

The school's nurse walked in and smiled when she saw that the fairy was awake. "Ah, Akemi, good morning darling."

"Good morning Helga… where is everybody? Are they alright?"

The gray-haired women told her that everyone was fine and that the Lifeix were waiting patiently for her.

The old women checked the fairy's breathing as well as her neck before giving her chamomile tea. Drinking it all, she felt better already and could even stand on her own two feet again surprisingly.

"Tough son of a bitch, I didn't think she'd be up yet."

The Specialist Prince Valence smiled with his hands resting on his hips as he looked at the fairy.

"Valence!" She laughed with a smile as she ran over to her love and hugged him which he returned.

He kissed her lovingly since he hadn't seen her in a long time, well it was more like a day but still.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, now that you're here."

He smiled and held her waist then told Helga, _thank you_ before heading outside.

She waved at the others who were sitting on the grass in the courtyard.

Dalilah stood up and held Ai's hands in her own with a warm smile on her lips. "I'm so glad that you're okay now!"

"Me too, but happened with…"

Dalilah frowned since she knew what she was going to say and sighed before telling her what happened to Sylvia.

After Akemi passed out, Faragonda had people bury the body deep underground so that no one would find out what happened to the dark fairy but knew that her leader would come after everyone sooner or later.

Akemi leaned on Valence who wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him while also making the latter blush and happy all at the same time.

"Well if she does come then we'll all be ready."

They moved out their hands and placed them on top of another, making a promise to always be there.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

Hi guys! I hope you all are doing great today and please be safe on Halloween even if it's still a few month's away, please tell what you all are going to dress up as but I'm not going trick or treating though, I'm just going to hand out candy.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	39. Chapter 39

Season 3 Verse IX.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi was the third to go and that made Jennifer very upset because she thought that she would never see her best friends again in years.

She sat down on her bed and took off her boots before winding-up her music box, the beautiful music soothing her worries away.

"What's wrong my Snowflake?"

Xavier said as he sat down on the bed with her, his own shoes off as well. She smiled at him but it turned into a frown as Jenny told the Prince what was wrong. Jennifer told him that she was worried that she might not see her friends for years and that she didn't even want to go home when she had her Enchantix too.

The Prince held her hand and kissed her cheek, making the Princess blush but when he touched her leg and started to rub it, she bit her bottom lip.

"Z… Zavi not now."

He smirked and moved his hand inside of her skirt then dipped it in her panties, making the Princess gasp and moan as the Prince fingered her pussy.

She put her lower lip in between her teeth and blushed as his wonderful fingers worked their magic.

"Oh, oh god Xavier!"

The Prince licked the side of her neck then gently nibbled on her ear while taking off her pinafore dress then the fairies bra.

"Mmm, cum for me Snowflake."

She clamped her legs together tightly before cumming on the bed. Xavier pulled his fingers up to his lips and licked them clean right in front of her eyes. Jennifer blushed as she bent down in front of him then unzipped his short purple jeans, letting his cock be free and licked the slit before taking it in slowly.

She blushed again when her lover moaned as she swirled her tongue around the shaft and looked up at him while moving down then back up over and over again.

"Ooh, fuck… Snowflake your mouth is amazing!"

He almost wanted to thrust inside of her mouth but didn't because he didn't want her to gag and possibly throw up so he just sat still and let his Princess do all the work.

The Prince's moaning became louder when he was nearing his climax and blushed when the Princes started to suck faster as well as stroke him off at the same time so that he can cum harder.

She moaned happily as his cum filled her mouth and went on her hand, the fairy swallowed every drop of it and smiled while pulling back to look up at him then licked her hand clean.

"Shit, Snowflake, you gave me a workout!"

He wiped the sweat from his forehead before bringing his lover up to sit down on him, on his cock.

Jenny wrapped her arms around him while he held her ass and they both blushed when she rubbed against his cock, juices coating the shaft.

"Xav… Xavier!"

"Fuck, your so fucking wet!" That wonderful, beautiful scent filled his nose once again as she continued to rub against him while he kissed his lover's neck and it all made him hard again.

He licked her nipples as well as suck on them and groaned when he felt pre-cum coming out of him then held her hips this time while she dug her nails into his back.

Her moans drove him insane and almost made him cum on the spot but held out because he wanted to cum together with her.

"Xavier, I-I'm going to-"

"I know Jennifer, let's cum together."

She went faster while he went harder over and over again until they both couldn't take it anymore and came for the 2nd time.

He smiled as he kissed her on the lips and told her that he loved her and said to be happy since he'll be with her every step of the way.

Jenny smiled brightly at her lower who wrapped his arm around the Princess protectively and stroked her hair as well.

Her necklace sparkling and shining brightly.

Getting dressed, they headed out the door and into the hallway but didn't get too far when Jennifer got a phone call from her mother.

"Mama, what's wrong?" The Queen's voice sounded very frantic and her heart was beating so fast and loud that she could hear it through the phone.

"Y-Your father's been poisoned!"

Jennifer stopped in her tracks, her hand put into a fist while her whole body was shaking and tears streamed down her eyes.

"Snowflake, what's wrong?!"

Xavier held onto her fist while wrapping an arm around her shaking frame, trying to calm her down and to find out what's happening.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes until saying the next few words that sent shivers down the Prince's spine.

"W… Who did it and how did they get into the palace mama?"

Even the Queen got shivers in her snowy palace and just told her daughter to come right away then quickly hung up to tend to her sick husband.

The fairy ran through the halls and into the courtyard, her heart pounding inside of her chest.

They got on her dark blue Ducati motorcycle and headed to her kingdom, not caring if she was going over the speed limit.

"Snowflake, slow down!"

"Don't tell me to slow down Zavi, my mama needs me!"

Xavier didn't know how she was able to dodge all of the incoming traffic but she did and even slide under a gate that was closing which almost made pancakes out of them.

It took no less than two minutes for them to be at the palace and ran to her parent's bedroom, nearly knocking over items on the way. Jennifer burst through the doors and stopped for a second to get some air in her lungs before going over to her father's side.

"Oh, papa!"

The King's skin was sickly pale, his eyes were almost fading away and he seemed to be so weak that he couldn't even hold his daughter's hand or his wife's.

The Queen's eyes were puffy with heavy bags under them because she was crying so much and she didn't sleep for a long time as well.

"Mama, what happened?!"

"I've been trying to find out for a long time since he became like this and the doctor's tried everything to expel the poison from his body but nothing's worked so far."

Jenny looked down, trying to think of any solution to help her dying father then looked back up again.

"Have you tried giving him Angelica flowers or Bayberry's?"

Helena shook her head. "Like I said sweety, the doctor's tried everything."

Tears streamed down the fairy's face as she cupped her father's cheek while holding onto his hand tightly and gently.

It took all of Thomas's strength to just look at his child and he even managed to smile a little bit.

She smiled back at him and told him that she loved him while Xavier wrapped his arm sweetly around his fiancé.

"Promise me that you'll… take care of her…"

The Prince nodded his head while placing a fist over his beating heart. "I swear on my life that I'll protect her." His voice serious.

Jennifer smiled at her lover who cared so much about her and who understood her more than anyone else, tattoos and all.

She bent down on the side of the bed and decided to sing the lullaby that the King and Queen used to sing to her when she was little.

 _Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee_  
 _All through the night._

 _Guardian angels watch will lend thee_  
 _All through the night._

 _Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_  
 _Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,_  
 _God alone his watch is keeping_  
 _All through the night._

When the song was done, her tears fell on his hand, they seemed to be crystalizing and after that they went through his body. Even though faint, he could feel them hardening his veins which seemed to expel the poison and it came out as a beautiful crystalized rose before breaking and shattering, leaving tiny specks of light blue fairy dust behind.

The Queen and Prince backed away when the fairy stood up and transformed in front of them.

She smiled as she looked at her new fairy form then wrapped her parent's in a tight hug and walked over to Xavier who held her hand.

The King and Queen smiled as well while silently giving their approval of the couple, with the bonds of the two different kingdoms strong, their love was even stronger than ever.

"Well… now everything's back in order, let me give you a tour of the kingdom son."

"I would like that very much, sir."

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why_ _I will go on bravely._

Hi guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this one and please don't mind the cheesy love thing in the beginning and here are more fun facts for you all.

Their favorite animals.

Jennifer's favorite animals: Dogs.

Luna's favorite animals: Lions.

Li Ming's favorite animals: Snakes.

Becky's favorite animals: Sharks.

Calliope's favorite animals: Starfish.

Dalilah's favorite animals: Elephants.

Leliana's favorite animals: Monkeys.

Akemi's favorite animals: Crabs.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	40. Chapter 40

Season 3 Verse IX.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

"Shadow Strike!" Strings of shadows wrapped around the monster's neck and it squeezed hard until it cut it clean off.

Blood poured out of his lifeless body that was still standing up for a few seconds before falling down while his head stood beside him.

Taking a deep breath, Luna sat down for a few minutes but didn't know that another monster was sneaking up on her, a large, heavy meat cleaver in his hand that can easily cut through bone.

"Luna, look out, rock blast!" The rock slammed into the monster and a loud crack was heard when it broke his cheekbone and blood flew out of his mouth as he landed onto the dirt and blood-stained ground.

Lulu gave her friend a thumbs up and flew up so the monsters couldn't try to sneak attack her again while Akemi and the others fought once again.

Calliope smelled smoke as she headed inside of Isis's palace and kept her guard up, never letting it down just for a second.

Home sweet home was not at all the right word for Calliope as she returned to her home, all of the walls were cracked, the many rooms trashed while the windows were broken, glass stained the floors and the whole place smelled like smoke even though there wasn't fire to be seen.

'What the hell happened here?' Moving the stupid glass out of the way, she stalked the halls and headed to the throne room.

"Mother? Father? Are you in here?"

"Calliope? Over here!"

The fairy pushed the heavy oak doors open and dashed inside of the room, standing in the center Popi breathed heavily as she looked around for her parent's but only found her grandpa.

Running over to his side, he appeared to be in a fight even though the man was 103 he still had so much fight in him just like in his younger years.

"Grandpa, what happened to you?!"

He coughed to clear his sore throat before speaking up. "A-A women, came in here when the monsters attacked the palace and kingdom… I think she was a dark fairy."

Calliope was surprised by this since there have never been any records of a dark fairy in the realm except for the Noble, Diaspro who died years ago.

So who is this dark fairy?

The old man said that she took her mom and dad to the Caves of Isis, to Diaspro's tomb to be even more precise.

Nodding her head, she called Dalilah to watch over her grandpa before running out of the throne room.

She turned the corner and down another rock hallway in the cave then ran forward until she was at the tomb.

What the fairy saw terrified her to the core, her parents were hung up by their wrists and necks by the earth itself, the dirt that was wrapped around their necks were on there so tightly that it most definitely left marks and they dug into their skin where blood seeped out.

They appeared to be unconscious for a while but was still breathing so she was very thankful for that.

But what she wasn't expecting was the dark fairy turned out to be Arwen who attacked Empress Tai Fang a few months ago.

Now it appeared to be that she was after Calliope's parents now and this time she meant business. "Damn you! Diamond's glow!"

Arwen dodged the two bolts of white energy and shot a piece of earth the gemstone fairy, it hit her square in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall.

It was so hard for her to breathe as she held onto her stomach painfully with one arm and her body shook badly.

Despite the horrible pain, she somehow managed to stand up again and made a shield of pure stone to block her attacks then waited for an opening.

"Sapphire shard!" The dark fairy summoned more earth to block the attack and kept on attacking.

She finally found one when the dark fairy was backed up against the wall and quickly did another attack.

She raised her hands up in the air and said. "Rock storm!" A hail of different colored rocks fell from the sky and pinned the dark fairies legs, crushing them both.

Arwen let out a loud scream as her legs were completely broken but she immediately looked up, her eyes widening as a blue rock was falling towards her head.

She tried to summon an earth shield to stop it but it was already far too late, the rock came crashing down on her head, sending her bloody teeth into the air and landed on Diaspro's tomb.

When the ordeal is finally over, Calliope flew up to her parents to get them out.

She's clearly shaken, and so our heroine starts down a somewhat darker path than her protected upbringing might have suggested.

The King and Queen woke up to see their witch-turned fairy help them down on the ground.

"Y… You came back?" Her father was shocked because he thought that his daughter was a traitor but now he was wrong about her.

She shook her head. "No… I came home" Even if it was just brief, the fairy saw a smile onto her father's face and returned it happily before giving him a hug.

He looked from the left to the right and returned the hug, kind of then they got to their feet again.

Walking back to the palace they made sure that Calliope's grandfather was okay and thanked Dalilah for protecting him from any attacks.

~.o.0.o.~

Dalilah healed the tough old man with Healing wish and prepared for the next monster that came through the doors.

"Love disc!" The white disc sliced the enemy clean in half, blood poured out onto the polished floor and she fell on her knees in relief with a sigh when the last monster was killed.

He looked on with a smile as the Hispanic Princess got her Enchantix and gave her a thumbs up when she turned around to look at him.

'Good job Dalilah, good job.'

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why_ _I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

For those that are confused about Dalilah getting her Enchantix on Calliope's home realm.

She lives in a kingdom that is connected close to Isis who had been friends with the King and Queen for generations so there kind of like twin brothers or sisters of some sort.

I hope that you guys have a good day or night depending on where you are in the world.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	41. Chapter 41

Season 3 Verse X.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

"Shadow Strike!" Strings of shadows wrapped around the monster's neck and it squeezed hard until it cut it clean off.

Blood poured out of his lifeless body that was still standing up for a few seconds before falling down while his head stood beside him.

Taking a deep breath, Luna sat down for a few minutes but didn't know that another monster was sneaking up on her, a large, heavy meat cleaver in his hand that can easily cut through bone.

"Luna, look out, rock blast!" The rock slammed into the monster and a loud crack was heard when it broke his cheekbone and blood flew out of his mouth as he landed onto the dirt and blood-stained ground.

Lulu gave her friend a thumbs up and flew up so the monsters couldn't try to sneak attack her again while Akemi and the others fought once again.

Calliope smelled smoke as she headed inside of Isis's palace and kept her guard up, never letting it down just for a second.

Home sweet home was not at all the right word for Calliope as she returned to her home, all of the walls were cracked, the many rooms trashed while the windows were broken, glass stained the floors and the whole place smelled like smoke even though there wasn't fire to be seen.

'What the hell happened here?' Moving the stupid glass out of the way, she stalked the halls and headed to the throne room.

"Mother? Father? Are you in here?"

"Calliope? Over here!"

The fairy pushed the heavy oak doors open and dashed inside of the room, standing in the center Popi breathed heavily as she looked around for her parent's but only found her grandpa.

Running over to his side, he appeared to be in a fight even though the man was 103 he still had so much fight in him just like in his younger years.

"Grandpa, what happened to you?!"

He coughed to clear his sore throat before speaking up. "A-A women, came in here when the monsters attacked the palace and kingdom… I think she was a dark fairy."

Calliope was surprised by this since there have never been any records of a dark fairy in the realm except for the Noble, Diaspro who died years ago.

So who is this dark fairy?

The old man said that she took her mom and dad to the Caves of Isis, to Diaspro's tomb to be even more precise.

Nodding her head, she called Dalilah to watch over her grandpa before running out of the throne room.

She turned the corner and down another rock hallway in the cave then ran forward until she was at the tomb.

What the fairy saw terrified her to the core, her parents were hung up by their wrists and necks by the earth itself, the dirt that was wrapped around their necks were on there so tightly that it most definitely left marks and they dug into their skin where blood seeped out.

They appeared to be unconscious for a while but was still breathing so she was very thankful for that.

But what she wasn't expecting was the dark fairy turned out to be Arwen who attacked Empress Tai Fang a few months ago.

Now it appeared to be that she was after Calliope's parents now and this time she meant business. "Damn you! Diamond's glow!"

Arwen dodged the two bolts of white energy and shot a piece of earth the gemstone fairy, it hit her square in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall.

It was so hard for her to breathe as she held onto her stomach painfully with one arm and her body shook badly.

Despite the horrible pain, she somehow managed to stand up again and made a shield of pure stone to block her attacks then waited for an opening.

"Sapphire shard!" The dark fairy summoned more earth to block the attack and kept on attacking.

She finally found one when the dark fairy was backed up against the wall and quickly did another attack.

She raised her hands up in the air and said. "Rock storm!" A hail of different colored rocks fell from the sky and pinned the dark fairies legs, crushing them both.

Arwen let out a loud scream as her legs were completely broken but she immediately looked up, her eyes widening as a blue rock was falling towards her head.

She tried to summon an earth shield to stop it but it was already far too late, the rock came crashing down on her head, sending her bloody teeth into the air and landed on Diaspro's tomb.

When the ordeal is finally over, Calliope flew up to her parents to get them out.

She's clearly shaken, and so our heroine starts down a somewhat darker path than her protected upbringing might have suggested.

The King and Queen woke up to see their witch-turned fairy help them down on the ground.

"Y… You came back?" Her father was shocked because he thought that his daughter was a traitor but now he was wrong about her.

She shook her head. "No… I came home" Even if it was just brief, the fairy saw a smile onto her father's face and returned it happily before giving him a hug.

He looked from the left to the right and returned the hug, kind of then they got to their feet again.

Walking back to the palace they made sure that Calliope's grandfather was okay and thanked Dalilah for protecting him from any attacks.

~.o.0.o.~

Dalilah healed the tough old man with Healing wish and prepared for the next monster that came through the doors.

"Love disc!" The white disc sliced the enemy clean in half, blood poured out onto the polished floor and she fell on her knees in relief with a sigh when the last monster was killed.

He looked on with a smile as the Hispanic Princess got her Enchantix and gave her a thumbs up when she turned around to look at him.

'Good job Dalilah, good job.'

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why_ _I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

For those that are confused about Dalilah getting her Enchantix on Calliope's home realm.

She lives in a kingdom that is connected close to Isis who had been friends with the King and Queen for generations so there kind of like twin brothers or sisters of some sort.

I hope that you guys have a good day or night depending on where you are in the world.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	42. Chapter 42

Season 3 Verse XI.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Becky punched the black punching bag repeatedly with her red-gloved hands, every day at 6 AM she heads inside of the local gym to practice her usual acrobatic moves as well as her boxing abilities.

Sweat dripped off her body and onto the floor below but she also made sure to not slip and fall lest she wants to break one of her arms. Big Smoke walked into the gym wearing his normal gym wear but still kept his hat on so that was weird.

"Hi, Big Smoke!" Bex waved over to him on the other side of the huge gym with a big smile on her face, he walked over to the fairy and gave her a hug despite how sweaty she was.

"How are you doing baby?"

She told him that she was doing fine and made sure that none of the monsters were attacking anyone before coming here so she can spend a lot of time with Smoke as much as she wants. They lifted weights, ran on treadmills, did yoga etc. They took a shower, separately of course before heading out of the gym after a great day.

They headed to the Smoothie Shop to get smoothies and a quick bite to eat, the fairy ordered a veggie smoothie that consists of bananas, pineapples, spinach, kale and almond milk with a fresh salad.

The big guy ordered a fruit smoothie that consists of papayas, mangos, pineapples, and bananas with a roast beef sandwich. "Cheers Big Smoke!"

"Cheers baby!"

Both of the smoothies were creamy and fresh while the salad was crisp and flavorful plus the roast beef sandwich was stuffed to the brim with seasoned roast beef that was cut thin while the brown bread was toasted perfectly.

All in all, everything was amazing.

Their next destination was a large zoo which they always used to go too when Becky was little until it stopped when she discovered her powers and went to Alfea but today they were going to it. Becky parked the car in the parking lot and got two passes, they saw elephants, horses, sheep's which were soft by the way, giraffes, lions etc.

She bent down to gently pet a white rabbit that looked just like the one from Alice in Wonderland but thankfully this one didn't speak or was wearing clothes. "He's so cute!" The fairy bent down to feed him a carrot, he smelled it first before nibbling on it.

After the rabbit finished eating Bex pet it again then stood up then dusted herself off and smirked playfully when Smoke was feeding a goat, she quietly and carefully placed food inside of his pocket then watched the show. One goat smelled the food and moved her face inside of his pocket, making him jump and move away from her.

"My ass is not on the menu!" Another goat reached for the food but Big Smoke moved away again until another one tried to get it so he ran around in circles, making Becky laugh. "Bex help me, AAAAHHHH!"

Big Smoke was finally able to get out of that scuffle and walked up to the paint fairy with a very angry expression on his face however, he was looking a little worse for wear, his hat and clothes were torn in a few places while his face has bruises all over it and he has a black eye under his left eye.

"I am going to kick. Your. Ass!"

She screamed lightly while quickly turning on her heel and ran away from him plus he needed to get the exercise for the day, Smoke ran after her with his arms open wide like he wanted a hug. "Come on baby, I'm not going to… hurt you!"

Bex shook her head with a big smile on her face. "Yeah, right-oof!" She tumbled down a small grassy hill and laughed when Smoke playfully spanked her ass just like when she was little but it was all in good fun without any harm done.

She stood on her hand upside down before doing a backflip to stand up on her two feet once again then helped Big Smoke up and turned around to see more of the animals while he followed her with a smirk on his face.

~.o.0.o.~

Leliana quickly ran through the portal to her home realm carrying luggage in her right hand while a backpack was on her back but she finally stopped at the large doors to catch some air in her lungs before opening one of the doors, everything looked completely spotless as always.

"Mommy? Daddy? Little bro? I'm home!" When she didn't receive a response she ran up the single long carpeted spiral staircase in the middle of the foyer but the fairy was only able to reach six steps before freezing in her tracks when the door that housed the small dining room located on the right side of the foyer opened on its own.

Lia walked down the steps and cautiously walked over to the dining room, every single step leaving behind noise on the highly polished white marble floor. 'I don't like this at all… it's too quiet,'

The fairy looked around but she jumped out of her skin as a loud scream left her lips when her parents touched the top of her shoulders and made Lia drop everything onto the floor. "Oh my god! D-Don't do that ever again! The both of you scared the living shit out of me!"

Emperor Kurt and Empress Amelie apologized because they didn't want to scare their daughter that much, she rolled her eyes at the couple before pulling them in a big, tight hug with a sigh.

"I forgive you but where's Walter?"

"Oh, he went out to the shops so he'll be back soon. We're so happy that your back mein leuchtender Stern!"

Lia smiled at her parents and blushed at the word my shining star in German, she picked up her suitcase and once again headed to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she placed her things in her closet, Leliana slumped down on the King's sized bed and closed her ash-grey eyes then let sleep take her. 

Several hours later, the galaxy fairy opened her eyes and turned around on her side to see that one of the servants lit the two solid gold lamps that were mounted on either side of her bedroom door, creating orange light throughout. Actually, she has two doors one is in the right corner of the room while the back door was behind her bed that was tucked on the left side of the room against the left wall in the corner as well.

But the two lamps behind her weren't lit.

She moved up and dangled her legs over the edge of the bed before standing up on her two feet, stretching her arms out with a yawn. The fairy changed into her pajamas which consisted of a robin egg blue slip nightgown with robin egg blue shorts underneath and light pink bunny slippers.

Her hair is loose as well.

Leliana walked over to her bedroom window and took a look outside, the whole town was lit up by tall street lamps that gave off an orange glow. She arrived at the palace's library and was surprised when Walter wasn't inside since he loves to read at nighttime before going to bed.

'Where is he?' Lia was going to her little brother's room but was stopped by both of her parents with very scared looks on their faces and she immediately knew that something was wrong. "Mommy, daddy? What's wrong?! Where's Walter!?"

"He hasn't returned…!"

Leliana didn't need to hear anymore, she slammed the palace doors open and ran out into the city in her Winx form. "WALTER!" She called out but received no answer so she ran to every house and desperately banged onto each and every door, hoping to find her missing brother.

'Damn it! Walter, where are you?!' Lia ran to the city and called out her brother's name again but louder this time until she heard someone call her name. "L-Leliana…! I-I'm here…!" She flew to where the voice was however what she saw shook her to the core.

Walter was covered in blood while bruises lined his face and hands while he was bleeding from his lower lip, his right leg was injured to the point that it looks like it's broken. He was in the fight of his life. "Oh, my god!"

Lia ran to his side and touched his cheek, using her healing powers that coursed through his entire body all the way down to his legs, she, as expected, got her Enchantix form while Walt explained himself.

"I-ow, I walked through the city just like I always do but I was hit hard in the stomach by this… dark fairy."

She helped her little brother walk back to the palace before continuing on. "Her hair is an orchid purple color and her eyes were orchid purple as well."

Leliana's eyes widened in shock when the realization hit her like a thousand knives, Earlene, it was Earlene who did this to her little brother and she was going to pay for it. Knowing what she was thinking, Walter, said to not do anything that she would deeply regret because she might not be able to get it back again.

They reached his bedroom door. "Thanks for your help, again." He playfully rolled his eyes with a smile and gently punched her left arm before heading inside of his room.

Lia was stopped by her parents once again, however, before they got any more worried she told them that Walter is fine but he got in a fight with a dark fairy named Earlene.

She also said that he's sleeping soundly in his room while she got her Enchantix as well so there's some good news at least.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why_ _I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

If you guys know what episode from Family Guy that inspired Becky's scene than I'll give you all a huge chocolate chip cookie!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	43. Chapter 43

Season 3 Verse XII.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Roksana paced along the smooth, dark blue stone floor of the large, seemingly endless Dark Grotto while Aadhaya and Earlene were the only ones still left alive. The Grotto was lit up by only soft light blue light that appears across the smooth, almost glass-like dark blue walls.

"How much death we must endure from those eight, simple-minded light fairies?!"

Aadhaya opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when she thought her idea was a failure however her leader was very interested in what she had to say… that was a first.

"Go on Aadhaya,"

"Well, I know that Akemi still doesn't have her Enchantix yet. Maybe I and Earlene could try to get revenge," It was tempting, very, very tempting but she shook her head because she didn't want to lose both of them so she tried to think of a much different way to get their revenge on those light fairies.

If she can even think of one that is.

~.o.0.o.~

Luna and Akins were walking along one of the shoreline hand in hand with smiles on their faces. "I want to give you something but promise me that you won't faint."

Lulu nodded her head but she covered her mouth with a gasp when Akins got on one knee and took out a green velvet box, however, when he opened the lid, heavy tears slowly ran down their cheeks and dripped onto the sand.

'You can do this Akins… you love her more than the stars,'

The wedding ring was a unique solid 14-carat rose gold one with brown diamonds that enhances the center stone which appears to {float} in the center.

The ring features brilliant cut white diamonds encircling the 2.0-carat brown diamond center stone that has a touch of yellow, with additional white diamonds continuing down the center shank. Two additional shanks on each side are covered in chocolate brown diamonds.

The brown diamonds are accentuated by layering dark rhodium over the rose gold, making the chocolaty color even more luscious.

He carefully slipped the ring on her left wedding finger that was shaking then said those loving words with so much passion. "Luna, my Arabian Princess, would you… marry me?"

For a few minutes she didn't say anything and in those minutes his heart sank, maybe it was too early for her and if it was he didn't want to put any pressure on her if she wasn't ready yet until she spoke.

"YES I WILL!" He lifted her up and gave her a bear hug before giving her a passionate, fiery kiss which she returned with as just as much fire. Kens let her down and they ran back inside of the palace to tell the Cobbler's parents the amazing news.

They found them in the sewing room making new clothes but stopped what they were doing when their daughter and her boyfriend came into the room. "Mother, father, Akins asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Just like the Cobbler had done, they didn't say anything for a few minutes until both the Sultan and Sultana took their hands and smiled with a nod.

Silently blessing their marriage.

~.o.0.o.~

Tonight the couple were thinking about the date for their wedding since they want it slightly soon but not wait 10 years for it either so they brainstormed some ideas a little bit.

"How about the winter solstice?" She shook her head from side to side. "Too cold… mmm, what about the jade solstice?"

He shook his head no too since it's going to be Li Ming's birthday around that time, but what about the gold solstice? Again she shook her head because it's going to be Calliope's birthday around that time as well so what could they do?

"What about the amethyst solstice Lulu?"

Now that was a good date for the wedding since it's only two years away from now and stamped the date on Luna's calendar then once again they were going to find her parents to tell them the date which they were very happy about and went to work to prepare everything but what they all didn't know was that someone was going to rain on their parade very soon.

Luna couldn't stop staring at her ring that shined and sparkled brightly in the moonlight but she still couldn't believe that she was going to get married to the man that she loves so much in the whole world and Akins felt the same way about her as well.

"I love you so much, Akins."

"I love you so much too Luna… everything's so perfect." He wrapped his arm around her protectively while she snuggled against his chest with a happy smile across her lips.

Truly, everything was so perfect to the couple, everything.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why_ _I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not positing anything for a couple of days it's just laziness but anyway I hope your having a great day today or night where ever you are in the world.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	44. Chapter 44

Season 3 Verse XIII.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Leliana walked through the town and bent down with a smile to greet a little who was holding a small bouquet of beautiful fully bloomed yellow starflowers in her small hands. "Are those for me, little one?"

The little girl nodded her head with a smile of her own and curtsied as she handed the Princess the flowers, she gladly took them and smelled them. Their scent was sweet but not overly too, too sweet where it could make you faint if you smell it so much.

"I love them thank you very much little one."

Lia happily tapped the little girl's nose with her first finger and twirled her hand to make a star appear on her outstretched hand, it was very intricate in design and seemed to glow a very soft pale purple light plus it was decorated with amethysts on the edges of the star.

"Here's my present to you little one"

The little girls light brown eyes lit up with excitement as she took the star in her small hands and a large smile was on her pale pink lips, she curtsied again while she couldn't contain her excitement. "Thank you Princess Leliana! I love it a lot!" The fairy laughed as the child jumped up and down excitedly with the large smile still on planted her lips, Lelia stood up on her feet again.

"My name is Amelie, Princess Leliana." Lelia loved that name a whole lot and said that's a beautiful name for a little one as such as herself, Amelie blushed in shyness but told her thank you again before taking her hand then walked to her house that wasn't too far from Lia's home so she decided to stop by for a little visit.

She knocked on the door three times until the little girl's father answered it but when he laid eyes on her he fainted on the spot, his wife running inside of the living room to see what the loud noise was.

"Honey w-oh, my god!" Her voice was breathless and she thought that she might faint as well when her Princess was standing outside of the doorway with their daughter holding her hand with a star in the other one.

The mother immediately curtsied while the father slowly came around but again he was surprised when his Princess was at the door just as his wife was.

"Papa, are you okay?!" Amelie said worryingly as she placed a small hand over his forehead to see if he was hot or not but luckily for her, he was just fine.

"Y… Yes sweety, I'm fine but I feel like I'm dreaming and so is your mother."

Sophia helped her husband Ernst up from the floor and she curtsied again while he bowed but the fairy shook her head and told them that curtsying or bowing wasn't necessary, she was just happy to make a new friend in Amelie. Leliana bent down in front of the child with a smile on her lips.

"Please be safe Amelie and I promise to protect you and everyone that I can,"

The dark brown haired girl nodded her head then gave the Princess a hug that lasted five minutes before telling her goodbye as well as the little girl's parents who also told her goodbye.

Leliana walked outside but she didn't make it to the palace doors and broke down on the spot, heavy tears falling from her pineapple yellow eyes, however, she didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was because of her nerves or maybe it was also because she loved Amelie like a little sister?

She just didn't know.

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi's face was peaceful as she slept on the tatami floor in her shōji-style bedroom even though she has a bed latterly right in the center of the room but she just likes sleeping on the floor more.

Her mother Empress Chitose, slid the sliding door to her daughter's bedroom and scanned the room for her until she found her sleeping on the floor again. Chitose's long watermelon pink possibly knee-length hair is tied in a simple updo while her chocolate brown eyes are moonlid-shaped.

Her skin is a pale peach color and there is light pink lipstick on her lips with a solid gold crown on her head that's decorated by turquoise and onyx gemstones.

Since its summertime, she's wearing a banana yellow yukata with designs of pink lollipops on it, a light purple obi, white socks, and tabi sandals. Sighing to herself, the watermelon pink-haired women walked over to her sleeping child and gently shook her awake while also calling her name.

The Princess blinked her eyes a few times before looking at her mother. "O… Okasan? What time is it?"

"It's going to be evening time in a few minutes Ai, I know that you're very tired but if you still sleep now than you won't be able to sleep tonight so you must get up."

The Candy Princess nodded her head and sat down on the bed so her mother can fix up her hair, since its only shoulder-length she decided to style it in a pull-through braid with cotton candy smelling flowers in it than dressed her in a crimson red yukata with pale gold butterfly designs on it, a snow white obi, white socks, and tabi sandals.

"Thank you, mama."

Chitose smiled. "You're welcome Candy, let's go eat dinner then we'll head outside to the festival"

Ai nodded her head and held her mother's hand as they headed into the dining hall, it consists of a spacious room with polished brown floors and a white tatami mat in the center that has a low wooden table with three red satin pillows around it so they can sit down.

Leaning against the right wall is a beautiful folding screen that has a picture of a cherry blossom tree then on the other wall are sliding screen doors where the garden can be seen and lastly, in the four corners of the room are floor paper lamps that give off a chocolate scent.

For dinner tonight they had Temaki or Temakizushi which is basically the same as Makizushi, except that the nori is rolled into a cone-shape with the ingredients placed inside. Sometimes referred to as a {hand-roll}.

They also have Dangojiru that's soup made with dumplings along with seaweed, tofu, lotus root, or any number of other vegetables and roots and for dessert; Karume-yaki which is brown sugar cake that's also an old-fashioned style sweet called Dagashi.

~.o.0.o.~

After dinner was over they headed outside to meet their people who were wearing yukata with many different bright colors and designs on them.

Akemi smiled when she saw her parents dancing but it faded when she thought about Valance and sadly sighed when he couldn't make it here to watch the fireworks with her. What she didn't know was that a certain someone was sneaking up right behind her.

She jumped when someone placed their hands over her chocolate brown eyes, at first feeling afraid but relaxed with a smile when the Prince whispered in her ear.

"I'm happy to see you Honey Bunny."

The Candy Princess turned around to face the Prince who was wearing a purple kimono with black bell designs on it and a plum purple obi with white socks on his feet as well as tabi sandals. His long white hair that usually extends partway down his back is tied in a ponytail with a dark purple ribbon holding it together.

He looked so handsome.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

He said as he reached out his hand, hoping that she would take it. "I'd love too."

The fairy quickly took his hand and they started to dance slowly. Valance spun her around then held her waist and lifted her up a little bit as he spun her around again, making the fairy giggle happily.

She leaned her head down to kiss her lover who returned it but Ai jumped when a firework was launched into the night sky and even more was launched as well.

Val placed the fairy down on the ground again before watching the fireworks with her, their hands joining with one another.

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi walked inside of her bedroom with Valence following close behind and closed the door before untying his obi, took off his sandals then his socks and lastly, he took off his kimono to show his toned body but he became breathless when Ai's clothes were off as well.

"You're so beautiful my Honey Bunny."

Ai blushed but before she could say something Val pulled her close to his own body while wrapping his arm around her waist once again, his hard 11-inch thick vainy cock was gently pressed up against her stomach.

The fairy pulled him into another kiss while wrapping her legs around his lower back and moaned with closed eyes when he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth.

The Prince lied her down on the bed before pulling back from the kiss and opened her legs; they didn't even make love yet, yet she's soaking wet already. "I need you so bad Valance… please make love to me please."

Val rubbed his cock on her pussy before slowly entering inside of his lover, she's so tight and warm. Akemi wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he slowly thrust inside of her and she moaned loudly when he hit her sweet spot which made her cum too soon, however, they didn't care since they have all night to themselves.

"I… I can't hold it in any-anymore… I'm going to cum again Ai!" The both of their bodies were covered in sweat, glistening in the moonlight and the sweets fairy came three times tonight while her lover was going to cum two times now so she welcomed it.

"Cum inside of me Val please!"

With a tired nod he shot his load inside of his lover, he fell on top of her only for a minute then pulled out and rolled onto his back on the bed. Pulling her into a loving hug.

She smiled brightly while leaning into his chest; now they were one flesh and she wouldn't have it any other way and they let sleep take them to dreamland.

'Sleep well… my Honey Bunny.'

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why_ _I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

Hi you guys! I'm sorry for not posting anything but I really wanted to get this one over with since I've been working on this one for far too long, anyway I hope you'll enjoy it.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	45. Chapter 45

Season 3 Verse XIV.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi smiled while lying her head down on her fiancé's knees while they both rested on the comfortable, red sofa that's embroidered with black thread in the shape of trees. It's in the middle of the library while half of the wall behind them have shelves stocked full with countless books but still retains the shōji-style just like the rest of the palace.

He played with her hair softly and gently massaged her scalp with his fingers, making the fairy hum in appreciation. "Mmm, Valance if you keep on doing that with your skillful fingers then I'm going to fall asleep."

Val smirked down at his lover. "Oh, this isn't the only thing I can do with my _fingers_ Honey Bunny."

Ai blushed at the memory, the way he made her so soaking wet by just his simple touch and the amazing orgasm that she screamed out as he came inside of her and she loved the way he touched every single inch of her body so gently.

She turned over so she was lying on her stomach and bit her bottom lip while unzipping his long black coat to show both his chest and cock while he leaned back into the sofa with his arms stretched out on either side so she can pleasure him easier.

She stroked him off three times before taking the tip inside of her mouth then slowly moved her head down until she took the shaft half-way which surprised them both because this was her first time sucking him off.

Akemi moved her head up and down on him repeatedly going faster and faster until he was a moaning, sweaty mess which turned her on even more than she already was. "Mmm, it tastes so good Valence and it's so hard!"

Val reached over her deep purple Lolita dress than under her black lace panties to rub that lovely pussy that was aching to be touched, Ai leaned into his hand, moving around in circles and moaned in pleasure when he fingered it.

"Fuck your so wet Honey Bunny, I can barely keep my fingers inside you."

She blushed while continuing to suck her lover off but she came first since his skillful fingers are really magical than he came last, the fairy happily swallowed every drop of his cum and sat back up to lick her lips clean for any more cum.

Feeling very aroused the fairy stood up to slip the soaked panties off of her legs and kicked them away with her high-heeled shoe, took off her dress and shoes but left her white sheer stockings on.

Valence pulled his lover close to him before slamming her down on his cock while she ran her fingers through his hair and blushed when he sucked on her right nipple than did the same thing to the other one.

"Oh fuck right there, fuck me right there!"

He smirked and spread her legs apart so she can take him deeper and bit on the right side of her neck when she squirted onto his cock, growling low as she did just that.

"Such a good little girl… taking her Master's cock so wonderfully."

At the word Master the fairy came hard on her lovers cock but he slammed her down on him five more times before shooting his load inside for the second time; she rested on the top of his shoulder and smiled to herself as she fell asleep while he gently pulled out of her, zipped up his coat and held her in his arms.

Placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi woke up sometime later still in her lover's arms who was sleeping down on the sofa. His arms were wrapped around her protectively and he also wrapped a long blanket around her; his face looked so peaceful. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about?'

She placed some of his hair behind his ear and touched his lower lip with her first finger but her chocolate brown eyes widened in shock when he gently placed it in between his teeth while opening his eyes.

"Hey Honey Bunny, mmm what time is it…?" He said as he playfully took her finger out his mouth then kissed her lips. She lifted her head to see that the clock read six in the morning so they have a few hours before everyone wakes up all to themselves.

"It's six in the morning my itoshi anata.

Now it was her turn to smirk when he blushed at the words my darling in Japanese and gave him a kiss on his lips this time which he returned with just as much love. He pulled her into a warm hug so she wouldn't be cold even though she has a blanket wrapped her naked frame he's just sweet that way.

They talked about their beautiful child and their marriage that was only a couple of days away, they also talked about having enough money to fill their stomach's almost forgetting that they were the son and daughter of Kings, Kings! But they quickly put those bad thoughts aside… for now anyway.

"I hope I don't pass out when I see you up at the shrine."

Valance laughed. "I might faint before you Honey Bunny."

She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest, loving the smell of his scent it has notes of petit grain, cardamom, lemon, orange, and fir. It also has at its aromatic heart notes of rich jasmine, rosemary, rose, and lily of the valley.

The fairy looked at her wedding ring it's a 14-carat solid yellow gold ring in a floral design and accented all over with genuine emeralds and another genuine emerald resting in the center.

This ring features a 0.60-carat emerald round in the center and looks like a flower with all the intricate emerald studded leaves around it.

The back of the ring to has a fine grill work which is quite unusual than what someone usually comes across. The grill work has flowers and leaves carved out in solid gold. The ring is quite huge and is about 1.5 inches wide in the front, and domed-shaped.

The ring looks so beautiful in person plus it's covered with countless emeralds, her favorite gemstone. "I can't believe that you chose such a beautiful wedding ring for me Val."

The Prince grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it while taking in her lovely caramel green apple scent.

"Well, you are my itoshi anata so I'm glad that you love it so much."

She smiled again and kissed his lips sweetly.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why_ _I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

Here is another one finished and in the next episode, Akemi and Valance will get married so that's going to be exciting to see I hope.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	46. Chapter 46

Season 3 Verse XV.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

The maidens worked on their Japanese Princess all morning to make sure that she was just right and when she looked in the mirror, the fairy couldn't believe that it was her.

Ai's hair is pulled up into a curled bun with a wavy braid around it and it's pinned in place with a rose quartz-studded hair comb in the shape of a butterfly. Her face and neck were powdered lightly with white powder while her lips were painted with red ruby lipstick while her eyelids and nails were painted with the same red color, her cheeks have the faintest hint of pink blush.

Her layered floor-length silk pure white kimono has intricate silver in the shape of bellflowers and peacocks worked into it so when she moves it shimmers like she's been touched by the moon, tied around the pure white obi is a sash clip that's decorated with beautiful rose quartz.

On her feet are a pair of white kitty-heeled shoes with a butterfly-shaped rose quartz in the center of the strap. Lastly, to complete everything, the fairy smelled of a mix of bergamot, cardamom, jasmine, incense, and rose, with a warm base of sandalwood, patchouli, vanilla, Tonka bean, and amber.

"Oh my god, Akemi! You look extravagant!"

She turned around to see that the rest of the Lifeix came to join the Candy Princess on her special day and she happily ran over to them, now she felt even better.

"Girls, I-I'm so happy that you're all here but I thought that you have to protect your realms?"

"We are but we wouldn't miss this day for anything… well, let's not keep Valance waiting."

Ai nodded her head and signaled for the maidens to open the double doors which they did so the club excitedly walked out of the palace to the shrine. The people bowed in respect to their Princess on her wedding day but she could only stare at Valance who was wearing a layered pure white silk kimono as well that has intricate silver in the shape of pine trees and mountains.

Val's shoes are white low-heeled boots that's studded with amethyst buckles. The obi's sash clip is decorated with purple amethysts. His hair is tied in a braid that's swept over his left shoulder with a solid gold crown resting on his head that's also decorated with purple amethysts.

'Gud hon är så vacker-god she's so beautiful.'

'Kami Kare wa totemo hansamu ni miemasu-god he looks so handsome.'

The Candy Princess walked down the stone patch with stars in her eyes and a wide smile on her face as she met her Prince face to face and he too has stars into his eyes and a lovely wide smile on his own face; their pounding hearts threatening to burst out of their chests.

They held each other's hands then they leaned in for a kiss, Ai held onto his cheek while he held onto her hand and pulled her in close to his own body.

The couple broke free from the kiss and then they exchanged nuptial cups which is called san san ku do. San means three and ku mean nine. So san san ku do mean three, three, and nine. The groom and bride drink sake three times each, from three different-sized sake cups called sakazuki. In their exchanging cups, they are symbolically exchanging their marriage vows.

Empress Chitose wiped tears from her eyes before looking up at her husband Emperor Itsuki with a smile, Queen Victora doing the same thing and as on cue both Emperor Itsuki and King Hugo held their wives closely to their side with smiles on their faces as well but they never took their eyes off their kids.

"I love you Valance."

"I love you too Akemi."

~.o.0.o.~

At the reception, the newlyweds gave two personal letters of love each to their parents and thanked them for making their day so special before giving them hugs than also gave their guests beautifully-decorated folding fans as wedding favors.

The guests gave the couple money wrapped in small, beautifully decorated paper packets. This decoration is called mizuhiki. Finally, the couple danced as a last act for the night.

 _Oh, so long for this night I prayed that a star would guide you my way to share with me this special day where a ribbons in the sky for our love._

 _If allowed, may I touch your hand, and if pleased, may I once again so that you too will understand there's a ribbon in the sky for our love._

 _This is not a coincidence, and far more than a lucky chance but what is that was always meant is a ribbon in the sky for our love, love, we can't lose with God on our side._

 _We'll find strength in each tear we cry._

 _From now on it will be you and I and a ribbon in the sky, ribbon in the sky, a ribbon in the sky, for our love._

 _There's a ribbon in the sky for our love._

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why_ _I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

Ooh, I left you guys on a cliffhanger, didn't I? Well, I hope you can forgive me but the next and last episodes of this season is going to be good hopefully.

And I hope that all of you are going to have a great Thanksgiving with lots of food! Oh, and if my girl's transformations were to be shown then I would want them to dance like pop-locking or electric boogaloo like on Soul Train and if you all don't know what that is it's a show that appeared on TV in 1971 to 1993.

Try to animate those dances Rainbow! Anyways thanks for reading.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	47. Chapter 47

Season 3 Verse XVI.

 _When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

 _The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

 _Our broken promises hurt me._

 _Nobody can save me but God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love, I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

 _Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me and the more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

 _Kiss me loosely and gently._

 _Nobody can save me and like a frozen rose my tears went to sleep peacefully._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _My soul is a withering sadness._

 _It's crumbling, I'm a lonely little girl._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I'm a broken rose I wanna need your love…_

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Your song is fluttering sadness and I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

 _I need your love I'm a broken rose._

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain with your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

 _I wanna need your love… I was a broken rose_ _I wanna need your love…_

~.o.0.o.~

Valance opened his eyes just in time to see the three remaining dark fairies that attacked the Lifeix Club and quickly pushed his lover out of the way when he saw an orchid purple-colored arrow flying their way. He quickly took off his sash clip before throwing it at the projectile, it cracked straight through the beautiful amethysts but the arrow was still coming at him so he turned to the side and quickly caught it tightly in between his hand.

Val glared at Earlene hard that said {you're going to pay for ruining my wedding day, you bitch!}

"Come on girls let's go! Enchantix!"

"Magix Winx! My people return to your homes as fast as you can!"

The people of Kuritoro didn't want to leave their Princess and their Empress and Emperor alone with these dark fairies but if they didn't listen then they would get hurt badly in the crossfire so they did as they were told to. Ai dodged a dark red fireball that was sent her way by Aadhaya before flying above the palace with Aadhaya doing the same thing. Down below them, the rest of the club were fighting Earlene and Roksana so this is going to be very, very interesting.

"Sugar crystals!" Ai shot sugar that is in the shape of tiny crystals which pierced the dark fairies stomach and made her hiss in pain but she grabbed them then pulled them out before crushing the crystals into sweet-smelling rock candy powder that blew away in the wind.

Aadhaya crossed her arms in front of her face before sending out blades of dark red flames to the Candy Princess's way but just like Valance had done she quickly turned to the side, the flames nearly burning her skin off before dying out into the open air, however, the dark fairy wasn't done with her just yet.

"You know you're getting very sloppy," Anya said with a smirk as she held up Ai's wedding ring. Moving it from side to side so the emeralds could sparkle in the sunlight, Akemi looked at her wedding finger before rushing over to the dark fairy with both anger and hate showing in her chocolate brown eyes.

How dare she take the treasure that she cherished the most in the magic dimension well, except for her unborn child and husband of course. She did a spinning kick against the side of Anya's neck which broke it in two and it sent her flying through one of the windows of the palace before landing in the third-floor study. Her head hanged loosely on the right side on the tatami floor, making her look like a doll that almost broke its head halfway through; her caramel brown eyes were rolled in the back of her head just staring out into space while also the dark fairies mouth hung open in shock.

Akemi placed her wedding ring back in its proper place flying down to meet with the others who were still fighting with the last two of the group. "Sandy cinnamon!" Aki sprinkled cinnamon on Earlene's and Roksana's skin which burned them both bad and left traces on them that looks like mosquitoes bites.

So consumed in their pain they didn't know where their attacks were heading and they shot large pale rose and orchid purple colored daggers towards Ai's parent's directions. "Mama and Papa watch out!" She ran in front of her mom and dad but her eyes got big, a gasp left her lips as the daggers stabbed the center of her chest and stomach.

Blood splashed on their faces, necks and kimono's however they didn't care but they somehow were able to catch their daughter in time before she fell on the ground.

"A-Akemi can you hear us, honey?! P-Please say something-anything!"

She managed to look up at her parent's and weakly smiled up at the both of them who sadly smiled down at her with tears in their eyes that washed some of the blood away. "I… Is everyone alright…? D-Did I do a good j… job-?" She asked while trying to breathe even though every breath that she did take in hurt her lungs more.

Itsuki nodded his head and let his tears fall onto his daughter's face, and for a moment they didn't say anything until Akemi spoke up again. "Papa, can you sing the lullaby that you always do when I used to cry… p-please?"

He nodded his head again then began to sing their lullaby from the heart.

 _Hush now – my story._

 _Close your eyes and sleep, waltzing the waves._

 _Diving in the deep, stars are shining bright. The wind is on the rise whispering words of long-lost lullabies.  
_

 _Oh, won't you come with me where the moon is made of gold and in the morning sun we'll be sailing._

 _Oh, won't you come with me where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by we'll sing the song of the sea._

 _I had a dream last night and heard the sweetest sound. I saw a great white light and dancers in the round._

 _Castles in the sand, cradles in the trees.  
_

 _Don't cry – I'll see you by and by._

 _Oh, won't you come with me where the moon is made of gold and in the morning sun we'll be sailing._

 _Oh, won't you come with me where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by we'll sing the song of the sea._

 _Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling…_

 _Oh, won't you come with me where the moon is made of gold and in the morning sun we'll be sailing free._

 _Oh, won't you come with me where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by we'll sing the song of the sea._

As the last note left his lips they gently laid the fairy down then quickly turned their gaze towards the two people that did this to their Princess. Roksana and Earlene tried to leave but they were blocked by the Lifeix who held each other's hands in a long straight line, anger showing in their eyes as well.

The couple froze their feet in hard orange and white striped taffy while their hands were chained to the ground with black licorice so they were at the mercy Emperor and Empress, they first thought about giving them a quick death but since they didn't give their child one why should they?

They snapped their fingers at the same time which made the taffy and licorice burn through their hands and feet until the bones were exposed, love to hear their screams of pain then they sliced their heads off; blood poured onto the ground. Val looked over Itsuki's shoulder and saw Akemi's body glow before reappearing into her Enchantix completely healed.

He ran over to his lover before scooping her up into his arms and spun her around in circles while letting out a heart filled laugh, tears forming into his eyes as he held her close to him and didn't stop kissing those lips that he'd thought he'd never kiss again.

"God don't do that to me anymore Ai! I… I thought that I lost you forever!"

She ran her fingers through his white hair lovingly and kissed him, tears falling down onto the ground. "You can't get rid of me that easily," Everyone ran over to the fairy before hugging her as well, their hearts were healed once more and they were happy again.

Everyone was so caught up in the moment that they didn't know that the bodies of the three dark fairies turned into dust before being taken away by the air and the Dark Grotto started to shake violently until it crumbled away, stone by stone, floor by floor.

Never to be found or heard from ever again.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up. That's right, that is the lovely maiden's policy._

 _For the important person that I will someday surely meet, lift my face up high, and go plunging forward._

 _A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart._

 _A love is awakening._

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why I will go on bravely._

 _I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen that will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully because everyone is beautiful when they are serious._

 _With faith in myself, I will go on clearing ahead.  
_

 _The unknown power that is sleeping now will someday burst outside._

 _I will be what it is I want to be. Those who persevere are much better._

 _From time to time I may shed a tear but still, I will go on bravely.  
_

 _There is nothing I am afraid of, a pounding heart is much better._

 _I have great dreams of the future that's why_ _I will go on bravely._

~.o.0.o.~

As always I hope you all enjoy this one but don't be sad because there are plenty more seasons to look forward too and now onwards to the first movie!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	48. Chapter 48

Season 4 Verse I.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer cried as she packed the last of her stuff and looked at her home for the last three years before heading out the door, the room returning to the way it was originally. She wiped her tears away quickly when Xavier walked up to her to hide the fact that she was upset but as usual, he saw right through it.

"Come here Snowflake," The Red Rose Princess dropped her things and ran over to the Red Rose Prince, she wrapped her arms around him into a tight hug while burying her face into his chest. He stroked her hair gently while humming their lullaby in her ear sweetly. "It's okay Snowflake, I'm here for you, and besides… aren't we going to Earth today?"

Her ears raised up when she heard the word Earth, and remembered that the Club was going to set up a bakery there.

Xavier smiled happily when his lover's tears disappeared and her smile returned again so that was good even though it still hurt to leave Alfea.

Picking up her things, she thanked Zavi when he opened the door for her and headed outside where the Lifeix club was waiting for them.

The others had their stuff standing next to them by their feet while backpacks were resting with them as well, they greeted the pair. "So… this is our last day here."

"Yes… it is, I'm going to miss, Alfea and all of the teachers and Faragonda and Griselda and-"

"I know Dolly, me too."

The girls hugged everyone goodbye including all of the teachers, Faragonda, Griselda, Griffin and finally the Winx.

Bloom stopped Jenny who loaded her things onto the large shuttle and gave her a card that had directions written on it to her Earth parent's home to stay for a couple of days.

The fairy thanked the old women then gave her another hug goodbye before getting on the shuttle with the others.

"Hay, Jenny what did Bloom give you?"

"Oh, she gave me a card with directions to her old home in Gardenia here take a look." She handed Ai the item and looked out the window as they headed for Earth.

~.o.0.o.~

The shuttle dropped them off at one of the nearby bus stops, they were dressed in traveling clothes so it was easier to get around and followed the instructions to their next destination.

Everyone was so excited because they'd never been to Earth before and wanted to check everything out but first, to Bloom's house.

"Here we are." The girls looked at each other unsurely on who should be the guinea pig until Akemi was pushed forward, she glared at the others before facing forward and rang the doorbell.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" An old woman opened the door who was Bloom's adopted mother.

Her hazel-brown eyes were slightly faded but still had so much life in them and she wore sky blue framed glasses while her once short, brown hair was now colored grey. She still wore blue overalls with a white shirt underneath. She wears a brown apron decorated with red apples this time and yellow wedges on her feet.

Pretty much overall, her appearance hasn't changed that much over the long years.

She asked politely if she can help them and was surprised when they told her that Bloom had sent them, a smile appeared on her red lips.

"How is my daughter Bloom doing? I haven't heard from her in such a long time."

"She's going fine Mrs. She's a teacher at Alfea college now."

"Ah, yes I haven't been to Alfea in such a long time."

The old women invited them all inside and helped them with their things before calling out for her husband Mike to down so he can meet the eight fairies.

Just like his wife, he wore blue-framed glasses and his light blonde hair has turned grey with age. He still wore his favorite clothes but inside the pocket are black writing pens.

"Oh, no more fairies?! Vanessa, we didn't have enough room for the Winx and now eight more are here!?"

The old women rolled her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest. "Mike, honey it's only until they get a job."

The old man was still upset about this whole thing and needed time to get used to this if he could at all.

'I'm getting too old for this.' He told them if they promise to wash their own clothes, clean and take care of the house while he and his wife are at their jobs then he'll think about letting them stay here.

"We promise to do our very best sir, Peters."

He smiled. "Everyone calls me Mike, you guys might as well too… sit down and dinner will be ready in five minutes."

They smiled as they all sat down at the dining table waiting patiently for the wonderful smelling food.

Vanessa cooked roast beef, seasoned potatoes and steamed broccoli with melted butter. For the drinks, Mike made pineapple ginger sparkler which is spicy enough for fall this year.

They all grabbed their hands and bowed their heads as they thanked for their food and drink before digging in.

The girls were in love with the roast beef as it had so many lovely flavors and juicy too while the potatoes and broccoli had those same flavors as well.

The sparkler was just as good plus the bubbling sound was nice to listen too, they thanked Mike and Vanessa for the food then told them that they were going to explore Gardenia for a little bit.

~.o.0.o.~

They looked at all of the shops including the jewelry stores but found nothing they liked though.

Until they came upon the Love and Pet shop, they walked inside and were greeted by Cindy and Carmen who took over the shop when the Winx decided to become teachers at Alfea.

There were so many fairy pets it was just incredible and so hard to just pick one but at the same time, it was just too early to decide right now so they told Cindy and Carmen that they would choose at another time then left.

Li Ming followed the others but stopped in her tracks when she felt a strange feeling inside of her.

She looked to the left then to the right and behind her, her eyebrows were cast downwards as she looked at a very dark, large, and unlit alleyway.

Is someone following us? There's no one there but I feel an evil presence. Li looked in front of her to see that her friends were gone and looked at the alleyway once again. 'Should I go inside or go back with the others?' She put her lower lip in between her teeth and looked back and forth over and over again until the fighter finally made up her weird mind.

Ping quickly changed into her Enchantix form and walked through the alley, but made sure to be on high alert.

She jumped into action when a noise was heard and shot a beam of purple lightning at whoever was making it but it was just a crushed soda can.

The fairy rolled her eyes and turned to leave but was hit in the back by a sharp elbow jab, she looked at her assailant as she fell.

He's wearing a knee-length black robe that's left open revealing a toned, athletic man that has a black sleeveless vest that shows off dark brown tattoos that completely cover his entire arms. The vest has pure silver filigree buttons and red piping as well as black pants, and lastly, there are black shoes on his feet.

The evil man was also wearing a beautiful plague mask that's decorated in silver and gold while the top of his head and chin is covered in black leather so his hair couldn't be seen either.

"Who… are you?" Lily quickly put a maroon lightning bolt-shaped shield in front of her when he started to walk towards her and carefully watched his movements.

He bent down next to the fairy and took out a huge, and a very sharp butcher knife from that was hidden in his left sleeve. "My knife's so nice and sharp. I want to get to work right away."

Li Ming's blood turned cold and for a moment she thought that Jennifer was here with her as well as the others but she was nowhere to be seen.

He stabbed the shield and went straight for her throat, she gasped and coughed as she tried to get him off of her.

Ping dug her nails into his back despite the gloves and sent electricity through him to stun him.

The masked man groaned in pain as he let go of her throat and was sitting on his knees, his hands turned into fists as he shook violently.

Li stood up and breathed in heavily as she raised her hands above her head.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

Here it is Season 4 and I'm so happy to be back in this one and I hope you all are too! Yes, the Masked Man does still have all of his tattoos their just hidden underneath his outfit.

Thanks again for reading my dear readers.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	49. Chapter 49

Season 4 Episode II.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Li stood up and breathed in then out heavily as she raised her hands above her head but before she could finish him off the others arrived finally to help their friend.

"LI MING!" She gasped as she lowered her hands and turned her head to face the others, however, the Masked Man quickly grabbed his knife and sliced her right knee open, making the fairy scream in pain.

She grabbed her knee in pain and tried to use healing magic but the pain was too much and passed out on the ground.

The man turned the other way and quickly disappeared back into the shadows to leave Li to the other fairies while the Lifeix went to their best friend's side who returned to her human form.

"Li, oh my god what happened to you?!" Akemi quickly held the fairy in her arms and looked at her injury while the others stood there in shock but Bex covered her mouth and looked around frantically for a place to throw up but managed to swallow it all backdown.

They flew to the nearest hospital and told the staff everything and prayed for their best friend when she disappeared into another room.

~.o.0.o.~

It was a couple of hours later and the Lifeix was worried sick as they held onto each other's hand and braced for the worst news possible until a green-eyed, strawberry blonde female doctor greeted them all.

"How is she doc?"

The girls cried in relief when she gave them a smile and told them that their friend is alive and well and thankfully the injury didn't become infected at all and was able to bandage it.

She led them to the fairy's room then gave them all some privacy.

Ai hugged Ping and said gently. "Are you okay Li, what happened?"

"I… It's nothing, I'm fine."

Ping mentally slapped her head at being a horrible liar in the entire world.

"No, you weren't! The injury was so deep that we saw the damn bone Li! Who did this to you!?"

Well, the fighter did promise to herself that she would tell them all what happened back there so she took a deep breath before telling the Club of her tale.

She felt a presence coming from this alley and decided to go see what it was so that's why she was left behind and shot what she thought was someone or something but it turned out to be a crushed empty soda can.

Then, she turned to leave but was hit with a strong elbow jab to her back which sent her down on the ground in pain.

Finally, she began to describe the man that attacked her.

When Ping was finished, the others couldn't believe that they didn't get to her sooner and that they should have stopped him from hurting their best friend in the beginning.

Li Ming shook her head since and told them that _she_ was the one who wasn't careful and was at a disadvantage at the time that's how he got her.

"But that doesn't make an excuse Ping," Akemi crossed her arms over her chest, looking angry; not at Ming but at the Masked Man. "How can he think that he can do this and expect to get away with it?"

The sweets fairy sat up and turned around to leave but was stopped by Dalilah who touched the top of her shoulder, her emerald green eyes showing sadness once again.

"Ai, please don't leave us. We need you, Ming needs you!"

She turned around to face all of them. "IM NOT THE ONE WHO'S LEAVING!" Akemi's brown eyes widened, she couldn't believe that she just yelled at her friends like that.

"Everyone I…" Ai walked backward before bolting out of the room, tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran through the hallway and shut her eyes tight as she heard Ping's desperate voice even if she tried to block the words out.

She said to not leave her behind.

When Amy left Li, quickly got out of the bed even though her knee still hurt badly but being the daughter of an Emperor who was in countless wars she fought through the pain and ran or limped after the fairy.

She saw her running outside in the rain, once again it seemed like the sky was hurting with the fairy.

"Akemi, please don't go!" Ping reached out her arm, desperate to make her stop as tears started to move down her own face when it seemed like she was going far away from her and it looks like she won't catch up.

Akemi finally stopped since her legs gave out and collapsed on the wet sidewalk, underneath a pole lamp, Li Ming's legs gave out as well since she'd never ran this far before, even on the battlefield.

She commanded the storms to go away and sat down next to Amy and held her tightly in her arms, cradling her almost like a big sister would do.

"Li Ming… I'm so, so sorry for leaving you!" Ming smiled with closed eyes as she rested her cheek on her sugar pink hair, smiling because she shouldn't be sorry for anything.

"Don't be sorry Ai, I forgive you. Okay?"

The pink haired girl nodded her head and wiped more tears away from her chocolate brown eyes.

~.o.0.o.~

The next morning, the girls found the perfect place to make their bakery it was the same size as the Love and Pet shop but with magic, they could make it even bigger and better.

Firstly, the girls each had a job to do, Jennifer was the waitress as well as Luna, Li Ming, and Calliope who takes the orders as well as bring them.

Becky had the station to pay and receive money while Dalilah and Leliana were the ones who got the cleanup job.

Lastly, Akemi was the one who cooked the food as well as prepare the drinks and make the desserts.

The inside of the bakery has light blue walls, and the counters are white, while the tables are white also and the chairs are grey.

There is a back entrance as well.

The outside of the bakery is light blue, with the windows only on the front. There is a menu sign next to the bakery with a cookie on the top left corner of the menu.

"Girls, everything here is perfect! I can't believe that we own a bakery." Dalilah looked around the place and thought that it was amazing.

"I can't believe it either Dolly…. Now this place is officially open!"

The Cobbler turned the closed sign to open while Akemi went to work on the sweets, and just like that people started pouring in and it was so jam-packed that a huge line formed from outside the bakery and down the left side of the street.

The Lifeix mentally and physically prepare themselves for the long, long day ahead of them. 'Here we go.'

~.o.0.o.~

Calliope turned the open sign to close and didn't even have the energy to lock the door or turn off the lights and the others were feeling the same way.

"What a long day! I am so, so tired now…" Angel rubbed her tired, half-closed eyes as she rested her head on one of the tables, sleep threatening to take her.

The girls were too sleepy to walk back to Mike and Vanessa's home so they slept in the bakery instead and would return to the couple first thing in the morning.

~.o.0.o.~

Angel opened her eyes before sitting up with a yawn and walked over to the coffee machine to make a fresh cup of coffee.

She smiled to herself as she smelled the ground up beans that were in the can but her eyes shot wide open when she realized that everyone overslept.

"GUYS WAKE UP, WE OVERSLEPT!" The others bolted upright when the realization hit them hard in the face.

All of them ran out of the building while Luna tried to put on her shoe, jumping up and down as she got it on then quickly locked the door before joining the others.

"Oh, man Mike and Vicky are going to kill us when we get back to their house!" Kelly said as she ran down the sidewalk with buttered toast in her hand that had a few bites in it.

The Lifeix finally arrived at their doorstep and found a note pinned to the door, it read.

 _Lifeix, we have gone to the grocery store and will be back in a few hours so make yourselves at home._

 _PS: Please remember to take care of the house while we're gone._

Well, at least Mike and Vanessa trust them enough to have the house to themselves for a little while. At a price though.

When Mike and Vanessa got back home, the house was so clean and spotless that they could see their reflections on the floors and the glass protectors from their framed paintings.

"Girls? We're back home!" Mike called out and was surprised when the Lifeix club brought food into the kitchen.

"Welcome home you two, we made dinner already so I hope that's okay."

The old couple nodded their heads but blushed in embarrassment when their stomach's growled loudly for food.

Jenny laughed with a small smile on her lips. "I'll take that as a yes… come in the kitchen,"

The girls made beef Stroganoff with noodles and for the drinks, they made margarita mocktails but non-alcoholic of course.

Everyone helped themselves for the Stroganoff while pouring the mocktails in cocktail glasses.

"Mmm… this is delicious!" Vanessa stared at the food wide-eyed and in disbelief at how extremely good it was, she never had a meal this great in forever. 'I'm sorry, my sweet Bloom, but I think these girls got you beat.'

She silently hoped that Bloom wouldn't hear her even if she was so, so far away and took a swig of her margarita which was equally as good.

"Good, we're happy that you like it so much." With a smile, they went to finish their food, then off to bed it was.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

The second episode is done and again thank you guys so much for reading this crazy story and I mean that. Please be safe you guys.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	50. Chapter 50

Season 4 Verse III.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Calliope was cleaning one of the tables when she got a call from Musa, the others gathered around the silver-colored laptop with a smile as they saw their old teacher again.

"Hi, Musa! What's up?"

The old fairy smiled as she rested her hands on her table. "Girls, firstly it's nice to see you again," Musa exclaimed. "Secondly, I want to tell you all about the Believix power."

They looked at each other, completely dumbfounded at the new fairy form called Believix. "Believix? Didn't you and the Winx have that when you guys were younger?"

The fairy of Music nodded her head and smiled to herself as she thought about the old days with her friends then continued on.

"That's correct, and as you all must know, you only get Believix if fairies make people believe in them and magic, thus Believix can only be earned on Earth or somewhere where people do not believe in magic."

The old teacher took a swig of water from her glass cup before continuing on once again. "Fairies can also receive three sets of wings called; Speedix, Zoomix, and Tracix."

She took a deep breath slowly, in then out and drank the rest of her water before looking at her old students.

The girls were feeling so excited because they weren't only getting a new transformation but extra goodies with it too.

"These powers are going to be very, very interesting… Thanks, Musa for telling us about this and see you later." Calliope was going to turn off the laptop but the fairy of Music stopped them.

"Oh, girls one more thing. Please be careful and watch out for new enemies," Her eyebrows turned down while her expression was deadly serious. "You never who could be hiding in the shadows."

With that last message, Musa logged off, leaving the eight fairies shocked but more alert and focused.

However, what they all didn't realize was that someone was watching them from the windows, silently stalking them before walking away.

A big sinister smile planted on his lips.

~.o.0.o.~

Calliope didn't know why, but she felt like she was drawn to Egypt and knew the girls were drawn to different parts of the world as well and wondered if they could earn their Believix forms there as well.

She called the others to the living room and said. "Guys, I think I know how to get our Believix forms by going to different parts of the world and try to convince the people there that fairies are real!"

Dolly rubbed the back of her neck and looked away for a moment, thinking this whole thing over carefully.

"But, there's only one problem. The Winx only convinced the people on Gardenia that fairies are real while the rest of the Earth still think that fairies aren't real."

Popi thought about the idea as well and knew that Dalilah was truthful but if they could somehow get the Earth to believe in them then there's nothing for them to lose.

She told them to just try it and to ever give up on their duties as fairies. The others looked at each other before looking back at her with confident smiles.

They placed their hands on top of each other with Popi being the last one and they all shouted {Lifeix!} at the same time.

As to be expected, Calliope headed to Egypt to start her new journey she was wearing a gray, sleeveless top with dark gray shorts with two water bottles resting on either side.

A pair of brown boots with beige laces and leather brown, finger-less gloves while her hair is in a high ponytail that's held with a light gray hairband.

She grabbed her tan-colored map and unrolled it before taking a good look at all of the locations to start with first.

"I think that Edfu is a great place to start."

The fairy quickly headed over there but was shocked when a huge crowd of people was at the large market in the place. 'Wow! A lot of people are here.'

She walked through the crowd and waved with a smile when some of the people waved at her. The Gemstone and Rock fairy looked through the many stands that were selling fruit, carpets, jewelry etc.

But looked at a boy sadly who looked to be 8 or 9 years old, he has black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a dark blue fuzzy hat on his head, a light grey sleeveless vest and a dark blue robe underneath it.

He also has brown strapped sandals on his feet as well.

He appeared to homeless since his parents are dead or abandoned him which broke the fairies heart in two and it made her tear up.

Wiping away her tears, she walked over to him and smiled brightly as she handed him one of her water bottles but he backed away in shyness.

"Here, it's all right. Go on, take it!" He walked over to her and reached here the bottle slowly before taking it in his hand.

The little boy opened the cap then took a gulp but his eyes widened at how cold and refreshing it was since water out here is slightly scarce.

"Th… Thank you, my name is Jabare" Calliope's heart melted when the boy smiled wide from ear to ear. "You're very welcome. And my name is Princess Calliope, it's nice to meet you,"

He gasped in amazement and excitement, he couldn't believe that the kind lady in front of him was a Princess.

She nodded her head and laughed playfully when his stomach growled for food, his face turned as red as a tomato.

"Let's get you something to eat," Popi stood back up and walked into one of the restaurants with the little boy running in tow.

They sat down and got Salata Baladi to start with then after that the main course. It was Macaroni béchamel, the little boy enjoyed every single bite and licked his lips clean from any crumbs.

Popi looked at the boy with tears moving down her cheeks, 'How can a little boy with a pure heart be left to fend for himself?'

Jabare looked up from his plate with a smile but it quickly faded away when he saw the Princess upset. "Princess Calliope? Why are you crying?" She didn't answer the boy.

'Why is she crying?! Please-please stop crying Calliope, stop it please!' He got off of his chair and climbed on Lia's lap, he touched her cheek but nearly fell when she jumped at his sudden touch.

She quickly wiped her tears away with her arm and shook her head. "Y… You poor thing. How can a little angel like you have a pure heart and be left to starve alone like this?!"

Jabare frowned, tears started to form in his eyelids but he shook them off because he had to be strong like he always was, however, how much stronger could a child even be?

"Calliope, it's okay. Remember to never have the guts to never give up no matter how much you're hurting inside or outside!"

The fairy smiled big with tears still streaming down her eyes but this time, instead of being tears of sadness they were tears of joy. 'He truly is a man known for his bravery.'

She hugged him tightly and whispered thank you in his ear, Jabare hugged her back just as tightly then hopped off her lap and returned to his own seat.

"I think that it's dessert time." The fairy winked playfully at the little boy who was jumping up and down in his chair excitedly at the word {dessert} and showed her his favorite one which, turned out to be Om Ali.

Typically, pastry {bread, pastry or puff pastry} is divided into pieces and blended with pistachios, coconut flakes, raisins and plenty of sugar.

Milk, sometimes with cream, is poured over the mixture, which is then sprinkled with cinnamon.

Finally, the mixture is baked in the oven until the surface is golden brown. It can be eaten either hot or cold, they were going to eat it hot.

"How is it Calliope?" He giggled when she licked her lips clean and gave him a thumbs up. "I'll take that as very good."

After their dinner was over, they headed to Jabare's home but they had to climb ladders and jump over rooftops to get there.

The sight of it broke the fairies heart, there were pillows sprawled around the stone floor with cracked wooden bowls lying down on them while the different colored blankets were so thin that he must freeze to death at night.

High beams were the only thing making the roof not crush down on them and thank god that they weren't rotten or moldy from the elements outside.

"So, this is where you live?" The little boy nodded his head and held the gemstone fairy's hand then led her over to a huge purple curtain and carefully pulled it back to show the beautiful view.

"Yes, but at least it has a great view… Calliope? Thank you for taking me to dinner and stuff."

Popi smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, Jabare laughed as she did so but their happy moment was completely ruined when they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"HEEELLLLLP!" Calliope quickly ran outside and saw a man grab a woman by her throat, she was slammed against the wall. Thinking fast on her heels she turned to face Jabare.

"Jabare, do you trust me?!" His eyes showed fear and his heart was pounding in his chest but he stood firm. "Yes!"

Calliope took a deep breath and said. "Magic Enchantix!" She transformed in front of the little boy and told him to watch out for anything.

Jabare nodded his head and was on the lookout while the fairy flew down to save the women. She created a line of twisted columns and propelled them at the attacker, but when it hit him, he didn't even feel it!

'What the hell? Is he made out of marble or something?'

He turned his head to the side and Popi gasped when he was the same man that attacked Li Ming a week ago.

"Let the lady go NOW!" The masked man only laughed and quickly knocked the women out before throwing daggers at the fairy.

Jabare gasped at the fighting below him and prayed that his best friend was going to be okay. 'Maybe I should go help… no! Calliope told me to stay here and here I'll stay. Please be careful Calliope.'

"Wall of rubies!" She put the Princess-cut shield that was made out of red rubies to block his attacks and used the shield to protect the unconscious women on the ground so she wouldn't get hurt.

He chuckled evilly and walked over to the shield, repeatedly stabbing it over and over again while still chuckling to himself. 'His a fucking maniac!'

Popi quickly turned the ground that was under him into quicksand but instead of sinking, he moved his knife to the side and dug his nails into the ground before pulling himself out!

The fairy screamed in annoyance and decided to end this fight once and for all. "Rock-ah!" Before she could get the word out, the masked man grabbed a flashbang from his robe and slammed it on the ground.

Calliope groaned in pain as she tried to get her vision back, it took a moment but she was finally able to get it back however, the man was gone.

Only the lady was there who had woken up and had a headache, she gasped when she saw a woman standing there with wings.

Popi made the shield disappear and bent down to help the lady up. "You're… You're a fairy? A-A real fairy? I only heard about them in storybooks and songs."

The fairy laughed nervously and promised to explain everything to the lady and to the crowd that was forming.

She flew up the buildings and grabbed Jabare's hand then flew down to the ground again to show them that she was a real fairy.

One man started to clap followed by another then another and another until everyone was clapping and cheering, Calliope felt a strange sensation wash over herself and began to fly up as she transformed right in front of them all.

"I can feel it. I can feel the Believix power!" Gemstones and rocks moved around her before exploding in a very bright light to reveal Calliope in her new fairy form.

She smiled and thanked the people for believing in her, in fairies once again. Calliope closed her hand then moved it up, a sparkling shower of gems rained down on the people.

The children scrabbling around to be the first ones to get one of those pretty things. The fairy went out to spread positive energy throughout the rest of Egypt before returning home with the good news.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._


	51. Chapter 51

Season 4 Verse IV.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

The Masked Man grinned to himself as he sharpened his impressive collection of knives, his bedroom if one could even call it that was very gloomy with the wooden door and window facing each other on opposite sides.

There was a desk next to the window while a small TV sat in a corner on the right with a makeshift bed on the left side against the wall.

Upon the ceiling is a light bulb that was mostly turned off. Feeling satisfied at his knives, he stood up and hid them in his robe before heading out of the room, and creaks were heard every time he walked on the floorboards.

He went into his torture room and got out his weapons once again, naked women were hung up on the ceiling while some of them were sprawled out on the floor with their lips cut off as well as their breasts.

Their stomachs were cut open with the organs placed inside glass jars on a bloody table on the far right-hand side of the room while the bodies were washed and their blood was completely drained from them as well, making their skin a paled white color.

The room had no windows but it did have a red light hidden somewhere inside. The Masked Man looked at his {prized} possessions with a smile and began to fondle one of the corpses almost lovingly, almost too lovingly.

"All of you are looking so wonderful today, and guess what? I met eight beautiful fairies to add to our collection!" He sighed in happiness. "I bet all of you can't wait to meet them as well, I have to go now my lovely's but I'll be back tonight."

The Masked Man gave them all a kiss before leaving his room to search for his new prizes wherever they may be hiding.

~.o.0.o.~

Li Ming headed to Mongolia to get her Believix and was quite excited to see the people from another land.

She walked through the shops and saw an old man mending to his large, spacious china shop, he smiled warmly at the unknown to him yet fairy and offered her a flyer that had special discounts on it.

"Welcome stranger! What brings you to Mongolia?"

"Umm… I just, like to travel a lot." Ping put on a dorky smile, making the old man chuckle and said that his name was Batukhan. "Well, it's nice to have you here Miss?..."

"Li Ming! My-my name is Princess Li Ming from the kingdom of Henan."

He looked at the girl questioningly since he never heard of such a name before. "80 years I have worked here and I've never seen a person such as yourself come from a home like that before."

She blushed in embarrassment since she had forgotten that some people here on Earth didn't know what Magix was or where the kingdoms are so she just went with the flow of it.

Ming told him that her kingdom was far, far away and that her people were kind of isolated except for the fairy herself since the Worrier likes to explore and travel just like she said.

"I see, well like I said welcome to Mongolia and please tell me if there's anything you need."

The Worrier nodded her head in thanks and browsed the fine cups and plates, they had many beautiful designs on them with many different colors skillfully painted on each one.

There was one plate that did catch her eye, it was a picture of a little girl walking through a forest with a lake and mountain in the background, while her back was turned to us.

The whole scene was painted in green while the lake was painted blue with little white specks for the ripples. The fairy picked it up and stared at it with a smile but quickly shot her head up when a teen boy came through the door.

He looked to be about 16 years old no, stretch that, 18 years old and was wearing a dark blue hooded jacket and light beige shorts with white sneakers on his feet.

"Can I help you, sir?" The teen kept his hands in his pockets but quickly brought them both out to reveal a 22 caliber revolver, pointed at his forehead.

"Give me all of your money old man!" A crowd was forming outside of the shop and watched the scene unfold. Li Ming became angry and shot a bolt of lightning at the robber.

He yelled out in pain and let go of his gun while falling on his knees, shaking violently as he gritted his teeth. "Magic Enchantix!"

Lily transformed then grabbed the boy by his hood and dragged him out of the shop, he coughed as he tried to see the one who attacked him from behind.

"She's a fairy?"

"No, way…"

"She can't be!" Everyone looked at the Worrier with confused and shocked looks, not truly believing in what they were seeing in front of their own faces.

Ping turned back to face them all and smiled while making a rainstorm appear out of nowhere, everyone smiled and laughed as the gentle rain fell on them. "Fairies are real everyone! I believe in you, Princess Li Ming!" Batukhan shouted from the doorway.

Batukhan knew that by believing he made the Worrier stronger and watched with tears in his eyes as she transformed into a Believix fairy.

But his eyes widened in shock, he looked down and saw that his hands were stained with blood. There was a stab wound on his abdomen, he collapsed onto the ground and gasped for breath as the one and only Masked Man stood over him.

His butcher knife dripping with fresh blood.

"BATUKHAN!" Ping screamed as she ran to his side with tears in her eyes, the memory of her mother dying in her arms flashed in her mind and now the same thing was happening to her again.

She held Batukhan in her arms and gently pressed onto his wound, trying to use her healing magic to try and stop the bleeding, until he placed his hand on hers and shook his head tiredly.

"No, please… don't, my…. dream is complete…"

"What dream old man?" Her voice became gentle and soft as tears landed onto his bloody hand, washing some of it away.

"That before… death close my eyes… that a hero… would help us all to see the light…" The last words left his lips and he took his last breath, his eyes closing slowly with a smile on his lips.

The teen that tried to rob his store was scared to the core and ran away, screaming in fear with tears running down his wide bloodshot eyes but the Masked Man wasn't going to let him get away.

He grabbed a dagger then threw it and as it did, everything went in slow motion when the weapon moved past Li, and she even saw her own reflection on the polished surface.

Her eyes followed the dagger as it hit its intended target, the weapon pierced the teen's throat then came out the other end.

He froze in place and turned around to face the crowd who all looked at him, completely afraid except for Ping and the Masked Man who had both seen this in wars many, many times.

The teen looked at everyone until his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed onto the street dead, blood dripping out of his mouth.

The Masked Man stood up while the others quickly backed away in fear, he walked over to the dead boy before stepping on his back, bent down and violently yanked out his dagger, then cleaned it off before putting it back inside of his robe.

Li Ming was completely disgusted by this and angry all at the same time. "Treat the dead with respect you damn fool!"

He smirked which sent chills down everyone's spine. "Respect? I have no respect for killers."

Ping snorted. 'Look who's talking.' Despite the fear inside of the crowd, they were _angry_ at the Masked Man for killing Batukhan who treated every single one of them like loving family and looked around for weapons to attack his killer with.

Some found large sticks, others found metal rods while others used shards of glass or other items, even though Li Ming was angry as well she didn't want the citizens to have blood on their hands.

"Wait-WAIT!" She stood in between them and the Masked Man who raised his eyebrows confusingly with a slightly shocked look that was hidden by the Plague mask, was she really protecting him? "If you guys try to kill him then you'll be no better than he is!"

Li Ming and the people were in some sort of cube or room that glowed with positive magical energy. "Breath of Kindness, be generous with your lives and do not take others no matter how much your hurt. Be strong!"

The spell worked as dark lavender butterflies in the shape of her Believix wings made the people believe in her and they all felt generous with their lives.

Even sparing the Masked Man's own.

She smiled as everything returned to normal then turned around to face the man who attacked her and was going to settle the score.

Crackling lightning appeared on her fists as she stared at him eye to eye, behind the mask he smirked at the little fairy, bringing out two daggers, he twirled them two times before pointing them at her.

All was quiet as they stood still staring at each other before running to the other, Li Ming moved her arms up a little bit then pushed them back and quickly shot lightning at him but not before the Masked Man cut her cheek.

Blood dripped on the street as she wiped it away with her hand and saw him get pushed back, however, he quickly threw three small knives at Ping who quickly moved from side to side while ducking the last one.

She slid across the ground then delivered an uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying up into the air. "Tornado thunder!" A purple tornado with purple lightning surrounding it caught the Masked Man and electrocuted him.

Despite all of that he was able to throw six shurikens at Ping, she backflipped out the way and flew up to the large tornado. She breathed heavily when it disappeared but her eyes widened when he wasn't even inside.

"Psst, up here!" She looked up and found him standing on the roof of Batukhan's shop, a bomb placed on it. Time seemed to stop as her breathing was the only thing that was heard.

Without thinking Ping quickly used Zoomix to grab the bomb and threw it far in the Gobi desert.

Li Ming sighed in relief then headed to the rest of Mongolia to make other people believe in fairies.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

You guys I think that the best part of writing this was the fight scene that Ming and the Masked Man had even though she didn't defeat him though.

If there was an animation that I could choose instead of the Winx style I would love for it to be like the animation in 20th Century Fox's 1997 Anastasia because that movie is simply beautiful but don't get me wrong, I do love the Winx club style I just want it to be like Anastasia's instead.

And if I had to choose an anime-style it would be Land of the Lustrous or Houseki no Kuni in Japanese.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	52. Chapter 52

Season 4 Verse V.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer giggled as she sat on a chair in Bloom's old bedroom when Xavier told her something funny and told him that she missed him so, so much.

"Aw, Snowflake I miss you too. Oh, I almost forgot that Faragonda told us that we could see you guys tomorrow." The Red Rose Princess jumped for joy and screamed so loud that it woke poor Mike up from his sleep who was resting on his armchair downstairs.

"Wh… What in the blazes!? DAMN IT KID KEEP IT DOWN!" Jenny covered her mouth and quickly opened the door then said sorry to the old man who huffed in irritation before sitting back down and continued his nap, snoring louder then Cookie screamed.

She closed the door and said that she was excited for Zavi to come to Earth and hopefully help out with their bakery if they'll let them. "Of course! We need all the help that we can get right now."

She told him that the Club might close the bakery down when the rest of them get their Believix and see if anyone is interested in buying the building.

"But I thought that you guys loved the place?" He didn't want them to close it down even though other people can buy it if they chose too.

Jenny frowned and became teary-eyed because she loved the place so much as well. "I know… I know. Anyway, let's just talk about something else please,"

Xavier smirked when he thought up a way to make her feel better and knew it was going to drive her insane.

"Do you want my cock Snowflake?" His voice turned seductive and the sound of his zipper was pulled down, Jennifer's body was hot and she bit her bottom lip as she moved her skirt up.

She rubbed her pussy through her black lace panties and moaned as she rubbed her clit in circles.

"X… Xavier-Xavier!" The Red Rose Princes moaned happily while stroking himself off, the both of them blushing. "S… Snowflake I want to lick your pussy so bad."

Cookie finger-fucked her pussy that was dripping a ton of juices, the juices staining her thighs while he spat onto his hand then coated it on his cock and moaned into his cell phone.

Lovely moans left both of their lips as they pleasured themselves off even though they were far away from each other.

They begged each other to keep going and to not stop but what made them think that they will? Their moans became louder and louder until they couldn't take it anymore. The Red Rose Princess and the Red Rose Prince came at the same time.

Jennifer breathed heavily as she talked to her lover on the phone once again. "Th… Thank you for that Zavi."

Xavier smiled. "It… it was my pleasure Snowflake. I love you," The Priestess told him that she loves him too but looked at the door when someone's footsteps were heard.

Coming closer and closer so quickly using a cleaning spell, she wiped out all of the evidence before the person opened the door.

It was only Mike who had a red broomstick in his hand. "What happened?!" The old man looked around the room however, no one was there except for Jennifer who told someone goodbye on the other side before hanging up then stood up straight.

Shaking her head from side to side, hoping that he didn't know about her little _relaxation_.

"It must have been your imagination, Mike, because there's no one here." His eyebrows turned down then looked around Bloom's room one more time, nodding his head when everything was clear and closed the door behind him.

Jennifer sighed in relief. 'Thank god nobody else came in here.'

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer boarded the plane to New Orleans and looked out the window while eating a bar of white chocolate, licking her lips at the delicious creamy taste.

The sky was crystal clear and the sun was shining brightly. "Such a perfect day." The plane landed at the airport and laughed when a few kids ran in front of her, laughing as they all played together.

She waved at them with a funny grin. Today was Mardi Gras so hopefully, the Masked man won't kill anyone since there are too many witnesses.

Just as the fairy thought, people were yelling and celebrating while others were staying in hotels since it was so loud out here.

"Hello, Miss! My name is Diana and welcome to New Orleans, I'm a tourist guide." A woman with blonde and sky blue eyes stood in front of her who wore very colorful beaded necklaces around her neck.

She was wearing a dark blue jean jacket on top of a black silk shirt, dark blue jeans with dark brown leather shoes on her feet.

Jennifer shook hands with her and asked what Mardi Gras was about. The blonde's eyes widened while her mouth hanged open, looking at the fairy, like she was crazy.

"You never heard about Mardi Gras!? Have you been living under a rock girl? Mardi Gras is the coolest celebration ever!"

Mardi Gras, also called Shrove Tuesday, or Fat Tuesday, in English, refers to events of the Carnival celebrations, beginning on or after the Christian feasts of the Epiphany {Three Kings Day} and culminating on the day before Ash Wednesday.

 _Mardi Gras_ is French for {Fat Tuesday}, reflecting the practice of the last night of eating richer, fatty foods before the ritual fasting of the Lenten season.

Related popular practices are associated with Shrovetide celebrations before the fasting and religious obligations associated with the penitential season of Lent.

In countries such as the United Kingdom, Mardi Gras is also known as Shrove Tuesday, which is derived from the word _shrive_ , meaning {confess}.

Jenny loved to learn about new things and thought that Shrove Tuesday was amazing but hopefully she won't have to eat _that_ much food as colorful beads were placed around her own neck. They walked through the crowded streets and all or some of the people have painted faces and wearing bright clothes.

And some of the women lifted up their shirts and showed their breasts which earned them beads and trinkets but thank god that the Red Rose Princess wasn't like that at all.

The pair headed inside of a library to get away from all that noise, the large library was three stories tall and the bookshelves were filled up to the brim with a rich history on New Orleans and Louisiana.

All of their secrets, weaknesses, strength's, dark sides and so much more, waiting to be discovered.

Cookie felt like she was in heaven as she stared at the books before her and quickly bought a big stack. Diana whistled as the fairy began reading right away.

Nearly forgetting why she came here in the first place. "Uh, Princess aren't you here to earn your Believix?"

Jennifer's dark red eyes shot open wide when she completely forgot that she was here to try and convince someone, anyone.

Closing the book, the Red Rose Princess decided to use a little bit of her magic to hold up the huge stack and received quiet gasps from the group of people that were there.

But, she could tell that just using a little bit of magic wouldn't be enough so she went outside, two men were fighting and were very drunk.

"Fuck-you….! Asshole-!" Drake grabbed his empty beer bottle that was on the ground and smashed it on top of Harold's head.

Jennifer ran into action and said the usual. "Magic Enchantix!" Everyone stopped what they were doing while the people on the balcony's spit out their drinks in shock when they all saw a fairy before them.

Diana felt a little shocked but she knew that Jennifer was a fairy all along, however, she kept her mouth shut so Cookie had a chance to shine.

"Frostbite!" She formed a carving of her face on a crystal behind the drunken Drake and blew a gentle icy blast at his back. She didn't want to hurt him but to stop him from hurting anyone else.

He fell on the ground with a minor scratch on his back but nothing more. "Wh… Who?" The Spanish man looked at the fairy and his green eyes widened as she walked over to the injured Harold, healing him before standing up.

Transforming once again but this time, Jenny looked completely different. "This majestic winter. Overcome your weaknesses from the problems that you all face!"

The Spanish man placed a shaky hand on his face while breathing in slowly then out, regretful tears spilled onto the ground. Harold stood up and bent over slightly, reaching out his hand to Drake.

A warm, forgiving smile on his lips. Drake opened his tear-filled eyes to see that Herold was holding out his hand towards him.

He took it slowly while Herold helped him up to his feet, his smile never fading. Drake smiled as well as the crowd cheered them on while Jennifer smiled as she flew above them all.

Sending roses that were made out of ice down below them. "The deed is done, now for those books."

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

Here is another one guys and I hope you all enjoy it, also I hope you all have a happy Honoka or a great Christmas!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	53. Chapter 53

Season 4 Verse VI.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Luna wiped her forehead as the last customer left the bakery for the day and saw the sun go down on the horizon, the night was fast approaching.

She quickly changed her work clothes into her date outfit and turned the open sign to closed before locking up. Akins looked at Gardena in wonder and was just amazed to finally see Earth for the first time but was even happier when the cobbler came in sight.

"Akins, you're here!" She ran over to Kin and hugged him, while he lifted her up off her feet then spun Lulu around one time before letting her down.

"It's so good to see you, finally! How did you get here so fast?" He pulled her into a kiss then held the fairies hand as they walked down the street.

"Well, at first I was going to take a bus but then since it's so lovely here I decided to walk instead and that was a very good call."

They walked some time before stopping at the Frutti Music Bar to order a drink. The waitress brought them a smoothie called Rainbow WOW and it's composed of a swirl of green, purple, red, and yellow.

The drink is then garnished with an orange fruit slice.

They blushed as they drank the smoothie with a red heart-shaped looped straw while holding each other's hand, and staring into each other's eyes.

After the smoothie was done, the couple headed outside to the beach that was connected to the music bar and placed a big red blanket on the sand before sitting down on it.

Luna grabbed her gold thread and began to make faces with her hands but she seemed upset about something.

"What's wrong Lulu?" She sighed, was she really that predictable? "It's about this Masked Man who keeps on attacking us, he even killed an innocent old man and the boy who tried to rob him!"

Luna used her thread to make a picture of his face which was so intricate that he looked very real.

Akins felt his blood boil, how could one man cause that destruction and could even sleep at night? If there's one thing for sure, is that they all had to get rid of him soon or his going to kill again.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled his fairy close, vowing to protect his family at any cost. "If he even tries to lay a finger on you I swear I'll-…" She put her finger to his lips with a sweet smile on her lips.

"I know my love. I love you so much," He smiled as well and kissed her finger, making Luna blush while continuing to hold onto her.

She let her hand fall on his knee and rested her head on top of his shoulder, letting the subject drop since this is about their date.

Akins quickly remembered that he was going to give Luna something and reached for it in his pocket, the cobbler's eyes widened in surprise when they saw the wrapped box in his hand.

He opened it to reveal a pair of solid gold chandelier earrings that are studded with lots of diamonds that sparkle and shine in the light.

"Oh, my god Akins! There so lovely. I love them!" She kissed him on the lips before putting them on, asking Kin how they looked.

He smiled and said. "You look beautiful." Luna's face turned pink as she looked away shyly while catching a playful smirk on Akins' face in the corner of her eyes.

She held his hand as they looked at the stars, smiling as the moonlight danced onto the diamonds on her earrings which created shadows on the water.

The waves crashing onto their bare feet.

~.o.0.o.~

The next day, Luna tossed and turned into her sleep before falling on the floor with a loud thud.

She rubbed her tired face with her hand but jumped when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Come on, Akins it's too early to be playing pranks…" She tiredly walked over to the bathroom and yawned as she turned the handle, the door squeaking as Lulu turned on lights but no one was in there.

The cobbler quickly turned around when she felt someone breathe on the back of her neck and punched the person who did it but gasped when it was only Akins.

"Ooh, god-Akins! I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean-!" He shook his head as he rubbed his cheek with his hand. "It's my fault Lunette, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that… Shit, you've got a strong punch!"

Luna helped her lover up and used healing magic to heal his cheek, feeling really bad that she hurt him. "Thank you, Lulu."

The cobbler nodded her head then kissed him once again before heading inside of the bathroom to have a shower.

Akins turned Luna around just as she was taking off her red buttoned shirt and kissed her while holding onto her waist. Lulu moaned into his mouth, her breasts pressing against his shirt and he opened one eye to see that she was blushing.

Just like he wanted.

"A… Akins, I have to go to work today-mmm." When Kin pulled back, Luna gasped for breath and held onto him for support.

He cupped her cheek with a small smile on his lips. "Maybe we can do some stuff later." She blushed with her head down and pointed toward the bathroom door, telling him to get the heck out.

The Prince took the hint and marched outside with a victorious smirk. When he was out of sight the cobbler sighed happily then turned on the warm water. 'He is such an asshole sometimes!'

The couple walked into the bakery and waved to the others who were putting on their aprons and roller skates.

"Good morning girls!"

"Good morning Luna and Akins. Let's get ready to work,"

They put on their things as well and opened the closed sign to open, just like that customers were pouring in.

A female customer ordered a coffee with two creams, two sugars, a bottle of honey and a straw. Luna raised her eyebrows in surprise but copied her order anyway and gave it to Akemi who worked on the items right away.

"Here you are! Enjoy." The brunette nodded her head with a smile. "Thank you, um, Luna?"

"Yes, that's my name Luna, Miss." She told her to enjoy her drink one more time before rolling over to the other costumers.

After work was over, Luna and Akins walked down the sidewalks, just enjoying the evening together until Akins started touching her leg.

Moving up and down on her thigh then rubbed her clit through her bedlah pants, Luna's body gently shook and she touched his hand with her shaky one.

"Akins, not… not where everyone can see us you-you… fucking idiot!" The cobbler started to pant and quickly moved his hand off of her even though she didn't want him to stop.

"Let's get back to Bloom's place before doing _crazy_ stuff."

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

Finally something different eh? As always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Oh, I know that I already wrote this but if there's anyone on DeviantArt who can make my girls come to life I would be very grateful to you.

In the words of Mr. Spock; "Live long and prosper."

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	54. Chapter 54

Season 4 Verse VII.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

George brought Dalilah a bouquet of blue roses with pale white stars on them, 24 roses in all.

She closed her eyes as she smelled the fresh flowers and a lovely, big smile formed on her lips. "Thank you so much, George! They're so beautiful."

Dolly kissed his cheek and it made the Prince blush with a smile of his own. For their date, they were going to the carnival to play some of the games that they had there and hopefully win a prize.

The carnival is located southwest of Gardenia. It is accessed through a tunnel leading out of Gardenia. It is a fairly large carnival consisting of various minigames, rides, and other attractions.

Admission costs $1.

They both played a shooting game where they can only shoot the bandits and the much rare star badge but not the hostages who tried to get in the couples way.

The high score is 400 or above and the rewards to have are a maximum 20 tickets to get a special prize.

Dalilah got the 400 high scores while George got 401 so the fairy gets the 20 tickets while the Specialist gets 21 tickets to spend.

They high-fived each other with victorious smiles on their faces, the lady gave them their tickets and said congratulations before returning to her post.

"What should we get George, since there's so much stuff here?"

The Prince looked at the many prizes and saw a gray teddy bear that has a green ribbon tied around its neck and knew that was the perfect give for her.

"I like that one." He said as he pointed to the bear.

"Ah, good! This bear is going to be discontinued so your very lucky sir."

The man handed him his prize and waved goodbye as the couple walked away. Dolly's eyes lit up when she saw how adorable it was and loved it a lot.

"Thanks, George, It's so cute!" She kissed him as she held the bear in her arms and wondered what they should call her. Dolly lowered her head for a moment, thinking hard about it before bringing her head up again. "How about Wendy?"

"Wendy sounds good… actually, that's funny because that's the name that I wanted the bear to have!" George grinned with closed eyes while rubbing the back of his neck, not believing that they thought of the same name.

She closed her hand then opened it to reveal a necklace that has a gorgeous 1930's French filigree wing is embellished with a dragon and a dragon breathe opal.

The wing and dragon tail is embellished with blue sapphire Swarovski crystals. Plus, the cool thing about this necklace is that it can be used for both men and women if they so desired too.

"Here… this is my present to you." She smiled as he took it and knew that he loved it because he wore it right away. "Thank you, I love it, Dolly,"

He winked playfully at the fairy who blushed faintly while holding onto her bear tightly. 'He has such a way with words.' She walked past him, her hair moving freely into the gentle wind that is a blowing.

They headed to a pasta restaurant that served all you can eat pasta dishes and the couple happily took as many as they liked. Sitting next to the window, they started to eat and enjoy their meal until George spoke about Li Ming's injury on her knee.

Dolly almost choked on her food as she remembered her best friends knee and how deep it was while also being thankful that the Masked man didn't cut through the bone or anything else.

"It's healed completely now and she tried to use healing magic which started to work but Ping passed out before it could close up the wound."

She went on to say that Akemi held her in her arms as they all flew to the nearest hospital to get a doctor to help the fairy out and how painfully long they all had to wait for news about their friend.

When the doc said that Ping would be fine, the club collapsed in happiness then went to see her. "Akemi was so, so pissed off at the Masked man that she tried to leave until I stopped her but Ai was to heartbroken and ran out of the hospital."

Tears ran down Dalilah's face at how heartbroken Ping was when she ran after her, screaming for her to not leave the fairy behind. The Prince cried as well but quickly wiped them away while trying not to think about that horrible day even though he wasn't there with them when that happened it still broke his heart.

Dalilah wiped her tears away as well and took a deep breath in then shook off those horrible memories before holding onto Diana. But there was one thing funny about it, Becky almost threw up and it made the others laugh for a little while at least.

Dinner was great, and the couple had a lovely time playing games, riding the carnival rides and getting the snacks that they had there.

They said goodnight to each other with a kiss and went their separate ways, everyone was fast asleep except for one, who the Lifeix hated the most.

~.o.0.o.~

He licked his lips when he entered his torture room and saw his new prize, when she saw him coming she tried to scramble away but the chains on her feet and wrists held her tightly, so tightly that they dug painfully into her skin every time she moved.

Her once light brown, knee-length hair was cut to only stop at the top of her ears and they were tangled while her bangs were cut off completely.

The girl's face was caked in dirt while her lips were stained with his dried cum mixed with blood when he bit down on them so hard.

Her hazel colored eyes were bloodshot with heavy bags under them and her voice was cracked and raw from yelling for help so much.

Whore, as he called her, but her real name was Madeline, the girl's body was completely covered in bruises that ranged from bite marks to nail scratches that were still bleeding.

She was wearing nothing at all, completely naked to this sadistic man. "S… Stay a-away! D-Don't, don't-h-hurt m…me, p-please-please-please-please-PLEASE!" Her heart was beating fast, too fast as she shook her head while quickly moving backward despite the chains cutting into her skin.

"Mmm, you know that trying to move away will only make me want to fuck you harder, you should know that by now you Whore."

He took out a gag out of his coat then bent down to gag her mouth even though she was struggling as hard as she could and grabbed her breasts roughly.

Squeezing them while his thick, vainy 12-inch cock was getting hard as every minute passed by, Madeline turned her head away in disgust when he kissed her neck.

Tears running down the brunette's face.

He roughly grabbed her chin and turned it to face him but when she did, she could only see the lust in his eyes. The brunette shook her head from side to side as she closed her hurting legs and tried to pull on the chains one more time but to no avail.

The Masked man chuckled and licked his lower lip then opened her legs back up before thrusting his leaking cock inside of her, a beautiful scream filled his ears as he raped the poor girl once again without any mercy.

Ruby red blood stained her thighs, his cock and finally stained the floor. "Ooh, god scream, oh, fuck scream so I can cum inside you, you Whore!"

The Masked man bit down on Madeline's neck once again but pulled back so a piece of her flesh was torn away and spat onto the floor. The brunette's vision was fading and fading fast but he smacked her awake so he could finish his _fun_.

A loud moan escaped his chapped lips as he came inside of the girl, filling her pussy up with his cum, violated and humiliated Madeline wanted to just die and would gladly be sent to hell if it could mean freedom from this monster.

Well, a monster was a nice word but a demon is much better suited for him.

"Say hi to your sister for me Madeline!" He said happily like a little boy as he strangled the brunette with his gloved hands and loved how she didn't even try to fight back anymore.

The light faded from her eyes but just to make sure that she was truly dead the Masked man cut her throat, letting even more of her blood spill onto the floor

He pulled out of her lifeless body and cleaned the blood off of his cock before doing the same thing that he did to all of his victims with a hum.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

I hope that the last part wasn't too graphic but I just wanted you all to see how insane, _**insane**_ the Masked man is and how he treats his victims well, the cute ones at least.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this one and stay safe.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	55. Chapter 55

Season 4 Verse VIII.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Becky arrived in Italy and smiled at the beautiful buildings that were right in front of her but first things first, she has to have a place to stay at before walking around.

This hotel is a multi-story building, where all of the resort's visitors reside during their stay. Each guest gets their own themed luxury room, complete with a king sized bed, dining table, television, balcony, storage closet and more. And plus it has a large outdoor swimming pool, complete with a drinks bar. Deck chairs are available for those interested in sunbathing, and tables for those enjoying beverages from the bar.

Standing out by the pool the fairy smiled at the crystal clear water. "Time to get some exercise!"

Bex started with some basic leg stretches to warm up before doing jumping jacks then she did backflips and finally 20 pushups. After the workout, she headed to a café to get something.

"Voglio Shakerato per favore." The worker nodded his head before working on her coffee except without the Baileys of course since she was still in her teens.

With it, she also bought a fresh bagel with raisins inside of it.

The fairy sat outside since it was such a lovely day and grabbed her drink but blew on it gently since it was too hot then took a swig.

It tasted… Lovely, for the most part.

"And now for the bagel." She cut up the bagel in half and spread cream cheese on it then took a bite, the outside was crunchy while the inside was soft and chewy and the raisins were tart but sweet.

Becky leaned back in her seat and smiled to herself, just enjoying the day then called up the girls to see how they were doing.

Jenny was the one to answer the call. "Hey, Bex what's up?"

"I just called up to see how you guys are doing." She ate the rest of her bagel and licked her lips for any cream cheese.

"We're all doing fine! The boys are working at the bakery while the rest of us are cleaning at Mike and Vanessa's. Oh, have you gotten your Believix yet?"

"No, not yet but hopefully I will soon, bye, Jennifer, I'll call you up later."

Bex hanged up the phone and decided to stay at the café for a few more hours since it's such a lovely day.

~.o.0.o.~

It was getting late so Becky packed her things and left the café, but as she was walking along everything was quiet, too quiet. "I feel like I'm being watched by someone."

Bex quickly picked up the pace and went straight for the hotel while looking behind her to see if anyone was there. She saw no one but was still it was better to be safe than sorry.

The paint fairy jumped a little bit when she heard loud footsteps and turned to look behind her once again, a shadow of a beak came into view. 'H… How did he get here so fast?'

Becky ran into a sprint and used her acrobatic skills to dodge anything that was in her way then turned around to see if the Masked Man was still casing her but a dagger came very close to cutting off her nose.

Her eyes and the fog from her breath followed the reflection before it was embedded deeply into a large tree. "Magic Enchantix!"

Becky said as she tripped on the ground when she transformed, getting a nasty scrape on her knee in the process.

She breakdanced before rolling onto her butt, her right leg stretched out while resting on her left leg. "Ink wolf!"

A few people heard the commotion and went outside to find out what it was but too there surprise a fairy was fighting someone.

The black ink wolf growled at the Masked Man before charging at him, his long sharp teeth latching tightly onto his arm. Blood dripping onto the street.

"Ah, you filthy fucking bitch!" He grunted through his teeth and lifted the wolf up off the street before punching it off his arm, in the gut hard then grabbed his arm in pain.

The wolf howled in pain as he moved around while trying to get air into its lungs, he was out of commission for now.

"Stay the hell away from me or them!" He looked up at her with a smirk planted on his lips, what was he planning now?

The Masked Man stood up and quickly bandaged his arm before throwing a short sword at the crowd who were pushing each other out of the way but the killing blow never came for any one of them because Becky stood in the way.

She breathed out slowly as she caught it between her hand, the pointed end nearly piercing her forehead and red blood dripped down her own arm before landing onto the pavement.

Next, she threw it down and stomped on it hard with her foot, breaking the bloody short sword in two half's then Bex clenched her bloody hand into a tight fist to use healing magic on the wound.

She painted a black cannon that shot fire at the Masked Man who used his robe to block the fire but when he lowered it he was surprised when the wolf that he attacked earlier attacked him again and this time went for his throat.

The Masked Man screamed in annoyance and grabbed a pistol from his robe then placed it at the wolf's stomach before pulling the trigger.

A cry was heard as the wolf's blood splashed onto his mask and neck, the bullets cut through his spin before shooting out the other end and he kicked the animal off of him.

He even had the nerve to spit on the poor, lifeless animal as it faded into nothing.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem like the people here believe in you very much"

Bex looked at the people, they almost didn't believe in her but she shook that feeling off and turned back to face the Masked man who was twirling one of his daggers in his hand.

"They all will, in their own time so let's do this!"

The Masked Man and Fairy flew up above the highest buildings that were there and attacked each other.

She punched his jaw which sent him flying up into the air, blood staining her bruised fist but he did a backflip once before shooting at her.

Bex twirled her paintbrush which bounced the bullets off. "Tell me…" He said as continued to dodge her attacks.

"Why do you and your little friends still fight when you're going to lose anyway?"

The fairy smirked at him as she landed onto a rooftop and stretched out her brush, twirling it four times as he floated in midair, his daggers pointing straight at her.

"Have you really forgotten already old man? We still fight because we all seek a better future."

She shot a deep blue paint beam at him which hit him in the chest and pushed him back but he still managed to throw his daggers. The fairy cartwheeled out the way and created a wave that is made of green and orange paint.

It threw him to where she was so it'll be easy to hit him, next, she placed her hands on her hips and smirked. He got on his knees then stood up while wiping off the dust from his robe and noticed her expression.

"What are you smiling for little fairy?" He said as he returned her smirk.

"It's Princess actually and frankly, I'm getting bored of fighting"

The Masked Man bowed playfully at the fairy and licked his lips while she turned her head with a smile then turned around on her heel to leave but he moved his left hand across her stomach slowly.

His breath hot on the nape of her neck while his right hand cupped her breast. "Mmm, I would love to get a rope around that beautiful neck."

She quickly got free from his grip, her face red like an apple while her eyes showed anger. "Pervert!"

Becky ran towards him but he reached around her body with his arms and lifted her up, spinning her in front of his body. But she quickly scissored her legs around his head, dragging the Masked Man into a forced somersault and back onto the roof.

She wiped her hands but was surprised when the crowd cheered her on, it was like watching a fun wrestling match or something.

When Becky transformed into her Believix form, she bent down slightly and lifted the Masked Man's head up by his chin then moved both of her shirts so he could get a good view of her breasts, winking playfully at him before standing back up again.

She thanked the people for believing in her and gave them beautiful, intricate paintings to keep since people in Italy love to create drawings and the like.

When Bex turned to face the Masked Man he disappeared out of sight and out of mind. "The same old song and dance, oh well that means I can get more exercise!"

She flew back to the hotel and returned to her human form, still dressed in her exercise outfit then sat on the ground to do a few leg stretches.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

Hi guys! Where have I been? Well nothing much but I hope I didn't make you all impatient for this chapter.

And before you all say it no, Becky does not love the Masked Man at all she just likes to tease people a lot and make them sweat! Oh, if any of you can't guess what move she did on him I'll give you a hint.

It's from a wrestling video game that was on the Ps2 then a sequel came out for the Xbox 360 a few years later.

If you guys guess it right then I'll give you all a chocolate chip cookie!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	56. Chapter 56

Season 4 Verse IX.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Xavier and the guys wiped sweat from their foreheads as they got done cleaning the dishes while the girls cleaned the tables and chairs. "What a long day… I'm exhausted!"

"Me too, but at least we'll spend some time together now."

The gang closed up shop and were thankful that it was summer time so everyone was on vacation including Mike and Vanessa who were waiting for them at a water park.

They changed into their swim gear and were amazed at how large the water park was, there was a huge waterslide that has a loopy-loop that leads out into a castle-sized pool below it and there are other fun activities to enjoy there as well.

"Mike, there here!" Vanessa poked her husband's shoulder as she waved to the group with a smile on her face.

They waved back with smiles as well and quickly went to the old couple's side. "So glad that you two are having fun!"

The old man nodded his head and held his wife's hand before jumping into the pool even though they still had their regular clothes on. Becky looked at Dalilah playfully with a wink in her eye.

"Oh, no way Bex!" She shook her head and moved back from her as far as she could and as fast as she could. "There is no way in hell I'm going into that pool!"

Dalilah turned around to leave but Becky jumped up in the air and landed in front of her with her hands on her hips then took her hands and ran towards the pool, the Princess screaming no as they went in the water.

She glared angrily at Becky who swam over to her and smiled from ear to ear.

They went up to the surface and gasped for air, Dalilah wiped her face clean with her hands. "D-Don't you think we're… a little old for these games?"

Bex caught water in her mouth and spit on her face which made the Princess splash the water at her, making the fairy splash water at her as well and they did it to each other until they were having a water fight.

Laughing like they were little kids again.

Jennifer was on top of the waterslide while Xavier was at the pool below her, waiting for the Princess to come down. "You can do it Snowflake!" The Red Rose Prince shouted.

The Red Rose Princess nodded her head then sat down on the rubber ring with her hands holding onto the sturdy handlebars before letting go.

She made a long left and giggled as she turned to the right but moved back to slow down as the ring jumped before landing back on the slide then leaned her body forward to pick up speed as the slide made a sharp U-turn.

'Oh god, here comes the loopy-loop!'

Jenny leaned forward once again and screamed loud as she went up and over then made a sharp right, laughing again as she made a left then moved forward again before finally landing into the pool below with everyone else.

Xavier quickly swam over to his lover when she started to breathe heavily, maybe it was the adrenaline that got to her?

"Snowflake, are you alright?"

He jumped when Jennifer yelled in victory and clapped her hands excitedly. "That was fun! Zavi, you should try it as well!"

The Prince smiled but declined the offer, not because he wasn't a coward but because he was afraid that he wouldn't make the loopy-loop. "Maybe next time Snowflake."

She pouted until the Prince wrapped his arm her waist and gave her a long heated kiss but she put her hand to his chest to tell him to stop because there were too many people around.

He understood and took her hand as they walked to an isolated, secluded area then he moved her bikini bottoms and told her to bend over on the bench when she did Xavier rubbed her pussy.

Jennifer moaned in pleasure and leaned into his fingers which made him smirk, he always knows how to make her want it.

"X… Xavier, please!"

He licked his lower lip, his cock getting rock hard as juices coated his fingertips and dripped onto the ground. "What do you want me to do Snowflake?"

She gasped when the Red Rose Prince slapped her pussy and bit her bottom lip, wanting him to finger her and for the first time… fuck her.

"Finger me, Xavier! I-I want you to finger me and-and fuck me!"

His grey eyes widened in shock and his mouth hanging open, did she really? No, she couldn't have… she really said. "You want me to fuck you?"

The Red Rose Princess turned around while adjusting her swimsuit and nodded her head as she took his hands in her own with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He said in disbelief but when Jenny looked deep into his eyes she knew that she was being sincere.

Xavier kissed her sweetly then grabbed her hand and told the others that they were going to spend a night at a hotel nearby before leaving them without any more explanations.

This next part is 17+ so be warned

~.o.0.o.~

The couple arrived a 17th story hotel and quickly booked a room for the night, their hearts beating fast and faster while their stomachs have butterflies.

They went inside the nicely decorated room and locked the door tight while Jennifer conjured up some protection, just in case while also making the room soundproof as well.

Jenny lied down on the comfortable bed, their clothes already on the floor and she kissed him while he gently pinched her nipples.

He licked her nipples and kissed his way down the fairies stomach until he was at his prize, it was still dripping wet and the scent. Oh, god the scent he couldn't get it out of his mind and he never wanted it too.

The Red Rose Prince licked her pussy and savored the sweet juices that filled his mouth before swallowing them. "X… Xavier?"

He moved to face her and cupped her cheek while the fairy held onto his arm.

"Yes, Snowflake?"

"Are… Are you sure that you want me to be your first?"

Her dark red eyes showed concern because she thought that she wasn't good enough for him and started to cry but he looked shocked.

"Snowflake, how could you say that?! Of course, I want you to be my first because you're the only one that I love!"

Jennifer smiled wide from ear to ear which calmed her nerves a great deal and wiped her tears away with her fingers before leaning up for a passionate kiss.

He put the protection on and slowly went inside of his lover but to the both of their surprises she doesn't have a hymen so this was going to be easy.

Jenny wrapped her legs around his back, wanting him deeper inside of her core and arched up when he hit her sweet spot. "It-It's big so big Xavier!"

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer as they both moaned together in pleasure, Zavi couldn't believe how tight her walls were and it feels like she was made for his cock.

"So tight and warm." His voice became a growl as he kissed her soft, smooth neck before gently biting down on it and licked the blood away with his tongue.

Loving the metallic taste of it.

"Xavier go faster, oh fuck, I'm going to cum soon!"

He obeyed her command and went faster which made her excited while gushing sounds were heard as she squirted onto his covered-cock.

"Mmm, cum for me Snowflake cum for me. Shit your so fucking wet!"

She dug her nails into his back and moaned loud as she came onto his cock, his chest, and chin which he licked clean.

Xavier came the same way but too bad the protection was blocking the cum from going into her however, he was also happy since she would suck him off later.

He pulled out of her then held his lover close while kissing her forehead, the fairy listened to his heartbeat with a smile as she held onto him as well.

Taking off the protection, they took a shower and let the evidence wash away so no one could find out what happened between them. "Zavi, I love you so much."

He smiled sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss which she returned. "I love you to Snowflake, so much."

They lied in the bed together but still naked in each other's arms as they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

~.o.0.o.~

Xavier woke up only to moan in pleasure when Jennifer sucked his cock, she looked up to see that her lover was awake.

"Good morning Zavi! How did you sleep last night?"

She talked like a morning sucking wasn't a bad thing since the door was unlocked probably.

Even though her mouth felt so good as always.

"Snowflake… how long have you been sucking me off?"

Cookie stroked him off with a smile on her face and watched as pre-cum came out of the tip, dripping down the vainy shaft.

"Mmm, for about two minutes now…" She licked the pre-cum off which sent shivers down his spine and continued on. "But I knew that you wouldn't mind since your cock was hard anyway."

The fairy continued to suck her lover off and moaned happily as she took him in all the way, going up and down repeatedly with closed eyes.

"Mmm, Snowflake that feels so good."

Jennifer blushed once again, waiting for her reward but Xavier quickly kept her head in place as he came inside of the fairy's mouth and with a smile, she swallowed it all.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

Well, you guys I decided to finally make Jenny and Xavier make love even though he used protection but don't worry because they will do the real thing in Season 9.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	57. Chapter 57

Season 4 Verse X.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Leliana breathed in heavily as she sat on a small mountain with Yemen right in front of her but yet so far away still.

"I made it finally." She wiped sweat from her forehead before continuing on to her destination, a black cloaked figure stood over where the fairy was and watched her leave while his sharp knife was shown.

Leliana was greeted by a tour guide who was 30 years old and showed her around the city, everything here was incredible it looked like a dream or something. "So, here is Sana'a which is the largest city in Yemen and the center of Sana's Government."

They walked around and saw shops that has traditional and modern clothing, jewelry, spices, pretty much everything one would expect from a city.

The fairy caught something out of the corner of her eye and stopped to see what or who it was but to her surprise it was just a black cat with yellow eyes and a red choker with a solid gold name tag hanging off of it. "Hey, there little one… What's your name?"

She said as she bent down to pet it, 'Anya? That's your name little one?'

The black cat purred as she rubbed against the fairy's hand and licked it before stretching her body out, Leliana always thought that looked weird when cats stick their butts up in the air like that.

The fairy stood up and continued on with the tour but looked behind her to see that Anya was following her.

"No, no, no you can't come with me I'm not your owner!"

She placed the cat on a knocked down tan vase and walked with the tour guide, however, Anya jumped off the vase and followed her again which made her groan in frustration.

"I can't just take you wherever I go little one so you shouldn't be getting attached to me…" The cat smiled and purred happily as she rubbed against her leg, Leliana huffed then turned around to fallow the tour guide with the cat in tow.

The three of them stopped to eat at a restaurant and good thing that it was lunchtime because here in Yemen lunch is the main meal of the day, not dinner. Anyway, they both ordered Fahsa that consists of lamb cutlets with lamb broth, spices and holba or fenugreek are added after cooking.

It tasted so good that they took more of it to go and for the dessert, they got Masoob that is a banana-based dessert made from over-ripe bananas, ground flatbread, cream, cheese, dates, and honey.

Anya licked her paws before rubbing them against her face to clean it and did that a couple of times since she was so full and jumped into Leliana's lap to take a cat nap, purring happily in her sleep when the fairy softly stroked her fur while the German Princess just smiled down at it. 'I'm starting to love this little fur ball.'

They headed to a hotel for the night and the tour guide told her to call him if she has any more questions.

"Thank you so much and good night."

Leliana walked through the glass double doors, into the lobby and greeted the male receptionist that was working the front desk who got the fairy a room on the 20th floor of the building for the night then gave her a room key with the room number on it. She walked inside of the elevator and pressed the button with a twenty on the side of it.

Locking the door she placed Anya down on the floor and put on her nightclothes before lying on the bed with the black cat doing the same thing but soon their dreams overtook them both.

Angel felt a presence looking down at her while she was still sleeping and opened her pineapple yellow eyes only to find out that no one was there. Looking around, she tried to find out if someone was there however there was nothing to be found so that was good.

She quietly stood up from the bed then went into the bathroom to clean the sleep out of her face and stepped inside of the shower to wash both her hair and body; loving the warm water against her apricot skin. The white steam leaving through the open door and filled Anya's nose which made the cat wake up, yawn and stretched out her limps for a few seconds.

Angel came out into the room again however her cat hissed loudly while the fur on her skin stood up and she seemed to be looking at something.

"Don't move an inch or I'll cut your throat."

That very voice shook her to the core and made her blood run cold and she felt the willys {goosebumps} appear on her skin while the dagger placed tightly against it almost made her throw up but she still somehow remained perfectly still as a stone statue.

Anya took this chance as he turned themselves around and walked towards the door she quietly jumped off the bed, licking her teeth as she stalked the pair then let out a loud hiss before sinking her sharp teeth into his leg as blood slowly dripped down the wound and making him groan in pain so the fairy elbowed his stomach then grabbed Anya in her hands.

Heading for the window since trying to open the door would take too much time. "Magic Enchantix!"

She transformed mid-air with the cat still in her hands then flew down below to the street as pistareens outside looked at the fairy in both surprise and shock. They didn't know that a monster was chasing her.

"Everyone get out of here now! Go on Anya I'll be right back." The people quickly did as they were told because the Masked Man landed on the ground hard, cracking it with a few pieces scattered everywhere.

She shot a star at him which exploded in front of him but that only sent him moving back a few feet so he quickly threw three knives at the fairy which she formed a large blue-white circle with a star in the middle in front of her to block them.

"Impressive, but let's see if you can save a defenseless child shall we Leliana?"

He turned to a homeless seven-year-old who peaked out from an alleyway to see what was going on but she scrabbled away in fear when she saw the Masked Man staring straight at her.

The Masked Man's faster.

Angel sprinted towards the alley and got in between them, her heart beating fast once again while her body shook in worry. "Masked Man DON'T DO IT!" He only smirked at the two of them while taking out a boning knife that can cut through bone with ease.

Without a second though the Masked Man threw it at the pair, however, the fairy was faster and let out a painful scream when the knife stabbed through her upper shoulder; blood splashed onto the wall and dripped down her arm.

The raven-haired girl looked up at the fairy with wonderment because to her she looked like an angel with beautiful big wings that sparkled in the moonlight but tears ran down her green eyes when the fairy slumped her head down while her eyes slowly closed.

She didn't move at all.

"Please don't die! PLEASE LELIANA I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Angel's eyes shot open wide while she was engulfed in a soft light, the wound, the blood, and the knife disappeared like they were never there in the first place as she got her Believix in front of the little girl completely unharmed.

With a swoosh of his cape, the Masked Man disappeared in the morning sun for now, thankfully. Amanda grabbed Leliana's hand then stood up on her two feet before walking out of the alley with a smile on her face as was the fairy's and the pair met the warm kiss of the sun with Anya in tow.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

I hope you all like this one, you guys. Originally in the ending Amanda, the little girl was going to die instead of Leliana but then I realized what was the point in that since no one was going to believe in her in that point so it was changed to a happier one instead.

PS: Yes, Angel did give Amanda her cat back even if she wanted to keep it for herself though.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	58. Chapter 58

Season 4 Verse XI.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

The Masked Man's dark green eyes gazed into the swirling mirror in front of him with a smile to show one of the members of the Lifeix Club and her name was Princess Akemi, he was so enchanted by her bright and sunny smile while those chocolate brown eyes reminded him of his dead mother who'd always make him the most delicious chocolate in the world.

His past had since long been forgotten for so long ago until now.

But his stone cold heart can ever be mended as he looked at the unborn child that was in her large stomach and he realized that he can never have her no matter how much he wishes too.

His eyes widened in shock while a loud yell left his lips. "I'M FEELING!" He fell out of his seat and quickly ran out of the room before the killer could trash it to pieces. The Masked Man went outside for some fresh air but it's not like he would need it anyway.

'No way! There's no way in fucking hell I would ever care about that stupid, ugly fairy. I… I never gave a shit about anyone's life before and that's how it'll stay until the day I die!'

He quickly thought of ways he can torture her when he finally had her in his grasp, he can whip her back raw until a river of blood flowed down it or chain her wrists and ankles to the wall of his torture room so she'll either starve to death or die of thirst just like his other prizes; the possibilities are endless in the Masked Man's mind.

He returned inside and quickly took a shower before putting on everything then stashed his weapons and stormed out into the dead of night so he can see the others progress of getting their Believix.

~.o.0.o.~

Luna was greeted by a nice old lady whom came from Tokyo Japan and asked her if she can help her with her groceries which she was happy to oblige since it looks like that the old women had been walking for hours.

The fairy held the bags for her and they walked down a couple of streets until they stopped at the women's small apartment then headed inside. Lulu placed the white plastic bags down onto the kitchen counter then sat down on the dining room chair while the women made a cup of hot cocoa to warm themselves up.

"Anata no namae misu wa nandesuka?" The old lady asked what the fairy's name was in Japanese cheerfully with a smile which the Princess returned before answering her back after taking a swig of the cocoa.

"Watashinonamaeha ōjo no runadesu… Kimi wa?"

"Sore wa Mayu himedesu."

Mayu and Luna talked for a few hours in Japanese while the Princess was enjoying her time here in Japan very much but of course, something just had to go wrong didn't? A strong earthquake struck the city as well as a heavy storm, they quickly ran outside to see the chaos that was happening and it horrified them both to the core.

"Storm shelter Runa!" Nodding her head, Luna helped Mayu to the shelter that was hidden in an open space while everyone else retreated there as well except for two and that was a husband and wife.

Thinking quickly on her feet Luna went out into the horde of the storm in her Enchantix and used darkness to shield themselves from the dangerous elements which lifted the people's spirits with hope and proving once again to believe in things that one cannot see. They finally went inside the large strong, sturdy shelter but not before thanking the fairy for helping them.

That was it, the trigger for Lulu's next transformation.

"Kireina!"

"Airashīdesu!"

The fairy smiled warmly at the crowd as butterflies flew over to them. "Spell of the Mind! Clear your minds about this correct situation and this spell will help to get through it easier."

The spell worked and everyone was calm about everything now and no longer scared anymore so that was great while the earthquake had passed on as well but it was still raining only lightly though. Standing on top of a high rooftop the Masked Man watched Luna's progress closely and smirked when he saw her get her Believix so there were only two left to get it.

Dalilah and Akemi… lovely.

He grabbed a small grenade from the strap behind him then hopped off of the roof, as everyone walked out of the shelter and with a loud whistle took off the pin before throwing it then walked away but just as to be expected the pitiful little fairy was going to save them all.

"Get back!" She placed everyone in a dome-shaped shield in the nick of time but they weren't afraid this time and thank god that the shield was strong enough to stop one of the tall builds from crushing them like pancakes.

The next morning, Luna helped the city with what she could do and after taking a break she decided to entertain the children and Mayu by showing some of her Cobbler tricks with her hands and gently glowing gold thread, hoping to cheer them all up from the rough day.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

I hope you all love this one even though it's so short but again thanks for reading it.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	59. Chapter 59

Season 4 Verse XII.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Dalilah soon boarded the plane that was headed to Hawaii and sat down in one of the leather seats, rested her head then let the warm embrace of sleep take her. She woke up a few hours later just in time to see that the plane was beginning to land into Hawaii's airport, yawning, Dolly slowly stood up from her seat and stretched out her arms before grabbing her things then exited the empty plane.

The tourists were in awe at how vibrant and lush everything was, no doubt by the Major Fairies doing and Flora's Sirenix wish. 'Everything's so lovely here! Maybe I and the girls can take a vacation here someday.'

She looked around with wonder and was going to explore every inch of it to hopefully find a trinket or two to take back home with her. Dalilah found a little-hidden alcove hidden far away in the Hapuna beach and inside is solid gold nuggets! She dusted them off before placing them in her bag plus there was shining yellow topaz embedded into the rock which she placed in her bag as well.

Next, the fairy swam in the long, vast ocean and even found even more secrets below the seafloor including pearls, seashells, broken pieces of coral, rubies etc. She quickly swam up to the surface before she could drown then went to the shore.

The Masked Man watched the fairy silently from somewhere that she couldn't see him and licked his lips as he sharpened his knives once again before trying them out on an unknown victim who was completely caught off guard by the sudden attack, moaning as he licked the blood off of his fingers.

Oh, yes this was going to be a very interesting day.

~.o.0.o.~

Dolly smiled while her eyes scanned the well-written pages of a hardcover leather book that she was reading but jumped when there was a loud scream outside and quickly ran outside to see what happened, already in her fairy form.

It was none other than the Masked Man who killed an innocent teenager, a bullet through his right eye while a large pool of blood seeped from the back of his head; the way his face was covered in blood made her scared but she dare not show it because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction instead she just prepared herself for when he was going to attack her.

"MY BABY!" The Masked Man sighed in annoyance and placed his gun behind his back before pulling the trigger, smiling when the boy's mother fell to the ground with a loud thump while a bullet passed through her forehead which killed her instantly.

He calmly put his gun away then walked over to the fairy who blew him a kiss but he just stepped to the side before continuing to walk towards her, however, he stopped in his tracks when he finally laid eyes on the one that he was searching for this whole entire time.

Princess Akemi of Kuritoro.

Dalilah's eyes widened when she realized something… could it be that he loves her? No way that was just so stupid to think right now. "Well, well Princess Akemi, it's such an honor to finally meet you at last." He said while bending down on one with a closed hand on top of that knee. At first, Ai was pissed off and wanted to hurt him bad just like he did with Li but then she sort of felt flustered at the way he was being so… kind?

She shook her head of those thoughts then flew over to the dead teen as she sadly placed her gloved hands on the wound while Dalilah did the same thing only to her mother and they both concentrated hard to heal them, it worked on him and he slowly opened his eyes with his mother doing the same thing.

The two fairies smiled as a soft yellow light wrapped around them before fading away to show them in their Believix forms however, before anything else could happen Ai was knocked unconscious by the enemy so Dolly quickly tried to stop him but he slammed a smoke grenade down on the ground which blocked her view and just like that the two of them disappeared.

"Akemi?! Akemi where are you!?"

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

Oh no Ai got kidnapped! I hope you all won't kill me but I promise that she will be safe and sound plus the Masked Man knows better than to try to touch her otherwise his going to get a sharp end of a large candy cane lunged in his throat so don't worry okay?

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	60. Chapter 60

Season 4 Verse XIII.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi smiled at Dalilah as they got their Believix together and helped the man to his feet as they stood up she heard footsteps approaching towards her but she didn't have enough time to see who it was before everything went black.

The Masked Man caught her and carried her bridal-style in his arms before walking away from the group. "Let her go!" He stopped only to turn his head and smirk at the angry fairy then continued walking however the love fairy pretested and ran over to her best friend.

However, he was much faster, he quickly took out a smoke grenade then slammed it on the ground which created a large cloud of white smoke to conceal the other fairy's vision and made his escape; he smiled when Dolly called out for Ai, savoring the cries that left her lips.

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi groaned softly while slowly opening her chocolate brown eyes while also feeling dizzy, but she flinched when in fear when the Masked Man watched her through a sheet of glass. "W… Where are we? Let me out of here!"

He shook his head from side to side and bent down on one knee again with both of his hands on top of it just like when they first met each other.

"I'm afraid not sweety oh, and don't even try transforming because this glass case that I put you in…" He gently tapped on it with his first finger. "Will not let you get out until I say for it to be so. Got it?"

She smirked with a face that seemed to say let's just see about that, shall we? She said the usual incantation and started to glow but instead of transforming into her Believix form nothing happened just like he had said.

"I told yooooou! Now are you going to listen to me or am I doing to have to leave you in here alone for a few days hmm?"

Oh, she really wanted to stick a large candy cane through his throat if her powers worked but Ai also had to think about the baby so the fairy told him that she'll listen ONLY if he doesn't try to hurt her child in any way then yes. The Masked Man nodded his head and melted the glass case then reached out his right hand which at first she didn't want to take but then was surprised at how warm his hand is.

He placed a kiss on top of her own while breathing in her cotton candy and strawberry scent.

The Masked Man let go and walked out of the room with the fairy following close behind him, he showed her a few rooms including the kitchen as well as two bathrooms except for only one room and made sure to tell her not to go in here otherwise she'll be back in the glass case again or worse.

On their next stop was where she'll be staying which looked fairly luxurious. It consists of a large pillared stately bed with large pink rotund pillows, as well as drapes decorating the top corners of the bed.

The polished tiled floor showed her reflection, as well as the large window tucked in the left side of the wall with purple curtains, pulled up to show the outside while the pink walls made her think of her bedroom back home. "It's surprisingly lovely… thank you."

He rolled his eyes but thankfully the mask prevented for her too see it so he said if she's hungry she can help herself to some food however if not then he'll be in his room which is right across the hall.

She thanked him again but only received an annoyed sigh which made her smirk and told him goodnight. "Yeah, yeah sure." He closed the bedroom door then returned to his own room since he wasn't hungry either as was she.

The fairy walked over to the bed and it was so, so soft to the touch; Ai took off her outfit then conjured a simple long-sleeved ankle-length silk dark pink nightgown before sitting down on the large bed while combing through her loose hair. Akemi missed her friends and husband very much as tears fell from her eyes and knew that they were probably looking for her desperately.

'Will I ever see them all again?' No, the Sweet Princess had to think positive and gently rubbed her large stomach with a smile, promising to her baby that everything will be just fine even if it might not be so.

Wiping her tears away the Candy Princess lied down on the bed and tried to get some sleep.

Akemi felt herself being back in that dark alley and she screamed Li Ming's name from the top of her lungs as she passed out because of the pain. 'No, no, no! LI MING!" The Enchantix fairy carried the other in her arms and ran to find the nearest hospital while her heart was pounding hard inside of her chest, tears streaming down her face.

"Akemi, wake up you idiot your just having a nightmare!"

She shot her red puffy eyes open and quickly looked around the room but she fell on the other side of the bed when the Masked Man was standing next to the bed before walking around it and was going to walk up to her but she just pressed her back against the wall while hugging her knees to her chest.

He rolled his eyes again then bent down on his knee once again. "Relax, I'm not going to kill you so stop being a baby."

Ai glared daggers at him, how dare he say that to her?! To a Princess no less. He huffed then stood up and thought that it was high time to show her what he looked like underneath this mask.

He took off the black leather first so his hair and chin were visible then finally the mask, she couldn't help but stare at how handsome he looked. He has more harder-looking, mature features, including a squared chin and a lower brow. His layered chin-length light brown hair is short and spiky plus he has slightly tanned skin.

"Like what you see little fairy?" The Masked Man said with another smirk on his lips however, the fairy looked away with red cheeks; stupid smirk was contagious. "Well, I'll leave you to bathe then Gorgeous."

She nodded her head but still looked away from him and stayed that way until he left then sat down on the bed again.

Praying that she will see the ones that she loves so much again.

~.o.0.o.~

Valance paced back and forth along the meeting room with his hands pressed close to his chest with horrible worry in his eyes while the Emperor, the Empress, and the Lifeix club were sitting down in chairs but they were filled with worry as well.

"Var är du min vackra duva? – Where are you my beautiful Dove? You guys we must do something instead of just staying here!" Tears streamed down his face and he would have collapsed onto if Li Ming didn't hold him up; he thanked her with a nod before helping him sit down on one of the empty chairs.

"I know Val but we have no leads since the Masked Man just disappeared without…"

"Or until Dalilah let him get away."

The love fairy slammed her hand down on the long table with anger showing in emerald green eyes. "Don't you _dare_ try to blame this shit on me Valance! I tried to find her but he got away before I could get to her!"

He slammed his hand down on the table too with anger showing in his eyes as well but Chitose quickly defused the situation by saying that they were going to break the table and promised them all that they were going to find Ai no matter what with time no matter how much time is ticking away.

The two friends crossed their arms over their chests and quickly apologized for their behavior then Valance spoke again.

"So what's the plan?"

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi left the shower feeling cleaner but was surprised when there were fresh clothes folded neatly on the bed, the shirt is made from a double layer of white cotton while the large puffy off-the-shoulder sleeves drape down the arms.

The skirt is a full circle skirt that has lots of spin in lavender purple cotton. The purple hip sash is lined on the inside in matching cotton and has a row of gold piping and bell trim in solid gold to accent it.

This is much different then what she normally wears but since the Masked Man has been kind to her so far she put the outfit on as well as a few layered solid gold bangles as well as chandelier earrings in her ears but remained barefoot.

She walked towards the kitchen to get some food since she skipped out on dinner last night and saw the Masked Man placing slightly burnt pancakes and bacon on the dining table, she smiled a little while making her presence known to him.

"Good morning… Um, sir?" Ai smirked once again when he placed his hands over his ears in disgust and shook his head from side to side with closed eyes because he didn't want to hear kind words so she just sat in her seat and picked up a knife and fork.

But she was once again surprised when he started to leave the kitchen maybe he didn't want to disturb her when she ate? Or he could have already eaten before her? Either way, she didn't want him to leave so she quickly stood up and ran after him.

"Wait! Please wait!" The Princess reached out for his hand and held it in her own which shocked the taller man to no end as she led him back inside of the kitchen.

"Y… You want me to stay?"

She nodded her head but quickly pulled her hands away from his own, blushing but tried to not think about it and went to eat her food while he sat down on the other chair just silently watching the fairy eat; the food tasted awful but it was also sweet.

"What's your name?" He looked at her puzzled, what did she mean by {what's your name?} until it suddenly clicked in his head at what she was talking about.

"My name is Joshua and it means Salvation but I already know your name because I overheard your friends saying it Akemi."

She became sad again at the thought of her family and cried at the thought of them but Joshua saw her tears and quickly wiped them away with his fingers which she thanked him silently with a smile. The brunette stood up from his seat then placed his mask and leather back on him to hide once again.

"Where are you going, Joshua?"

"Out to hunt, Gorgeous but I'll be back later tonight."

Ai blushed at the nickname and knew that he was smiling underneath his mask before watching him leave with a swoosh of his cape, leaving the fairy on her own but that was okay because she loves the quiet.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

Hello, hello! I'm so glad that this episode shows Joshua caring for Akemi but I'm going to say this right now, she does _NOT_ love him! Yes, Ai cares about a whole lot him and he's very important to her however her heart belongs to Valance and only Valance!

And with that being said stay tuned for the next one.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	61. Chapter 61

Season 4 Verse XIV.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi sat in her room just staring out at the window and feeling lonely until she remembered her cell phone that was in her old clothes so she quickly went to look for it, the bells on the purple sash making soft sounds every time she took another step.

"Ah-huh, here it is!" She called up her friends first hoping that one of them will pick up but cried in happiness when Val was on the other end of the line.

"O… Oh, god Valance! I-I'm so happy to hear your voice again!" She said as she placed a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes with more tears still falling down them.

Valance cried in happiness as well, slumping down against his guest room door while also not believing that his lover was safe and well after all this time. "Me too my beautiful dove!"

However, his voice turned cold as he spoke again while also spitting out venom which sent shivers down the fairy's spine.

"Where is he hiding you Akemi? Tell me so I can tear him limb from limb!"

She shook her head not because she can't tell him but because she really didn't know where Joshua had taken her so she sadly had to tell him that she doesn't know while wiping her tears away; leaning against the bed.

Ai became worried when Val didn't say anything. "Val? Are you still there?"

"Yeah… everyone and I made a plan to rescue you and when I see you I'm going to give you the biggest hug ever and kiss those lips until their completely numb as well as our baby too!"

His heart beamed with pride as his wife let out a heartfelt laugh and promised to himself that he would hear it over again for as long as he continued to live. She felt the same way however she heard Joshua coming back from his hunt so she told him that she has to go and said that she loves him before quickly turning off the phone then hid it underneath the bed.

The fairy stood up, dusted her skirt off and placed her hands behind her back with a smile when he walked inside of her bedroom.

"Welcome home Joshua, how did your hunting go?"

He raised his eyebrow up at her questioningly, wondering why she was so happy all of a sudden. "Great and why are you so perky all of a sudden Gorgeous?"

Again she blushed and bit her bottom lip while looking down; trying to think of a lie that was convening enough for him so he'll leave the question alone since she's getting very hungry.

"I'm just in a good mood so I'm going to make you dinner this time instead!"

Akemi asked as they walked inside of the kitchen and told him to sit down while she made the food, he took off his cape, mask, leather, and leather gloves to get more comfortable while also patiently waiting for his food. The smell of herbed chicken, roasted potatoes and asparagus filled Joshua's nose all at once and he felt bad about even eating it when she sat the plates down onto the table because the smell was enough to fill his hunger.

"H… How is it, Joshua?" She felt unsure about her own cooking since this was her first time doing it and wanted to get his final judgment on the food.

"Mmm… it's dry but it's not bad at the same time."

He said with a playful wink and a teasing smile which made the fairy pout but that's going to have to do for now and ate her own plate, filling both the Princess and her child up. After dinner was over Akemi walked outside to get some fresh air on the second story balcony and smiled to herself as she let the cool, strong night air brush up against her face.

She smiled, even more, when Josh joined her too.

"Akemi do you miss your family and friends?" He said as he looked at her but he turned to face her and held her chin to make the fairy look up at him in the eyes.

"Yes, I do… I-I miss them all a lot, every day but..."

She lowered her head, shaking it with tears falling onto the ground and didn't want to face the man until he gently held her face then brought it up to look at him again while she wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed the fairy's tears away from her cheeks and slowly pulled her close to him, to his lips but before they could touch Joshua remembered that she was married so he sadly let the Candy Princess go, however, still holding her in his arms. Ai closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

"Don't worry Gorgeous, you'll see them soon promise."

Ai nodded her head, smiling wide once again.

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi tossed and turned around but couldn't fall asleep so she got out of bed and quietly tip-toed across the hall to Josh's bedroom door then raised her hand to knock until he opened it to find her on the other side. Quickly lowering it she apologized for disturbing him but she said that she can't sleep and asked if it's alright to sleep with him tonight.

"Actually I was heading over to your room to ask you that same question. How interesting."

He motioned for her to come inside and softly closed the door behind him before taking off his shirt but he turned to face the fairy when she gasped at his whipped back however, he just smiled. "It's alright Gorgeous, they don't hurt."

"It doesn't matter, why didn't you tell me about these before?! Please let me heal them, Joshua."

Josh rolled his dark green eyes while taking off his pants only to be in his dark blue boxers and sat down on the bed while the sweets fairy sat down on her knees then gently touched the old horrid whip marks, using her healing magic to slowly heal them until they were away completely.

Nodding her head at her handy work with a smile she told him that his back is going to be fine now.

"Thanks, Gorgeous but I don't know why you did it for."

She blushed when he lied down on his back and held her in his arms close to him, close to his stone heart. "Because I care about you, Josh."

He snickered while shaking his head from side to side.

"Yeah, we'll see how much you care when your friends try to kill me when I bring you back."

Akemi smiled as she rested her head so she can hear his heartbeat before closing her chocolate brown eyes and finally went to sleep at last.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

I hope you guys love this one and have another insight to Joshua or the Masked Man's mind and that he loves her but can't be with her because she loves another.

For some good news it's almost Christmas time and I'm so, so excited for it and I know that my nieces are too because they have vacation and are going to bug the shit out of me as well as my parents but I love them both to bits… sometimes.

Laughs out loud.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	62. Chapter 62

Season 4 Verse XV.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Akemi quietly yawned being the first one to wake up and gently rubbed her eyes, blushing when Joshua had his arms wrapped around her while resting his cheek on her head. "Mmm… good morning Gorgeous."

"Good morning to you too Joshua!"

He smirked while letting her go and rubbed his face with his hand then yawned as well. She walked back into her bedroom to take a shower before heading inside of the kitchen to make breakfast; eggs over easy, toast with jam, and ham.

After eating, Ai read a storybook in her room to pass the time but she quickly knocked it out of her hands as she ran to the bathroom to go throw up. Joshua heard the sound and slowly rubbed her back as she emptied out the contents of her food into the toilet then flushed it.

"W-Well there goes my breakfast out the window… god, I hate this." Josh rolled his eyes with a smile, helped the Princess up then lied her down back on the bed and told her to get some rest while he went to get some water but she held onto his hand tightly which made him surprised again.

"Please stay with me, Joshua,"

The brunette nodded his head and lied down next to her, holding the fairy in his arms once again just enjoying Ai's company as was she and the Candy Princess even had a smile on her face so that was good. They fell asleep in each other's embrace only to wake up a few hours later where the sun was beginning to set.

"Shit we slept the whole day, Gorgeous, wake up its nighttime."

She shot her eyes open and quickly looked at the window to see that he was right. 'Damn it! Well, let's see if I can keep my dinner down.'

Joshua told her that he has to go hunting but he'll be back as soon as he can; the fairy nodded her head and told him goodbye while heading back inside of the shower to get ready for dinner however this was also the perfect time to try to call her best friends while he's away.

She took out her cell from under the bed and dialed Dalilah's number, waiting patiently for the other fairy to answer and to her relief Dolly did while they became holograms so they can see each other.

"A… Akemi? I-Is that really you?" The love fairy put the speaker on so everyone can hear, crying when it truly was her voice. "Yes, it's me, Dolly! It's so great to hear your voice and I promise that I and the baby are safe but I don't have much time until Joshua gets back."

Everyone looked at each other with weird looks on their faces, who's Joshua? Is he the Masked Man or is he another man that he kidnapped that's also held prisoner against their will with their best friend?

"The Masked Man's real name is Joshua… he-he told me that and he's very sweet."

Dalilah screamed in Akemi's ear when she said that {he's very sweet} and yelled even louder if she had lost her mind which almost broke her eardrum while the yelling annoyed the others and they nearly duct-taped her mouth shut so she'll be quiet.

"Can you PLEASE stop SCREAMING in my ear!?"

Akemi blurted out with an annoyed sigh. She said that Joshua didn't touch her even once and even gave her, her own bedroom to stay in while also feeding herself and the baby; surprising the others even Valance who began to wonder if he was the right person for her however Ai quickly walked up to him and held his face with a sweet smile on her face.

"Your heart and your soul belong to me and my heart and my soul only belongs to you Valance… there's no one else."

He smiled sweetly at his wife while gently pressing their foreheads together, held her waist, making the fairy blush and made him only smile wider but she pulled away when she heard a door being opened so she gave Val a kiss on his lips then told everyone that she had to go before quickly turning off the cell phone.

Leaving the Prince heartbroken until Dalilah placed a hand on top of his shoulder with a smile to almost tell him that they'll see each other again soon. Ai hid the phone under her bed and just like before she placed both of her hands behind her back and smiled as she greeted Joshua who smiled back at her with a bag full of hot Russian food such as Borscht, Pirozhki, Pelmeni, for the dessert are Chocolate-covered prunes.

"The food smells wonderful Joshua, Come, come let's eat!"

She held his hand as they walked inside of the kitchen to eat and everything tasted very, very delicious especially the chocolate prunes; afterword's when they were on the balcony Josh told her that he got something for her but to close her eyes so she won't see what it is.

Ai closed them both while he waved his hand in front of her face to make sure that she can't see anything before taking out a lovely beaded bracelet from his pocket.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now Gorgeous."

When she opened them the fairy gasped with wide eyes at the gift before her, it was a beaded bracelet made of spider black onyx's while hanging off of it are flowy rose red thread and hanging off of that are a pair of pure silver bells that make a soft church bell sounds.

"It's so beautiful Joshua thank you so much!" She excitedly held out her hand as Joshua placed the bracelet on it with a smile then gently kissed the top of her hand before pulling back but his dark green eyes widened when Akemi got on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek and head back inside to go to bed.

He stood there for a few minutes, not moving a muscle until he slowly brought a shaky hand to the cheek that the fairy kissed and smiled, however, he went inside of his bedroom and locked the door. He slid down to the floor; holding his knees to his chest and his beating stone heart began to break while shaking his head.

Trying for so long to deny his strong feelings for the Princess but he couldn't do so any longer and now realized that he truly loves her, he loves Akemi.

'Akemi… what have you done? How can I love you when I'm a dangerous man?' Joshua stood up again on his two feet and let out an angry scream as he threw his table lamp against the window, shattering them both into tiny pieces.

He lifted the TV high above his head before slamming it down on the ground hard and stabbed holes on the table next to him but he wasn't done letting out his frustration yet, taking that same knife he tore the walls to shreds and grabbed his bed and threw it to one of the destroyed walls.

Joshua dropped the knife onto the floor before collapsing on it with a choked out sigh.

Akemi woke up from a loud crash and ran over to Josh's bedroom door, desperately to open it but found it locked so she yelled his name instead. "JOSHUA?! JOSHUA OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!"

He shook his head. "Go away Akemi… leave me be…"

She shook her head as well and cried as she stepped back to the wall then ran towards the door to as fast as she can against it, breaking it open while her pajamas dissolved into nothing, leaving her completely naked and moved over to Joshua but he didn't budge an inch so Ai bent down in front of him.

Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him while even more tears fell down her face. "T-Thank god that you're alright Joshua! I-I was so scared!"

The brunette slowly wrapped his arms around as well and ran his fingers through her sugar pink hair only to gently pull her head back so she can look up at him then placed his lips on her own to slowly kiss her, not caring anymore Josh only wanted his Princess.

Ai returned the kiss; it was slow, passionate, loving, fiery and they didn't stop until they pulled away for air. The Masked Man cried which he hadn't done until his dear mother passed away but just like what he did to her the fairy kissed those tears away with a smile.

"Akemi I-I love you." She rested his head on her bare breasts and blushed while kissing the top of his head, gently and lovingly whispering. "I love you too Joshua."

He held onto her hand and placed a kiss onto it then fell asleep in Akemi's arms.

No bad dreams threating to tear him apart this night because his Guardian Angel was going to make sure of it.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all are having a wonderful Christmas this year and all so happy New Years as well.

Oh, and if you guys have time you all should listen to Your Rain that's from Silent Hill 4 and it's performed by the beautiful Mary Elizabeth McGlynn which inspired this episode as well as the last episode which I'm going to upload at the same time.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	63. Chapter 63

Season 4 Verse XVI.

 _Look, look me up and down. You would be forgiven if I had a taste._

 _You, you see everything you're messing now oh, I'd hate to see this moment go to waste._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Hide, hide every rule we break. Just close your eyes we could be done in record time._

 _No, no is not a word you'll say. I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine._

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Nothing's better than the tension killing me. Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be?_

 _I don't really care if you're not single we could use each other just a little._

 _No one has to know if we're together come on let me be your guilty pleasure._

 _Everything could change in just a minute but there's nobody else when we're in it._

 _We don't have to talk about forever come on_ _let me be your guilty pleasure._

~.o.0.o.~

Joshua opened his eyes to see that they were laying down on a mattress made of a large soft light green marshmallow since he latterly tore his old mattress to nothing but this one was far softer and airy almost like laying on a cloud with a couple of blankets made out of pink cotton candy over their bodies.

He was also in his boxers so he could be more comfortable.

"Good morning Joshua." He smiled to look up at his Guardian Angel who was still naked but that wasn't a problem and kissed her lips once again, earning him a soft hum.

"Good morning Gorgeous, I-I'm sorry about scaring you last night."

He quietly said as he made slow circles over her heart before slowly moving his hand down the side of her body to make goosebumps appear however, the brunette held his breath when she grabbed his hand and moved it in between her legs; wanting him to pleasure her.

She turned as red as a tomato and bit her bottom lip, was she really going to do this? Had she really lost her mind after all? Maybe so but if he truly loved her like he said… no, they can't do this her heart already belongs to another man that she loves with all her mind and soul.

He finally began to breathe again but still kept his hand there until she spoke up.

"I… I don't know what to do… I-I care about you so much as well but I love Valance so much too."

He understood what she was saying completely so he removed his hand even though he wanted to feel her so badly, to make her his own, he just can't be that kind of person no matter how much he loves his Guardian Angel and held her instead which made her smile and that's the kind of smile he wishes to see for a long time.

"Let's get some breakfast hmm? I know that baby of yours is hungry because I can hear it growling!"

He winked playfully at the fairy while putting on his clothes and smirked when she stuck her tongue out at him then went to get started on making the food so the fairy can have some privacy getting dressed. Ai made the mattress disappear then took a quick shower before putting on a different outfit this time.

The bodice is made of light blue spandex silk with long-sleeve cuffs and the skirt is made of a beautiful rich taffeta that rustles and matches the hair bow in her hair.

Lastly to complete the look she wore a pair of black high-heeled pumps.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down in her usual seat with a plate of bacon, sunny side up eggs that almost formed a smile which made her smile with Joshua sitting down with a matching plate then dug in although neatly of course. "I wanted to thank you for helping me out last night Gorgeous but why didn't you just stay away from me?"

Akemi stood up to wash her finished plate in the sink and sat down on his lap while he wrapped his arms around her form while also burying his face in the nape of her neck, taking in the fairy's scent once again with closed eyes. She smiled and ran her fingers through his light brown hair, he placed a kiss upon her skin and looked up at his Guardian Angel who kept that beautiful smile on her face. "Because I care about you Joshua-…"

"Why? Knowing that I'm just an insane, vile, disgusting, dangerous man who has a stone heart without any love in it!"

He choked out with a sob and lowered his head in shame but she lifted it up again while breaking her fingers in his own, bringing it up to her cheek as her bracelet ringed. The sweets fairy didn't think that he was any of those things at all and didn't want him to talk bad about himself.

So she talked to him; hoping that the next words she'll say will fill him with hope.

"That's not the person that I see… the person that I see in front of me is a man that has a heart of gold who had made bad choices along the way but he's the most caring, kindest, loving man that I ever encountered in my life and I love him for being who he is."

For a long while, Joshua didn't say anything or even moved until he gently, carefully held her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers in a kiss while she wrapped her arms around him and finally felt his stone heart breaking apart to really beat with love again.

Ai pulled back with another smile but was surprised when he carried her bridal-style to the balcony like they always did but this time he had another surprise.

Letting her down he breathed in slowly before breathing out. "B-Before I bring you back Akemi would you… dance with me?"

His voice sounded nervous and he wondered if it was too early but the fairy said. "I'd love too." He sighed in relief then grabbed her hand while the other was on her waist and she held the top of his shoulder as they danced slowly while staring up at each other's eyes.

Play As The World Falls Down

~.o.0.o.~

Joshua spun her around then dipped her before bringing the fairy back up again only to grab both of her hips and lifted Ai up in the air while spinning her around.

Making Akemi giggle in delight then he lowered her but still held her off the ground and slowly kept on spinning the Candy Princess while she held onto the back of his head with a smile but what she heard from him made her heart scream with shock.

He let out a laugh! It wasn't a madman one or one laced with venom it was filled with happiness, real, true happiness and so heartfelt it made her cry with tears of joy. She laughed the same way while wiping those tears away with her knuckles. Joshua let her down and brought her face close to his, their lips almost touching but he held her instead which she returned.

"I'm going to miss you Akemi and… I'm so sorry for hurting L-…" The fairy brought her hand to his lips while letting even more tears of joy fall down her face with a smile, telling him to be silent because she already forgave him for what happened.

Joshua grabbed her into a tight bear hug that was maybe a little bit too tight for her small frame so she choked out. "B-Be a bit gentler."

He quickly let her go and apologized to the Candy Princess while rubbing the back of his neck but she shook it off and held his arm as they headed back inside for lunch.

~.o.0.o.~

The Lifeix Club stood in the center of the street in their Believix forms with the Specialists having their Phantoblades out ready for the Masked Man to make his entrance.

He stepped out of the shadows while holding Akemi as leverage with a dagger pressed against her neck and smirked evilly at Valance who held his sword tightly in his hand, so tightly that his knuckles turned white and he was shaking with anger.

"Let her go, Masked Man! Let. Her. GO!" He laughed cruelly at the others before speaking. "Oh, if you insist!" The Masked Man pushed her onto the ground hard but thankfully she wasn't hurt and was going to transform until Val told her to hide somewhere while the rest of them dealt with him.

She nodded her head and ran away, looking back at her lover with tears in those chocolate brown eyes before fading into the shadows. "Darkwave!" Luna shot a wave of darkness at the Masked Man who stepped to the side but was surprised when a large purple tornado sucked him up.

Spinning him around in circles, however, he grabbed his pistols and shot a few rounds at the fairy who quickly jumped out the way so he was on the ground again and threw three daggers at Xavier who blocked them with his katana then yanked them out, dropping them to the ground.

"Try this one, peridot punch!" Calliope sent out a powerful blast of peridots at the Masked Man who grabbed them in his hand before crushing them into dust but because he's been fighting for so long he's getting exhausted so his movements were getting slower too.

Becky shot orange spheres that exploded on impact, making Joshua groan in pain as he was thrown to the ground and cracked his mask apart to reveal his true face to everyone as a trail of blood slowly moved his forehead down to his face only to drip onto his vest.

Akins went in front of Jennifer to protect her when Josh threw shurikens at the ice and snow fairy only to hit his lime green translucent shield instead while she made a gentle snowfall from the sky that quickly created a lot of black icicles and thrown them at him that pierced his shoulders and hands, he fell to the ground in pain while not even having the strength to see that Valance was stalking towards him.

Akemi walked out of her hiding place only to see her husband stab Joshua in the stomach but also whisper something in his ear that made the brunette nod his head with a smile before taking his Uifberht sword out and gently laid the man who was once his enemy down onto the ground while his wife sat by his side.

Joshua weakly held up a bloody hand which was caught by Ai's now hands however made sure that the icicles didn't hurt him as much and tearfully looked down at him. "Y… You would cry… for me…? Even after everything… that I did?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Joshua I would even after everything that happened." Ai bent down to his face and closed her eyes as did he before giving him one last kiss goodbye until his lips were cold and when she opened her eyes again to see that there was a peaceful, calming smile on his face.

Valance walked up to the fairy and wrapped his arms around her in a hug while resting his head on her back, Akemi hugged him back and let out a loud scream that was filled with so much sadness for the man who in the end became her Salvation.

~.o.0.o.~

Joshua opened his dark green eyes to find himself in a boat across a river, the sky was pitch black except for paper lanterns that were lit and flowing quietly across the water.

Facing him was Akemi sitting in the other seat wearing a purple kimono that's mostly covered with flowers, butterflies, and roses, it's obi color is also purple and covered in flowers. There is pink lipstick on her lips as well while her hair is down making the fairy even more beautiful to him.

He smiled from ear to ear. "Akemi I'm so happy to see you… for the last time isn't it?"

She nodded her head while blinking back tears because she couldn't cry any longer even if she wanted too then held his hands in her own.

"I tried so hard to spare your life but the Gods of the Spirit Dimension already decided to place you in the Otherworld, I'm so sorry Joshua."

He only smiled again and cupped the fairy's cheek; Ai held his hand, leaned into it and smiled as they crossed over to the other side. The Tartarus or the Otherworld is frequently depicted as a dark, decaying, oppressive, ruined universe, parallel to the beautiful Elysium world that's frequently depicted as a light, beautiful garden where good people rest in peace between grace and solitude.

Many of Tartarus environments are partially or entirely made up of rusted and bloodstained metal floors and walls. Grating, fencing, barbed wire or entire sections of wall composed of flesh and other organic material resembling gore are also commonplace. Elements like chains, hooks, cages, meat carcasses, and rotting corpses can be found scattered throughout this world.

"I love you Akemi and thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my Salvation while also making me see the light again."

"I love you too Joshua, I'll never ever forget you."

Akemi blushed as she held him and they kissed once more but she looked on with hurt in her heart as demons grabbed him towards his torment into the dark abyss but he was never doing to be filled with fear because his Guardian Angel is always going to be with him, always.

Later in the early hours of the morning, Akemi gave birth to a baby boy who Valance and her named Nobuyuki that means faithful happiness.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing._

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing._

 _With music and words I've been playing for you, I have written a song._

 _To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along… Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true. In other_ _words, I love you._

~.o.0.o.~

I-I hope you all take pride in this one because it certainly made me cry my eyes out and originally wanted Joshua to go to Elysium which is the same as Heaven but his deeds that he made in his life was too great so sadly he had to go to the Otherworld or the Dark World which is the same as Hell.

Please don't kill me okay?

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	64. Chapter 64

Season 5 Verse I.

 _The mouth of the righteous speaks wisdom, his tongue speaks judgment._

 _Blessed is the man who endures temptation, for once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life._

 _Lord, fount of goodness._

 _Lord, divine fire, have mercy!_

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth._

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant._

 _Oh, pure lily.  
_

 _Lord, fount of goodness._

 _Lord, divine fire, have mercy!_

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth._

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant._

 _Oh, pure lily._

~.o.0.o.~

"Alright, let's go girls!" Jennifer yelled out as a huge army of enemies came running towards the group, Luna released purple waves at one of the enemies who began to attack the other while Dalilah shot pink spheres at more of them that turned them into dust.

"Lightning thunderbolt!" Li Ming shot two large lightning bolts at the enemy which electrocuted them both to death; now there was only a handful left. Akemi sent out a huge flow of tiny bead-sized truffles under the enemy's legs which burned them right off, however, as to be expected they crawled on all floors so now it was Leliana's turn now. "Full cosmic energy!"

The four balls of white energy hit the crawling enemy's which killed them instantly then finally Jennifer did the last blow by freezing the last of them with a snow ray and roundhouse kicked their heads off. The army that lay before them were nothing but a bloody, disgusting gory mess, the bodies were torn up as their insides lay all around them until they all melted into nothing.

The Club returned to their normal forms and they congratulated one another for their good efforts today as the battlefield only turned out to be the Simulation Room in Alfea and Tecna also congratulated them for completing their training because they're going to need it. "Thanks, Tecna! It's so nice to be back here again at Alfea if only for a little while."

Tecna smiled. "Me too… now, if you all are interested new students are coming here soon and I was wondering if you can give them a show of your powers?"

They wouldn't dare to pass up a chance like this and quickly agreed to it but Akemi still had something to do first and told them that she'll be right back then walked through a portal to the Spirit Dimension and sat down onto the same boat that Joshua and herself rode on while the portal closed behind her.

Ai told Joshua that she'd never ever forget him but instead once a day she would always visit him and today was no exception, the fairy passed through the gate to the Otherworld dressed in a black kimono this time that's once again mostly decorated with flowers and was greeted by one of the demons that was stationed at the entrance.

He bowed in respect before standing tall and proud. "Welcome back Princess Akemi…" His tone was serious and cold since he takes his job very seriously. "I presume that you are here to see the Murder again?"

She placed her hands in front of her while also keeping her head high and spoke to the demon with authority just like a Princess should.

"Need I remind you again that he is not a murder or an evil man? Because he is surely not one to me and I would appreciate it if you stop calling him as such, is that clear?"

He glared down at the fairy but she glared back at him; standing her ground as the creature bowed once again in respect then turned his back as he leads her through this dark, gory world of theirs.

Everything about this place was horrible but the smell, my god the smell was the worst as fresh corpses and foul-smelling meat made the Candy Princess's skin crawl and nearly making her vomit. 'How can they just ignore the smell like this?'

Finally they came to Joshua's cell and walked inside but what she saw almost made her want to free him, his body is covered in old whip marks with fresh ones marked upon his tattooed skin, he has black eyes on both of his eyes while the barbed wire chains keeping him here dug into his wrists and fresh blood dripped down from his broken nose.

She let out a shaky breath. "Leave us." The demon bowed to the Princess one last time before closing the heavy steel door and when his footsteps disappeared she collapsed in front of the brunette, commanding her clothes to go away before wrapping her arms around Joshua who placed loving kisses all over her lips which she returned.

Akemi quickly untied his wrists and lifted up his head so they can look at one another as tears fell from her eyes. "D-Don't cry Gorgeous, I-I'm still alive… somehow."

He managed to stand on his two feet and also wrapped his arms around her to hold his Guardian Angel close, to feel her, to kiss her, to tell her that everything is going to be okay but she's still scared to death that she might lose him again and shook with fear while even more tears dripped onto the blood-stained grated floor, into the dark abyss.

"Hay, hay! Come on Gorgeous I'm right here-come on."

"I-I know Joshua but I'm so scared that you might die again and I'll blame myself for it!"

He sighed then gently pulled her head back to look up at him before kissing those tears away, making the fairy smile again but how long will it last? Josh leaned down to her ear and sweetly whispered. "I'm so happy that you came Gorgeous."

Akemi blushed with that big smile still on her face and laid her head down onto his bare chest to listen to his steady heartbeat just to make sure that it won't stop beating; Joshua held her waist while resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Goodbye Gorgeous… see you tomorrow."

She looked up at him with a smile which he returned and left while summoning her clothes back on her body but made sure to send healing magic to his nose so he can breathe better, he was grateful for it however it won't be long before his tormenters broke it again. The Princess was escorted to the boat and stepped inside of it then sat down while it started to row by itself through the gate and to the dark shore where she walked through the portal that leads back to Alfea while returning to her civilian attire.

~.o.0.o.~

"Ah, your back Akemi!" Leliana said as she held both of her hands in her own with a smile on her face as was hers. "How is Joshua doing?"

Ai blushed when she still felt his lips kissing her tears away but her smile faded when she saw his injuries.

"He's being whipped again and his nose is broken plus he has two black eyes but as always he's so happy to see me."

Angel wrapped an arm around her best friend as they walked to the courtyard as the new students waited patiently for them to arrive. The Lifeix greeted them all with smiles as they demonstrated their ability's to everyone.

Luna was up first, she made the area dark and then with a touch of her hand the darkness that was around them gathered in her hand and shot up into the sky to turn the sun black which impressed the new fairies before returning to normal. Dalilah made her hand into a fist as pink energy glowed from it before sending out thorny roses to the crowd and even gave some to her dear best friends.

Li Ming covered herself in lightning and walked over to one of the fairy's, reached out her hand and encouraged the blue-haired girl to touch it with a reassuring smile. Slowly but surely she took it and her bone-white eyes were surprised when she wasn't affected at all; the lightning even felt good.

Jennifer blew snow all over the students but it quickly turned into gemstone-studded brooches which were gifts to the new arrivals as well as the roses that Dalilah gave them, now it was Becky's turn. She moved her trusty paint brush above her head in an arch-shape and it turned into a rainbow of all colors.

Finally, Akemi sent out lemon-flavored gumdrops and they popped into their mouths, they tasted great but slightly too sweet for some of their taste buds.

The audience clapped for the wonderful show and the Lifeix promised to do it again soon if they wished.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Say where is my shame when I call your name?_

 _So please don't set me free, I'm as heavy as can be._

 _I will do you harm, I will break my arm._

 _I'm a victim of your charms._

 _I want to be dead when I am, I'm in bed._

 _I can be so mean you can beat me._

 _I would like to shame you, I would like to blame you… just because of my love to you._

 _And love itself is just as innocent as roses in May._

 _I know nothing can drive it away, though love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind and it's greedy just like sin.  
_

 _Alone but sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _Cause love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind._

 _It is pure white just like sin._

 _Alone but sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _Cause love itself is just as innocent as roses in May._

 _It is pure white just like sin._

~.o.0.o.~

Season 5 is upon us and I'm so happy that it's here to be enjoyed by everyone including me.

If you all are wondering, my girls are going to Alfea when they get a new transformation just to train but they won't be there permanently like the Winx are in the show.

PS: Happy 2019 you guys!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	65. Chapter 65

Season 5 Verse II.

 _The mouth of the righteous speaks wisdom, his tongue speaks judgment._

 _Blessed is the man who endures temptation, for once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life._

 _Lord, fount of goodness._

 _Lord, divine fire, have mercy!_

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth._

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant._

 _Oh, pure lily.  
_

 _Lord, fount of goodness._

 _Lord, divine fire, have mercy!_

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth._

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant._

 _Oh, pure lily._

~.o.0.o.~

Luna sat down on her bed drinking her favorite tea, cucumber mint and the flavor is blueberry, mint and has hints of cucumber into it.

It tasted so good plus it's refreshing on a hot day which is today.

After the drink was finished she walked down into the kitchen to wash the teacup before heading out of the palace to meet up with Nobuyuki for lunch because Akemi and Valance have been so busy with work so they kindly asked Luna to give their son a good time.

"Hi, Auntie Luna!" The little Prince ran up to the fairy excitedly and jumped up and down when she crouched to his level. "Hey, Caspar! I have a surprise for you." Lulu reached inside of her cerulean blue bedlah pants and pulled out a beautiful Howlite gemstone from her pocket.

His sugar pink eyes widened in happiness as he held the Howlite up over the sun, smiling from ear to ear when it sparkled and shined then placed it in his pants for safe keeping.

Giving his Auntie a big hug as a huge {thank you!}.

They headed inside of one of Asturias fancy restaurants and took a seat next to the windows then looked over the menu for the things that they both liked. She got her usual which was Arabian Night's grilled herbed chicken and sesame candy while the little one ordered a plater that had both Japanese and Persian food onto it.

"How is everything, Caspar?"

"It tastes amazing! I love trying different kinds of foods whenever I can if O ka a-chan-Mamma and Otōsan-Pappa would let me."

She smiled at the thought. 'At least he's not picky about anything.'

~.o.0.o.~

After the main meal was finished they had the sesame candy or Peshtezik to finish everything off then paid for it in gold coins and walked around the city for a little bit but of course, things have to go wrong do they? A man who clearly drinks well beyond the human limits mistook his Princess for one of some other women and wrapped his arms around her.

"H… Hay S-Sweetheart! How about me a-and you have s… some fun?" Luna smirked down at Nobuyuki who smirked back at his Auntie before she took his arm off of her then said. "I would love to but I already have a fiancé and I'm sure that the Sultan and Sultana are going to be very upset when they find out that one of their people tried to bed their Princess."

When the man heard Princess his face paled a shade of white and staggered back a few steps before fainting onto the sidewalk, making the Cobbler and Little Prince smile in victory then continued on their way.

Leaving the passed out man on his own since he can use the sleep.

"Do you think that he's going to wake up Auntie Luna?" The white-haired boy asked as he looked behind his shoulder to see some men and women tend to the sleeping guy before returning his gaze to what was in front of him.

She smiled down at him, nodding her head to reassure him that his going to be just fine. They walked to a toy store that has different kinds of toys imaginable that every kid would want to have for themselves. The Little Prince browsed the shelves to see what he wanted and found a very cute antique train that's so beautifully carved it looks like glass even though it's made of wood.

He carefully took it off the shelf with a big smile on his face. "Auntie Luna, I want this one! Can I have it please?"

She smiled down at him again.

"Of course you can! Here let me bring it up to the cashier."

Nobuyuki bounced up and down excitedly when the female cashier carefully wrapped up his gift before handing it to him with an even bigger smile on his face, making the two woman smile as well. After a long day, Valance and Akemi finally arrived at Asturias to pick their son who immediately showed them the gifts that Lulu got him, first it was the howlite and then the train.

"Those are lovely Nobuyuki! Thanks again so much Luna for looking after him."

The Cobbler smiled. "It was my pleasure Valance. See you soon Caspar,"

He nodded his head and bowed in respect before giving his Auntie a hug goodbye which she returned before leaving with his parents to go back home.

~.o.0.o.~

Luna got ready for bed but before she got the chance to go to sleep Akins gently tapped onto her bedroom window, she smoothed out her black silk short slip before pulling back the curtains and let him inside.

"You know you can use my bedroom door Akins."

She smirked when he stuck his tongue out at the fairy and pulled her into a kiss while carrying her back to the bed, he carefully raised the slip over her head and was so amazed at his lover's beauty but became worried when she started to shake.

Quickly wrapping his arms around Luna with the fairy doing the same thing. "We don't have to do this Luna if you don't wish to."

She shook her head and brought a shaky hand to his chest, over to his heart. Her words were nothing but a whisper.

"I do want to do this Akins… I want you so much it hurts."

He nodded his head as well then took off his own clothes and just like he was the Cobbler was so amazed at his body, biting her lower lip at how hard his cock was. She lied down on her back and opened up her legs, begging him to pleasure her.

Akins licked that beautiful pussy, savoring those lovely, needy moans.

Turning his attention to her little pearl he was able to make the Cobbler cum without even having to work for it, that's just how much she loved it so now… the real fun begins. Spitting on his cock; Aten with one swift movement broke through Luna's barrier with ease and on the plus side it only hurt a little bit.

"You alright Lulu?"

She only had her mouth open in shock and blinked a few times before snapping out of it, feeling embarrassed.

"Y… Yes, I'm fine Aten…" Akins smirked at the nickname, however, not wanting to waste any more time he thrust inside of his lover, going slow at first but then picked up the pace while she wrapped both her legs and arms around him.

Screaming his name over and over again.

The Egyptian Prince leaned down to gently bite on the side of her neck and licked the mark so she was his and he was hers. Sweat dripped off of their bodies while the smell of sex was heavy in the air as the two of them made love tonight, not caring about anything but themselves.

He smashed his lips against hers before cumming inside of his lover; filling up the Princess completely and making her cum again all over his chest when he pulled out of her but he didn't mind it.

Aten tiredly wrapped an arm around Lunette and buried his face into her hair, taking in the fairy's jasmine and honeysuckle scent.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Say where is my shame when I call your name?_

 _So please don't set me free, I'm as heavy as can be._

 _I will do you harm, I will break my arm._

 _I'm a victim of your charms._

 _I want to be dead when I am, I'm in bed._

 _I can be so mean you can beat me._

 _I would like to shame you, I would like to blame you… just because of my love to you._

 _And love itself is just as innocent as roses in May._

 _I know nothing can drive it away though love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind and it's greedy just like sin._

 _Alone but sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _Cause love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind._

 _It is pure white just like sin._

 _Alone but sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _Cause love itself is just as innocent as roses in May._

 _It is pure white just like sin._

~.o.0.o.~

FINALLY! I know you guys have been waiting for this but I'm sorry for taking so long because I was working on another thing but anyway I hope you all like it.

Fun Fact: Nobuyuki's nickname Caspar means Keeper of the Treasure while Aten means Sun disk; Heat and Light of Sun.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	66. Chapter 66

Season 5 Verse III.

 _The mouth of the righteous speaks wisdom, his tongue speaks judgment._

 _Blessed is the man who endures temptation, for once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life._

 _Lord, fount of goodness._

 _Lord, divine fire, have mercy!_

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth._

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant._

 _Oh, pure lily.  
_

 _Lord, fount of goodness._

 _Lord, divine fire, have mercy!_

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth._

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant._

 _Oh, pure lily._

~.o.0.o.~

Jennifer giggled when Xavier tried to make his own storybook, sitting on her throne next to the empty ones beside her where her parents would normally sit.

He glared at the fairy. "Snowflake, stop laughing. I can't concentrate!"

She moved her barefoot over his left cheek and used it to turn his head so he was facing the Red Rose Princess; smiling a sultry smile.

"Want to take a bath with me Zavi?"

The Red Rose Prince smirked and nodded his head then carried her bridal-style to her bathroom. The bathroom is entirely made of white marble with a very large bathtub in the center of the room, the feet are made of glass as well as the handles and a big window sits on the other side of the room that opens into a small balcony that's usually left open so no mold can appear.

The marble sink has the Princess's usual items after bathing including towels tucked into the cabinets, a hair dryer, hair brushes but she always has them in her bedroom instead and of course toothpaste and a toothbrush.

Xavier sat his lover down but made sure to lock the door just in case and took off his clothes, folding them neatly while also placing his shoes close together as did she. Turning on the warm, lavender-scented water the Red Rose Princess stepped inside of the tub first with the Red Rose Prince stepping inside last before sitting down.

The both of them sighing as their muscles relaxed.

"Snowflake, come over here… let me touch you."

Blushing, Jennifer swam over to her lover, turned her back to him and opened up her legs; waiting patiently. Xavier ran his hands all over the fairy's body while savoring those lovely moans and then played with her breasts, gently squeezing her hard rosy pink nipples before moving his hand down more until he was at his prize.

"Oh, fuck Xavier!" She gasped in pleasure as he thrust two fingers inside of her pussy while kissing that soft neck, biting down hard and licked the mark away which got her even hornier.

"Mmm, so hot and… so wet."

Jenny nearly came when he growled low into her ear but managed to hold on a little bit longer. She bit her bottom lip as she leaned into his fingers and blushed again when his rock hard cock brushed up against her back, where the line was.

"X-Xavier I-I'm going to cum s… so hard!"

He licked her ear while pulling on her right nipple. "Cum hard for me Jennifer."

She exploded all over his entire hand with a loud moan but he quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. "We don't want anyone coming in here now do we Snowflake?"

She angrily looked at him so just for covering her mouth she drooled all over his arm and smirked at his grossed out reaction but used that distraction to suck him off, he sighed as he relaxed once again and closed his eyes.

Loving the feel of the fairy's mouth on him.

"Fuck Snowflake slow down a b-ooh you naughty little pixie you!"

He can tell that she was smirking so he dug his nails onto the top of her head; making a smirk of his own when she yelped in pain and came up for air with the cum still in her mouth which she spat out at him, now it was her turn to smirk again… that is until he got her head in a headlock and gave the top of it a nuggie.

"Regretting what you did are you Snowflake?"

She blurted out. "YES! Ouch, damn it stop Zavi, I-I'm sorry!"

With that he quickly let her go with a smile on his lips while she gently rubbed her burning head but her anger went away when the fairy turned to face him, a calm smile on her lips as well plus the way that he looked at her made her heart melt.

The Red Rose Princess stood up with the Red Rose Prince doing the same thing, however, instead of getting out, they held onto each other as they were lifted up into the air by magic. The water twirling and sparkling around them in the bright sun.

"I love you, Xavier."

"I love you too Jennifer."

They held onto one another for a little while longer before pulling away from it but still kissed.

~.o.0.o.~

The next night started off good but when Jenny fell asleep she had the most awful nightmare she ever had before.

She was walking through a long hallway and when she turned the corner Xavier was on the other side, waiting for her but then continued down another long hallway. Running towards it she smiled and softly said his name, however; when he slowly turned around his appearance changed to that of a female monster.

She appears in a nurse's outfit wearing long black gloves that seem to be kept behind her as if they are tied, she also has club-like appendages attached to her shoulders and is also wearing a mask of sorts.

"S… Stay back… G-Get away from me!"

Jennifer tried to attack it but nothing came out from her hands… her powers weren't working?! She tried to run back to where she was but it was only a dead-end. The monster wrapped her arms around the fairy's neck and squeezed hard.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!"

Xavier was kicked out of the bed by a strong kick to his back however he quickly ignored it when Jennifer was screaming loudly in her sleep. "Damn it… Snowflake! Snowflake wake up it's just a bad nightmare!"

When she didn't he got back on the bed and held her hands down while pinning her naked body to the bed, trying so hard to wake up the fairy but also made sure to not hurt her at the same time. He said sorry then raised his hand above his head and with force, he slapped her across her cheek hard.

The sound echoing all over the room but that finally woke the fairy up while also making a large hand print appear as well.

"W… What happened? What… time is it?"

He cried in happiness and brought her close to his chest; she wondered why his heart was beating so fast. "You don't remember just now!? Fuck Snowflake you fucking scared me to death so bad I had to slap you awake!"

He sat her up so she can look at him more properly, his grey eyes showed sadness but also anger that wasn't directed at all towards her and the Red Rose Prince was so shaken up that he lowered his head, trying to get his breathing under control. 'That explains the stinging on my cheek,'

"Zavi, I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

" _DON'T_ you _dare_ apologize Snowflake! I'm just so happy that you're awake now but why did you scream like that?"

She rested her head on his chest, blushing when he ran his fingers through her loose hair or rather playing with it. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should tell him or not because she didn't want to remember it at all but in the end told him what it was.

Xavier pulled his lover closer to his body, slowly bringing his fingers down her back and smirked when she shivered at his touch but he was surprised when she slapped him on his cheek so that he can have a bruise as well while she glared up at him. "Zavi if you _ever_ slap me again I will turn you into a block of ice! Got it, Sweety?"

A smirk returned to his lips. "I love it when you're naughty like this Snowflake,"

The Little Princess huffed in irritation and smacked him with her pillow however the Little Prince smacked her with his pillow while dodging another hit until they were having a pillow fight that lasted throughout the rest of the night.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Say where is my shame when I call your name?_

 _So please don't set me free, I'm as heavy as can be._

 _I will do you harm, I will break my arm._

 _I'm a victim of your charms._

 _I want to be dead when I am, I'm in bed._

 _I can be so mean you can beat me._

 _I would like to shame you, I would like to blame you… just because of my love to you._

 _And love itself is just as innocent as roses in May._

 _I know nothing can drive it away though love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind and it's greedy just like sin._

 _Alone but sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _Cause love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind._

 _It is pure white just like sin._

 _Alone but sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _Cause love itself is just as innocent as roses in May._

 _It is pure white just like sin._

~.o.0.o.~

This one was fun to write mostly because I wanted to use one of the monsters from Silent Hill in the nightmare scene but I'm not going to say which one it is only that it's one of the females.

And we all know that Xavier won't slap Jennifer again because he'll be dead if he does.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	67. Chapter 67

Season 5 Verse IV.

 _The mouth of the righteous speaks wisdom, his tongue speaks judgment._

 _Blessed is the man who endures temptation, for once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life._

 _Lord, fount of goodness._

 _Lord, divine fire, have mercy!_

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth._

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant._

 _Oh, pure lily.  
_

 _Lord, fount of goodness._

 _Lord, divine fire, have mercy!_

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth._

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant._

 _Oh, pure lily._

~.o.0.o.~

Feathers dirtied the floor and flew around the air while the blankets keeping the couple warm were sprawled all over the floor as well, the pillowcases lying flat on the bed and were the only things covering both Jennifer's and Xavier's most prized areas.

A servant knocked on the door, no answer? That was strange because her Princess would always answer it so she quietly opened the door but what she found made her jaw drop from the scene in front of her. 'What a mess! It looks like a horde of elephants came through here!'

"Your Majesties? YOU'RE MAJESTIES!"

They woke up with a start and tried their best to cover themselves up while their faces turned red just like an apple, however; the servant only smiled and closed her eyes so they can get dressed which they did just as fast.

Maybe even quicker.

After they got ready the servant opened her eyes once more but Jennifer was still worried that she might tell her father and mother what happened to her bedroom. "Don't worry Princess. I won't tell them anything, now breakfast is ready."

She sighed in relief and held her lover's hand as they walked to the dining hall while the servant tended to the messy room. The couple sat down side by side and greeted the King and Queen as they sat in their usual spots as well.

"Mama, Papa I've been thinking hard about something."

"Oh, what is that Cookie?"

The fairy slowly breathed in then out while the specialist held onto his lover's hand, giving her support before speaking once again. "I've been thinking about giving my role as Ruler off to my cousin King Gregory and live in my own palace with Xavier."

Queen Helena and King Thomas spat out their gingerbread cookie-flavored tea all over the table, coughing and choking while trying to breathe in as much air in their lungs as much as possible; they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"C… Cookie it's too big of a decision…"

"That it's mine to make…!" She cut her mother off and was worried that she was going to smack her in the head for shouting but this time shook it off. "Besides I'll still continue my duties as a Priestess here as much as I'm needed!"

Xavier wrapped his arm around Jennifer who leaned down onto his shoulder with a smile on her face however, her parents were still worried about their daughter just like any parent would be and tried to reason with her.

"Still Cookie, you're so young and still inexperienced."

"Papa I'm 20 years old and hardly inexperienced. I've studied hard and learned all that I can…"

Thomas raised his hand to silence his daughter which she quickly did, resting back into her seat, however; the Red Rose Princess became surprised when her dad wrapped her in a tight hug. Returning the hug she closed her dark red eyes as the rest of her family joined in too, in the end, they gave their fairy their blessing.

~.o.0.o.~

The Red Rose Princess and the Red Rose Prince headed outside to the guardian to spend time with each other and it was brightly sunny too with the smell of different flowers in the air. "Snowflake, I'm very proud of you, you know."

Jennifer felt a twinge in her heart but at the same time, she also felt happy.

"Why? I shouted at my parents that would have normally gotten me a smack in the head and I told them that I'm going to give up being a Ruler." She softly whispered the last one since she didn't want her people to hear her but to him, he didn't care about her giving up that Title since she is going to be the Princess still anyway if Gregory does take over Materia's throne in her place.

Twirling the fairy around he clasped her hands as they danced next to the lake and spun her around again before giving his Princess a kiss on the lips, making her hum in pleasure so he deepened it while they lied down on the rainbow colored flowers. He moved the skirt of her pinafore dress up over her knees then went to his shirt to unbutton it but she held a hand to his covered chest to stop him.

"Xavier-mmm, people are going to see us!"

"So what? It's not their business, to begin with, Jennifer."

She rolled her dark red eyes and moved him off but with a pout, the fairy placed him in a headlock and gave him a nuggie just like he had done to her the other day.

"OW! Ow-ow-ow-ow!" He desperately tried to get his lover's hand off but it wasn't working very well and now he knew how she felt.

"Still think it was a good idea to give me one hmm Zavi?"

He blurted out in pain. "Ah-no! N-No-no-no!"

The fairy let her lover go with a smile and with so much love in her eyes as the specialist gently rubbed his head while looking at the Red Rose Princess but returned the smile none the less and even said thank you which surprised her once again however, she just nodded her head and gave him a flirty shove.

Making him return the gesture then she did it again but knowing where this was going Jennifer quickly scrambled to her feet and ran back to the palace while Xavier chased her inside, stopping to only catch his breath until a snowball hit him square in the face.

"Cute Snowflake, very cute." She giggled as she wrapped her arm around him while he shook off the cold snow from his face then kissed his cheek, making the Red Rose Prince blush with a smile at the sweet affection and gave her a bow before kissing her forehead so she gave a curtsy and kissed his forehead.

Yes, today was a wonderful day for the couple.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Say where is my shame when I call your name?_

 _So please don't set me free, I'm as heavy as can be._

 _I will do you harm, I will break my arm._

 _I'm a victim of your charms._

 _I want to be dead when I am, I'm in bed._

 _I can be so mean you can beat me._

 _I would like to shame you, I would like to blame you… just because of my love to you._

 _And love itself is just as innocent as roses in May._

 _I know nothing can drive it away though love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind and it's greedy just like sin._

 _Alone but sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _Cause love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind._

 _It is pure white just like sin._

 _Alone but sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _Cause love itself is just as innocent as roses in May._

 _It is pure white just like sin._

~.o.0.o.~

This ones funny isn't it? I love the part where Jennifer gives Xavier a nuggie! Ah, now he knows how it feels right plus those two scenes were inspired by the TV series Merlin where King Arthur gives Merlin a nuggie.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	68. Chapter 68

Season 5 Verse V.

 _The mouth of the righteous speaks wisdom, his tongue speaks judgment._

 _Blessed is the man who endures temptation, for once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life._

 _Lord, fount of goodness._

 _Lord, divine fire, have mercy!_

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth._

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant._

 _Oh, pure lily.  
_

 _Lord, fount of goodness._

 _Lord, divine fire, have mercy!_

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth._

 _Oh, how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how pleasant._

 _Oh, pure lily._

~.o.0.o.~

The Lifeix met up with Aisha at Andros and gave her a lot of hugs since they haven't seen her in such a long time.

"How have you all been girls?" Aisha asked with a smile as they all walked down along the halls and to a balcony overlooking the ocean. "We've been fine Aisha and we hoped to learn more about Sirenix since it's you and the Winx used to have it."

The old Morphix fairy smiled again and happily told them everything that they wanted to know about the fairy form and where to find the Sirenix Book but to also be prepared for it to show up out of nowhere or when it feels like it. With that in mind, the club headed out in search of it to hopefully acquire Sirenix too.

They went back to Alfea to get the book with the power to open it already so it wouldn't give them any problems like it did the Winx when they were younger, carefully taking it out the Lifeix Club brought it back to Aisha's palace where the Winx Club were waiting. The heavy thick, burgundy red leather bound book has seen better days because the cover has been rotten away, the silver and gold crescent moon designs on it are no longer there thanks to the elements.

The once white pages are no better and now they are brown-colored instead with some or most of them torn out of the book while a few of them are just torn, however, the words were either smudged or smeared; making them unreadable.

"So who's going to open it?"

Aisha asked as she looked at her old students who looked at one another until Li Ming volunteered to take the plunge; slowly she reached for the cover then began to open it until the pages glowed and quickly turned before stopping in the middle and the Lifeix the ability to breathe underwater with their Believix powers until they can get Sirenix as well as their Sirenix Boxes.

It also gave them riddles to get the gems that take their place on their Sirenix Boxes before closing back up again. Each Box was different in designs and fit their powers perfectly. There are eight recessions where the eight gems were once set in them and according to the Winx they are hidden in the Lifeix Club's oceans.

"I think we can do this girls after all we're the Lifeix aren't we?!"

"YEAH!"

Aisha smiled as she wished her girl's good luck in their quest and saw them off. Becky walked up to her father's grave with a large bundle of yellow tulips in her hands before placing them down next to the gravestone; tears running down her face as she said how she was going to get married soon and that she made beloved friends along the way.

"Maybe one day I might have kids but I'll let Ritchie changes the diapers though." She laughed to herself while wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

The cheerleader placed to fingers to her lips before placing a kiss on the headstone and slowly stood up but smiled brightly when she felt a presence hugging her, silently giving her strength and hope. Turning around the fairy walked out of the graveyard onto the sidewalk to give her mother a huge hug before heading to the ocean.

"Magic Believix!" After transforming she dived into the ocean but didn't know what to look for so she asks her Sirenix Guardian for help on this matter.

The paintbrush-shaped box opened to reveal her Guardian, she has turquoise blue hair in a ponytail, black eyes and black eyelashes. She has white skin and a black shell on her forehead. Her outfit is the same as all the other Sirenix Guardians which are a black shell-shaped top and a black tail with a white ribbon on her tail as well as white ribbons on her arms.

"What is it that you wish, Becky?"

"Can you please give me a riddle on how to proceed Guardian? I'm kind of lost on how to get the Gem."

She nodded her head with a smile. "As you wish. Under the fire, the women's tears of blood-stains the ground below her feet and breaks apart from sadness to reveal the prize."

The fairy thanked her for the help before placing her Sirenix Box away then swam over to the old clock tower that sank beneath the waves a thousand years ago and some people say that the clock face can come to life but it couldn't be true or could it? Bex looked around until she spotted the entrance that looked like a fireplace, swimming under it she found a statue of a women in the center of the cramped space.

Tears of blood stained the women's eyes and made Becky quickly look away in fear. 'W… What the hell?!' Slowly looking back the head just like the Sirenix Guardian said it broke apart at her feet and there it was, the yellow Gem of Hope!

Taking out her Sirenix Box the gem took its place on it as well as the others so this mission is complete; heading back out to the ocean Becky looked at the clock face before going back home not realizing that it ticked.

~.o.0.o.~

"Great, just great!" Calliope was very pissed off that the Gem of Admiration was on her homeworld Isis even though she loves her home very dearly and told the girls why she was so upset. People didn't admire and respect their surroundings and finding the Gem of Admiration would spread positive energy to the people and make them admire everything more so she asked her Guardian for help.

The diamond-shaped box opened to reveal her Guardian who was eager to help the fairy in any way she can.

"How may I help you, Princess Calliope?"

The Jewel smiled back at her and asked if there's a riddle for her to solve. "Yes, there is. On a planet of distaste, this is where you will find, the cure to its hate, and those who are heart-blind." This meant that if she finds the gem {the cure} the people of Isis would respect the planet more. Thanking her she returned to her slumber as Popi transformed and dived into the ocean to find the gem.

Popi swam over to the ancient underwater castle and through the halls until she found a line on one of the stone walls; touching it, it wouldn't take much for it to break so she placed both wedged-heeled feet on it and began to push it as hard as she can plus she did a cool backflip in the process. Moving a few rocks out of the way she finally found what she was looking for the Gem of Admiration!

"Youreka!"

As Calliope returned to land, she can already feel a change in the air as the red gem took its place on her Sirenix Box so now she hoped that the people on her homeworld can respect it more.

~.o.0.o.~

 _Say where is my shame when I call your name?_

 _So please don't set me free, I'm as heavy as can be._

 _I will do you harm, I will break my arm._

 _I'm a victim of your charms._

 _I want to be dead when I am, I'm in bed._

 _I can be so mean you can beat me._

 _I would like to shame you, I would like to blame you… just because of my love to you._

 _And love itself is just as innocent as roses in May._

 _I know nothing can drive it away though love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind and it's greedy just like sin._

 _Alone but sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _Cause love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind._

 _It is pure white just like sin._

 _Alone but sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _Cause love itself is just as innocent as roses in May._

 _It is pure white just like sin._

~.o.0.o.~

It's been far too long and I hope you all can forgive me for it but I still hope you like this one oh, and if you're wondering when are my girls going to meet their Selkies?

Well, they won't and the reason why is because there are already enough characters and they sadly won't get Harmonix since it's just too many transformations but the enemy for this one are going to be a surprise for now.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


End file.
